


El chico de mar y tormenta

by AnnieDeOdair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Law is a cardiovascular doctor, Luffy is a social worker, M/M, Slow Burn, Social organization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: —¿Eres Torao, verdad? —preguntó el chico después de unos minutos en silencio. Law frunció el ceño.—Soy Trafalgar Law —corrigió, aunque no sabía si hablaba de él.—Sí, Torao —repitió Luffy como si lo estuviera diciendo bien—. El otro médico del Kamabakka. Al fin te conozco, todos hablan de tí.Law irguió una ceja confundido porque no creía que nadie hablara de él. Sólo era un médico en la misma organización en la que Luffy tenía su equipo de fútbol.—Me parece que es al revés —respondió Law sin quitar la vista de la calle y la atención del celular—. Siento que todos hablan de tí todo el tiempo.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 32
Kudos: 53





	1. El incendio

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo en este fanfic varios meses. Fue un trabajo arduo y largo, pero increíblemente hermoso de hacer. Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y la cuarentena, aunque en una situación trágica que espero se termine pronto, también me dio tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir. Decidí publicar el primer capítulo en un arrebato de energía, pero ya está casi terminada. Sólo me falta el último capítulo.
> 
> Gracias Daena Blackfyre por estar siempre, escuchando mis quejas, dándome ideas y armando la lista de Spotify del fanfic con todas las canciones que bailan Luffy y Law. Gracias por ser el Torao perfecto para mi Luffy y amarme tanto. Gracias también Chainedkura por apoyarnos siempre, leernos hasta el hartazgo, traducirnos y reírte de las boludeces que hacemos, y a Dan.delionwine, mi mejor amiga, por haberte leído toda la historia de un día para el otro y dibujarme bocetos hermosos de Luffy y Law, te adoro ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, sería caótico si lo hiciera.

El café de la máquina expendedora del hospital era realmente amargo. Tenía fama de ser feo y los trabajadores del North Blue solían evitarlo a menudo. Law no era el caso. El sabor amargo y casi quemado lo despertaba lo suficiente para no caer dormido por la falta de sueño en las noches. Era cuestionable y peligroso que un médico dependiera del café para poder trabajar, pero Law se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuál era su cuota límite soportable de no dormir.

—Eres el único que puede tomar eso —La cara de repulsión de Shachi le hizo gracia. Miraba el vaso térmico con asco.

—Rivaliza con la amargura de su corazón —bromeó Penguin y Law giró los ojos.

—¡No es amargo! —Lo defendió Bepo, el más pequeño del grupo. De alguna forma, que aún no podía entender, había desarrollado una fascinación por Law. Era su defensor de las acusaciones de Shachi y Penguin—. Es un incomprendido.

Sus amigos estallaron en risas y una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo los miró con mala cara por el escándalo. La sala de descanso y comida solía ser tranquila si no estaban esos tres. Cuando Law pasaba tiempo solo allí se deprimía; apreciando la tranquila soledad, pero extrañando el alboroto de sus compañeros. Siempre lleno de insatisfacción.

Si lo pensaba mejor, entendía por qué a esos tres les disgustaba el café amargo de la máquina expendedora. Eran demasiado dulces, alegres y felices para soportar esa cuota de amargura. Ya lo tenían a Law para eso. Sonrió tapando la curva de su boca con el borde del vaso y terminó de tomarlo.

—Tenemos que volver a trabajar —Miró su reloj y revisó unas planillas con calma—. Tengo una cirugía planificada hoy, ¿ustedes?

Los tres miraron sus papeles. Parecía un día tranquilo y normal, sin alteraciones. Así los prefería Law.

—Yo tengo una operación de apéndice y una de vesícula —señaló Shachi. Era un cirujano general, y el que derivava pacientes a otros tipos de cirujanos como ellos.

—Yo una cesárea —comentó Penguin, que se especializaba en partos.

—Sólo tengo consultas para cirugía —Bepo dejó sus papeles en la mesa y se puso su uniforme médico. Era un cirujano pediatra, los niños lo querían mucho.

Law tiró el vasito plástico al tacho y salió adelante de sus amigos. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que se separaron en diferentes salas y siguieron trabajando. No salían a la misma hora, pero a veces se encontraban en los pasillos, entre corrida y corrida, buscando enfermeros, doctoras, suministros o lo que sea necesario.

Se habían conocido en la Universidad estudiando medicina. Law había llamado la atención de los tres y de alguna manera había servido de cohesión para el grupo. Se habían pegado a él, asombrados de su capacidad de estudio, y solían pedirle ayuda con algunas cosas, pero nunca le hicieron sentir que sólo estaban con él por su conocimiento. Law tenía una capacidad de memorización excepcional, era un prodigio, y a los demás les costaba recordar nombres de partes y procedimientos. Tenía que reconocer que tenerlos cerca hizo sus años de estudio mejores, y que, sin que ellos lo supieran, lo habían salvado de abandonar muchas veces.

Miró su planilla para ver el nombre del paciente que iba a operar y tecleó en la computadora. Se acomodó la bata y salió en busca de la sala de operaciones.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Law mirando a un adolescente sentado en la camilla del consultorio. El chico evitó su mirada y respondió un escueto “bien”—. ¿Por qué viniste a la consulta, entonces?

Parecía nervioso, agarrado al borde de su buzo deshilachado. Law frunció el ceño. Se encontraba con muchos casos así en el Kamabakka. Reconocía el comportamiento de un adolescente con adicciones. Los recuerdos de su propio pasado flotaban fantasmagóricamente en su cabeza.

—¿Qué consumiste? —preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

El chico volvió la vista a él sorprendido. No esperaba que adivinara tan rápido. Pero si había ido allí por propia voluntad significaba que buscaba algo.

—Si no me cuentas, no puedo ayudarte —insistió Law, aplacando su tono de voz para llegar mejor al muchacho—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sintió la mirada del niño sobre él cuando le preguntó eso. Esperaba que fuera algo más amable para hacerlo comenzar a hablar.

—Leo

Lo anotó en una planilla y volvió la vista a él.

—¿Con quién vives, Leo?

El chico parecía inseguro y nervioso cuando le preguntó eso.

—S-solo.

Algo se le revolvió en el pecho cuando lo escuchó. Se veía muy joven, quince años como mucho. Volvió a recordar algunas imágenes de su infancia que esfumó rápidamente. No podía trabajar si dejaba que sus recuerdos lo afectaran.

Se sentó en el escritorio y escribió algo en el recetario de prescripción médica. Una dirección. Le tendió el papel.

—¿Conoces a Shirohige?

El chico tomó el papel y negó mirando las letras curvas de Law, que apenas se entendían.

—Es un refugio para chicos y chicas en tu situación. Puedes ir en cualquier momento. Te van a dar una cama y comida —Se sacó los anteojos y miró fijamente al niño—. No andes solo por la calle. Allí tendrás un lugar seguro. Y luego puedes venir a verme de nuevo para hablar sobre el otro asunto.

Sus palabras dieron frutos y vio una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, que apretó ese papel con fuerza y salió de la habitación agradeciendo a Law antes de cerrar la puerta. Shirohige era la mejor opción para él. Tomó su celular.

> [25/06 03:48 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Ace-ya, te mandé un chico a lo de Shirohige. Vino al consultorio del Kamabakka y dijo que estaba solo. No pude sacarle mucha información, es callado y desconfiado, pero noté que consume sustancias.

Portgas D. Ace trabajaba en la organización de Shirohige; un hogar de tránsito para chicos y chicas en situación de calle en los barrios de emergencia, como Gray Terminal, donde estaba la organización Kamabakka. En el tiempo que Law llevaba trabajando allí había recomendado a algunos niños que fueran a lo de Shirohige, donde les ayudaban a encontrar un propósito, algo a lo que aferrarse y le daban una gran familia. Muchos se quedaban hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y seguían en contacto con la organización y otros vivían un tiempo hasta que podían reubicarse en lugares mejores. Las puertas del hogar de Shirohige estaban abiertas siempre.

> [25/06 03:55 p. m.] Portgas D. Ace: De acuerdo, estaremos atentos para esperarlo. Si lo sigues atendiendo, pásanos el reporte. Saludos.

_Si no tienes una familia de sangre que te cuide, tienes a tu familia por elección que te cubrirá las espaldas siempre,_ solía decir el viejo Shirohige. Law lo había conocido a raíz de trabajar allí. El Kamabakka era un centro comunitario que prestaba atención médica y talleres recreativos y deportivos en un barrio de emergencia a chicos y chicas en situaciones vulnerables. No era un trabajo en sí porque nadie le pagaba por ir un par de horas dos días a la semana. El trabajo que lo sustentaba económicamente era en el hospital North Blue, donde se desempeñaba como cirujano junto a sus amigos de la universidad.

En el Kamabakka Law estaba por voluntad propia y porque el creador era Ivankov, un amigo médico que fue su profesor durante sus años universitarios. Había confiado en Law para llevarlo allí cuando decidió crearlo. El otro médico de la organización era Marco, compañero suyo también en el North Blue y parte del Hogar de Shirohige. Entre los tres cubrían seis días a la semana de atención médica en la institución, compaginada con actividades y almuerzos.

La organización de Shirohige tenía lazos estrechos con ellos y por eso solían relacionarse mucho. Cuando al Kamabakka llegaban chicos o chicas sin hogar, abandonados o perdidos, ellos los llevaban a lo de Shirohige. Y al revés, varios de los que iban al Kamabakka a atenderse o hacían alguna actividad allí eran del hogar. Marco había hecho el contacto con ambas organizaciones. Law admiraba a ese médico pediatra por estar en dos organizaciones sociales y trabajar en un hospital al mismo tiempo. Si pudiera sacar más horas a los días, se anotaría en muchas organizaciones de ayuda social. Estar allí lo hacía sentir feliz de una forma que no experimentó antes. Como si verdad hiciera algo para cambiar las vidas de niños y niñas como lo fue él.

Le respondió rápidamente a Ace cuando terminó su horario en el consultorio y pasó por una de las clases. La última actividad de ese día era el Taller de Kendo hasta las 19 hs, a cargo de Roronoa Zoro. Law vio a los chicos practicar las posturas desde la ventana de la puerta y sonrió. Sabía que el Kamabakka era algo bueno. Todos los que trabajaban ahí lo hacían porque creían en eso y en que la pobreza no era una cuestión de esfuerzo o alguna mierda meritocrática como esa, sino de falta de oportunidades. Ese lugar era sólo una pequeña ayuda para empezar el largo camino de nivelar las cosas.

Pasó por el comedor donde todos los mediodías se servía el almuerzo a los chicos y chicas que visitaban el Kamabakka con el estómago vacío. Desde lejos vio a Sanji, uno de los tres cocineros de la organización, sentado en la mesa larga. A su lado estaba Nami, la contadora que ayudaba a Inazuma con la parte económica del lugar. Habían preparado café y estaban charlando, seguramente esperando que Zoro terminara el Taller de Kendo para irse juntos. Sanji estaba desde el mediodía allí, preparando los almuerzos de los chicos y chicas que asistían.

—¡Law! —Sanji movió su mano para saludarlo y Nami se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole.

Se acercó a la mesa para saludar a los chicos y se sentó cuando Sanji le pasó un café. El hombre rubio era el mejor cocinero que conocía. Los otros dos que tenía el Kamabakka, Paty y Carne, compañeros de Sanji en un restaurante en el que trabajaba, eran igual de buenos, pero no tanto como él.

—¿Qué hacen tan tarde aquí?

El Kamabakka tenía cuatro actividades diarias. A la mañana, al mediodía donde siempre era el horario de la comida, a la media tarde y a la tarde noche. Sanji siempre iba antes del mediodía a cocinar y terminaba su turno a las dos de la tarde. Nami ayudaba con la contaduría de la organización e iba al mismo horario que Sanji dos días a la semana. Era raro verlos pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

—Esperamos a Zoro —dijo Nami bajando su taza de café.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con Luffy para planificar las excursiones de agosto, tú te habías anotado para ir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sanji mirándolo a través de su taza de vidrio.

Law asintió. Era el segundo año que hacían excursiones al bosque con los chicos y chicas que asistían al Kamabakka. Un fin de semana, carpas, fogata, canciones y juegos para fomentar la unión entre todos. Law era un fanático de las excursiones y había aceptado ir como médico por si pasaba algo. El equipo de coordinadores se completaba con Sanji en la cocina, Franky y Usopp del Taller de Carpintería porque sabían sobre acampar y construir, y Luffy, el del equipo de fútbol, que parecía ser un gran animador y amante de los deportes.

Law se había cruzado con casi todos en el Kamabakka menos con Luffy. El niño del fútbol tenía horarios y días distintos a los suyos en la organización y no tuvo la oportunidad de cruzarlo. No hizo falta. Todos hablaban tanto de ese chico que comenzaba a sentir que lo conocía. No sólo era amigo de los otros coordinadores que daban talleres allí, sino que era ahijado de Ivan y su marido Jinbe, hermano de Ace y Sabo, y amigo de Robin. A los últimos dos los conocía por el ámbito de la Universidad; ambos eran profesores y Law compartió diferentes espacios con ellos. A veces sentía que compartía el mismo mundo con ese chico que no conocía de rostro.

—¿Vamos a hacer eventos para recaudar fondos para el viaje? —preguntó Law dejando su taza de café en la mesa.

—Eso estuvimos pensando —dijo Nami mirando a Sanji—. Hablé con Inazuma sobre los gastos y lo que tenemos que hacer para recaudar esa cantidad de dinero. Venta de alimentos, ferias, eventos solidarios. Tenemos varias ideas.

El año pasado habían hecho algunos eventos para juntar dinero. Todos hicieron un buen trabajo y nadie tuvo que poner nada porque recaudaron lo que necesitaban. Law recordó una venta de pasteles y dulces, preparados por Sanji, que había sido un éxito. El cocinero, Franky y él habían vendido todo en cuestión de minutos..

—Deberíamos repetir la venta de cosas dulces, el año pasado funcionó muy bien.

Sanji asintió y Nami lo anotó en un cuaderno que ya estaba lleno de otras ideas. Law miró la hora en su celular y decidió levantarse.

—Cualquier cosa mándenme un mensaje a WhatsApp —Dejó la taza que había estado tomando y saludó a los chicos con un gesto—. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Atravesó el comedor y salió del Kamabakka, buscando la parada de colectivo para volver a casa. No les contó la situación del niño que atendió más temprano, pero luego mandaría un mensaje al grupo de la organización para que todos estuvieran atentos si volvía. Law estaba seguro que lo haría. El Kamabakka y Shirohige ayudaban a las personas y estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a eso.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, el frío gélido le dio la bienvenida. Había dejado todo cerrado y su presencia era la única fuente de calor que había recibido su casa en horas. Se quitó la ropa que usaba en el hospital y la colgó en el pequeño balcón, rociandola con desinfectante. Había adquirido esa costumbre en la Universidad, cuando descubrió las infinitas posibilidades de contagiarse virus y bacterias en la ropa, y más trabajando en hospitales.

Se puso un buzo amplio y rebuscó los cajones hasta encontrar un pantalón cómodo. Su celular vibró en la mesita de luz y vio el nombre de Cora-san en la pantalla. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios sin darse cuenta. Su padre adoptivo le enviaba mensajes casi todos los días. Estaba a un paso de hacer un grupo con él para hablar por ahí además del el chat privado. Así de intenso era.

> [25/06 06:30 p. m.] Cora-san: ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Compré una regadora nueva para las plantas, ¡deberías ver que linda queda en el jardín!, ¿quieres cenar el fin de semana?

Se rió suavemente, el sonido grave le surgía como un ronroneo. Corazón era tan extraño para escribir mensajes. No solía mandar más de uno y metía todas las preguntas y anuncios de su vida aunque no tuvieran nada que ver. Mensajes como: “¿Qué tal tu día? Fui a la guardia porque me caí de la silla. El otro día vi al vecino y creo que está interesado en mí. ¿Cómo estás tus amigos?" eran muy comunes. Le parecían muy graciosos.

> [25/06 06:33 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Hora Cora-san. Recién llego del Kamabakka. Estoy bien.
> 
> Puedes enviarme una foto del jardín.
> 
> Estoy libre, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer a algún lado o voy a tu casa?

Cora-san no iba muy seguido al departamento de Law. Era demasiado frío para él.

> [25/06 06:34 p. m.] Cora-san: ¡Ven a casa! Ahora te mando la foto.

El jardín de Cora-san era muy colorido. Cuando Law se fue de la casa tuvo mucho espacio para él solo. Se hizo el jardín de invierno afuera y lo llenó de plantas y adornos. Law siempre le regalaba alguna decoración de jardín; una nueva flor, un cactus o carteles de madera para colgar. Cuando le mando la foto vio la regadera nueva sobre un carro de madera con todas las herramientas de jardín. Se lo había regalado él en un cumpleaños y sonrió al ver que había puesto un portaretratos también. La foto era de ellos cuando Law era más chico. Había sido tomada en esa casa cuando recién se habían mudado. Tenía dieciocho años, ojeras más profundas que las actuales y una expresión de mala conducta y desprecio. Estaba enojado con la vida en ese entonces. Corazón siempre fue el único que le demostró que vivir podía ser bueno también.

Respondió rápidamente el mensaje de su padre y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pensar en Corazón siempre le hacía sentir bien. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero tenerlo lo había sacado de la locura muchas veces. Law no era una persona sociable, ni agradable ni carismática, pero Corazón, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo se quedaron a su lado. Y ese era su tesoro.

Encendió el televisor y se tomó una taza de café. Era la hora de la cena pero no tenía ganas de cocinar. No había hecho las compras y ya era tarde para salir. El sillón lo recibió con una manta que había dejado la noche anterior y que lo resguardaba del frío ambiente. No sabía por qué su departamento era tan frío. En verano era ideal y en los inviernos siempre tenía mantas de más en el sillón y la cama para envolverse mientras hacía sus cosas. Las noticias de la televisión mostraban un caso de robo a una pareja de un barrio alto y los periodistas daban por sentado que el ladrón era de Gray Terminal. Giró los ojos mientras revisaba su celular.

Tenía llamadas perdidas de Ivan y mensajes en el grupo del Kamabakka. Frunció el ceño. Leyó por encima algo sobre un incendio cuando le entró una llamada de Marco.

—¿Hola? —Su tono de voz sonaba exaltado. La mención del incendio lo preocupaba.

—Law, hola —Lo saludó su compañero apresuradamente. Notó nerviosismo y preocupación en su voz—. Escucha, te estuvimos llamando porque pasó algo en el barrio.

El barrio era la forma en que todos se referían a Grey Terminal. El nombre tenía una connotación negativa en general para las personas que no vivían allí y muchas veces los chicos y chicas del Kamabakka rehuían a decirlo. Law no estaba de acuerdo con la estigmatización del nombre, porque no tenía nada de malo, pero se había acostumbrado a llamarlo “el barrio” con cariño, como si fuera el barrio de su infancia, de sus recuerdos bellos y tristes.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con demasiado énfasis.

—Hubo un incendio en la casa de Tama, algunos chicos fueron a ayudar, pero necesitan un médico. Yo estoy en la guardia del North Blue y está Iván pero no da a basto, ¿estás libre?

Law se levantó de un salto, sin dudarlo y se aferró a su abrigo. La taza de café abandonada en la pequeña isla de la cocina.

—Voy para allá. Mándame la dirección.

—La mandaron en el grupo.

Le agradeció antes de cortar y se subió a su auto lo más rápido que pudo. No solía manejar dentro del barrio porque las calles eran muy complicadas y estrechas y prefería ir en el transporte público. De todas formas no usaba mucho el auto, pero sabía que era urgente y se dio el permiso de revisar la ubicación mientras conducía. No tenía agendados a casi nadie en el grupo de WhatsApp del Kamabakka, sólo a Ivan, Marco e Inazuma, pero sabía los nombres de los demás y con varios había conversado cuando se cruzaban en la organización.

Llegó en poco tiempo y después de haberse perdido en unas calles del barrio en las que no supo cómo doblar, un poco por los nervios y otro poco por la inexperiencia de no manejar tanto ahí. Las llamaradas de humo fueron la indicación final y dejó el auto en la mitad de la calle. Había un camión de bomberos frente al edificio precariamente construido tirando agua con la manguera hidráulica. Vio a Ivan y a otros del Kamabakka tirando baldes de agua e intentando sacar a todas las personas de la casa.

Law llegó corriendo y tocó el hombro de Ivan con cierta brusquedad.

—¿Salieron todos ya?, ¿dónde está Tama-ya?

Ivan lo vio de costado y Law creyó reconocer alivio en sus facciones.

—Tama aún está adentro, Luffy intenta sacarla, pero la entrada está prendida fuego.

Hizo un rápido escaneo de las cosas y vio a Zoro, del Taller de Kendo, tirando agua junto con Sanji. Law no lo dudó. Le arrebató un balde a uno de los chicos más cercanos y se lo tiró encima.

—¿Dónde está Tama-ya? —preguntó intentando ver por la ventana.

—Cerca de la puerta de entrada, detrás del fuego. Luffy está intentando entrar.

Dio la vuelta y vio la gran llama que salía de la puerta. En la entrada de la casa había un joven, supuso que Luffy. Estaba en medio del fuego, pero al parecer aún lejos de Tama. Se había mojado como él, pero no serviría mucho con esa gran lengua de fuego. Le quitó un balde a Sanji y llegó hasta la puerta, arrojando el contenido al fuego para que disminuyera.

—¡Necesito más agua aquí! —gritó mirando a los bomberos.

Uno de ellos dirigió la manguera hidráulica a la puerta y aplacaron el fuego, aunque por las condiciones del incendio sabían que en cuanto apagaran la manguera volvería a prenderse fuego. Pasar con la potencia de esa manguera sería muy complicado y Law dudaba que el chico al lado suyo aguantara demasiado, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio usar el monstruoso empuje de la fuerza del agua para llegar más rápido a Tama.

Law pasó detrás suyo y se cubrió la cara, llena de agua, para ver mejor. Distinguió los gritos de la niña. Y vio Luffy sostenerla.

—¿La tienes? —gritó Law debajo de esa lluvia torrencial y las llamas a los costados en uno de los cuadros más surrealistas que había vivido hasta el momento.

—¡Sí! —lo escuchó gritar y Law tomó en brazos a Tama cuando llegó hasta la puerta. Luffy parecía cansado de caminar contra el agua y protegiendo el cuerpo de la niña.

El agua se detuvo y las llamas comenzaron a amenazar la entrada. Law escaneó el cuerpo de Tama en busca de quemaduras y luego el de Luffy. Vio daño en ambos y seguramente la familia de Tama también tendría que ser atendida. Cuando salieron, vio la cara de Sanji a través de sus ojos borrosos por el agua y llorosos por el humo del fuego. Luffy tosía a su lado y estaba seguro que había aspirando el humo del fuego.

Bajó a Tama que no dudó en correr hacia sus padres y Law evaluó la situación y las heridas con mejor perspectiva. Tenía que tratar a la familia y a Luffy solamente. Los demás había salido sin lesiones.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al chico, mirando sus hombros descubiertos donde se había quemado un poco. Luffy y asintió, aunque sus ojos estaban irritados.

—Ellos están peor, no te preocupes por mí.

Law chasqueó la lengua y miró a Ivan.

—Los voy a llevar al Kamabakka para revisarlos, ¿te quedas aquí hasta que se controle el fuego? —Ivan asintió y él miró a Luffy—. Diles que vengan, vamos en mi auto.

Luffy llamó a Tama y a sus padres y los llevó con Law.

—Sube —le dijo al chico abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

—Yo me quedo, no necesito que me revisen.

—Tienes los hombros quemados y humo en el pulmón. Sube, vamos —insistió Law y Luffy miró a sus amigos que seguían tirando baldes.

Zoro le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y Luffy subió al auto a regañadientes. Los padres de Tama y ella se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás. A Law no le importó que todos estuvieran mojados.

—Luffy-ya, ¿no? —Lo interpeló mientras encendía el auto y le arrojó su celular en las manos—. Necesito que me digas cómo llegar al Kamabakka, en el mapa. Sólo pon la dirección y luego las indicaciones.

Luffy tecleó rápidamente y sostuvo el celular mientras una voz de mujer le indicaba dónde doblar.

—¿Eres Torao, verdad? —preguntó el chico después de unos minutos en silencio. Law frunció el ceño.

—Soy Trafalgar Law —corrigió, aunque no sabía si hablaba de él.

—Sí, Torao —repitió Luffy como si lo estuviera diciendo bien—. El otro médico del Kamabakka. Al fin te conozco, todos hablan de tí.

Law irguió una ceja confundido porque no creía que nadie hablara de él. Sólo era un médico en la misma organización en la que Luffy tenía su equipo de fútbol.

—Me parece que es al revés —respondió Law sin quitar la vista de la calle y la atención del celular—. Siento que todos hablan de tí todo el tiempo.


	2. El chico del fútbol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo dos. En estos días pude terminar el último capítulo, así que la historia está completa y garantizada jajaja. Voy a subir una vez por semana. Gracias a los que leyeron.
> 
> Recomendaciones: Ya que estoy acá, paso a recomendar el fanfic Disforia de Daena Blackfyre. De One Piece, es SaboxAce, pero también están Luffy, Law, Corazón, Sengoky y Garp. Es el mejor fanfic familiar y con temáticas de género que leí en mi vida. Realmente lo amo.
> 
> No se como poner hipervínculos en las notas o si se puede, así que dejaré unos

La historia de [Daena Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre) es [Disforia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230065/chapters/58378549).

.

.

.

Vendó el área quemada en el brazo de Tama y suspiró. Ninguno había sufrido quemaduras graves y era algo bueno considerando lo que había sido el incendio. Desafortunadamente, no podía pedirles alivio o felicidad a la familia porque habían perdido su casa. En barrios como Grey Terminal las casas estaban construidas de forma precaria, una encima de la otra, sin planos y hechas por las mismas familias. Law era plenamente consciente que allí donde no había un Estado presente las personas se organizaban para crear sus propias condiciones de vida. Con pocos recursos, esas condiciones a veces podían ser muy vulnerables. Las casas como las de Tama y su familia tenían muchas fallas y los accidentes se hacían más probables.

No supo qué decir cuando vio los ojos de la niña aguados; el rostro sucio con hollín. Podía ver su tristeza a través de la máscara que oxigenaba sus pulmones. Sus padres ya habían sido atendidos y solo le quedaba Luffy, que no había obtenido lesiones importantes, pero tenía que verlas igualmente.

Acarició el cabello de la niña y sonrió suavemente. No tenía respuestas para la situación, ni tampoco soluciones que darle. Imaginó que el Kamabakka haría algunos eventos en la comunidad para juntar dinero o cosas materiales para la familia de Tama. Solían hacer cosas así cuando alguien de la organización lo necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta y dejó salir a la niña que se abrazó a sus padres. El consultorio de Law, que usaban Marco e Ivan cuando les tocaba a ellos, estaba ahora cubierto de hollín y suciedad. Tendrían que limpiarlo cuando terminaran con eso, pero no era ni por asomo un problema relevante en ese momento. Llamó a Luffy a través de la puerta y vio al chico levantarse de los asientos de espera.

—Vayan a comer algo al comedor —Les dijo a la familia de Tama—. Paty-ya llegó recién y está preparando algo para ustedes. También se pueden bañar en las duchas del gimnasio, hay ropa en uno de los armarios.

Probablemente no comerían esa noche sin el Kamabakka. Agradecía que Sanji fuera tan considerado de escribirles a sus compañeros para ir a la organización. Paty no había visto los mensajes del incendio, pero apenas lo llamó Sanji, corrió al barrio para ayudar. Era bueno tener gente tan comprometida.

—Me preocupa donde van a dormir esta noche —meditó Luffy en voz alta mientras Law se acercaba a inspeccionar mejor su herida. Sólo en su hombro y no había tela que pudiera haberse pegado en la quemadura porque tenía un chaleco. Aún así necesitaba verlo mejor.

—Los vamos a llevar a lo de Shirohige —afirmó llenando un cuenco con agua fría de la pequeña canilla en una esquina del consultorio—. Tama-ya estuvo allí de pequeña también, antes de que pudiera vivir con sus padres de nuevo.

La niña estuvo vagando durante un tiempo en la calle hasta que Shirohige la acogió. Su padre había estado detenido por robar comida y su madre tuvo varios incidentes con drogas que le habían quitado la tenencia de su hija temporalmente. Hasta que se resolvió el asunto de ambos, se regularizó la situación legal del padre y la rehabilitación de la madre, Tama no volvió con ellos. Habían comenzado su vida familiar hacía poco menos de un año y aún estaban aprendiendo cómo convivir.

—Siéntate en la camilla, cerca del lavabo y quitate el chaleco —Las instrucciones de Law eran con su tono frío de médico. No tenía intenciones de ser hostil, pero se había acostumbrado a tratar a los pacientes con una capa de imperturbabilidad. Sólo algunos casos del Kamabakka, que tocaban peligrosamente los recuerdos de su propia infancia, lograban sacarlo de ese adormecimiento.

Law le pasó una mascarilla y se la puso sobre el rostro para oxigenar sus pulmones. Luffy acató en silencio y acercó su hombro a la canilla, inclinándose. Lo lo tomó con cuidado y alzó el cuenco de agua por encima de él.

—Puede que duela o te impresione, pero es un momento nada más —advirtió antes de volcar el agua en la herida. Luffy apretó los dientes pero no se quejó. Lo sintió tensarse un poco y desvió sus ojos hacia él.

—¡Wow, tienes tatuajes! Eso es genial —exclamó emocionado, ignorando por completo el ardor de la quemadura.

No era extraño que las personas se fijaran en sus tatuajes, después de todo parecía más un tatuador de la mafia que un doctor. Tenía muchas partes del cuerpo entintadas, pero las de sus manos se hacían notar porque sus dedos tenían la palabra “death” escrita. En general nadie lo encontraba genial.

Repitió el procedimiento de lavado durante unos minutos para enfriar la quemadura. Había hecho lo mismo con Tama y sus padres. Por suerte nadie pasó de una quemadura de primer grado.

—¿Duele? —preguntó por rutina mientras lo limpiaba luego de enfriar la zona.

—Estoy bien, sólo es incómodo.

Sabía que sí, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando terminó de lavarlo, se separó para buscar en el escritorio un pote de aloe vera sin antibióticos, puramente natural. Lo había dejado abierto cuando lo usó con la niña. Aplicó despacio con dos dedos una capa muy fina sobre la quemadura y miró el rostro de Luffy buscando indicios de dolores más fuertes. Estuvo conforme cuando no vio nada extraño. Terminó el proceso vendando con una gasa estéril.

—Gracias por ayudarme allá —dijo el chico de repente, buscando la mirada de Law. El hombre le dedicó una mueca suave y agradable.

—Está bien, estábamos intentando ayudar entre todos. Si no fuera por tí, Tama-ya habría salido más herida.

No quiso pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar si Luffy no entraba a buscarla. Más herida era lo mínimo. La risa del chico lo distrajo de sus pensamientos nefastos.

—Estaba tan asustado —confesó y su risa debería parecer discordante con lo que decía, pero Law se dejó contagiar y sus labios se curvaron. Entendió que Luffy se reía de alivio, de gratitud, de saber que nadie había salido herido.

—Yo también —Se encontró correspondiendo la confesión porque había sido verdad. Law saltó de su casa y salió lo más rápido posible, preocupado de que alguien estuviera en peligro. Decirlo ahora que todo había pasado se sintió como sacarse una mochila de hierro de encima.

—Estoy aliviado de que consigan dónde dormir también —murmuró en voz más baja y Law lo miró mientras terminaba de vendarlo.

—Inazuma-ya se comunicó con Ace-ya para contarle la situación —Law se había enterado cuando entró al Kamabakka con el auto. Los mensajes en el grupo de Whatsapp habían anunciado que el contador se había hecho cargo de contactarse con el Hogar de Shirohige—. Él vendrá a recogerlos más tarde.

—¿Ace? —Los ojos de Luffy parecieron brillar—. ¡Ace va a venir!

Se había olvidado que Luffy era el hermano de Portgas D. Ace. Le causó gracia el gesto de felicidad de ese chico pensando en su hermano.

—¿No se supone que viven en la misma casa? —preguntó Law lavándose las manos. Sus guantes habían sido descartados en el cesto de basura.

—Ace vive en lo de Shirohige desde que empezó a trabajar allí. Coordina los grupos y es uno de los principales organizadores del hogar. Lo extraño mucho desde que no está en casa.

Irguió una ceja pero asintió. Imaginaba que vivir en el trabajo era más fácil para Ace. Se preguntó si su otro hermano, Sabo, aún vivía con él o el chico vivía solo. No se veía muy autosuficiente. ¿Tal vez debería decirle a Ace que se lo lleve también con Shirohige?, pensó divertido.

—¿Podemos ir a comer también? —Luffy se había sacado la mascarilla y ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir cuando Law levantó la mano para detenerlo.

—Espera un momento, no sales así de esta sala.

Le señaló su chaleco y aprovechó mientras se vestía para buscar algunas gasas más.

—Toma —dijo Law mientras le extendía la mano con algunos paquetes de gasas—. Es todo lo que quedó, el resto se lo di a los padres de Tama-ya.

En el hogar de Shirohige tenían atención médica, pero Law era precavido. Luffy tomó los paquetes y los guardó en el bolsillo de sus bermudas de jeans. Esperaba que no se le perdieran.

—Si te duele, toma un analgésico de venta libre: ibuprofeno, paracetamol. Algo de eso, y no te rasques si te pica. Se curará en un par de semanas aproximadamente —agregó abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al mocoso.

Luffy sonrió, aparentemente feliz de haber terminado con eso.

—¡Ahora, vamos a comer!

Su énfasis le hubiera causado gracia si Luffy no lo arrastraba a la cocina para unirse a la cena. El chico del fútbol era enérgico y musculoso, con la suficiente fuerza como para moverlo. Law no apreciaba que lo tocaran ni que le impusieran cosas, pero el Kamabakka tenía la mágica propiedad de hacer que estuviera más dócil, más tratable y menos cascarrabias cuando trabajaba allí.

El comedor estaba vacío. Vieron a Patty en la cocina, a través de la mesada que separaba el espacio de las mesas largas. La familia de Tama ya no estaba.

—Se fueron a bañar —dijo Patty a modo de saludo y sonrió cuando vio a Luffy llegar allí—. ¿El héroe viene a comer?

Luffy se rió a carcajadas, tomando los dos platos que Patty empujó por la encimera.

—No soy un héroe —se apresuró a decir—. Todos hicimos mucho. Torao me ayudó a llegar a Tama.

Luffy miró al doctor y Law irguió una ceja sin comprender el crédito que le estaba dando. Era cierto que todo fue producto de un trabajo en equipo y que sin ninguno de ellos allí la situación podría haber sido diferente.

—Gracias por venir, Patty-ya —dijo Law mirándolo a través de la encimera—. Por suerte pudimos resolver la situación de la familia de Tama, pero queríamos asegurarnos que comieran aquí.

Luffy pasó con ambos platos hacia la mesa y Law le arrebató uno de las manos.

—Yo también quiero comer algo —gruñó mirando al chico. Patty se rió a carcajadas.

—Luffy come como monstruo, Sanji siempre tiene preparado algo de más para él —le contó el cocinero mientras le pasaba un plato más al susodicho.

Se sentaron los tres en la mesa más cercana. Patty también comió un poco mientras charlaban del incendio.

—No sabemos cómo sucedió aún —le contó Law—. Cuando llegué el fuego era bastante grande, no creo que se pueda recuperar mucho.

Luffy miró su plato con el ceño fruncido. Law pudo adivinar su preocupación porque él también la sentía.

—El año pasado hicimos una colecta de alimentos no perecederos para el papá de Momonosuke, cuando se quedó sin trabajo, ¿recuerdan? —acotó Patty.

Law se acordaba. Habían preparado un evento con música en vivo en un centro cultural del barrio cuya entrada era un alimento no perecedero para llenarles la cocina por un tiempo y que al menos no se preocuparan de la comida. Se había hecho tan famoso el evento que salió en algunos medios de comunicación y aparecieron diferentes personas ofreciéndole trabajo al hombre.

—Podríamos hacer algo así pero con dinero para la familia de Tama —siguió el cocinero.

Él ya lo había pensado. No había podido hablar por el momento con Ivan y el resto para plantear la idea, pero estaba seguro que pronto saldría el tema porque aparentemente a todos se le había ocurrido.

—¡Si! —gritó Luffy con las mejillas llenas de comida—. Y si Tama y su familia están en el hogar de Shirohige, ellos también van a cooperar. Podrían ayudar a la organización, tengo que hablar con mi hermano…

El entusiasmo del chico era contagioso y tanto Law como Patty sonrieron. Con esa seguridad y esas sonrisas era imposible pensar que algo no se podía hacer.

Revisó su teléfono mientras Luffy divagaba sobre una gran fiesta para juntar dinero y vio que Inazuma había comentado algo al grupo.

> [25/06 08:52 p. m.] Inazuma: Ace está yendo a buscar a la familia de Tama, ¿están en el Kamabakka?

El mensaje era de hacía diez minutos por lo que suponía que Ace estaría por llegar.

> [25/06 09:05 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Estamos con Patty-ya y Luffy-ya aquí, esperando que salgan de bañarse. Ya los traté a todos y nadie tiene quemaduras graves.
> 
> [25/06 09:07 p. m.] +81 (3) XXXXXX - Usopp: Con Franky hablamos sobre hacer un evento para juntar dinero para la familia de Tama.
> 
> [25/06 09:10 p. m.] Inazuma: También lo estuvimos pensando con Nami.
> 
> [25/06 09:12 p. m.] +81 (3) XXXXXX - Nefertari Vivi: ¿Todos los que estuvieron en el incendio están bien?
> 
> [25/06 09:15 p. m.] Ivankov: Estamos todos bien. Soy Zoro, Ivan está manejado para llevarnos al Kamabakka.

Respiró aliviado porque todo estaba en orden. Al menos lo urgente y más importante ya había pasado. Ahora tenían que concentrarse en qué hacer para ayudar a esa familia. Sintió al chico del futbol inquieto a su lado, y cuando giró el rostro, comprobó que Ace había llegado y Luffy lo estaba viendo por la ventana estacionar un auto en la entrada del Kamabakka.

Se levantó para abrir las puertas y saludó cordialmente a Portgas D. Ace. No lo había visto muchas veces, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para no confundirlo. Ahora que había conocido al hermano más chico de ese trío, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los tres era fácil de olvidar o pasar desapercibido.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Ace con cautela, buscando con la mirada a la familia de Tama.

—Por ahora, todo en orden —respondió Law, dándole el parte de la situación, las dimensiones del incendio y las heridas—. Ya estamos pensando qué hacer para ayudarlos con la situación.

Luffy saltó, emocionado.

—¡Podemos hacer una fiesta para recaudar fondos! —dijo alegremente—. Seguramente el viejo Shirohige esté de acuerdo, ¿verdad Ace?

El hermano mayor sonrió con cariño y asintió.

—Sí, ya lo estuvimos pensando cuando nos enteramos —La vista de Ace se estrechó sobre Luffy, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro?, ¿también te quemaste?

Luffy se miró la herida sin darle importancia y se alzó de hombros.

—No es nada, Torao me curó y también a Tama y sus padres. Es un gran doctor —El elogio lo descolocó y no supo qué contestar cuando Ace dirigió su mirada a él.

—¿Torao? —preguntó divertido. Ace claramente sabía su nombre y también debería conocer los hábitos de su hermano por deformarlos—. Gracias por eso.

Abrió la boca para decir que no tenía que agradecer, que era a lo que se dedicaba, pero la familia de Tama volvió de las duchas, cambiados con ropa que había en el gimnasio. Se veían mejor, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su estado de ánimo. Tama corrió al ver a Ace y lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su estómago. El hombre acarició su cabello y se agachó para sonreírle.

—Vas a volver al hogar, se que no te debe gustar, pero es por un tiempo nada más —le dijo con cariño—. Vamos a encontrar una forma de resolver esto entre todos.

La niña lo abrazó más fuerte. Parecía haber sido muy apegada a él desde que vivió en el hogar antes. Luffy sonrió cariñosamente al verlos.

—¿Cómo se sienten? —preguntó Ace levantándose del suelo y mirando a los padres.

—Estamos bien, no fueron graves las heridas. El doctor se ocupó —respondió la mamá con la voz un poco rota.

El padre de Tama rodeaba los hombros de la mujer y ambos estaban cerca. Law admiró la fortaleza que vio en sus ojos. Era una familia que había tenido una vida dura. Empatizaba sobre todo con la mujer, que había tenido problemas con las drogas. Le recordaba un poco a él.

—Gracias por todo —La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca cuando no pudo evitar un sollozo.

El hombre no decía nada, pero aferró su agarre con cariño. Law se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar porque temía desmoronarse.

—No se preocupen —Ace fue quién se hizo cargo de esa conversación. Parecía el tipo de persona perfecto para esas situaciones que Law no sabía cómo manejar—. Por ahora tienen un lugar donde quedarse. Más adelante haremos algo para que puedan volver.

Los acompañaron a la puerta y se despidieron de ellos cuando Ace se subió al auto. Luffy saludó a su hermano a través de la ventanilla y sonrió, brillante como un sol.

—Gracias, Luffy —gritó la niña desde el asiento de atrás y el chico alzó la mano sonriendo.

Cuando se fueron, todo lo demás sucedió como un borrón en la memoria de Law. Al menos hasta cierto punto. Unos minutos después llegaron Ivan, Sanji y Zoro, a los cuales revisó superficialmente porque no tenían heridas más allá de raspones y suciedad en sus manos. Algunos aprovecharon a darse una ducha rápida en el gimnasio para sacarse el olor a quemado y el hollín del cuerpo. Luffy era el más sucio de todos, y aunque se negó a bañarse, Ivan y Sanji lo metieron debajo de la ducha con ropa y todo.

Law estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en las mesas del comedor. El día había sido particularmente largo y lleno de adrenalina y nervios que lo tenían agotado. Para cuando el resto terminó de asearse y tomar algo, Ivan ya estaba reuniéndolos a todos para irse.

De los seis, tres tenían auto. Ivan, Patty y él habían llegado al incendio en vehículo; Zoro, Sanji y Luffy estaban en el Kamabakka antes, terminando la reunión sobre los eventos para juntar dinero para la excursión. Nami se había ido más temprano y no pudo volver luego.

—Yo te puedo alcanzar, Luffy —aseguró Ivan sacando las llaves de su auto. Luffy sacudió las manos en un vago intento de negarse.

—Pero te queda muy lejos, Iva-chan. Tendrás que desviarte mucho.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Patty—. Yo iba a alcanzar a Sanji y seguramente a Zoro, que siempre se queda con él.

El tono insinuante con el que dijo aquello no pasó desapercibido para Law, ni el resto. Parecía que Zoro estaba a punto de gritar algo y Sanji se agarraba la cabeza con hastío (y un sonrojo), cuando Luffy intervino, ajeno a los dobles significados.

—En Goa al fondo, cerca de Flevance.

Goa y Flevance eran dos barrio cercanos, conectados por las vías de un tren que tenía estaciones en ambas ciudades. Ninguna estaba lejos de Grey Terminal y el Kamabakka. Ivan podría llevarlo allí fácilmente, pero su casa quedaba en la dirección opuesta.

—Yo vivo en Flevance —atinó a decir Law sin darse cuenta—. Voy para allá, yo te llevo.

Luffy lo miró sorprendido y sus ojos hicieron algo extraño: generaron un brillo que podría tragarlos a todos como un agujero negro invertido. Law frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —El entusiasmo de Luffy era apenas disimulable—. ¡Eres genial, Torao, gracias!

Giró los ojos y sacó las llaves del auto. Ivan al final podía volver solo a su casa y Paty alcanzar a Sanji y Zoro. Los vio irse entre discusiones que Law no estaba seguro si eran de Patty hacia ellos o entre Sanji y Zoro.

—El cinturón —acotó solamente cuando se subieron a su auto.

—Así que vives en Flevance, eso es realmente cerca —respondió el chico terminando de abrocharse el cinto. Law puso en marcha el auto y tocó bocina para saludar a los demás.

—Estoy más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa de todos modos.

—¿Eres doctor?

Las preguntas de Luffy sonaban genuinas, llenas de una curiosidad que rayaba lo infantil y al mismo tiempo con la atención necesaria de un adulto.

—Sí, en el North Blue.

La casa de Luffy estaba antes que la suya según las indicaciones que le había dado, no tenía que desviarse, le quedaba de paso. Se distrajo cuando vio al chico mirarlo con intriga.

—Mi amigo Chopper hizo las prácticas en ese hospital, creo que lo conoces.

Recordaba al chico que Luffy mencionaba. Parecía un niño, bajo de estatura y flaco. Había trabajado en el North Blue hacía poco como requisito de la carrera. Law también hizo las prácticas allí cuando aún estudiaba. Según lo que Chopper le dijo, había pedido ese hospital porque se sentía cómodo con el clima de la ciudad, frío como su pueblo natal. Se habían conocido en los pasillos y descansos y Law había sido asignado a cuidarlo en determinados momentos. El niño también era un prodigio y rápidamente había sentido empatía por él.

—Sí, tengo su número. De vez en cuando me envía mensajes con dudas —mencionó recordando los audios de Chopper, emocionado por contarle miles de cosas que había aprendido o preguntarle las que no entendía.

—¡Es verdad! —recordó Luffy con una sonrisa—. Siempre habla de un médico genial que es muy inteligente.

Podía imaginar a Chopper diciendo eso, pero también a Luffy. Ambos parecían niños emocionados.

—Sólo soy un doctor —Intentó no sentirse avasallado por las palabras de Luffy y lo que sabía que Chopper decía de él. Los chicos parecían ver todo maravilloso—. ¿Tú?, ¿estudias algo?

Luffy lo miró con otra de sus sonrisas brillantes. Parecía emocionado de hablar sobre eso, aunque no se imaginaba qué tipo de cosa podría estudiar ese chico, o si trabajaba en algo.

—Estudio Trabajo Social en la misma universidad en la que trabajan Sabo y Robin. También los conoces, ¿verdad?

Law asintió. Sabía que ambos eran profesores. Robin de historia y arqueología y Sabo de sociología. Law se los había cruzado en congresos en la facultad y aunque sus disciplinas eran distintas, se llevaba bien con ambos.

—Parece que conozco gran parte de tu mundo —acotó sin pensar, prestando atención a la calle.

La risita de Luffy lo hizo mirarlo brevemente.

—No es justo porque yo no conozco a tus amigos.

Irguió una ceja pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono de berrinche. Le parecía raro imaginar a Luffy conociendo a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que se llevarían bien.

—¿De qué te gustaría trabajar cuando termines la carrera? —preguntó con una curiosidad extraña para él. Le sorprendió encontrarse hablando tan cómodamente con alguien que le era ajeno.

Pero, ¿era Luffy tan ajeno?, ¿no lo conocía casi como si hubieran pasando mucho tiempo juntos desde antes de haberse conocido? Era muy surrealista ver al chico del que tantas veces le habían hablando.

—Me gusta el trabajo que hacemos en el Kamabakka —Las palabras de Luffy lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones—. Y lo que hace Ace en el hogar de Shirohige. Quiero hacer lo que más pueda por barrios como Grey Terminal.

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta nostalgia. Las imágenes de su pasado mezcladas con su necesidad imperiosa de participar en el Kamabakka por los mismos motivos que Luffy se mezclaban, recordándole que él también tenía una convicción similar.

—Cuando éramos chicos vivimos en Grey Terminal —confesó y Law no se movió aunque ciertamente estaba sorprendido—. Mi abuelo nos había dejado al cuidado de una mujer allí y nos criamos en el barrio.

Las similitudes con su vida no eran muchas, sin embargo Law sentía que la historia de Luffy golpeaba doloramente los fragmentos de su pasado. Supuso que todos los que trabajaban en el Kamabakka lo hacían por una razón, algo que los llamaba desde lo íntimo y lo privado que rápidamente se convertía en una preocupación pública y política por las faltas de oportunidades y vulneraciones de derechos del barrio.

—¿Cómo te mudaste a Goa?

—El abuelo apareció un día para llevarnos —respondió Luffy con total naturalidad—. Antes trabajaba todo el tiempo y siempre viajaba mucho, pero lo asignaron en un lugar fijo y nos llevó a vivir con él a Goa.

Law frunció el ceño. No podía creer como ese hombre había dejado tres chicos al cuidado de otra persona para buscarlos años más tarde como si fueran un paquete.

—Grey Terminal es importante para mí. Muchos de los chicos que conocimos con Sabo y Ace siguen viviendo allí y tienen los mismos problemas que teníamos en ese entonces. Quiero ayudarlos.

Sabía de qué problemas hablaba. Construcciones precarias, falta de servicios básicos, pobreza, contaminación. Cosas con las que ellos luchaban diariamente en el Kamabakka.

—Y tú, ¿por qué trabajas en el Kamabakka, Torao?

Sus manos se apretaron al volante sin poder evitarlo y procuró mantener fija su mirada a la calle.

—También tuve una vida difícil cuando era más joven —Podía sentir la curiosidad de Luffy sobre él—. Y cuando me convertí en doctor supe que quería ayudar a que haya menos infancias como la mía.

—No somos tan distintos entonces —le escuchó decir al chico y por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sonreír. Law le correspondió el gesto.

—Puede ser —respondió absorto.

Quizá un poco se veía reflejado en ciertas cosas que Luffy decía. No le pasaba tanto con la gente. Por eso le costaba empatizar con las personas que conocía en su vida diaria; la vida de Flevance, del North Blue, de Dressrosa. Las frivolidades que preocupaban e interesaban en las ciudades le parecían ajenas. En cambio, con la gente que trabajaba allí, en lo de Shirohige, en el Kamabakka, en la docencia, en las organizaciones, tenía cosas en común. Tenían preocupaciones, deseos y estilos de vida. Luffy era uno de esos, que si se lo cruzaba en Flevance o Dressrosa no habría volteado a mirar, pero que ahí, en su auto, después de volver de un incendio en el que salvó a una niña que querían mucho, podía ver de otra forma.

—Dime donde vives que estamos llegando.

Muy pronto descubrió que Luffy era un pésimo copiloto. No podía guiarlo ni sabía cómo explicarle dónde ir. Law tuvo que estacionar en una calle y pedirle la dirección exacta para buscarla en el gps de su celular.

—¡Yo no me pierdo, el que se pierde es Zoro! —intentó defenderse y Law gruñó mientras volvía a arrancar y retomaba una calle por la que habían pasado ya tres veces.

Estacionó frente a una modesta casa de dos pisos. No era demasiado grande para que cuatro adultos tuvieran su privacidad, pero como Ace se había mudado, imaginaba que vivían más cómodos.

—¿Tu abuelo vive contigo ahora? —No sabía por qué las preguntas seguían saliendo de su boca. Una curiosidad que creía muerta le nacía.

—No, se mudó poco antes que Ace se fuera —Luffy se colgó su mochila y se sacó el cinturón—. Ahora sólo somos Sabo y yo. Ya debe estar en casa.

Seguramente lo estaría. Eran las once de la noche. Luffy no parecía estar muy atento.

—Gracias por traerme, Torao —Se bajó del auto y se quedó inclinado, saludándolo con una mano—. Fue divertido finalmente conocerte, ¡eres realmente genial como todo el mundo dice!

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Ese chico si era un despistado. No cabía ni una posibilidad de que hayan dicho eso de él.

—Nos vemos luego —gritó Luffy alejándose. Lo vio abrir la puerta y saludarlo agitando la mano antes de entrar.

Reanudó la marcha rumbo a su casa con la sensación de que ese día había sido largo y que lo recordaría siempre.


	3. La organización

**Capítulo 3: La organización**

Cuando llegó al North Blue lo primero que hizo fue tomar café. No había dormido muy bien esa noche y lo habían llamado para una operación de emergencia que lo dejó con pocas horas de sueño. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo estaban en sus casas, durmiendo y él veía el amanecer en la sala de descanso y comida, desde una ventana descolorida y vieja.

La neblina se mezclaba con los rayos del sol que aparecían despacio, filtrándose entre las nubes y los edificios como si fuera una pequeña grieta iluminada. Law cerró los ojos y disfrutó el calor del sol sobre su rostro y la ventana. Si bien estaba mejor con los climas invernales, no podía resistirse a unos pequeños rayos cálidos de luz descongelándole la nariz. Su mano alrededor del vaso de telgopor se calentó y el humo del café le nubló un poco la vista.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su bata de doctor y metió la mano para leer. Era el grupo del Kamabakka. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién estaba despierto a las 5:50?

> [27/06 05:50 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Hola! Estuve pensando en algunas cosas que podíamos hacer para juntar dinero para Tama.
> 
> Una gran fiesta!
> 
> Con entrada que incluye una consumición y luego adentro vendemos comida y bebida. Todo a precio popular.
> 
> Ponemos música y espectáculos. Franky y Brook pueden tocar algo de música. Los talleres pueden presentar alguna actuación. Conseguir gente que tenga ganas de colaborar. Tenemos muchos amigos que seguro nos dan una mano.

Law irguió una ceja mientras leía y se terminaba el café. El día del incendio había agendado a todo el personal del Kamabakka porque creyó que era más útil así, aunque no recordaba los nombres de todos.

> [27/06 05:55 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Luffy-ya?
> 
> [27/06 05:56 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Torao! Me estaba por acostar, pero justo tuve esta idea
> 
> Qué te parece?

Se le hizo un poco gracioso imaginar al atolondrado joven sin poder dormir como él. Luffy no parecía alguien que tuviera ese tipo de problemas. Seguramente había trasnochado pensando qué hacer para Tama. Y perdiendo el tiempo con el celular.

> [27/06 06:02 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Me parece bien, ya lo veníamos pensando pero creo que tu idea tiene potencial.
> 
> Hay que pensarla bien antes de llevarla a cabo.
> 
> ¿Podemos afrontar el gasto cuando tenemos el campamento tan próximo también?
> 
> [27/06 06:10 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Rayos…
> 
> No pensé en eso
> 
> Espero que a Nami y a Inazuma se les ocurra algo.

Law rodeó los ojos. Luffy sólo lanzaba ideas al aire y no se hacía responsable por su aplicación material. De todas formas, la idea en sí no era mala, quizá no con la opulencia con la que Luffy la imaginaba, pero la veía posible.

> [27/06 06:16 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Cuando el resto se despierte podemos hablarlo.
> 
> [27/06 06:17 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA, OMG
> 
> [27/06 06:19 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿No te habías dado cuenta?
> 
> [27/06 06:22 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Dios, es realmente tarde
> 
> Debería dormir
> 
> Tú qué haces despierto, Torao? Tienes problemas para dormir?
> 
> [27/06 06:25 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Estoy trabajando, Luffy-ya.

Internamente pensó que también tenía problemas para dormir y que no sería raro que trasnochara hasta esa hora por no poder conciliar el sueño, pero eso jamás lo admitiría en un grupo con tanta gente.

> [27/06 06:26 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Dejemos de hablar en este grupo que todos deben estar durmiendo.
> 
> Más tarde hablaremos de tu idea.

Bloqueó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo de nuevo. Aún era muy temprano para organizar algo. Cuando todos estuvieran en línea podían discutir el asunto y él se haría cargo de lo que fuera necesario, aunque sospechaba que Luffy sería el más involucrado en la idea. Su celular volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Un mensaje privado. De Luffy.

> [27/06 06:30 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Hola Torao!
> 
> Dijiste que no hablemos por el grupo así que decidí venir a tu chat privado.
> 
> Entonces, crees que se puede hacer a fiesta?

Chasqueó la lengua. Ese chico parecía demasiado emocionado para la hora que era. Law deseó que el sol volviera a esconderse porque necesitaba un poco de oscuridad y Luffy le competía directamente a la estrella más brillante.

> [27/06 06:35 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Más tarde lo hablamos.
> 
> Hay que hacer números para ver si podemos cubrir todo lo que necesitamos comprar para la fiesta con los fondos del Kamabakka.
> 
> De eso se encargarán Nami-ya e Inazuma-ya.
> 
> [27/06 06:37 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Yo no sé nada de números
> 
> Pero sé que se va a poder hacer.

Suspiró. No esperaba menos de ese atolondrado.

> [27/06 06:38 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Más tarde hablamos, Luffy-ya. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Guardó el teléfono y tiró el vaso al tacho. El día recién comenzaba y ya lo presentía largo.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa bastante cansado. El poco sueño, el trabajo de varias operaciones y el celular estallándole de mensajes no le dejaron un poco de espacio para relajarse. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y no había comido nada desde el café de esa mañana. Compró algunas cosas en el camino y se preparó una comida simple porque su estómago gruñía.

Leyó los mensajes del celular sentado en la barra de la cocina mientras comía. El grupo del Kamabakka estaba a toda máquina. El resto del equipo estaba despierto y hablaron un montón acerca de la idea de Luffy, los números necesarios para llegar a comprar todo y cuándo, cómo y dónde se haría. El creador de todo no apareció hasta las dos de la tarde cuando se despertó de su sueño.

Resolvieron hacer la fiesta en las instalaciones de un club del barrio en Grey Terminal. Al parecer el padre de Tama había ayudado a construir el club hacía varios años y todos los vecinos que lo manejaban lo tenían bien estimado. Por suerte tenían sillas y algunas mesas para poner y el Kamabakka podía trasladar sus mesas y sillas del comedor. La comida era lo más importante. Qué hacer, cuánto y cómo. Sanji, Patty y Carne se pusieron a disposición, junto con dos cocineros del club. Comida sencilla y rápida que fuera posible comer parado. Bebidas varias y alcohol.

Teniendo el cuenta el fondo del dinero recaudado del Kamabakka, se podían permitir ciertas libertades y evitarse otros eventos para juntar dinero. Esos lo tenían que dejar para el campamento que tendrían en unos meses. La entrada no era realmente costosa, ni los alimentos que iban a vender. La idea era que fuera barato para que pudiera ir gente del barrio a colaborar con Tama y su familia y no fuera muy caro para ellos.

> [27/06 03:17 p. m.] Nami Kamabakka: ¡Inviten a amigos y gente que conozcan también!.
> 
> [27/06 03:18 p. m.] Vivi Kamabakka: Pero sólo a los que no tengan problema con el barrio. No quiero que venga gente que trate mal a nadie.
> 
> [27/06 03:19 p. m.] Zoro Kamabakka: Vivi, a esa gente le decís Grey Terminal y salen corriendo para otro lado. No van a venir, no te preocupes.

La estigmatización del barrio era muy grande en ese momento. En las noticias circulaba hacía días el caso de un hombre de Grey Terminal que había robado en una casa de Dressrosa, una ciudad cercana a la de Law. Si bien el crimen en Grey Terminal era verdadero y la inseguridad existía —siempre era más probable que provenga de lugares con tantas carencias y desatención—, Law sabía que no existía solamente esa faceta. Y sabía que las intenciones de los medios de comunicación de mostrar la más oscura respondían sus intentos de esconder el carácter profundamente resistente que existía en muchas de las familias que vivían en Grey Terminal. Con sus problemas, necesidades y luchas por vivir en un lugar tan abandonado, construían lazos de solidaridad y redes de apoyo por debajo del sistema oficial.

> [27/06 03:20 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Yo invité a todos los que conozco. Mandé una difusión.

Sonrió un poco. La ingenuidad de Luffy era cómica en este punto.

> [27/06 03:22 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Yo tengo cuatro posibles invitados. Más tarde confirmo.

Estaba seguro que Shachi, Bepo, Penguin y Corazón no tendrían problemas en ir. Seguramente sus amigos la pasarían muy bien en una fiesta y Corazón se reiría de todos ellos, insitiéndole a Law para que bailara también.

Pensándolo bien, no sabía si era una buena idea.

Las cosas que hacía por el Kamabakka.

Su celular vibró con un mensaje privado e irguió la ceja cuando leyó que era de Luffy.

> [27/06 03:23 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Hola! Esta es una difusión. Habrá una fiesta muy muy importante el sábado 4 de julio en el Club Foosha en Grey Terminal desde las 8 pm. La entrada son solo 50 beris y viene con una consumición gratis. Es en beneficio de la familia de Tama porque su casa se quemó hace unos días. Es muy importante que vengan todos!
> 
> Confirmar asistencia, por favor! Gracias!!

Se rió un poco porque el tonto niño le había mandado la difusión a él también, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba cierta ternura infantil el mensaje.

> [27/06 03:24 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Iba a ir de todas formas, Luffy-ya.
> 
> [27/06 03:25 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Ops, lo siento Torao. Se lo envié a todos.

Se tapó la boca suavemente para reír. No sabía por qué tenía ese hábito de ocultar su risa aún cuando nadie estaba ahí para verlo.

> [27/06 03:26 p. m.] Nami Kamabakka: ¡Luffy, no nos envíes la invitación a nosotros!

No pudo evitarlo. Bajó la mano y una risa genuina salió de sus labios. Era muy tonto y aún así le causaba gracia.

Apagó el celular y lo dejó en la barra mientras se movía al sillón para descansar. Quizá durmiera una siesta, si podía.

.

.

.

Se despertó con el cuello torcido, pero muy calentito. Sabía que no podía tener todo. Había dormido bastante bien, pero ahora sus músculos le resentían haberse quedado dormido allí, en el sillón, sin una almohada apropiada. La manta que lo cubría seguía sobre su cuerpo aunque una parte se arrastraba por el suelo.

Se refregó los ojos y miró la hora en su reloj. Casi las ocho de la noche. Tendría que pensar qué comer porque ya empezaba a sentir hambre. El almuerzo había sido pobre y rápido y no lo llenó.

Buscó el celular y vio por encima los mensajes sobre la fiesta. Se había propuesto para ayudar en la cocina y le había tocado el peor papel de la historia. Tenía que comprar el pan para las hamburguesas. Estaba muy disconforme con esa distribución de las tareas. Realmente odiaba el pan.

Cuando leyó que era sábado tuvo una idea en su cabeza, detrás de todo, de que algo se estaba olvidando, pero no sabía bien qué. Y cuando pensó en la comida, la idea se le hizo tan cercana que pudo desenterrarla de los olvidos de su mente.

¡Corazón!

Había acordado que iría a comer el fin de semana a su casa. Maldita sea, tenía un mensaje suyo.

> [27/06 07:02 p. m.] Cora-san: Vienes hoy, ¿no?

Diablos, sí. Tenía que salir rápido. Se cambió a las apuradas. Dejó la ropa, que usó debajo de la bata de médico durante la mañana, tirada en el sillón. No era propio de él, pero más tarde lo arreglaría. Salió con las llaves del auto, la casa y el celular en la mano. Se subió al ascensor abrigándose en su saco largo y envió un audio a Corazón.

—Hola Cora-san, lo siento, me quedé dormido cuando regresé del trabajo. Estoy saliendo de casa, llego sólo un poco tarde.

Se subió al auto y dejó todo tirado en el asiento del acompañante mientras lo encendía. Su teléfono vibró y lo revisó antes de arrancar.

> [27/06 08:11 p. m.] Cora-san: Te perdono porque dormiste, espero que haya sido un buen sueño.

Sonrió mientras leía el mensaje. Cora-san tenía esa inexplicable habilidad para hacerlo sentir bien y feliz. No sabía por qué él o cómo, pero presentía que tenía que ver con que le había salvado la vida en sus épocas de oscuridad y que gracias a eso se convirtió en un padre para él.

Las cenas con Corazón eran todo menos aburridas. El hombre era muy gracioso y atolondrado. Law se preguntaba por qué la gente así se le pegaba como goma de mascar en su bota. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo eran iguales y no recordaba tener un sólo amigo serio en toda su vida. No recordaba tener muchos amigos de todas formas.

Estacionó en la puerta de la casa de Corazón en Dressrosa. Esa pequeña casa donde vivió cuando lo rescató y se lo llevó a vivir con él. Su habitación estaba intacta aún, con libros de medicina de la universidad, papeles escritos y notitas de Shachi, Penguin y Bepo colgadas en una pizarra que tenía sobre el escritorio. Habían sido escritas en noches de estudio largas, en las que Corazón preparaba café para todos y se quedaba despierto en su habitación escuchando como los amigos de su hijo lo molestaban por acordarse todo “tan rápido y hacerlo parecer fácil”.

Law solía dejar todas las tazas vacías en la cocina a la madrugada y lavarlas, cuando sus amigos ya se habían dormido entre las mantas y almohadas que había puesto Corazón en el suelo, y pasaba por su habitación con una taza humeante para su padre. Sabía que no podía dormirse la noche previa a sus exámenes y no entendía porque algo suyo lo afectaba tanto, pero al mismo tiempo le producía un calor agradable en su pecho.

Entró con las llaves, porque las seguía conservando y Corazón le había pedido que lo hiciera. Law no había querido entrar como si nada con sus llaves porque consideraba que si no vivía ahí, tenía que darle cierta privacidad a su padre, pero él insistió y quién era Law para negarle la felicidad a ese hombre.

—Cora-san, ya llegué —anunció en la puerta, sacándose el abrigo mientras se quitaba el frío del cuerpo.

—¡Law, hola! —Corazón salió de la cocina con un delantal en la cintura y lo recibió en la puerta con un gran abrazo. Law se rio cálidamente en su hombro—. Así que dormiste la siesta, no es muy propio de tí.

Lo acompañó para ver qué estaba cocinando y se sorprendió de encontrar los alimentos cortados en una tabla. Sonrió al ver que tenía el dedo pulgar vendado de nuevo. Ese tonto despistado.

—Me llamaron a la madrugada para una operación así que no dormí en la noche —respondió a su comentario anterior y se adelantó para agarrar el cuchillo y continuar la cena que estaba preparando—. ¿Estabas por hacer onigiri?

Corazón quiso evitar que Law cocinara, pero él se negó. Su padre no era un buen cocinero después de todo y siempre salía lastimado por su desatención. Ya había hecho su regalo al preparar todo para esas bolas de arroz que tanto le gustaban.

—También pescado a la plancha —agregó Corazón sabiendo que a Law le gustaba mucho esa comida.

No era demasiado trabajo preparar eso, así que se puso a cocinar el pescado mientras dejó que Corazón hiciera la forma de los onigiris.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?, ¿viste a Bepo, Shachi y Penguin?

—Bien, hoy fue algo intenso, tuve varias operaciones, pero me fui temprano —Puso el pescado a cocinar y se reclinó contra la mesada—. No los vi a ellos porque entraron cuando me iba.

Recordó tener el celular lleno de mensajes cuando regresó a su casa y pensó que era una buena idea contarle a Corazón.

—En el Kamabakka están organizando una fiesta en un club de Grey Terminal. La idea es juntar dinero para una familia a la que se le incendió la casa.

Corazón se acercó a él y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

—¿Están bien? La familia…

—Sí —se apresuró a responder—. Los traté la noche del incendio. No sufrieron heridas graves, pero perdieron todo. Es importante poder juntar bastante gente que colabore.

—Le puedo decir a tu abuelo que envíe alguna donación, aunque no vaya debe ser útil. Yo iré, por supuesto. ¿Le avisaste a tus amigos?

Sonrió ante la complicidad y el acompañamiento que Corazón tenía con él. No dormía las noches previas a sus exámenes, se involucraba con sus actividades y asistía a las jornadas del Kamabakka para recaudar fondos. Siempre estaba al pie del cañón y era lo más cercano a la seguridad y la estabilidad que nunca tuvo.

—Les envié un mensaje hace un rato —Shachi y Penguin habían respondido automáticamente que sí y Bepo tenía que confirmar si tenía operaciones programadas ese día—. La entrada es de 50 beris y viene con una consumición de bebida y un snack gratis.

—Eso es genial, Law. Le están poniendo mucha energía a eso, ¿no?

Del incendio había pasado dos días y ya tenían un plan armado para recaudar dinero. Le habían puesto energía, pero también mucho interés. Ivan se había contactado con Shirohige para que también participaran, Sanji, Patty y Carne ya tenían un plan de alimentación, Nami e Inazuma habían hecho las cuentas para comprobar que les daba el presupuesto y Luffy había sido el motor anímico de todo eso en sólo dos días. Era realmente impresionante si lo pensaba bien.

Su celular vibró y lo distrajo de la conversación para leer rápidamente el mensaje.

> [27/06 08:42 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Torao! Estoy con Nami y Sanji planificando la lista de confirmados, ¿sabes quienes vienen de tu parte?

—Espera, tengo que responder esto —Le avisó a Corazón porque no le gustaba usar el teléfono cuando estaba con él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con curiosidad, asomándose a ver el mensaje. Law giró los ojos. Su padre no entendía qué es la privacidad. No es que le importara que viera ese mensaje, pero no era el punto.

> [27/06 08:45 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Por ahora vienen tres y se puede sumar uno más. Te confirmo más tarde.

Apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su jean.

—Es un compañero del Kamabakka —le contó mientras se movía para sacar el pescado del fuego y comenzaban a servir los platos para moverse a la mesa—. Es un niño que da un taller de fútbol en la organización y que conocí el día del incendio.

—Gran forma para hacer nuevos amigos —bromeó su padre.

—No es un amigo, Cora-san —lo corrigió con una sonrisa burlona—. Ya tengo demasiadas personas efusivas en mi vida.

Corazón rió como si le hubiera dicho un cumplido y sus mejillas adoptaron un color más oscuro que le dio ternura a Law. Se sentaron a comer y Law suspiró de satisfacción al probar esa deliciosa comida.

—No sabía que tenían niños enseñando en el Kamabakka —Corazón retomó la charla anterior y Law lo miró confundido.

—Oh, no es un niño _de verdad_. Debe tener… veinte años quizá. No lo sé, pero se comporta como un niño —Se limpió la boca y recordó algo—. ¡Ah, creo que conoces a su hermano!, ¿recuerdas a Portgas D. Ace, el que trabaja con Shirohige? Es hermano suyo.

Corazón conocía a Ace porque se había involucrado mucho con la adopción luego de que Law llegara a su vida. Conocía mejor que nadie los peligros de niños en la calle, casi tanto como Law, que los había vivido, y se había puesto en contacto con Shirohige para ayudar rescatando niños de esas situaciones.

—¿Ace? —preguntó recordando y sus ojos se abrieron—. ¡¿Son los nietos de Garp?!

Irguió la ceja porque el nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

—¿Garp?, ¿nietos? —preguntó confundido y se metió un trozo de pescado a la boca—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Garp es un muy buen amigo de tu abuelo.

Sengoku. Law debería haberlo supuesto. El padre adoptivo de Corazón, o Rosinante como era su nombre original, era un alto mando de la Marina. Recordaba haber oído el nombre de Garp cuando Sengoku iba a comer con ellos. Era su amigo irresponsable, despreocupado y muy atolondrado.

Le resultaba increíblemente familiar.

—¿Luffy es nieto de un amigo del abuelo? —preguntó anonadado.

—¡Sí, ese! Luffy era su nombre. Es su nieto más chico —Corazón intentó hacer memoria y el gesto que puso fue muy gracioso para él—. Además de Ace, se que tiene un nieto más.

—Sabo —agregó, viendo el reconocimiento en el rostro de Corazón.

—¡Exacto!, ¿también lo conoces?

—De la universidad —explicó recordando que Sabo parecía el más tranquilo de los tres hermanos, aunque Ace era el más educado.

—¡Qué casualidad! No puedo creer que seas amigo de los nietos de Garp.

—No soy amigo de ellos, Cora-san…

—¿Estarán en la fiesta? —No pareció oírlo y siguió con su fantasía.

—Luffy seguro que sí, fue él quien propuso la idea. Supongo que Ace también porque todo el hogar de Shirohige lo estará, pero no se si Sabo irá.

—Quizá vaya Garp —teorizó Corazón mirando su plato pero sin prestarle atención a la comida—. En ese caso quizá debería decirle a Sengoku que vaya también.

Alzó sus hombros. Realmente no tenía una relación muy cercana con Sengoku, pero si iba estaría bien para él.

—¿Puedes preguntarle a alguno de los chicos si invitaron a Garp?

Frunció el ceño escandalizado. No quería tener que enviarle mensajes privados a alguien. ¡Mensajes privados! Era demasiado. Está bien que lo hacía con Ace cuando tenía realmente un motivo y que respondía los de Luffy, pero eran cosas completamente diferentes. Sin embargo, Corazón insistió porque, por alguna extraña razón, estaba emocionado con ese supuesto parentesco descubierto.

Decidió escribirle a Luffy que ya le había enviado un mensaje hacía poco rato.

Lo que hacía por Corazón.

> [27/06 09:30 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Luffy-ya, se que esto puede sonar un poco extraño pero mi padre me acaba de decir que mi abuelo es amigo del abuelo de ustedes. Quiere saber si Garp va a ir a la fiesta para invitar a Sengoku también.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

> [27/06 09:32 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: OMG
> 
> OMGGGGGGG
> 
> CONOCES AL ABUELO?

Suspiró agarrándose la cabeza.

> [27/06 09:34 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: No, Luffy-ya. Mi abuelo es compañero de trabajo del tuyo, al parecer. Me acabo de enterar de esta conexión.
> 
> [27/06 09:35 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: NO LO PUEDO CREER
> 
> LO VOY A INVITAR AHORA MISMO

¿Por qué hablaba en mayúsculas ese chico? Comenzaba a preguntarse por qué no le habló a Ace en realidad.

—Bueno, dice que lo va a invitar ahora…

—¡Escribe igual que Garp! —se sorprendió Corazón—. Vi los mensajes que se manda con Sengoku. Abusa de las mayúsculas…

No pudo evitar que una risa se filtrara en sus capas de mal humor y saliera a la luz. Corazón se rió con él, porque era gracioso y porque nada estaba teniendo sentido, pero se sentía bien.

No siguió la conversación, aunque tenía la sensación de que Luffy no dejaría ahí el asunto y ya podía empezar a arrepentirse de abrir ese tema de conversación.

Terminaron de cenar y Law lavó los platos mientras Corazón sacaba un postre que había comprado y preparaba el sillón donde habitualmente se sentaban a ver series como Grey's Anatomy, The Resident o Dr. House. Cuando terminó con la cocina, se deslizó en su lugar del sillón que tantas veces lo había abrigado antes, y se sintió reconfortado por esa sensación de seguridad y confianza que le tenía a ese espacio conocido.

Las cenas con Corazón siempre terminaban con un capítulo de alguna serie de médicos y Law disfrutó ver el último episodio que había salido de Grey's Anatomy. Fingió no darse cuenta que Corazón se apoyó contra él para tenerlo cerca y actuaba como si no quisiera esa cercanía que, en realidad, deseaba más que nada en la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo es mi favorito. Tiene playlist en Spotify y todo. Ya quiero que llegue! ♥
> 
> De nuevo, agradecimientos eternos a Chainedekura por la traducción, por pensar cada palabra y traducir intentando que sea con el sentido original. Te quiero muchísimo.


	4. La gran fiesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea para este capítulo fue un gran motor cuando comencé a escribir el fanfic. Tiene su playlist y todo. La música es cumbia y reggaeton, sobre todo argentina, del país donde provengo, pero también de varios países latinos. Es la música que se pone en fiestas y la que se baila en discotecas. Espero que se rían tanto como yo al escribir esto.
> 
> Nunca pude aclarar que muchas de las cosas que escribo en este fanfic están basadas en experiencias reales y personas que quiero, por lo tanto hay escenarios y experiencias, sobre todo en este capítulo, tomadas de la vida en Argentina. De todas formas, se entiende perfectamente, pero están avisados.
> 
> También tengo Tumblr! Es @anniedeodair 💜

[Playlist del capítulo](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Gd8QPOHuJdzJUln7sxSjg?si=5hBpssZzQTGxauaSN57LPg)

.

.

.

La entrada del club estaba llena de gente. La difusión del evento había funcionado y tanto los vecinos del barrio como invitados del Kamabakka asistieron a la fiesta para recaudar dinero para la familia de Tama. Law no había participado en la organización del evento activamente. Sólo compró el pan y se lo llevó a Sanji un día antes porque él y los cocineros del Kamabakka y el club iban más temprano a empezar con la comida.

Law estaba en la puerta, esperando que llegaran sus amigos. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo le habían confirmado y además Corazón y Sengoku irían más tarde. Miró su celular para revisar los mensajes y saludó a algunos miembros del Kamabakka que se cruzó. Zoro y Franky habían llegado un poco más tarde y los vio entrar con botellas de alcohol y una guitarra. 

—¡Law, hola! —La voz de Shachi lo distrajo del teléfono y los vio cruzar la calle—. Ya llegamos. Dejé el auto en la otra cuadra.

Se saludaron y Law sonrió cuando los vio a todos. 

—Gracias por venir.

—No nos agradezcas, Law —intervino Shachi emocionado—. ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

Giró los ojos. De los cuatro, Shachi era el más interesado en los eventos sociales. Penguin generalmente lo seguía a todos lados y Bepo era más como él. Introvertido.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comprar algo —sugirió Penguin tomando la entrada que Law les había dado.

—Recuerden que tienen una consumición con la entrada, vayan a pedir un trago a la barra —Law guardó su celular y entraron al club—. Pero tú no, Peng. No puedes tomar.

—Lo sé, Law. Soy el conductor designado.

Lo primero que hizo Shachi cuando entró, fue buscar la barra y pedir algo. Penguin y Bepo compraron comida y Law se sentó en una de las muchas mesas que habían puesto. Eran como las del Kamabakka, largas y puestas contra la pared. Vio a Brook de lejos con Usopp, mirando una computadora y los parlantes. Seguramente para la música.

—¡Torao! 

El grito, que sólo podía ser de una persona, vino desde atrás. Vio a Luffy corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Luffy-ya —lo saludó cálidamente y vio al joven extenderle un vaso con cerveza.

Dudó en tomarlo, siempre evitaba el alcohol, por las dudas. El único vicio con el que se quedó, era el cigarrillo, que de vez en cuando lo relajaba. Sin embargo, aceptó la oferta porque, a la mierda, ese era un día para festejar la cooperación y solidaridad. 

—¿Vinieron tus amigos? —preguntó Luffy mirando hacia la barra. Law asintió.

—También va a venir Sengoku, el amigo de tu abuelo.

—¡Oh, sí, cierto! Él también vendrá. Sabo lo trae.

—¿Sabo también viene? —Era agradable saber que habría alguien de su zona de confort allí. Tendría que acercarse a su mesa cuando los demás empezaran a bailar.

—Sí y Robin y Chopper también.

Bien. Era una buena noticia. Su ideal de fiesta era poder evadir los bailes y no conversar con nadie a menos que fuera sobre medicina u otra zona académica que manejara con mayor seguridad.

—¡Eh, Luffy!

El grito vino de Usopp, que seguía manejando la computadora. Al lado estaba Franky con la guitarra, Brook con un violín y Shachi, Penguin y Bepo conversando animadamente con ellos. 

—¿Ya se conocieron? —murmuró Law en voz baja pero Luffy pareció oírlo.

—Oh, ¿esos son tus amigos, Torao?

Asintió mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y se acercaba con Luffy al heterogéneo grupo recién formado. Usopp le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo apenas lo vio.

—¡Tenemos que hacer karaoke! —dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada y los ojos brillantes. Luffy pareció ponerse en la misma sintonía y sonrió tontamente—. Fue la idea de este amigo de por aquí. Se llama Shachi.

Law lo vio sonreír totalmente emocionado y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no había considerado esto antes? Era obvio que la gente del Kamabakka era igual que Shachi y que harían buenas migas al instante. 

En qué se había metido.

—¡Es el amigo de Torao! —le dijo Luffy con total seguridad—. También es amigo nuestro, ahora.

—¿Torao? —preguntó Shachi girando la cabeza, sin entender a quién se refería. 

Law levantó la mano y se acercó un poco más.

—Hola —dijo sombríamente—. Creo que soy yo.

Shachi y Penguin comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y Law lo supo. Debería haberlo sabido y evitado. Ni siquiera tendría que haberlos invitado. 

—¿Qué es un Torao? —preguntó Bepo, que recién se había interiorizado en la conversación y Shachi y Penguin estallaron en risas de nuevo. 

Los miró con la mayor frialdad y negrura posible y al instante notó cómo se tensaron. Sonrió, quizá demasiado siniestramente y ambos dejaron de reír. 

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un micrófono aquí? —intervino Usopp, ajeno al miedo de sus nuevos amigos.

—Cuando llegamos con Nami y Vivi nos dijeron que sí. Espera que le pregunte a Tsuru.

Recordó a Tsuru porque iba a atenderse al Kamabakka. Tenía una receta de té casero estupenda y Sanji había ido varias veces a su casa a aprenderla. Vivía en Grey Terminal y era una de las vecinas que mantenía a flote el club Foosha. 

Luffy salió disparado buscándola y Usopp lo miró con una sonrisa tímida. Lo conocía pero se habían visto muy poco. Los días que tenía el Taller de Carpintería con Franky no coincidían con los suyos y los había cruzado a ambos cuando iban al Kamabakka en otro horario. 

Conversó con ellos durante un breve instante hasta que Bepo le señaló a Corazón, que había llegado con Sengoku. Law fue a recibirlo y sonrió cuando su padre lo abrazó con fuerza. Siempre era tan exagerado con todo, incluidas las muestras de cariño.

—¿Cómo estás, Law? —preguntó Sengoku acomodando sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Estoy bien, gracias por venir —Los acompañó a un mesa y señaló la barra—. Ahí pueden pedir algo para tomar o comer. 

—Entonces, ¿viene Garp? —preguntó Corazón. 

—Sí, Luffy me dijo que venía más tarde.

—Mh, el nieto menor de Garp es igual de problemático que él.

Corazón se rió de su padre adoptivo y miró a Law como si le estuviera por contar una confidencia, aunque Sengoku podía oírlo claramente.

—El abuelo era el más calmado de los dos, supuestamente. Garp era el que daba problemas.

Sengoku comenzó a contarles una historia de su juventud con el abuelo de Luffy cuando comenzaron en la marina. Garp había peleado con un superior y lo mandaron a limpiar el piso. Sengoku lo vio desde un salón de clases y le dijo que no se metiera el problemas. Al otro día se había enterado que Garp había sido sancionado por abandonar su castigo y armar una competencia de patinaje con las franelas que usó para limpiar el piso.

Lo contaba indignado, como si no entendiera el afán de Garp por crearse problemas y Law tuvo una epifanía terrible. No le sorprendía el comportamiento de Garp, siendo como era su nieto, pero tampoco el de Sengoku, que lo sentía tan propio. Y eso fue escalofriante.

—Law, ¿quieres algo de comer? —Nami apareció detrás de él, saludando a la familia de Law y ofreciéndole una hamburguesa—. Compramos bastante comida para nosotros y la pusimos en la mesa, ¿quieres?

Miró el pan con desdén y recordó cuando lo fue a comprar, asqueado.

—No, gracias. No me gusta el pan.

—¿En serio? —preguntó desconcertada—. Qué raro. A todo el mundo le gusta el pan.

Corazón arrugó el ceño detrás de él y Law sonrió, recordando que tampoco era muy fanático del alimento.

—Le digo a Sanji que te haga uno al plato, si quieres.

—Ahora voy yo y pido algo para tomar, gracias de todos modos.

Nami sonrió y buscó a otro miembro del Kamabakka para ofrecerle la comida.

Después de un rato compró onigiri y saludó a Sanji en la cocina. No quería tomar demasiado, pero ya le había aceptado cerveza a Luffy así que un poco más no le haría daño. Comió en la mesa con Corazón y Sengoku, que también habían comprado y luego se distanció un poco cuando llegó Garp y se puso a hablar con Sengoku. Law no toleraba las charlas de viejas épocas de marines y aunque amaba a su papá y a su abuelo, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar cómo les hubiese gustado que sus nietos fueran marines. 

Se fue junto con Shachi, Penguin y Bepo, que se habían alejado de Usopp y Franky para comer en una mesa. Los escuchó charlar acerca de cuán divertido parecía todo y lo bien que les caían los chicos del Kamabakka. Aún no habían conocido a Vivi y Nami, pero Law sabía que eran agradables y mucho más sensatas que los chicos.

De pronto, en medio de un bocado a su onigiri, las luces se apagaron. Law levantó el rostro y vio a Franky, Brook y Usopp en la computadora conectada a los parlantes. Luces de colores salían de algún lado que no pudo ver y segundos después, la música comenzó. Law no era un gran fanático de las fiestas. No lo era en absoluto, y sólo por motivos como ése podría estar en una, por eso no le agradó saber que ya comenzarían a bailar y que tendría que salir para poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos. De repente, tuvo ganas de fumar.

La música congregó a muchas personas al centro de la pista, en el lugar que habían dejado al poner las mesas alrededor y contra las paredes. Vio primero a Luffy, aplaudiendo y gritando más fuerte que la música y a Ace aparecer detrás de él, con una sonrisa llena de confianza. La gente comenzó a bailar y vio de fondo a Sabo, apoyando contra una columna y sonriendo mientras miraba a sus hermanos. 

Law no escuchaba música. Casi nunca. No porque no le gustara, sino porque no encontraba tiempo para poner algo que le interesara. Sus amigos decían que estudiaban con música, pero Law valoraba mucho el silencio y no podía entender cómo estudiaban con tanto sonido de fondo. Recordaba haber visto a Corazón bailar en la sala de estar cuando era más chico y esa música si le agradaba. Pero tampoco quería bailar. Sólo contemplarlo mientras parecía tan divertido, despreocupado y libre. 

Algo así parecía ahora. 

Las personas en el centro de la pista bailaban esa música tan alegre y festiva, con letras de vidas duras como la de Grey Terminal, festejando que se reunían todos para colaborar con una familia vecina. Law sonrió mientras los veía, chicos que iban al Kamabakka bailando entre sí, padres que él había atendido varias veces riéndose, sus compañeros del Kamabakka, que se pasaban noches enteras planificando esos eventos, bailando como si no hubiera un mañana, fomentado ese sentimiento de comunidad. 

Recordó las palabras de Luffy. Él había vivido allí y sabía qué tan difícil podía resultar ser el olvidado de la sociedad, de las políticas públicas. Quería cambiar eso. Law también quería.

Los vio bailando y riéndose y le pareció gracioso. Sus amigos habían ido también y él prefirió quedarse mientras bebía algo de cerveza. Cuando cambió la canción, Luffy buscó a su hermano y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Se hizo un espacio a su alrededor y todos los miraron bailar hasta el suelo. Law se cubrió la cara, demasiado impresionado, pero también muy divertido. El rostro de Sabo, con la boca abierta mientras sus dos hermanos bailaban al ras del piso, fue otra joya de la noche.

Dejó su vaso y miró su teléfono, pero sólo tenía mensajes en el grupo del Kamabakka. Eran fotos de la noche y la preparación. Algunas de la decoración, otras de Sanji cocinando y una de Luffy sonriendo después de poner una guirnalda… bastante torcida. Notó que alguien se sentó a su lado y agradeció que fuera Marco. El pediatra del Kamabakka era un hombre sereno. Tenía una bebida en la mano y miraba la pista de baile con la misma distancia que él.

—Marco, pudiste venir —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Sí, vine un poco más tarde —El médico tomó un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró—. Ivan se había olvidado la corona y pasé por su casa a buscarla.

Law se rió, porque sabía a lo que se refería, supuso que pronto vería al director del Kamabakka en su traje especial.

—¿Mañana trabajas? —le preguntó Marco y él asintió con un gesto de cansancio.

—Sí, tengo que ir temprano, ¿tú?, ¿pudiste escapar como mis amigos?

Marco se rió con la mano sobre la boca y negó.

—Tengo que ir pero no demasiado temprano. Unas horas de sueño tendré. 

—Bueno, más suerte que la mía es —acotó Law amablemente—. ¿Shirohige viene?

—Sí, un poco más tarde —Miró su teléfono y volvió la vista a él—. Está grande y no lo dejamos andar tanto, aunque si fuera por él iría a todos lados y vendría a la fiesta a bailar y beber como si tuviera veinte.

El viejo Shirohige era un hombre eterno. Hacía años manejaba ese hogar, aunque cuando Law era chico aún no existía. Lo había visto algunas veces y le pareció una persona inspiradora. Era el Corazón de muchos chicos como él.

—Tiene que cuidarse, pero algunas escapadas se puede dar —le dijo al pediatra con una sonrisa.

Marco era un gran amigo de Shirohige hacía tiempo. Fue su primer aliado para formar el hogar y más tarde, cuando entró al Kamabakka, se encargó de enlazar ambas organizaciones. Gracias a él podían coordinar actividades juntos y trabajar de forma centralizada.

—Ey, Torao, ¡no se permiten aburridos en esta fiesta! —Luffy fue corriendo hasta su lugar y lo miró ofuscado—. ¡Tú tampoco, Marco!

—Yo estuve bailando hace un rato con Inazuma y Ace —respondió Marco apoyando el vaso sobre la mesa—. Iré a fumar un poco.

Law lo vio irse y lo miró como si lo hubiera traicionado. Marco se rió y alzó sus hombros, sin detener su caminata. 

—No me gusta bailar —dijo monótonamente cuando volvió el rostro hacia Luffy.

—Hoy es un día de carnaval, Torao. ¡El mundo se invierte! —gritó sobre la música con una sonrisa—. Todo se da vuelta y hoy somos los reyes.

Tomó su brazo y aplicó una fuerza descomunal que no parecía caber en ese cuerpo pequeño. Law se levantó por el empuje de Luffy y no pudo evitar que lo llevara cerca de la pista. 

—¡Vamos, es fácil! —dijo el pequeño demonio, moviéndose frente a Law—. Haz lo que yo hago.

—No se bailar, Luffy-ya —respondió incómodo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—¡Nadie sabe, Torao! Es cumbia, es para divertirse —exclamó riéndose.

Law intentó moverse, y Luffy pareció más feliz cuando lo vio reaccionar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no tenía idea sobre eso y no le gustaba sentir las miradas de otras personas.

—Mira, tienes que mover un poco la cadera —Luffy, sin ningún tipo de reparos ni de respeto por la intimidad, le tocó la cadera y lo sostuvo para moverlo al mismo ritmo que él.

Law se quedó consternado. Apreciaba su espacio personal y no le gustaba demasiado el contacto físico, ¡y ese chico lo estaba guiando para bailar! Fue humillante en muchos sentidos.

—Muy bien, ¡eres bueno en esto! —alabó Luffy y Law quiso girar los ojos. O morir—. Mira, tus amigos te están apoyando.

Law dio vuelta el rostro y vio a Shachi apuntar un teléfono a él mientras Penguin se agarraba el estómago de la risa. 

Se estaban burlando.

—¡Vamos Torao!, ¡tú puedes! —exclamó Shachi y Penguin no pudo más. Lloró de risa.

Law les envió una mirada mortificante, asesina y terrorífica. Luffy no parecía darse cuenta y lo soltó cuando vio que se movía solo. El maldito chico incluso parecía feliz. Cuando terminó la canción, Luffy se detuvo exhausto.

—Vaya, eso estuvo bien, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa no condecía con las emociones de Law—. ¿Te divertiste?

Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado, pero también sonrió un poco. Fue una experiencia surrealista, pero no necesariamente mala.

—Definitivamente viví cosas peores —afirmó convencido y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luffy pareció volver a hablar, pero uno de sus amigos lo llamó. Antes que Law pestañara, se había ido de allí a ver a Brook que había conectado su guitarra eléctrica. El show en vivo le gustó más, no lo obligaba a bailar y era agradable ver Brook tocar. Luffy estaba aplaudiendo adelante de todo, agarrado a los hombros de Usopp y ambos con jarras en la mano. 

Cuando ese tema terminó, Franky siguió con la guitarra acústica y Law decidió salir a fumar un poco. Trataba de hacerlo lo menos seguido posible, pero quería estar afuera, sin tanto ruido ni calor. Notó que todos se divertían e incluso sus amigos vitoreaban a los músicos. Law sonrió antes de salir un rato.

Afuera estaba fresco y agradeció recibir ese viento sobre su rostro. El humo del cigarrillo se sintió como un alivio, aunque no debería ser así. Intentaba alejarse de todo tipo de adicciones, no quería repetir su pasado o recordar cómo había estado, pero a veces algún que otro vicio lo calmaba y lo sacaba de los nervios y el estrés que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Exhaló el humo despacio y lo miró desvanecerse en el aire.

—Mocoso —escuchó a unos metros. Garp estaba parado en la puerta del club Foosha, prendiendo un cigarro como él—. No deberías fumar.

Irguió una ceja, ciertamente indignado.

—No puedes decir eso si tú estás fumando —contraatacó y Garp se rió a carcajadas.

—Se nota que eres el nieto de Sengoku.

No le gustó esa comparación y decidió sacudirse el recuerdo de Sengoku contándole anécdotas de Garp en la marina. Le daba escalofrío.

—Soy médico, no militar —espetó con cierto desdén.

—No hace falta elegir la misma profesión para parecerte a tu familia —dijo Garp acercándose un poco y exhalando el humo—. ¿O no los viste a mis nietos? Todos dedicados a las ciencias sociales —Lo vio arrugar el ceño como si dijera algo malo y le causó cierta gracia—, y aún así, no pueden negar de quiénes son nietos. 

—Según tengo entendido, Ace y Sabo no son nietos biológicos tuyos —agregó para amedrentarlo.

—No, pero aún así son igual de monstruos que Luffy y yo.

Definitivamente Luffy era el más parecido a su abuelo. Y Garp tenía razón. No hacía falta ser un clon para tener ciertas actitudes que fueran similar a las de su familia. 

—Voy a entrar —Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie.

Prefería evitar conversaciones con Garp, porque saldrían preguntas que tenía atoradas desde que se enteró que dejó a sus tres nietos en Grey Terminal cuando eran chicos, y no quería meterse ahí. No era su responsabilidad reclamarle nada a ese hombre, pero esa historia tocaba fibras sensibles en su cuerpo.

Cuando entró al club notó que ya no había música. Los padres de Tama y la niña estaban hablando donde Brook y Franky antes tocaban, y todos sonreían contentos. La madre agradecía y rodeaba al padre, que lloraba hablando con un micrófono en la mano. 

—Trabajamos muy duro para sobrevivir —lo escuchó decir, conmocionado—, y muchas veces nos castigan por hacer las únicas cosas que nos dejaron opción. Estoy profundamente agradecido porque mi barrio me siga abriendo las puertas.

Recordó que el padre de Tama había estado en prisión por robar comida y le dio mucha impotencia, porque él también fue muy vulnerable cuando era chico e hizo cosas malas, pero nunca hubo una contención para los chicos como él, pobres, con adicciones, con familias desmembradas. 

Corazón fue su guía y lo hizo por los mismos motivos que ahora él trabajaba en el Kamabakka. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre y compartieron una sonrisa sincera. Podía sentir que Corazón entendía sus pensamientos y se alegraba de toda esa cooperación que había surgido entre los vecinos.

Cuando la familia de Tama terminó de hablar, Luffy se acercó y se colgó a la niña en sus hombros, que gritó contenta y se agarró de él como si montara un caballo. Ace también estaba por ahí vitoreando y escuchó que cantaron los nombres de la familia en gritos de aliento y vítores. Le pareció bastante tierno. 

Ivan apareció haciendo su entrada triunfal. Lo había visto varias veces en fiestas y eventos del Kamabakka. Se ponía una corona en la cabeza y se vestía de reina mientras los chicos gritaban su nombre y le pedían que concediera sus deseos. No estaba seguro por qué hacía eso, pero creía que era el personaje que creó para las fiestas, como una especie de superhéroe en fiestas infantiles. La Reina Ivan cumplía deseos y bailaba con los chicos, junto a Inazuma, el contador del Kamabakka, que era su rey en todas las fiestas, aunque claramente opacado por la Reina. No es que a Inazuma le importara.

La fiesta siguió hasta más tarde. Vio a sus compañeros del Kamabakka comer, tomar y cantar a los gritos muchas veces más. Sus amigos incluso la estaban pasando muy bien. Le sorprendió no encontrar a Zoro por ningún lado, pero escuchó una conversación de Nami con Vivi, que bailaban juntas en la pista, donde decían que Zoro estaba en la cocina hacía rato, supuestamente por la bebida, aunque ellas no parecían creerle. No entendió muy bien por qué sería mentira, según sabía, Zoro era un fanático del alcohol. 

Luffy se le acercó sonriendo, visiblemente borracho, con los ojos brillantes. Law irguió una ceja. Él no podía beber tanto, primero porque lo evitaba y además porque tenía un turno temprano al otro día en el hospital. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo pudieron obtener turnos a la tarde, pero cirujanos cardiovasculares no había muchos y si lo necesitaban, Law tenía que ir.

—No deberías tomar más, Luffy-ya —dijo Law sonriendo con cierta burla por el rostro del chico.

—Que aburrido, Torao —mencionó él moviendo su mano con el vaso de cerveza—. ¿No quieres tomar un poco?

—Eso debe estar caliente, qué asco.

Luffy se rió como si hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso y lo dejó en la mesa.

—¿Por qué no vamos a bailar de nuevo? —lo invitó, aparentemente muy animado a pesar de que él se sentía cansado ya.

—Preferiría no pasar por esa humillación de nuevo.

—¡Fue divertido! —gritó Luffy en su defensa—. También te divertiste.

—Hay algunas cosas que sólo se hacen una vez en la vida, Luffy-ya.

El chico parecía a punto de retrucar, listo para abrir la boca y decir más tonterías, cuando Sabo se acercó a él por detrás, con Ace a cuestas. 

—Luffy, nosotros ya nos vamos, Ace está matado, no lo puedo dejar más aquí. ¿Quieres que te lleve? —Sabo miró a Law parado delante de él y sonrió. No lo había cruzado en toda la noche—. ¡Hola Law! Siento no haberme acercado, estuve muy ocupado cuidando del idiota de mi hermano que casi se desmaya por un coma alcohólico. 

—No pasa nada, ¿quieres que lo revise? —Se ofreció aunque no tenía instrumentos para hacerlo. 

—No te preocupes, solo está cansado —respondió riéndose mientras miraba el cuerpo de Ace que sostenía desde los hombros y con una mano en la cintura—. Por cierto, ¿no vives relativamente cerca?, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Abrió la boca para responder pero giró la cabeza mirando a sus amigos, que seguían de fiesta gritando canciones con Usopp y Franky. Le pareció gracioso. 

Corazón y Sengoku se habían ido hacía un rato con Garp, cuando se hizo evidente que la fiesta estaba comandada por los más jóvenes. 

—De acuerdo, prefiero volver ya que mañana tengo un turno temprano.

Luffy festejó, vaya a saber qué, con las manos levantadas. 

—¡Bien, Torao viene con nosotros!

Law giró los ojos pero fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa.

—Despídete de tus amigos, Luffy —indicó Sabo y se marchó con Ace a buscar su auto.

Luffy salió disparado para el mismo lugar donde estaban los amigos de Law, así que él lo siguió. Vio al pequeño Chopper con Robin, tampoco había hablado con ellos durante la fiesta, demasiado ocupado huyendo del caos. 

—¡Law! —escuchó a Chopper gritar con una sonrisa alegre. Ese niño era muy adorable y se acercó para saludarlo—. No sabía que habías venido.

—También soy parte del Kamabakka —respondió riendo.

—¡Cuando me reciba de médico, también trabajaré en el Kamabakka! —espetó con convicción. 

Chopper era un pequeño genio, seguramente terminaría la carrera médica antes que la mayoría. Era menor de edad y ya había ingresado a la universidad. Le recordaba un poco a él, pero Chopper era una luz llena de alegría y Law todo lo contrario. Quizá por eso no pudo resistirse a ese niño adorable que quería sus consejos. Más pronto que tarde dejaría de tener consejos que darle.

—Sería buena idea, Chopper —asintió mirando hacia abajo. El chico era bastante más bajito—. Siempre necesitamos ayuda de más médicos y más si son genios como tú.

El niño se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse negando, como siempre hacía cuando alguien lo halagaba.

—Law, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludó Robin afectuosamente y él volvió el rostro para verla. 

—Hola Robin, estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? 

—Bien, esperando que mi marido termine de cantar —respondió riendo y con la vista fija en Franky. 

A veces se olvidaba que aquella mujer que conocía por la universidad estaba casada con el carpintero e ingeniero del Kamabakka. Eso no había sido tanta casualidad; todos se conocieron estudiando en el campus de la universidad después de todo.

—¿Cómo van tus preparativos para el Congreso de Arqueología? —Robin pareció entusiasmarse por su pregunta y Law sonrió un poco. Le gustaba cuando las personas se apasionaban por lo que hacían.

—Bien, estuve algunas noches preparando mi ponencia. Me gusta el tema, no tanto el congreso —se apresuró a agregar—. Hay muchos ancianos aburridos que hablan de la historia como si fuera un papel viejo, pero varios de mis estudiantes van a presentar ponencias también y me entusiasma verlos.

Robin daba clases de historia en la universidad. Se había recibido un par de años antes que él y desarrollaba investigaciones históricas con su equipo de estudiantes al mismo tiempo que era profesora. Law estaba absolutamente seguro que esa mujer era una de las personas más inteligentes que había conocido y la admiraba bastante. 

—Seguramente será tedioso, pero tus chicos brillarán —dijo haciendo referencia al equipo de investigación de Robin. 

—¡Torao! —gritó Luffy interrumpiendo su conversación—. Debemos irnos, Sabo ya está en el auto.

Shachi se acercó frunciendo el ceño

—¿No vuelves con nosotros, Law? 

—Mañana tengo un turno temprano, Sabo me va a alcanzar a casa.

Bepo levantó la mano saludándolo y Penguin también lo despidió.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —gritó Shachi con una sonrisa enorme. Malditos sus turnos a la tarde que él no podía tener.

Salió del Club Foosha con Luffy y se subieron al auto de Sabo en la parte de atrás. Ace ya estaba más despierto sentado en el asiento del acompañante y con el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tengo hambre, Sabo —lo escuchó decir—. ¿Podemos pedir unas hamburguesas?

—Son las dos de la mañana, Ace. ¡Además ya comiste en el club! —espetó Sabo arrancando el auto. 

Law no acostumbraba usar su auto demasiado, pero Sabo parecía usarlo más seguido y sabía cómo manejar en las calles estrechas del barrio que a él lo habían confundido la noche del incendio. 

—Voy a pasar por una estación de servicio, me estoy quedando sin combustible.

—¡Perfecto, compremos algo para comer! —gritó Luffy al lado suyo, dejándolo sordo. Ace se dio la vuelta, aparentemente de acuerdo.

Vio a Sabo girar los ojos por el espejo retrovisor pero una sonrisa se le coló entre las expresiones y fue divertido verlo jugar al papel más inflexible de los tres cuando en realidad era tan parecido que no lo podía disimular.

—Tú también te has tranquilizado, Luffy.

—Estaba bien, Sabo. No seas exagerado.

—Yo te vi bastante borracho hace un rato —bromeó Law con una sonrisa petulante y Luffy volvió el rostro hacia él frunciendo el ceño.

Ace se rió fuerte, una carcajada que hacía evidente que aún no estaba desintoxicado.

—Luffy cree que es inmune al alcohol.

—Yo creo que su estado natural es bastante parecido a su estado ebrio —opinó Sabo y se ganó un chasquido de lengua de Luffy.

Mientras Ace se burlaba de su hermano, Sabo entró a la estación de servicio y bajó del auto para cargar. 

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó asomándose por la ventana.

Law sacó un billete de su pantalón y se lo extendió a Sabo.

—¿Me traerías una café?

—¡Yo quiero chocolatada, Sabo! —gritó Luffy casi tirándose hacia la ventana, sin importarle que Law estuviera allí—. ¡Y medialunas!

—Un café y medialunas para mí —acotó Ace y Sabo giró los ojos—. Bajo contigo, que tengo que ir al baño.

Los hermanos mayores se bajaron y Luffy parecía más inquieto de lo normal. ¿El alcohol lo ponía hiperactivo? Qué raro. A él siempre lo dejaba deprimido y melancólico.

—Torao, ¿cuándo vamos a salir de fiesta de nuevo?, hoy fue muy divertido, ¡tus amigos son geniales! 

—Creo que también les caíste muy bien. Eres tan problemático como ellos.

Luffy se rió a carcajadas con un sonido limpio. Como si no le costara nada reír y dejar mudos a todos.

—¿Los viste bailar? Rompieron la pista con Usopp y Franky. ¡Tenemos que ir a esos clubes donde hay música, juegos y comida!

No era muy fanático de salir de fiesta. Recordó que durante sus años de estudio sus salidas de sábado por la noche eran en su cuarto con Shachi, Penguin y Bepo estudiando y tomando café hecho por Corazón. 

—No es realmente lo mío, Luffy-ya.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido. Pronto vendrá el campamento del Kamabakka y si eres el aburrido te juro que te tiraré al agua y… —Se interrumpió durante unos instantes y luego abrió los ojos enormemente—. ¡Cierto!, ¿tú vas al campamento, verdad?

Ahí lo entendió. Cerró sus ojos maldiciendo internamente. Se había anotado como el médico encargado para ir de excursión con los chicos del Kamabakka y otros miembros del equipo que irían como coordinadores. No le sorprendía que Luffy se hubiera anotado también. Después de todo, era el tipo de persona que prendería un fogón, asaría malvaviscos y cantaría canciones. Aunque quizá los malvaviscos se le quemaran. 

—Sí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—Va a ser muy divertido, Torao. Usopp, Franky, Vivi y Sanji también irán. 

A Law le gustaban mucho las excursiones y más si eran con los niños del Kamabakka y desempeñando su trabajo de médico. La idea no sonaba mal, pero Luffy allí significaría que no tendría nada bajo control y eso un poco lo desestabilizaba. 

—¡Vamos a prender un fogón! 

Y ahí estaba. Maldita sea, eso se iba a convertir en una película de Disney y la idea le hizo querer vomitar. 

Sabo llegó al auto con un soporte de cartón que sostenía cuatro vasos y una bandeja de telgopor con seis medialunas. 

—¿Ace? —fue lo primero que preguntó. 

—Aún no vino.

—Se debe haber dormido en el baño —dijo Luffy riendo como si fuera gracioso.

Sabo le entregó la comida a Law y salió corriendo. Luffy seguía riendo, aunque atacó los vasos térmicos cuando los tuvo cerca. 

—Espera —Quitó la mano de Luffy de los vasos y revisó uno por uno para encontrar el del chico—. Éste, toma.

Luffy se llevó la chocolatada caliente a los labios y suspiró de gusto. También se metió una medialuna en la boca y hablaba al mismo tiempo. 

—Eres un desastre. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

—Dices eso pero te diviertes conmigo, lo sé.

Law sintió algo raro cuando lo escuchó decir eso. No supo muy bien qué, pero quizá tenía que ver con que era verdad. Jamás admitiría eso en voz alta.

Sabo regresó sosteniendo a Ace como cuando salieron de la fiesta y lo metió en el asiento. Law sabía que Ace tenía narcolepsia, pero estaba controlada con medicamentos. Intuyó que no los había tomado para poder emborracharse esa noche y por eso ahora sufrió un episodio.

—El café va a ayudar —Sabo le extendió el vaso y Ace lo tomó con cuidado. Luffy le acercó una medialuna a la cara y él la agarró como si se desesperara.

Bueno, de algún lado salía Luffy después de todo.

Volvieron a arrancar el auto y el resto del trayecto fue ameno. Luffy tomaba su chocolatada caliente y se había acercado a él por razones desconocidas. Se veía algo cansado y entendía por qué. Había estado todo el día decorando el club con Nami, Vivi y Usopp, organizando la fiesta y participando activamente en ella. Entendía que estuviera exhausto. 

Escuchó que Sabo y Ace conversaban de cosas que no llegaba a entender del todo y Luffy se había recostado un poco contra su brazo, con la cabeza trada sobre el asiento y cerca de su hombro. 

—Tengo sueño —Su tono parecía un berrinche e hizo reír a Sabo.

—No uses a Law de almohadón, Luffy —lo regañó Ace—. No puedes recostarte sobre todo el mundo.

—A Torao no le molesta.

Lo había asegurado tan firmemente que Law estuvo a punto de hablar para negarlo, para demostrarle que no podía hablar por otros con tanta seguridad cuando no sabía la verdad, pero no lo hizo. Porque de todas formas era cierto. Ya estaban llegando a su casa después de todo y no le molestaba que Luffy se apoyara en él.

Sabo entró a su barrio y lo dejó en su edificio después de algunas indicaciones. Luffy tardó en despegarse de él para dejarlo bajar y bostezó mientras lo saludaba.

—¡Adiós, Torao! 

Les agradeció por traerlo y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del hall de su departamento no pudo evitar sonreír ante el estúpido apodo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que agradecer enormemente a Daena y Chainedkura. A estas alturas de la vida ya somos una empresa organizadora de fanfics. Escritura, corrección, organización, traducción y próximamente incorporamos departamento de arte. No, en serio, realmente no sé qué sería este fanfic sin ellos. Aún recuerdo el verano cuando caminábamos por la playa con Daena hablando de esta historia y sobre todo, de este capítulo. Gracias por insistir tanto por la escena de Ace y Luffy perreando hasta el suelo. 
> 
> Chainedkura me llamó anoche para finiquitar las últimas correcciones de la versión en inglés. No puedo explicar el trabajo que hace este chico y la dedicación con la que piensa cada palabra para que los personajes estén caracterizados como yo los pensé en español.


	5. Los sombreros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por apoyar este fanfic. Escribir es una dedicación enorme que trae satisfacciones y frustraciones muchas veces. Armar y desarmar constantemente todo. Líneas de tiempo, calendarios, esquemas, listas de personajes y eventos. Todo eso es escribir y por eso quería compartir un calendario de actividades en el Kamabakka que me hice cuando empecé a escribir para ordenar las actividades de todos los chicos. Creo que puede servir mirarlo para orientarse.  
> Disclaimer: Si Law viste de negro, no copié este fanfic a nadie.

[Calendario de actividades del Kamabakka](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TG7wOTYK7beKWlAVWQPXr8gsLDF1ag3-/view?usp=sharing)

.

.

.

Law se hizo un café mientras se vestía para ir al hospital. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pero sus problemas para conciliar el sueño y la fiesta del Kamabakka le dieron una hora y media con toda la suerte. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la falta de sueño pero ese día se sentía agotado. Esperaba que no tuviera que operar a nadie. Quería un dia tranquilo.

Mientras viajaba al North Blue, en el metro porque decidió no manejar, miró su celular. Tenía varios mensajes del grupo de sus amigos, del Kamabakka, de Corazón y hasta de Luffy. Nunca tenía tantos mensajes, pero supuso que tenían que ver con la fiesta. 

Había fotos en el grupo del Kamabakka. Brook tocando con Franky, Usopp y Luffy bailando, Ace y Luffy meneando hasta el suelo, Nami y Vivi bailando. Todas eran graciosas y quedaron como las pruebas vivientes de que esa noche se divirtieron todos.

> [05/07 12:23 a. m.] Nami Kamabakka: ¡MIREN ESTO!
> 
> 📷 Foto

La imagen había sido tomada en la cocina del Club Foosha y había dos personas cerca. Si fuera por él, diría que eran Zoro y Sanji, pero rara vez se los veía tan cerca, siempre estaban discutiendo.

> [05/07 12:23 a. m.] Nami Kamabakka: ESTÁN BAILANDO.

Quizá estaban demasiado ebrios. Seguramente se arrepentirían cuando vieran las fotos. Revisó otros mensajes, Corazón le había agradecido la invitación, le dijo que la pasó muy bien y le deseó buenas noches. El grupo de sus amigos tenía un video que había enviado Shachi.

> [04/07 11:15 P. m.] Shachi: El Dr. Torao tiene ALTOS PASOS.

Descargó el video y casi se murió de un infarto ahí mismo —lo cual sería muy irónico teniendo en cuenta que es un maldito cirujano cardiovascular— cuando se vio a sí mismo bailando cumbia con Luffy. Iba a prender fuego a ese idiota. 

Nunca consideró la piromanía, pero ese día se sentía particularmente asesino. 

Antes de cometer una locura, revisó el mensaje de Luffy. 

> [05/07 05:47 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Shachi me pasó el video donde bailamos, es genial! Míralo.
> 
> 📷 Video

Si no le reventó una vena de la cara, fue porque tenía muy entrenado su autocontrol. Y maldita sea, ¿qué hacía Luffy despierto hacía menos de una hora?, ¿no se estaba muriendo de sueño en el auto?

> [05/07 06:34 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Ese video tiene que desaparecer.
> 
> ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Luffy estaba en línea, aparentemente aún no se había dormido. 

> [05/07 06:35 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Toraoo! ya estás en tu trabajo?
> 
> Tan tarde es?
> 
> [05/07 06:36 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿No tenías sueño?
> 
> [05/07 06:36 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Cuando llegamos a casa, Ace se quedó dormido en mi cama y con Sabo tuvimos que llevarlo a la suya.
> 
> Cuando Ace vivía aquí dormía en la misma habitación que Sabo.

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sabo y Luffy llevando a cuestas a un Ace medio dormido, ebrio y cansado por unas escaleras. Los tres hermanos eran muy excéntricos y extraños.

> [05/07 06:37 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Eso aún no explica por qué te quedaste despierto hasta las seis de la mañana.
> 
> [05/07 06:38 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Después de acostar a Ace, me dio hambre y me quedé jugando en la computadora. 
> 
> No sabía que era tan tarde.
> 
> [05/07 06:40 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Yo diría que es más bien temprano, Luffy-ya

Se bajó del subterráneo y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. La entrada del North Blue estaba despejada; era domingo a la mañana, nadie más que los que volvían de fiestas y emborracharse andaba por ahí. 

Saludó a sus compañeras en la recepción, y cruzó palabras con un enfermero que tenía que darles unos papeles de un paciente. Procuró tomarse otro café para estar más despierto y buscó su bata de médico en su oficina, donde dejó sus cosas.

Su celular vibró.

> [05/07 06:58 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Meh, hoy es domingo, sólo juego al fútbol a la noche.
> 
> Ey, ya sé!
> 
> Quieres venir? nos falta un jugador.
> 
> [05/07 07:04 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: No me gusta el fútbol.
> 
> [05/07 07:05 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Abuurridoooo
> 
> Se lo pediré a Ace.
> 
> Pero puedes venir a vernos si quieres!
> 
> También juegan Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Usopp y otros amigos.

Le intrigó ver a sus compañeros del Kamabakka jugando un partido de fútbol. Se los imaginó atolondrados a todos, descoordinados y caóticos, pero aún así victoriosos. 

> [05/07 07:06 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: No puedo, Luffy-ya. Tengo algo que hacer a la noche.

Sus amigos habían acordado juntarse a tomar algo luego de sus turnos de la tarde. Law podría intentar dormir un poco antes de verlos, quizá podría tener una siesta en el sillón. Parecía ser capaz de dormir en ese lugar incómodo y no en su cama.

> [05/07 07:06 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Luego cuéntame cómo les fue. 
> 
> [05/07 07:08 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Te enviaré fotos!

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Era un chico muy tonto, pero también cálido. Y el calor siempre le provocaba cosas a Law.

> [05/07 07:10 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Me voy a trabajar, tú deberías dormir. 

Metió su teléfono en el bolsillo de la bata de médico pero lo sintió vibrar. Seguramente un tonto mensaje donde se rehusaba a dormir o lo catalogaba de aburrido. 

> [05/07 07:10 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: No eres para nada divertido, Torao.

.

.

.

Se despertó con el cuello torcido, como siempre. Dormir en el sillón era lo peor, pero al menos había descansado. Se incorporó tirando la manta que siempre dejaba ahí y el sonido de la televisión de fondo empezó a llenar sus oídos. 

Miró el celular. La luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Aún estaba a tiempo para ir a lo de Penguin. Al menos no le pasó como con Corazón. Preguntó en el grupo qué querían comer y respondieron sushi. Se aseguraría de pedir onigiri también.

> [05/07 06:38 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Compro en el camino, ¿ustedes están el el North Blue, aún?
> 
> [05/07 06:45 p. m.] Bepo: Salimos en quince minutos y vamos a lo Penguin. 
> 
> Te vemos allá.

Tuvo tiempo para darse una ducha rápida, buscar su abrigo largo y llamar al lugar de sushi antes de salir. Lo pasó a buscar de camino a lo de Penguin y compró unas cervezas en el supermercado. 

> [05/07 06:53 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Torao! Estamos yendo a la cancha de fútbol
> 
> Aún hay tiempo, ¿no quieres venir?

Avanzó por la cola del supermercado con las cervezas en la mano y rió ante el mensaje del chico. 

> [05/07 06:55 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Hola Luffy-ya, ¿te despertaste de la siesta de toda la tarde o no dormiste nada?
> 
> No puedo ir, te dije que estaba ocupado.

Con lo tarde que se había acostado Luffy, no le sorprendía si no se había levantado un rato antes de salir de su casa para el partido de fútbol. El teléfono volvió a vibrar y recibió una foto de Luffy. El chico sacaba la lengua como si fuese un niño y miraba a la cámara con el ceño fruncido. 

> [05/07 06:56 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Tú te lo pierdes
> 
> Aburrido Torao.
> 
> [05/07 06:58 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Espero que ganen, seguramente lo harán mucho mejor sin mí.

Pagó en la caja y volvió al auto. El departamento de Penguin no estaba lejos de su casa, era el que más cerca vivía del North Blue y por eso solían reunirse allí después del trabajo. Les avisó que estaba en la puerta y cuando su amigo bajó a abrirle, Law sacó las cervezas y el sushi. Penguin agarró la bolsa de la comida y subieron por el ascensor.

—¿Cómo estuvo el turno a la mañana? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Law resopló.

—Una tortura. Pero al menos no hubo ninguna cirugía, ¿ustedes que tal?

Penguin se rio mientras abría la puerta del ascensor y salían a su piso.

—Un maldito infierno. Todos tuvimos cirugías de emergencia.

Bueno, era justo teniendo en cuenta que a las siete de la mañana, Law no estaba para nada descansado como para enfrentar emergencias en el hospital. Ellos se habían quedado con el turno de la tarde, pero eso siempre traía más movimiento.

Entraron al departamento y saludó a Shachi y Bepo que ya estaban acomodando la mesa. 

—Hola, Law, ¿pudiste descansar algo? —Bepo siempre era considerado con él, era el más chico y parecía una especie de hermano menor porque se preocupaba mucho por todos.

—Me dormí en el sillón. Tengo el cuello torcido pero al menos dormí unas horas.

Abrieron el sushi, Penguin sirvió los vasos y él agarró un onigiri. 

—¡No sabes lo que fue la guardia hoy! —comenzó a contarle Bepo. Shachi resopló.

—Un día de mierda, ¿quién sufre tantos accidentes un domingo? ¡vayan a dormir! —Shachi siempre despotricaba mucho y más si era sobre el trabajo—. Peng tuvo dos partos de emergencia, ¡DOS!

—Yo tuve tres niños en cirugía —les contó Bepo, recordando los tres casos y cómo sus heridas habían sido accidentales.

—Y hubo varias consultas también —siguió Shachi—. Casi no tuvimos descanso.

Le causaba gracia cuando se quejaba de la falta de tiempo para tomar un café en el trabajo, porque nunca sabían cómo iba a ser el día en el hospital. Había tardes que se llenaban de emergencias y operaciones programadas y otras que no pasaba ni una mosca y sólo tenían alguna que otra consulta. Muchas veces no pudieron descansar en el comedor del hospital y tuvieron que trabajar varias horas seguidas. Era imposible saber qué día les iba a tocar cuando entraban al North Blue. A él, al menos, se le hacía interesante esa incertidumbre.

Dejó de prestar atención a las quejas de Shachi y revisó su teléfono porque lo había sentido vibrar en su bolsillo.

> [05/07 08:05 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Ganaaaamoos!
> 
> 📷 Foto

Se rió tapándose la boca cuando vio la foto de Luffy con dos dedos levantados hacia la cámara, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cegadora. Atrás veía a un chico de pelo largo y rubio, tirado contra el césped de la cancha. 

> [05/07 08:05 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Deberías haber venido Torao, fue genial!
> 
> [05/07 08:05 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Lo imagino, pero estaba ocupado.
> 
> Estoy con Shachi, Penguin y Bepo.
> 
> [05/07 08:05 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: OH
> 
> Mándale saludos!!
> 
> QUERRÁN VENIR A JUGAR ELLOS?

Irguió la ceja ante la idea. No estaba seguro qué tan predispuestos al deporte eran sus amigos médicos, pero suponía que Shachi y Penguin disfrutaban la actividad física.

—Eh, Law, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Shachi mirándolo extrañado—. ¿Estás hablando con alguna chica? —Sus cejas se arquearon de forma insinuante y se rió, como si no se lo tomara en serio.

—Es Law, Shachi —Ahí estaba Bepo, justificándolo siempre, como si esas simples palabras explicaran algo más allá de lo que decían.

—Lo sé —se rió Shachi—, pero quizá me sorprendía. ¿Con quién hablas?

—Luffy-ya —respondió dejando el teléfono en la mesa—. Me dijo que les faltaba uno para un partido de fútbol y me preguntó si podía.

Shachi, Penguin y Bepo se quedaron callados mirándolo. Luego comenzaron a reír.

—¿Law jugando al fútbol? —dijo Shachi entre carcajadas—. Qué gracioso.

—Pero me preguntó si ustedes querrían la próxima —siguió él sin inmutarse.

Volvieron a callarse, pero esta vez no se rieron.

—Podría ser… —meditó Penguin y buscó la complicidad de Shachi—. Yo lo haría.

—Yo también, la pasamos bien en la fiesta con ellos, seguramente será igual en un partido de fútbol.

Law quiso advertirles, quiso decirles que Luffy parecía alguien que no había que subestimar. Si bien era muy agradable y alegre, estaba seguro que en la cancha iba por todo. No lo había visto jugar nunca, pero parecía bastante determinado y fuerte en lo suyo.

> [05/07 08:14 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Shachi y Penguin dicen que quieren jugar. Están convenciendo a Bepo ahora.
> 
> [05/07 08:20 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Eso es genial!! Les avisaré el próximo partido.
> 
> 📷 Foto

Le había enviado otra imagen suya comiendo un plato enorme, con mucha carne y papas fritas. Parecía un bar y vio a sus amigos de fondo. Seguramente habían salido a festejar después de la victoria.

—Tierra llamando al Dr. Torao —La voz de Shachi irrumpió sus pensamientos y Law lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Su amigo siguió riéndose a carcajadas del estúpido apodo que le dio Luffy.

—¿Quieres jugar tú, Bepo? —preguntó Penguin alzando una mano para agarrar un sashimi.

Bepo pareció pensarlo, pero al fin accedió 

—Podría intentarlo —lo miró y él sabía qué iba a decir—. ¿Tu también, Law?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me gusta el fútbol.

—Oh, vamos Torao, ¡hazlo por Bepo y Luffy! —insistió Shachi con una sonrisa burlona y Law le envió una mirada asesina.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—Iré a mirar. Desde afuera —remarcó para que se entienda.

Penguin le alcanzó un vaso de cerveza para que se calmara y Law se lo agradeció tomando un sorbo. Shachi no estaba amedrentado, siguió riéndose y cambió el tema nuevamente hacia el día en la guardia que habían tenido.

> [05/07 08:30 p. m.] 
> 
> Luffy Kamabakka te ha agregado al grupo “Fútbol”
> 
> [05/07 08:14 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Bienvenidos, Torao, Shachi, Penguin y Bepo! La próxima vez que jugamos un partido es el domingo que viene!

Law miró su celular atónito, sintiendo que le reventaría una vena en cualquier momento.

> [05/07 08:15 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Luffy-ya, ¡¡yo no juego al fútbol!!
> 
> [05/07 08:16 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Pero para que nos vengas a alentar, Toraooo

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y suspiró. Ya sentía la risa burlesca de Shachi al leer esos mensajes en el grupo al que también los habían agregado a ellos.

—¿Y desde cuándo tiene sus números? —preguntó Law, recordando que Luffy le habían enviado el video que Shachi filmó.

—En la fiesta Luffy nos pasó su número —dijo Bepo—. Y también el de Usopp.

—También el de Nami —agregó Shachi soñadoramente. Penguin giró los ojos.

—¿Sabes que ella sale con Vivi? —Su comentario le pinchó la burbuja a Shachi que lo miró sorprendido.

Law tampoco lo sabía eso, pero no le parecía extraño. Siempre las notó muy cercanas, podrían haber sido mejores amigas o pareja. Shachi chasqueó la lengua y miró su celular.

—Se ven bien juntas —dijo en voz baja y Penguin se rió suavemente.

—Hacen linda pareja —coincidió Bepo.

Siguieron hablando hasta más tarde y se comieron todo el sushi que Law había traído. Bepo pidió helado por teléfono porque Shachi quería comer algo dulce. Hablaron de la fiesta, del trabajo, de Corazón, —al cual todos querían mucho— si tenía pareja, si estaba saliendo con alguien. Sus amigos consideraban a Corazón como padre del grupo y siempre se interesaban por él o por su vida sentimental. Cuando había salido con gente, ellos querían saber cómo, cuándo y dónde. A Law le parecía tierno y sabía que a Corazón le agradaba.

—¿Y tú, Torao? —preguntó Shachi con un gesto insinuador, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Cuándo vas a salir con alguien?

Lo miró con una expresión oscura que no lo amedrentó, como nunca lo hacía. No le gustaba lo que insinuaba.

—Nunca —respondió tajante.

—Vamos, nunca has dejado que nadie te trate como él lo hace, ¡te sacó a bailar!

Se sintió escandalizado, como si lo que dijera Shachi fuera una ocurrencia única, que nunca hubiera escuchado ni pensado. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con la voz baja, oscura peligrosamente. Penguin y Bepo los miraron desde afuera, girando las cabezas de un lado a otro—. Luffy-ya trata así a todo el mundo, ya intenté que me deje en paz, pero no dio resultado. Además, sacó a bailar a todos en la fiesta, ¡hasta perreó con el hermano!

Shachi se rió, volviendo la vista a su celular.

—¿Y el apodo?, ¿de dónde salió?

No le gustaba que le cuestionaran cosas, ni sentirse como si tuviera que dar explicaciones. Él no tenía por qué contar nada sobre su relación con Luffy.

¡No había tal relación! ¡Ni siquiera eran más que conocidos!

—No sé de dónde salió, pero ahora varios del Kamabakka me llaman así —dijo derrotado.

Había oído a Zoro y Nami decirle así después de escuchar a Luffy llamarlo por su apodo. No entendía de dónde salió tampoco ni cómo Luffy lo había nombrado así incluso antes de conocerlo. 

—Yo creo… —intervino Bepo, robando la atención de todos—, que Luffy es muy espontáneo e impredecible, y cuando uno se relaciona con él no puede tener el control de lo que va a suceder. Creo que es raro ver a Law con alguien así porque él siempre tiene el control sobre todo.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Law lo pensó. Ciertamente Bepo lo leía muy bien. Procuraba evitar aquellas cosas sobre las cuales no tenía control y Luffy era demasiado escurridizo para eso. 

—Pero Luffy es así con todo el mundo —siguió Bepo—, entonces es lógico que veamos extraña la relación entre dos personas tan opuestas.

—No hay ninguna relación —dijo tajante de nuevo, pero sus amigos lo ignoraron.

—Sería una relación desastrosa —intervino Shachi—. ¿Te imaginas las peleas diarias? 

Se golpeó el pecho y tosió como si se acomodara la voz.

—Luffy-ya, te dije que no dejaras el shampoo y el acondicionador en el suelo —dijo con la voz oscura, imitando a Law—. ¡Pero Toraoo, no llego donde pusiste el estante!

Penguin se rió a carcajadas y hasta sacó una risita de Bepo. Law quiso desterrarlos y volver en el tiempo para evitar ser su amigo. 

—¡Tú eres el que no llegaba a donde Corazón había puesto el estante para los productos del baño! —lo regañó recordando cuando Shachi se bañaba en su casa.

—¡En esa casa eran muy altos!

Aunque Shachi volvió a insistir burlando a Law con el apodo maldito que Luffy le había puesto, no tocaron el tema otra vez. Volvieron a quejarse del día laboral que tuvieron y hablaron de la fiesta hasta cansarse. Law se relajó cuando no había más preguntas sobre Luffy; algo en su pecho se calmaba al no tener que responder cuestionamientos para los que ni él mismo tenía respuestas.

.

.

.

Cuando entró a la casa, era pasada la una de la mañana. Se habían quedado hasta tarde charlando con sus amigos y ahora realmente necesitaba descansar. Se quitó la ropa en el camino y prometió juntarla al otro día. Por suerte el lunes no trabajaba y podría dormir hasta tarde.

A quién engañaba, nunca podía dormir hasta tarde.

Se recostó en su cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Miró su celular una vez más y vio varios mensajes sin leer. De sus amigos y tenía algunos de Luffy también.

> [05/07 11:22 p. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Tus amigos son muy graciosos. Me encantan los stickers de osos que manda Bepo!

¿Por qué tenía que decírselo en privado? No había ninguna necesidad y aún así se encontró respondiéndole.

> [06/07 01:27 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Tiene una obsesión con los osos polares.
> 
> De niño iba a todos los zoológicos de la ciudad.

No le sorprendió que estuviera en línea y tampoco que le respondiera tan rápido.

> [06/07 01:30 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Que genial! Ace me llevaba cuando era chico.
> 
> Me gustaban muchos los monos.
> 
> [06/07 01:32 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: No sé por qué no me sorprende.
> 
> Tienes un increíble parecido.
> 
> [06/07 01:22 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Gracias! También eres genial, Torao, pero no pareces un mono.
> 
> Diría que eres como una suricata.

Irguió la ceja y miró el celular con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no se imaginaba como una suricata.

> [06/07 01:33 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Cora-san me llevaba de chico al zoológico también.
> 
> Me gustaba mucho ver a los lobos marinos. Cora-san me regaló un gorro inspirado ellos y lo usaba todo el tiempo.

No sabía de dónde salió toda esa información revelada. No tenía por qué decirla. Sólo sus amigos sabían cosas íntimas de él y aunque no le hubiera contado nada demasiado profundo, sí sabía que esas experiencias habían sido tesoros para él.

> [06/07 01:35 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: En serio?? Eso es genial!! Me gustaría verlo algún día.
> 
> Yo también uso un sombrero especial. No me lo quito nunca.

Recordó haber visto a Luffy con un sombrero de paja y le pareció extraño porque no era verano ni parecía coincidir nunca con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

> [06/07 01:35 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Me lo regaló un hombre que conocí en Grey Terminal cuando éramos chicos. 
> 
> Me rescató de una pandilla de matones que me había agarrado y me regaló su sombrero.
> 
> Algún día me gustaría volverlo a ver. Lo único que sé de él es que era mochilero.
> 
> Viajaba por todos lados conociendo y viviendo con las personas de los pueblos que visitaba. 
> 
> Me pareció increíble.

Era una historia tierna, pero también sentía que era algo importante para Luffy. Como si le estuviera revelando algo íntimo, una ventana hacia sí mismo, su pasado y sus vivencias que Law no estaba seguro de poder manejar. Sabía cómo controlar el nivel de confianza depositada en él de Corazón y sus amigos, pero alguien nuevo, contándole cosas así, era muy vertiginoso.

> [06/07 01:41 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Noté que siempre lo llevas puesto.
> 
> No sabía que era tan importante.
> 
> [06/07 01:45 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Es mi tesoro.

Era tan tonto tener un sombrero como tesoro, tan infantil y frágil y Law podía entenderlo porque aún guardaba ese sombrero que Corazón le había regalado en lo profundo de su armario. Su primer regalo. Se sintió niño de nuevo y recordó esas primeras salidas con él, cuando el hombre lo cuidaba, le preparaba las meriendas y le hacía un lugar en sus brazos cuando tenía pesadillas. 

Corazón estuvo desde siempre para Law, aún cuando tuvo que elegir entre él y su propia familia. Aún cuando tuvo que llevarlo a cuestas y huir para tener una vida alejada de ellos. 

> [06/07 01:48 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Es un gran tesoro.
> 
> [06/07 01:49 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: El tuyo también, Torao! Algún día tienes que mostrármelo.
> 
> [06/07 01:49 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Algún día, quizá.
> 
> Ahora me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado.
> 
> [06/07 01:50 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Que descanses! Seguiré jugando en la play

Law cerró los ojos y no pudo apartar la imagen de ambos sombreros, uno al lado del otro. Se sentía agitado y no sabía por qué. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía darle más vueltas a las preguntas y cosas que lo mantenían despierto hasta la madrugada. Esta vez tenía que desactivar todas sus preocupaciones y dormir. 

De alguna manera, parecía más fácil después de hablar con Luffy.

.

.

.

Se despertó envuelto en sábanas y con la almohada sobre su rostro. Había dormido bastante bien. Siempre se despertaba entre sueños, pero esa noche no fue tan seguido. Se sentía más descansado.

Levantarse y estirar su cuerpo lo hizo suspirar de placer. Caminó hasta la cocina y se preparó un café mientras encendía la televisión y se sentaba en la mesada frente al fregadero. No le importaba tanto ver las noticias, pero le gustaba escuchar algo de fondo mientras habitaba su casa. Quizá debería comprarse una radio.

Encendió la computadora y se entretuvo leyendo unos informes que le envió un compañero de trabajo. No podía dejar de pensar en medicina ni en su día de descanso. También leyó las noticias, aunque el televisor las estuviera reproduciendo de fondo. Siempre le gustó más leerlas que escucharlas. Repasó los casos de coronavirus, leyó sobre reflote de enfermedades sexuales e incluso sobre la amenaza del dengue que azotaba algunas zonas del sur del mundo. 

Revisó sus notificaciones y leyó sus mensajes del celular en la web. Le sorprendió ver que Luffy le había escrito a las cinco de la mañana.

> [06/07 05:07 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: 📷 Foto
> 
> Encontré esa imagen de un lobo marino. Es igual a tí!
> 
> Tiene esa cara de “soy malo, no molestes porque te mato” pero por dentro son todos blanditos.

Leer ese mensaje le produjo dos emociones. Primero se escandalizó. Después le causó mucha gracia. La cara de ese lobo marino realmente era amenazante y se preguntó si en serio él se vería así. 

> [06/07 09:22 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿Blanditos por dentro?
> 
> Espero que lo digas sólo por ese lobo marino.
> 
> Yo sigo siendo un tipo duro.

No supo en qué momento comenzó a bromear con él, ni tampoco cuándo se volvió tan normal enviarse mensajes con tonterías como esa. ¿Luffy era así con todo el mundo?, ¿por eso lograba meterse debajo de la piel de cualquiera que conocía?

No es que lo haya hecho con él. Aunque estuviera bromeando en el mensaje, realmente era un tipo duro.

> [06/07 09:35 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Todos sabemos que no es cierto, Torao.
> 
> Eres el más blandito de todos.
> 
> [06/07 09:36 a. m.] Tragalgar Law: ¿Qué mierda haces despierto a esta hora?
> 
> ¡Te acostaste después de las cinco!
> 
> [06/07 09:39 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Lo sé, apesta.
> 
> Sabo me despertó para que estudie porque tengo un examen la semana que viene.
> 
> Pero tengo tanto tanto sueñooooo

Luffy era un irresponsable, ruidoso y molesto. Entendía por qué su hermano tenía que ser duro con él para que se enfocara. La carrera que estudiaba tenía asignaturas muy teóricas y no se imaginaba a Luffy leyendo tranquilamente filosofía, sociología y política. La imagen de Sabo con un látigo obligando a Luffy a aprender definiciones pasó por su mente y le dio un escalofrío.

> [06/07 09:41 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿Qué materia tienes que estudiar?
> 
> [06/07 09:41 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Técnicas e Instrumentos para la Intervención.
> 
> Me gusta porque se trata de cómo intervenir en el campo, como llevar la teoría a la acción.
> 
> Me gusta mucho más que las que hice el año pasado.
> 
> Sabo me ató a una silla para que estudiara derecho!! 
> 
> Fue horrible

No pudo evitar reírse con una carcajada limpia. Al parecer, Sabo era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

> [06/07 09:42 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Yo también tuve materias que odiaba, es normal.
> 
> [06/07 09:43 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Pero tú eres súper inteligente, seguro nada te cuesta.

No era una mentira, ciertamente Law tenía facilidad para memorizar y para las ciencias biológicas más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, eso no quita que no le haya resultado difícil algún examen.

> [06/07 09:48 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: El ciclo biomédico de la carrera me aburría un poco.
> 
> Las asignaturas sobre química y biofísica eran pesadas y aburridas.

Recordó sus primeros años estudiando y cómo deseaba llegar al ciclo clínico y cursar las materias de cirugías. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Shachi, Penguin y Bepo, que se admiraron de su capacidad de retención. En realidad se había esforzado más que nunca con esas materias porque eran las que más le aburrían y le costaba más concentrarse.

> [06/07 09:49 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: No entendí nada de lo que dijiste
> 
> Eso prueba mi teoría de que eres un genio.
> 
> [06/07 09:49 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Cada uno es un genio en su propia área, Luffy-ya.
> 
> Tú eres un genio en el fútbol y lo serás en tu carrera.

No había necesidad de halagarlo así. No tenía sentido haberlo hecho. Se reprendió mentalmente por relajarse tanto como para permitirse escribir sin pensar cada palabra que decía.

> [06/07 09:50 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: No me has visto jugar, mentiroso. No sabes cómo lo hago.
> 
> Pero eso no va a quedar así mucho tiempo.
> 
> El próximo partido vas a estar ahí. 
> 
> Si logro convencerte, en la cancha.
> 
> [06/07 09:52 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿Por qué quieres tanto que juegue? Ya te lo dije, soy muy malo en eso y no me gusta.
> 
> [06/07 09:52 a. m.] Luffy Kamabakka: Porque es divertido!
> 
> O acaso no haces nada por diversión aunque no lo domines bien?
> 
> No tienes que hacer sólo lo que hagas bien, Torao. 
> 
> Eso es tremendamente aburrido.
> 
> Y SOLITARIO!

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, sorprendido de leer esas palabras en la computadora y bajó la pantalla. 

Qué idiota, cómo bajó la guardia así para permitirle a Luffy leerlo tan bien. ¿O ese era el poder oculto que explicaba su magnetismo? Quizá no entendía de lo que hablaba cuando le mencionaba sus materias de medicina, pero ese chico tenía muy en clara la inteligencia emocional.

Le dio vértigo y miedo que mencionara su poco control de las cosas y aún más que fuera él, que de a poquito lo estaba desarticulando pieza por pieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este capítulo a principios de año, por eso mencioné el coronavirus. En ese momento no podría prever lo que sería para nosotros esta enfermedad. Lo dejé como un guiño.


	6. El mar y la tormenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro de mis capítulos favoritos ♥ Gracias por leer esta historia, dejar kudos y comentar y, principalmente, disfrutarla. Tengo Tumblr si quieren seguirme, soy @anniedeodair. También tengo twitter pero lo uso como una persona normal jajaja y no creo que a nadie le interese lo que opino de mi gobierno.

Cuando llegaron al camping, Law soltó la carpa en el suelo y suspiró el aire puro. Qué tranquilidad se respiraba. No dormir había valido la pena para llegar temprano. La mañana se asomaba entre los árboles y los chicos bajaron del micro con los rostros dormidos y llenos de bostezos. Todo había salido bien, lograron recaudar dinero vendiendo pasteles y comida, buscando donaciones y organizando eventos y el campamento se pudo llevar adelante. Law no había podido participar demasiado, más allá de acompañar a Sanji a vender sus pasteles y cosas dulces en las plazas, lo que realmente fue un éxito. Sin embargo, estuvo atento a todo lo que se hizo y él mismo aportó dinero cuando hizo falta o no alcanzó para algunas cosas.

Amaba las excursiones. Recordó sus visitas al bosque con Corazón cuando era chico y las veces que acamparon por pedido de Law. Era extraño, porque al mismo tiempo se alejaba de la vida social, pero cuando estaba en un camping, con una carpa y una fogata, se sentía realmente satisfecho y cálido. Y cuando era niño y lo tenía a Corazón, no había nada mejor que recostar su cabeza en el regazo del hombre frente a una fogata mientras éste intentaba leerle un capítulo de Harry Potter.

—¡Bien, niñas y niños! —El grito de Usopp sonó fuerte y claro, y todos los chicos le prestaron atención—. ¡Ya llegamos! Es hora de armar nuestras tiendas y luego a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Los más grandes, si saben armar sus tiendas y pueden ayudar a los más chicos, den una mano. Nosotros los vamos a ayudar —agregó Franky con un bolso colgado al hombro.

Habían logrado que veinte chicos y chicas fueran al campamento, incluida Tama, que sus padres insistieron para que pudiera ir, aunque la niña en un principio había querido quedarse. Aún vivían en lo de Shirohige, pero estaban usando el dinero recaudado en la fiesta para restaurar su casa, aunque eso llevaría tiempo. Todos habían pedido carpas prestadas para los niños a los que le era realmente difícil acceder a una. Law había conseguido varias de sus amigos y de Corazón; Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Sanji y Vivi también, e incluso los otros miembros que se quedaron había logrado llevar varias. 

En total había veintiséis personas y diversas carpas de diferentes tamaños. Franky había llevado una enorme para seis personas adultas donde entraron siete chicas, Tama entre ellas. También había dos carpa de cuatro donde se establecieron dos grupos de niños y dos carpas para dos personas que las llevaron los chicos mismos, donde se acomodaron los últimos pares que quedaban.

El equipo de los coordinadores tenía tres carpas de dos. Vivi y Usopp compartían una, Franky y Sanji otra, con quejas de Sanji por no poder dormir con Vivi, y Luffy y Law en la última carpa. Se había enterado de la división cuando volvió del trabajo, después de varias horas sin tocar el celular, y vio el mensaje de Luffy en el grupo del Kamabakka que decía “yo pido a Torao como compañero”. Parecía un niño más. 

Franky le armó la carpa enorme a las niñas y Law lo ayudó colocando las varillas para que quedara bien, mientras le había dejado a cargo a Luffy que armar la carpa en la que dormían. Desafortunadamente, sobreestimó su capacidad para resolver una simple tienda para dos persona y le pidió a Vivi que tome su lugar con Franky mientra él corría antes que Luffy destrozara la suya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Así no es —espetó enfático, arrebatándole las varillas y colocándolas bien—. Ponte del otro lado y recíbelas. No hagas nada, sólo encárgate de que pasen bien y no se traben.

Luffy se rió con su característica risa aireada y Law ya se sentía estresado por tener que convivir con él. Pudieron armar la carpa y dejaron sus bolsos adentro. Luffy había traído una mochila de viaje enorme, con un aislante colgado y su bolsa de dormir enrollada. 

—Me la prestó Ace —le contó cuando estaba acomodando su mochila enorme en una esquina de la carpa, al lado del bolso de Law—. Cuando era adolescente se fue de viaje un mes con esta mochila. Después la usó Sabo cuando se fue a un congreso de no sé qué.

Todas las tiendas estaban armadas y los chicos ya habían dejado sus cosas adentro. Por suerte, esos días no hacía mucho frío y nadie estaba demasiado abrigado. En la noche, con el fogón y el calor de la comida y mantas, podrían hacerle frente.

—¡Vamos a desayunar! —gritó Vivi con una sonrisa, parada arriba de una mesa de piedra del camping—. Sanji está preparando la comida.

Sanji se había hecho cargo de la parrilla de concreto instalada en el camping y sacó a relucir todos los elementos que había llevado para prepararse su propio búnker de comida al aire libre. Law volvió la vista atrás para mirar a Luffy y preguntarle si quería desayunar, pero el chico ya había salido corriendo al lado de Sanji.

—Nosotros comemos al final —Lo escuchó decir y le causó gracia el puchero de Luffy.

Los chicos sacaron sus tazas y se sentaron en las mesas del camping y en el suelo alrededor de mantas. Vivi, Usopp y Sanji pasaron con las jarras sirviendo leche caliente con chocolate y repartiendo galletitas. Luffy miró a Sanji con ojos de cachorro y logró que el hombre le sirviera una taza también antes que a todos.

Law se preparó un café instantáneo que había llevado, porque estaba seguro que no podría sobrevivir sin él. Y se sentó en una mesa con el resto de coordinadores. Luffy ocupó un lugar a su lado, robándole galletitas a Usopp.

Cerca del mediodía, Luffy organizó un partido de fútbol mixto con diez de los chicos y chicas y Usopp se llevó a cinco a una expedición al interior del camping donde el follaje se convertía casi en un bosque. Vivi, Sanji y Franky se quedaron con cinco chicos que prefirieron jugar a las cartas en el campamento. Law había preparado varios botiquines de emergencia del que cada coordinador podía disponer. Usopp se había llevado uno y Luffy tenía otro en la cancha de fútbol del otro lado del camping. 

Sin embargo, por más que su intención fuera quedarse en el campamento, donde estaban las carpas con los demás, Luffy insistió en que fuera con él y viera a los chicos jugar. Al final el que logró convencerlo fue Sanji, con el argumento que si alguien se lastimaba, Luffy no sabría poner ni una curita.

Y así terminó sentado en el pasto, mirando a Luffy actuar como árbitro en un fútbol cinco mixto. No entendió nada, pero vio al coordinador más joven del Kamabakka correr hacia todos lados, detrás de la pelota y gritando los goles de todos como si fueran suyos. Los niños realmente parecían divertirse y hasta él mismo sonrió viéndolos meter sus propios goles y festejar en conjunto. Luffy tenía la capacidad de hacer que nadie se enojara y volvía los partidos una actividad entusiasmante y no una competencia.

—¡Gooooool! —gritó Luffy, levantando las manos y festejando con una niña que se reía junto a él.

Uno de los chicos se acercó a Luffy y lo llamó. Le dijo algo que Law no oyó, pero después de eso, salió de la cancha y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te cansaste? —le preguntó Law para chequear—. ¿O te lastimaste?

El chico suspiró, aparentemente agotado y se tiró al pasto boca arriba.

—Me cansé de correr —expresó, pero una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. 

—¡Luffy, juega tú! —le gritó uno de los niños más atrás.

—No puedo, tienen que jugar ustedes…

Entendía por qué no quería jugar, tendría más ventaja y era más grande que el resto, pero una de las chicas se acercó corriendo detrás de Luffy y señaló hacia ellos. Luffy cruzó la mirada con él y comenzó a reír.

—Mocha dice que quiere salir porque está cansada y pidió que la reemplaces, Torao.

Law abrió la boca sorprendido y miró con mala cara a la maquiavélica sonrisa de Luffy, porque era evidente que el chico lo estaba disfrutando. El resto de niños y niñas comenzaron a saltar y vitorear por Law, y se sintió obligado a responder. Realmente no quería decir que sí, pero todas las expectativas estaban puestas en él. ¡Y encima era un mal jugador!

Se levantó mirando a Luffy con la cara más asesina que pudo y se paró frente a él.

—Voy a cobrármela después —Luffy se rió de su aparente mal humor y le entregó la pelota.

—Te doy la ventaja —expresó el chico con una sonrisa malditamente arrogante.

Law quería tirarle la pelota en la cabeza, pero Luffy comenzó el partido y se vio en la difícil tarea de no hacer perder a su equipo. Mantener la pelota en su control fue una tarea titánica, ¿quién ponía a un médico con poca capacidad motriz a jugar a la pelota? 

Las chicas y chicos que jugaban eran parte del equipo de fútbol de Luffy en el Kamabakka y jugaban mucho mejor que él. Corrió rápido y observó a los chicos a sus lados, pero sobre todo a Luffy porque sabía que tendría ganas de robarle la pelota para hacérselo más difícil.

Una chica del equipo de Luffy les metió un gol, pero sus compañeros de equipo no dejaron de divertirse y Law comenzó a relajarse. No tenía que fingir ni esforzarse, nadie lo juzgaría si no podía lograr un gol, esos chicos y chicas eran solidarios y sólo querían divertirse. Eso no significaba ganar.

“¿O acaso no haces nada por diversión aunque no lo domines bien? No tienes que hacer sólo lo que hagas bien, Torao. Eso es tremendamente aburrido. ¡Y solitario!”

Las palabras de Luffy le cayeron como una epifanía y levantó el rostro para ver todo a su alrededor. Los chicos se reían a carcajadas, pasándose la pelota y haciéndose chistes. Luffy también tenía una sonrisa enorme y hasta los que habían salido miraban el partido con genuino interés. Eso lo hizo relajarse, comenzar a tomar el momento con más tranquilidad, y cuando estuvo cerca del arco y uno de los chicos lo llamó y le pasó la pelota, Law intentó con todas sus fuerzas apuntar hacia ahí. 

Luffy gritaba detrás de él, pero no entendía lo que decía. El momento parecía como si fuese en cámara lenta. Law se paró y pateó, casi errándole al lugar ideal pero enviándola lejos de todos modos. Cuando la pelota cruzó el arco, todos estallaron en gritos. Luffy parecía alentar y cuando Law se dio vuelta extrañado, vio como todos se acercaban a él y le dio pánico pensar que iban a tirarsele encima.

Luffy lo abrazó con un grito de gol y los chicos se le sumaron después, formando una masa humana de brazos que lo rodeó. Si fuera claustrofóbico estaría a punto de gritar, pero debajo de todo, se sentía cálido y suave. Era muy tonto, sólo había metido un gol, mucho menos de lo que Luffy y sus chicos y chicas podía hacer normalmente.

Cuando se separaron, Luffy le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Fue divertido?

No pudo evitar sonreír, dedicarle una mueca de felicidad que le salió sin autorización de su cerebro, pero que revelaban más que cualquier respuesta. Luffy lo soltó y comenzó a caminar para volver al campamento.

—¡Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre! —les gritó a los chicos y todos se agruparon para volver. 

Cuando comenzó a caminar, el niño que había salido primero, Momonosuke, caminó al lado suyo y sonrió. Law lo miró sin quitar su expresión de relajación y disfrute.

—Cuando estabas por recibir la pelota, Luffy les dijo a todos que gritemos tu gol —le contó con la sonrisa de un niño que no quería competir; sólo festejar el logro de un compañero—. ¡Fue muy divertido!

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Luffy había incitado a los chicos a festejar su gol de ese modo? Vio al instructor de fútbol del Kamabakka caminar hacia el campamento y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio el lujo de ser feliz, de sentirse pleno. De estar satisfecho y relajado.

—¡Sanji!, ¿hay comida? 

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de las mesas y Sanji repartió bebidas que habían llevado en las heladeras portátiles y repartió la comida. El grupo de Usopp llegó sólo unos minutos después. Law se sentó al lado de Luffy, sin darse cuenta, y cuando el chico lo miró con su sonrisa encantadora, Law le correspondió el gesto.

—Gracias —dijo, porque lo tenía atorado en su garganta—. Realmente fue divertido.

Luffy lo miró, con un pedazo de carne colgado de su boca y comenzó a reír. 

—Te dije que tenías que hacerlo, Torao. ¡No juegas mal!

Ahora fue su turno de reír. Lo decía sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no era cierto. Claramente no sabía jugar y nunca lo haría bien. Pero poder hacerlo ahí, donde nadie lo iba a juzgar, donde los chicos y chicas se pondrían contentos con sus victorias como si fuesen de ellos, le hizo muy feliz de una forma que no sabía que necesitaba.

Y eso era gracias a Luffy.

.

.

.

Franky y Usopp habían prendido el fogón y pusieron unos troncos alrededor para sentarse. Los niños comían el postre que había hecho Sanji y Vivi cantaba una canción con algunos de los chicos acompañado por la guitarra de Franky. 

Había sido un buen primer día. Law sólo había puesto un par de curitas en raspones y sólo había tenido que perseguir a dos chicos para que se pongan protector contra los mosquitos. Nadie se había lastimado gravemente y el buen humor se respiraban en el aire. 

—¡Cantemos la canción de Sogeking! —gritó Usopp subiéndose a uno de los troncos. 

Los niños parecían contentos y comenzaron a saltar mientras Franky tocaba su guitarra y Usopp y Vivi empezaban la canción. Luffy parecía saberla también, y en el estribillo, todos se unieron.

—¡Lu, lu, la la, lu!

Habían hecho muchas cosas esa tarde y aunque Luffy intentó que jugara al fútbol nuevamente, decidió quedarse en un lugar para resguardar que todos los chicos estuvieran a salvo. Se tomó un café con Sanji a la tarde y hasta jugó a las cartas con Franky y Vivi.

El momento del fogón era donde había más intimidad y conexión en el grupo. Usopp contó historias fantásticas, que muchos niños creían, incluídos Vivi y Franky. Luffy se reía a carcajadas de todas ellas, Law no estaba seguro si se las creía o no, pero parecía feliz de escucharlas. Pasaron por todos los rituales de campamento hasta que se hizo más tarde y comenzaron a acostarse de a poco. Law se había quedado tomando un café mientras los chicos y chicas se metían en sus carpas.

—¿Aún no vas a dormir, Law? —mencionó Sanji antes de levantarse para lavar algunas cosas.

—En un rato, no tengo sueño.

En realidad sabía que no podría dormirse, esa era la razón más que nada. Muchas veces tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. Eso lo volvía más frustrante.

Lentamente se fue despoblando y las carpas comenzaron a ser el nuevo centro de conversaciones entre los grupos que se acomodan para dormir. Los coordinadores se quedaron un rato más afuera pero algunos ya estaban cansados y se fueron a sus carpas. Luffy se acercó a Law con intriga.

—¿No quieres dormir?

—No puedo dormir —corrigió desviando la mirada hacia el chico. Luffy sabía eso de él, por eso le hablaba cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, porque sabía que Law estaría dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño—. ¿Tú?, ¿por qué no te vas a la carpa?

Lo vio alzar los hombros y dirigirle una sonrisa.

—Me duermo tarde, no tengo ganas de dormir ahora. Me quedaré contigo.

Los demás coordinadores se habían ido a dormir. Law revisó y el último había sido Sanji, que le avisó que había café en la heladera portátil si quería más y cómo calentarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Quiero —enfatizó, sentándose sobre el pasto y apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco de madera que era el asiento de Law en ese momento—. Ambos dormimos tarde, es bueno que seamos compañeros de carpa, ¿no?

Sonrió como si asintiera, y tal vez lo hacía. Pensándolo de ese modo, Luffy era el mejor compañero para compartir tienda de campamento.

—¿Por eso me elegiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y Luffy se echó a reír.

—No, Torao. Te elegí porque eres divertido. Me gusta hablar contigo.

No le sorprendió que dijera eso, pero sí era consciente de lo que producía en él, algo que antes procuraba evitar y ahora era demasiado real para no pensarlo.

—No soy una persona que saque conversación. No hay nada genial para hablar conmigo.

A menos que el sentido de humor de Luffy fuera macabro, cosa que no parecía ser el caso.

—¡Sí tienes! El otro día me contaste de tu sombrero y los lobos marinos. Eso fue bastante genial.

Apretó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Esa conversación fue diferente de varias otras que tuvo con Luffy y eso le producía un mareo y un vértigo poco conocido para él. Poco seguro. 

Sacó su teléfono y buscó una foto. No podía creer que estaba haciendo eso y se sentía en plena contradicción con sus emociones y su usual estilo de reticencia ante los intentos de las personas cuando querían saber más de él.

—Mira —Le entregó su celular con una foto vieja digitalizada—. Me la sacó Corazón cuando era chico.

En la foto se lo veía a él cuando era un niño, con un sombrero blanco con manchas negras, enorme y que parecía muy suave, posando al lado de un lobo marino descansando en la orilla del puerto de la ciudad.

—¿Es en Flevance? —preguntó Luffy con los ojos abiertos y la sorpresa en su rostro—. Parece su puerto.

Asintió en silencio y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Ese era el sombrero que te decía.

Luffy parecía contento con ese fragmento de información nueva que había obtenido de parte de Law. Tomó su sombrero, que había dejado en el suelo a su lado, y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza.

—¿No te entra más ese sombrero, no? —preguntó con cierta inocencia y Law sonrió.

—No, Luffy-ya. Era muy chico.

—Deberías tener otro, entonces.

—No es como si pudiera ir a un local y pedir un sombrero de lobo marino.

Luffy no se vio desmotivado.

—Ya lo resolveremos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y Luffy apoyó la cabeza sobre los troncos para ver a Law, que miraba el fuego apagado con los ojos fijos y el pensamiento perdido.

—¿En qué piensas? —La voz del joven lo distrajo y volvió los ojos hacia él—. ¿En Corazón?

Luffy había conocido a Corazón brevemente en la fiesta para Tama y su familia. No hablaron mucho, pero sabía que era el padre de Law e hijo de Sengoku.

—Sí —respondió Law, mirándolo con cierta intensidad que no podía evitar—. Él me regaló el sombrero. Me estaba acordando que al principio no me gustó.

Luffy pareció asombrado y su mano se aferró a su sombrero de paja. 

—¿Por qué no?, ¡es un sombrero genial!

Él recordó su rabieta cuando Corazón se lo colocó en la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, lo era. Pero mi problema era con Cora-san. No lo quería —confesó mirando los árboles que iban más allá del camping, donde Usopp había llevado a los chicos de excursión durante el día.

—¿A Corazón? —preguntó Luffy ladeando el rostro, sin entender—. ¿Por qué?, parece una buena persona.

—Lo es —se apresuró a decir—. Yo no lo era.

No pensó que podía ver a Luffy más sorprendido y le causó gracia el gesto que hizo, como si fuera imposible pensar en él haciendo algo malo.

—No te creo —espetó convencido—. No puedes ser malo, Torao. ¡Salvas vidas! Nadie en el Kamabakka sería malo.

—Todos tenemos un pasado, Luffy-ya —mencionó mirando el rostro del chico—. Y cuando pierdes a tu familia, es más fácil ser malo.

Law sabía que no estaba siendo claro, pero no tenía sus recuerdos ordenados, ni tampoco claros sobre cómo debía sentirse con respecto a su pasado. Aún dolía, ardía y molestaba pensarlo, pero ya no tanto como antes. Cada vez menos.

—Pero al final tuviste una nueva familia —intervino Luffy y supuso que hablaba de Corazón. 

—Sí, pero no era tan buena como parecía —Retomó la historia pensando que hacía mucho no se la contaba a nadie, y no sabía por qué, de repente, parecía liberador volver a contarla—. Cuando tenía diez años, después de la muerte de mis padres y mi hermana me adoptó un hombre. Que no era Cora-san.

Luffy lo miró atentamente, sus ojos estaban enfocados en él.

—Era su hermano —reveló con una media sonrisa—. Me llevó a su casa, donde vivía toda la familia Donquixote. Cora-san era parte de ellos. Nunca me agradó al principio porque quería alejarme de su hermano y de la casa.

Vio en los ojos de Luffy la luz de la compresión. Se había olvidado que el chico había vivido unos años en Grey Terminal con sus hermanos. No había forma que no conociera el nombre Donquixote. 

—¿Doflamingo te adoptó? —preguntó con la boca abierta. Law asintió.

—Formé parte de su pandilla durante años. Desde chico trafiqué su droga y la consumí —confesó en voz baja, con miedo de que alguien pudiera oírlo—. Cora-san intentaba alejarme a toda costa y yo lo odiaba por eso. La familia Donquixote era lo único que tenía, el único lugar que podía pensar como hogar y él quería alejarme de eso. 

—Intentaba protegerte —musitó en voz baja, más para él que para Law.

—Sí, y recién a los catorce años comencé a llevarme bien con él. Cuando se quedó una noche entera hablando conmigo y yo me di cuenta que realmente no estaba metido en el tema del tráfico. Se quedó ahí para atrapar a Doflamingo y entregarlo a la justicia, a Sengoku, pero tuvo que cambiar un poco sus planes cuando encontró un desvío. 

—Porque ahora te tenía a tí —Luffy lo miró y sus ojos brillaron. Law se sintió algo mareado por la historia y el momento, pero asintió para confirmar lo que había dicho.

—Fuimos al puerto y me compró el gorro. La foto que te mostré era de ese día —Luffy chasqueo la lengua en compresión—. Lo empecé a querer más y a pasar tiempo juntos. Eso no le gustó a Doflamingo, que me veía como su sucesor en su mafia. Fue una época muy difícil. Desde los catorce hasta los dieciocho me drogué mucho.

Sintió el cuerpo de Luffy contra sus piernas. Se había acercado un poco y se recostó contra la larga pantorrilla de Law. Lo miró, pensó que se había dormido, pero Luffy mantenía su mirada en él, atento.

—¿Y qué pasó a los dieciocho? 

Miró las brasas apagadas y el brillo rojo casi extinto lo hipnotizó.

—Nos fuimos a vivir solos con Cora-san —Recordó la casa en la que habían pasado tantos años, donde vivió toda su carrera e hizo las noches de estudio con sus amigos y donde ahora Cora-san había creado un jardín para el que le regalaba algo siempre que podía—. Empecé a ir a un centro de rehabilitación donde Cora-san me acompañaba y pude desintoxicarme.

—Yo viví en Grey Terminal hasta los 12, cuando a Doflamingo lo detuvieron, ¿ustedes desmantelaron su red? —preguntó intrigado.

—Sí. Cora-san hizo lo imposible para juntar evidencia durante los años que formó parte de la Familia Donquixote y además el proceso judicial fue por mi custodia. Tuvo que ser aún más cuidadoso porque quería salir de allí conmigo. Ya no era solamente él. Teníamos que demostrar que Doflamingo me maltrataba para que Cora-san pudiera obtener la tenencia. Fue un proceso largo y muy duro.

No fue nada fácil para Law. Tener que atestiguar en instancias judiciales mientras los efectos de la abstinencia le hacían estragos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba llevar adelante una rehabilitación y una mudanza y luchando con su poca estabilidad emocional, fue muy complicado. Estuvo cerca del desborde varias veces y sólo siguió adelante porque Cora-san estuvo ahí. También hubo otras personas en su vida, más adelante sus amigos y durante su rehabilitación conoció gente que podría haberse quedado en su vida. Recordaba particularmente a uno.

—Todos odiábamos al Mingo —dijo Luffy de repente y Law lo miró asombrado—. En el barrio le decíamos así. Todos tenían a alguien conocido metido en la droga y siempre por culpa de él.

Bajó la vista y miró sus piernas. Apretó los puños, enojado. 

—Seguramente yo les vendía a muchos de ellos —comentó, escupiendo sus palabras.

—Eras chico, Torao…

—Pero sabía lo que hacía, Luffy-ya —lo interrumpió—. Lo sabía y deseaba ser como él. Era mi héroe; el que me sacó del orfanato.

Luffy lanzó su rostro y colocó sus manos sobre el regazo de Law para apoyar su mentón suavemente. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto con extraños, pero Luffy siempre lo hacía sentir como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Hay muchos héroes falsos en el mundo —dijo en voz alta, pero parecía un pensamiento al aire—. Sobre todo esos que se muestran exageradamente como tales.

Cuando cruzó la mirada con Luffy lo vio sonreír con determinación. Aunque no le gustase darle tanto poder, tenía que admitir que admiraba esa seguridad que poseía. En su adolescencia le había hecho mucha falta.

—No me importa mucho el pasado de las personas, Torao —La voz de Luffy cortó el repentino silencio que se había instalado entre ellos y lo obligó a verlo—. Todos mis amigos han pasado tiempos difíciles y han hechos cosas de las que no están orgullosos. Conozco al Torao que eres ahora y confío en él. No me importa qué Torao hayas sido, seguramente tuviste una razón para serlo.

Apretó sus labios y se negó a seguir mirándolo. Se sentía conmovido de una forma tonta que no podía concebir. Era extraño para él dejar que otros entraran tan libremente a su cabeza y no daba pases libres con regularidad. Sin embargo, Luffy no esperaba ser invitado, siempre invadía todo a los gritos, autoinvitándose e invadiendo los territorios ajenos. 

—Me voy a acostar, creo que ya puedo dormir —Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa. Luffy se paró y corrió detrás de él con una risita baja.

Quería decirle que no hacía falta que lo siguiera, pero sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Cuando llegó a la tienda y entró, supo que Luffy se estaba sacando los zapatos antes de entrar detrás suyo. Por suerte, esa carpa era espaciosa para las dos personas y no como los iglúes que te obligaban a compartir el espacio íntimo, cosa que lo horrorizaba. Luffy se metió en su bolsa de dormir y apoyó la cabeza en su bolso.

—¿Quieres ver un video? —le preguntó sacando su celular y alumbrando el espacio entre ambos. Frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla rota.

—¿Cómo puedes ver algo ahí? —El vidrio estaba roto en varias partes y parecía una telaraña que llegaba a todos lados del teléfono. Luffy se rió.

—Se me cayó un par de veces —dijo sin inmutarse y abrió el video—. Mira.

Luffy se arrimó un poco más cerca de Law, arrastrando su bolsa de dormir sin salir de ella y alcanzándole el teléfono para que pudiera verlo. Era un video de Youtube, seguramente le gastaría todos los datos. 

En la pantalla rota se veía a Doflamingo. Law entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó, sin notarlo, para ver mejor.

—¿Nunca lo habías visto? 

El título decía: “Arresto a la Familia Donquixote, la mayor banda de narcotráfico de Grey Terminal”. Observó cómo entraban a la mansión que Doflamingo tenía en las afueras del barrio, en una zona más rural. Law conocía el lugar porque había vivido allí cuando aún formaba parte de la familia. 

—Salió en las noticias del momento, aunque yo lo vi unos días después en la televisión —mencionó Luffy.

En el video la policía le ponía grilletes a Doflamingo y a sus tres primeros hombres y los hacían entrar en los patrulleros. 

—Nunca lo vi porque no mirábamos la televisión —le contó con los ojos pegados a la pantalla—. Sabíamos que habíamos ganado el juicio y que lo habían sentenciado, pero nunca vimos el arresto.

Luffy sonrió y bajó el teléfono para verlo a los ojos.

—Pensé que te haría sentir mejor ver eso —Su sonrisa, todo diente y encías, se hizo enorme y el corazón de Law se hinchó cálidamente—. Ganaron ustedes, Torao.

Sonrió. Por primera vez en muchos años, sonrió mirando una imagen de Doflamingo. 

—Gracias, Luffy-ya —murmuró en voz baja. No sabía bien por qué susurraba. Quizá temía que algo se rompiera si hablaba fuerte.

Luffy lo mantuvo despierto durante varias horas. No es como si fuera a dormir de todas formas. El chico del fútbol era absurdo, bullicioso e irracional. Contaba historias que no tenían sentido, pero también le hablaba de su carrera y la convicción que tenía hacía temblar todas las seguridades de Law.

Antes de conocerlo, había oído mucho de ese chico revoltoso. _Es un demonio. Sonríe como un sol. Come como monstruo. Brilla todo el tiempo. No para de moverse. Es genuino. Es caprichoso. Es valiente. No piensa mucho. Piensa demasiado. Con el corazón. Con los sentimiento. Es muy empático. No es muy inteligente. Tiene inteligencia emocional._

Pensaba que era una tormenta. Pero ahora estaba al lado suyo, siendo ilógico, caótico y disparatado. Y nunca nada tuvo tanto sentido como ese momento. Law no vio a una tormenta que podía romper todo a su paso. Vio al mar, con olas de imprudencia pero también con una tranquilidad que le hacía querer permanecer flotando sobre él para siempre. Entendió el efecto magnético que el chico parecía causar en todos, por qué todos se le pegaban como los planetas y gravitaban a su alrededor. 

Quizá sí era una tormenta y el mar al mismo tiempo, y saberlo le dio vértigo.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol se filtró por la pequeña abertura que Luffy había dejado la noche anterior cuando cerró la carpa, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Odiaba que el sol le diera en la cara a la mañana. Su habitación estaba sellada contra cualquier rayo de luz y era su antro de oscuridad a prueba de soles diurnos. 

Se tapó la cara para bloquear la luz y se levantó despacio. No escuchaba mucho ruido afuera. La voces de Sanji, Usopp y Franky de fondo, hablando bajito. Rastreó su celular para ver la hora y el brillo de la pantalla le golpeó directamente la cara. Eran las nueve y diez.

Se dio la vuelta porque seguramente Luffy seguiría durmiendo. Lo vio desparramado, con una pierna adentro de la bolsa de dormir y otra afuera. La boca abierta y respirando fuerte. Fue una imagen graciosa. 

—Luffy-ya —Lo sacudió del hombro y el chico apenas abrió la mitad de un ojo—. Ya es de día.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó somnoliento, dándose la vuelta para acurrucarse.

—Las nueve.

—Muy temprano —murmuró de forma casi inentendible.

—¿No quieres desayunar? Sanji-ya está despierto también.

Luffy se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y miró hacia la salida de la carpa. 

—¡Hay que desayunar! —dijo totalmente convencido y Law se rió un poco de su actitud. 

El chico del fútbol salió primero y Law lo siguió. Algunos niños del campamento estaban despiertos y desayunaban. Sanji, Usopp y Franky estaban tomando algo en una de las mesas del camping. 

—Wow, hiciste que se levantara —Sanji sonrió mientras les pasaba dos tazas de café. Luffy corrió para sentarse en la mesa y devorar lo primero que viera—. ¿Con qué lo sobornaste?, déjame adivinar. La comida

Law asintió y tomó su taza con un gesto de agradecimiento. Se había sentado al lado de Luffy, si no agarraba algo se comería todo lo que había.

—Nos acostamos un poco tarde anoche —dijo Luffy con la boca llena. 

—Sí, podía escuchar tu risa, Luffy —espetó Usopp girando los ojos.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—No te creo nada.

Vivi apareció detrás de ellos y los saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buen día chicos —Tomó la taza de café de Sanji y se sentó a su lado con un bostezo colgado de la boca—. ¿Cómo durmieron?

—Más o menos, mi bolsa de dormir es algo dura —comentó Usopp.

—Yo dormí super —respondió Franky con una sonrisa.

Law no dijo nada, pero había dormido bien. Extrañamente. Aunque hayan sido pocas horas no tuvo pesadillas ni se había despertado entre sueños. Se relajó hablando con Luffy y no tuvo tiempo de pensar demás mientras intentaba dormir.

—Torao, ¡quiero un pan con mantequilla! —gritó el chico caprichoso a su lado.

Lo hizo en automático, sin pensar. Tomó una rebanada de pan y la untó antes de pasársela. Cuando vio que Sanji y Usopp lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, Law se dio cuenta que había actuado como una madre. Desvió la mirada y tomó su café.

Los niños se fueron despertando de a poco y todo el campamento reanudó las actividades del día anterior. Fútbol, caminatas en el bosque e historias de cuentos y leyendas ancestrales a cargo de Vivi, comidas y aperitivos, música y la fogata llena de momentos mágicos.

Law cerró los ojos frente al fuego; esta vez sentado sobre el pasto, sintiendo su humedad directamente. El calor de la fogata le alumbró el rostro y se sintió tan tranquilo que no volvió a abrir los ojos durante un rato largo. Aún cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro y supo que era Luffy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usé mucha de mi experiencia para esto. Los veranos suelo acampar con mi grupo de amigos, dormimos en tiendas y no comemos tan bien como si Sanji estuviera ahí jaja. Usopp está muy basado en uno de mis amigos, juro que es real. Definitivamente sería Vivi cantando en la fogata.


	7. El partido de fútbol

Salió del trabajo y se encontró con sus amigos en la puerta del North Blue. Era inusual que les haya tocado el mismo horario en el hospital y decidieron ir a almorzar a un bar cercano que Penguin conocía.

—¿Pides comida aquí? —le preguntó Shachi cuando entraron y eligieron una mesa.

—A veces, cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar.

La carta era corta, pero Law no era exquisito. El precio era accesible y hacían delivery. Si Penguin lo recomendaba, quizá podía pedir alguna vez allí. 

—¿Cómo fue el campamento, Torao? —dijo Shachi, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. 

Law no reparó en su gesto ni notó el apodo, estaba concentrado buscando onigiris en el menú.

—Estuvo bien, fue relajante —respondió sin mirarlo.

Cuando escuchó su risa y sintió que Penguin también se reía, levantó la cabeza y los miró irguiendo una ceja. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó con un tono asesino. Bepo sonrió conciliador.

—¿Tanto te afectó ese chico que ni siquiera notas que te dije Torao? —dijo Shachi riéndose. 

Repasó su anterior comentario y giró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta.

—Ya me acostumbré, en el Kamabakka se les pegó a todos.

No era del todo una mentira, a veces Nami, Sanji o Zoro le decían así. Pero el apodo era claramente una propiedad de Luffy y no lo había notado en boca de Shachi porque se había acostumbrado al sonido de la palabra después de escuchársela al chico del fútbol durante todo el fin de semana.

Mientras ordenaban la comida, todos los celulares vibraron. No podía ser el único grupo que compartían porque todos los integrantes estaban ahí y ninguno de ellos había sido. Law revisó su celular.

> Grupo “Fútbol”
> 
> [10/08 02:22 p. m.] Luffy: Hola chicos, mañana hay partido
> 
> @Trafalgar Law @Shachi @Penguin @Bepo
> 
> vienen?

Se había olvidado que Luffy los había incluido a un grupo para jugar al fútbol. Se miraron entre ellos y por un momento no dijeron nada.

—¿Mañana? —meditó Penguin cuando rompió el silencio—. Creo que puedo, ¿ustedes?

—Yo sí, ya nos había invitado antes, ¿recuerdas?

> [10/08 02:24 p. m.] Luffy: Convenzan a Torao.

Giró los ojos cuando leyó ese mensaje y sus amigos lo miraron con una sonrisa. Sabía que algo así sucedería. No quería jugar al fútbol, pero en el campamento lo había hecho y ahora Luffy pensaba que tenía la autoridad para pedirle que lo hiciera.

—Vamos, Law —le escuchó decir a Shachi—. Será divertido. Aunque sea ven a mirar.

—Quizá sólo… pase un momento —respondió derrotado y aferró su celular para ver cómo sus amigos confirmaban asistencia.

> [10/08 02:30 p. m.] Penguin: Law ya está adentro.
> 
> [10/08 02:31 p. m.] Luffy: Sí! Perfecto!
> 
> Tú juegas en mi equipo, Torao.

Se tapó la cara porque podía presentir la clase de burlas que obtendría de sus amigos por el trato que Luffy le estaba dando. A veces, no sabía bien por qué, o quizá sí y prefería no verlo, se sentía avergonzado por cómo le hablaba.

> [10/08 02:33 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Voy a mirar nada más, Luffy-ya.
> 
> [10/08 02:34 p. m.] Luffy: Eso no es justo, en el campamento jugaste!

Quiso morir cuando leyó el mensaje y sintió las miradas de sus amigos, completamente anonadados. 

—¿Jugaste al fútbol? —preguntaron Shachi y Penguin al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo fue para reemplazar a uno de los chicos —intentó defenderse, pero ya había perdido.

—Ah, claro, cuando “Luffy-ya” lo pide, juegas —empezó Shachi—. Pero cuando nosotros te invitamos a jugar, “no, no me gusta el fútbol”:

Penguin se rió un poco. No era un reclamo verdadero, sólo querían molestarlo. Y avergonzarlo un poco más.

Estaba deseando que termine ese almuerzo de una vez.

.

.

.

El día del partido estuvo mirando sus zapatillas y botas durante media hora. No estaba seguro qué ponerse y sentía que la elección sellaría su decisión de jugar o no. 

Finalmente tomó las zapatillas.

Cuando llegó a la cancha de fútbol sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sabía por qué. La ropa deportiva era lo que menos solía usar, y era raro verlo con un jogging y una camiseta gastada. 

—Nunca pensé que llegaría este día —murmuró Penguin con los ojos abiertos.

—No exageres —masticó girando los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás jugadores. Mucha gente del Kamabakka y amigos de Luffy que había conocido en la fiesta para Tama. Usopp, Franky y Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi y Luffy. Chopper también estaba ahí, pero se había sentado detrás de la cancha y aparentemente no iba a jugar. Con ellos cuatro eran doce.

—¡Torao! —El grito de Luffy atravesó toda la cancha y le fue imposible huir de él—. Viniste.

El chico del fútbol llegó trotando y Law lo miró, ataviado con su equipo perfecto, pantalones cortos y una camiseta musculosa de un equipo de fútbol de color rojo.

—Luffy-ya —saludó fríamente. Bajo la vigilancia de sus amigos se sentía muy expuesto. Luffy no pareció notar nada extraño.

—Que bueno que vinieron —respondió el chico mirándolos a todos—. Vengan, vamos a elegir los equipos.

Los capitanes que eligieron fueron Nami y Luffy. El primer equipo se conformó con Zoro, Bepo, Usopp, Shachi y Robin. El segundo con Law, Sanji, Vivi, Franky y Penguin.

Por supuesto, Luffy lo había llamado primero.

Ese chico quería hacer que muriera de vergüenza frente a todo el mundo. O quizá primero lo mataría ese partido de mierda que estaba obligado a jugar.

.

.

.

No estuvo tan mal después de todo. Luffy era increíble jugando y se complementaba muy bien con Sanji que parecía tener una habilidad enorme con las piernas. Sin embargo, la recién descubierta dupla Zoro-Shachi también fue un problema para su equipo y descubrió que Usopp era un buen defensor, con una vista muy aguda que no les dejaba pasar una sola pelota. Law la perdió varias veces frente a él. Vivi era una muy buena portera y soportó los embates de Zoro y Nami que solían patear al arco. 

Bepo no era muy bueno pateando, pero con las indicaciones de Usopp defendió muy bien. Franky, por otro lado, se pasaba con la fuerza que le daba a la pelota y Robin se burló de él cada vez que quería pasársela a Luffy o Sanji y terminaba entregándola al otro equipo. Robin también defendió muy bien, pero destacó metiendo un gol increíble que hizo esquivando a Usopp.

Y milagrosamente, Law metió un gol con una ayuda de Luffy, que le pasó la pelota en el momento justo y distrajo a Bepo con su juego para darle vía libre a Law. Otro momento para morir de vergüenza, una lista que se estaba haciendo increíblemente grande, fue cuando Luffy corrió para abrazarlo en el festejo de su gol y lo tiró al piso. 

Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciera, Law no podía dejar de sonreír.

El partido terminó 6 a 5, y ganó el equipo de Luffy. Nadie parecía molesto o mal por haber perdido y Zoro fue el primero que sugirió, con apoyo de Nami, ir a un bar a festejar. Decían que no habían tenido un partido tan bueno desde hacía un tiempo. 

Luffy lo miró en ese momento y no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió como solía hacerlo él, con los dientes y los ojitos chinos. Y a Law se le apretó el corazón cuando se dio cuenta por qué le gustaban tanto esa sonrisa. Se parecía a Cora-san.

En el bar se sentaron en una mesa larga y ordenaron cerveza. Él también. No era muy tarde y no tenían que levantarse temprano al otro día, podía consentirse un poco. Penguin le recordaba constantemente a Shachi que no se emborrachara y Bepo se reía de la dinámica entre sus amigos. Law también.

—¡El gol de Robin fue épico! —gritó Luffy y Robin se rió tapándose la boca. 

Chopper, que estaba entre Franky y Robin, miró a la mujer con su mejor cara de admiración. Le recordó cómo lo miraba a él cuando hablaban de medicina.

—¿Por qué no jugaste tú, Chopper? —preguntó Penguin, del otro lado de la mesa.

—No me gusta el fútbol —comentó alzando los hombros—. Prefiero verlo.

Sintió que era una broma. ¡Él había dicho lo mismo y Luffy prácticamente lo arrastró para que jugara! Miró al mocoso con un gesto asesino y Luffy frunció el ceño, con la mitad de la boca llena de snack.

—¿Qué? 

—A mi tampoco me gusta el fútbol —recalcó cada palabra—. Y me obligaste a jugar.

Luffy alzó los hombros y masticó.

—Nunca dijiste que no querías —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sintió ganas de estrangularlo. Metafóricamente, claro. O no. No estaba seguro, pero tuvo emociones violentas. Aunque cuando repasó sus conversaciones sobre el tema era cierto que nunca había dicho que no quería, simplemente que no le gustaba. 

¿No era lo mismo, acaso?

—El gol de Torao también fue muy bueno —comentó Zoro empujando su hombro amistosamente. 

Todos los ojos se concentraron en él y sintió que era demasiada atención.

—No pensé que pudieras hacerlo, Law —dijo Shachi con genuina sorpresa—. Nunca te habíamos visto jugar, no lo haces mal.

—Mejor que yo —respondió Bepo con una sonrisa amable.

—Torao es el mejor —dijo Luffy en voz baja, disimulada, que rápidamente pasó inadvertida entre toda la charla de la ruidosa mesa. 

De nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y Luffy lo miró detenidamente. Estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa y él se encontraba cerca de sus amigos, a un costado. Desde donde estaba, tenía total acceso al rostro de Luffy y veía todos sus gestos y miradas indisimuladas.

Sin embargo, Luffy parecía serio mientras lo examinaba. Sin vergüenza porque lo haya atrapado mirándolo. Le dio intriga y lo azoró sentirse tan expuesto a esos ojos enormes. Y sintió que el momento era intenso y que tenía alguna connotación que se le escapaba.

Pero cada vez se le escapaba menos y darse cuenta de eso lo asustaba un poco.

Cuando la comida llegó, la atención de Luffy pasó a ser todo lo que podía comer en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible y la mesa se convirtió en un caos. Law no estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de descontrol, pero sus amigos parecían adaptarse bastante rápido. Los miró con la ceja arqueada y ellos rieron.

—Relájate Law, festejemos —lo animó Penguin con una sonrisa tranquila.

Estar con ellos era divertido, tenía que admitirlo. La cena era un descontrol y los que comían a su alrededor los miraron mal de vez en cuando, pero no le importó para nada y se rió cuando Chopper y Luffy pusieron sus palillos de sushi en la nariz.

Con la comida dispuesta y desordenada, no tardaron en moverse por la mesa como si fuera un cumpleaños. No supo en qué momento terminó sentado al lado de Luffy, los dos del mismo lado de la mesa.

—Torao —lo saludó como si no lo hubiera visto antes. 

—Luffy-ya —respondió él, sin saber bien qué decir.

Sintió como si algo se hubiese asentado entre ellos en ese momento. Algo pesado y denso, que se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo le daba inseguridad. Las miradas de Luffy, sus saludos llenos de emoción, su atención desmedida, todo eso le pesaba demasiado y no sabía como reaccionar ahora que lo tenía enfrente.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Law sonrió.

—No negaré ni afirmaré nada. 

Ambos se rieron. No hacía falta que Law dijera algo, Luffy sabía perfectamente que la había pasado bien, que aunque lo había obligado a jugar (en realidad nadie lo obligó, pero Law se sentía mejor si pensaba que sí) se había divertido e incluso hasta metió un gol.

—¿Cómo te vas a tu casa? —preguntó Law, mordiéndose la mejilla interna en el mismo momento en que lo dijo. 

¿Por qué preguntaba eso?, ¿con qué intenciones?

—Me lleva Sanji —respondió el chico del futbol llenándose la boca de los restos de comida—. ¿Quieres que te alcancemos? No vives lejos de mi casa.

Sacudió el rostro y se sintió demasiado estúpido por haber dicho eso.

—Vine en auto. Iba a llevar a Bepo a su casa —comentó volviendo la vista a su vaso y tomó un poco. Había dejado la cerveza porque tenía que conducir.

Quedó implícito entre ellos que Law lo había preguntado para llevarlo a su casa. Luffy seguramente lo sabía y él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, también.

La cena terminó cerca de las once de la noche, cuando todos ya estaban demasiado borrachos o cansados para seguir. Zoro se había desmayado sobre la mesa en una competencia de quién tomaba más con Nami y ella había sido la ganadora, como siempre. 

Chopper se había dormido en la falda de Robin y Franky intentaba hacerle morisquetas con un fibrón, pero su esposa se lo impedía frecuentemente. Sanji ya se había acercado a intentar levantar a Zoro, pero el hombre cayó al suelo entre las risas de Nami y Usopp que también estaban ebrios y cansados.

—¡Luffy! —lo llamó Sanji con un grito desde el otro lado de la mesa. El chico del fútbol corrió a ayudarlo a levantar a Zoro del suelo. Era casi el único que no estaba borracho además de los conductores.

Law los vio hablar mientras Zoro se sostenía de la mesa para no volver a caer y Nami se reía de él.

—Law —Cuando se dio la vuelta, Penguin lo miraba con los ojos cansados y brillantes. Había tomado de más. Y eso que había sido él quien le insistió a Shachi para no pasarse con la bebida—. Shachi me va a llevar a casa, vino con la motocicleta.

—¿Puedes manejar? —preguntó mirando a través de Penguin para encontrar a su otro amigo. Shachi lo miró seguro, sin la niebla en sus ojos que caracterizaba a todos los demás borrachos.

—Tomé muy poco —mencionó sonriendo—. Puedo llevar a Penguin si tú llevas a Bepo, ¿de acuerdo?

Shachi manejaba su motocicleta hacía años y era responsable en la calle, pero había que cuidarlo de su adicción al alcohol. Penguin estaba para eso. Aunque hoy fuera al revés.

—Law —lo llamó Sanji. Volvió la vista a él y lo vio acercarse—. ¿Puedes llevar a Luffy? Me dijo que vivías cerca, porque yo voy a llevar a Zoro a mi casa, no se puede ni mover así, y también a Nami y Usopp. 

—Si, no te preocupes. También llevo a Bepo, ¿alguien más lo necesita?

—Creo que no, Franky y Robin llevan a Chopper, ¿Shachi y Penguin están ubicados?

—Sí, Shachi vino en motocicleta y se lleva a Penguin.

En la salida del bar, Luffy se acercó con su chaqueta sobre sus hombros, arriba de su equipo deportivo. La noche estaba fresca y el calor de haber corrido en la cancha se había desvanecido. 

—¿Vienes conmigo, entonces? —preguntó Law con una sonrisa. Luffy asintió contento.

Después de saludarse, Law abrió las puertas de su auto y dejó entrar a Bepo adelante. Luffy se recostó en el asiento trasero.

—Puse las direcciones en el Google Maps, pon la tuya Luffy —Bepo le pasó su teléfono y el chico tecleó antes de devolverlo—. Mira, tienes que dejarme a mí primero, después a Luffy y vas directo a tu casa.

Bepo vivía en Shallow, otra ciudad cercana a Flavence pero no de Goa, la de Luffy. Desde el bar, Shallow quedaba primero, luego tenía que atravesar Flavence para llegar a Goa y volver. No era mucho, la casa de Luffy estaba relativamente cerca de la división con Flavence.

—¿No te queda incómodo? —preguntó Luffy acercándose al asiento del pasajero para mirar el celular de Bepo.

—No, es bastante cerca así que no me desvío —respondió doblando en una esquina con la vista fija en la calle.

—¡El partido de hoy fue increíble! —Luffy aprovechó para festejar y se relajó nuevamente en el asiento. 

Bepo parecía entusiasmado y también conversó con él.

—Jugaste bien, Bepo —lo animó con una sonrisa—. Con los chicos del Kamabakka jugamos dos veces a la semana y siempre me hacen reír mucho. No jugamos con las reglas normales.

—¿Y cómo hacen? —preguntó Bepo, totalmente metido en la conversación, con el cuerpo girado hacia atrás para ver a Luffy.

—Las inventamos y vamos agregando nuevas —dijo con su risa traviesa—. Por ejemplo, si mete el gol alguien que no juega tan bien o que no se tiene mucha confianza, vale doble. Eso lo sabemos porque hay chicos y chicas que entraron a probar, porque no les gustaba el fútbol, o sus padres los anotaron para que hagan alguna actividad.

Bepo escuchaba a Luffy hablar asombrado y hasta admirado. Law lo vio de reojo y sonrió. Su amigo era fácil de impresionar y siempre creía que todos eran geniales, sobre todo él, a quien admiraba mucho. Le tenía un inmenso cariño a Bepo, era muy tranquilo, confiable y no desesperaba en momentos de tensión. Todo lo que Law necesitaba en un amigo. Era el ancla que daba tranquilidad al grupo, con Shachi y Penguin siendo más alborotados.

—Eso es genial, ¡me gustaría verlos algún día! —exclamó emocionado y los ojos de Luffy saltaron de excitación.

—Cuando tengamos un partido, los invito para que vengan a verlos. Mis chicos y chicas son los mejores.

Law sonrió sin despegar la vista del volante. Era entrañable el cariño que Luffy le tenía a su equipo. Se sentía identificado en ese aspecto, porque era lo que él sentía cuando iba al Kamabakka. Y aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a muchas situaciones difíciles de las personas que vivían en Grey Terminal, siempre lo hacía sentir bien saber que el Kamabakka era un refugio para muchos.

—Gracias por traerme, Law —lo saludó Bepo, abrazándolo fugazmente.

Luffy chocó su mano con él y se bajó también para abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando Bepo entró a su casa, Luffy se subió en el asiento de adelante.

—Tus amigos son fantásticos, Torao —comentó el chico mirando por la ventanilla del auto a la puerta cerrada de Bepo.

Law arrancó para la casa de Luffy.

—Bepo es el más tranquilo de todos —mencionó Law sonriendo. Le gustaba hablar de ellos.

—¡Penguin y Shachi son muy divertidos también! Me agradan, ¿cómo los conociste?

—En la universidad —respondió sin mirarlo, atento a su camino—. Somos todos médicos del North Blue.

Los ojos de Luffy se salieron de sus órbitas y lo miró asombrado. Como si le hubiese dicho que eran astronautas.

—Eso es genial, ¡son muy inteligentes!

Giró los ojos pero se mordió los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Estudiamos juntos y solían venir a casa antes de los exámenes. Pasamos noches estudiando y Cora-san preparaba café para todos. 

—Que amable de su parte.

—Cora-san los quiere mucho —le contó recordando todas esas noches donde el hombre participaba de las cenas y se quedaba en su habitación despierto mientras ellos estudiaban, como si les diera un acompañamiento silencioso—. Creía que era bueno para mí tener algunos amigos.

Luffy lo miró intrigado, como si hilara las cosas que sabía de Law para completar su historia.

—¿No tenías amigos antes?

Law chasqueó la lengua y pensó. No se le ocurría cómo llamar a la Familia Donquixote, pero sí que no eran amigos.

—Cuando estuve bajo la tutela de Doflamingo compartía con los otros niños de su familia, pero no puedo decir que fueran mis amigos —le comentó recordando esos momentos de su infancia antes de Cora-san.

—¿Y antes? —preguntó Luffy con cierta duda. Le sorprendió escucharlo dubitativo—. Cuando vivías con tus padres…

Ese tiempo era tan lejano que comenzaba a parecerle ajeno. Law tenía sólo diez años cuando los perdió a todos. Tenía la sensación de una primera niñez cálida y llena de amor, pero lo que vino después estaba tan teñido de desesperanza que a veces le costaba acceder a esos recuerdos felices. 

—Sí, tenía a mis compañeros de la escuela, me llevaba bien con ellos —meditó.

Luffy se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, pero después hizo esa pregunta que parecía tener en la mente hacía rato. 

—¿Y qué pasó con tus padres? 

La pregunta flotó en el aire porque Law no respondió. No sabía bien cómo. Ese pasado parecía prehistórico y aunque le dolía a veces, sentía que había sucedido en otro tiempo; en otro mundo.

—Vivíamos en una ciudad que tenía un mineral muy rico —le contó, aunque esa no era la respuesta total que Luffy esperaba—, se extraía mucho en las minas del pueblo donde vivíamos y cómo era tan costoso nadie se preocupó por la salud de los trabajadores. Años después se supo, o quizá ya se sabía y las empresas que lo explotaban no querían decirlo, que era cancerígeno.

Luffy lo escuchó atento y Law apretó el volante entre sus manos. El pasado se acercaba cada vez más cuando recordaba esos viejos tiempos.

—Mis padres se enfermaron y Lami, mi hermanita… ella también. Fue un misterio por qué yo no me enfermé. Estábamos expuestos igualmente, las minas estaban cerca de casa. Pero de alguna forma, no sufrí la enfermedad y ahí entré al sistema de adopción donde luego encontré a Doflamingo, pasé tiempo con él y le pedí que me adoptara.

El silencio seguía entre ellos y Law no estaba seguro qué pensaba Luffy, si había sido tan impactante escuchar su historia o qué le había sucedido, porque no solía ver al chico tan silencioso.

Law estacionó en la puerta de Luffy y lo miró. 

—Ya llegamos —Tuvo la necesidad de hablar, porque el chico no se movía—. ¿Te impactó mi pasado? —preguntó con su risa grave.

Luffy sacudió la cabeza.

—No me importan los pasados de mis amigos, ya te lo había dicho, Torao. Sólo pensaba que eres genial por poner el cuerpo en el Kamabakka para que todos se sientan mejor, pero no te olvides de tí. Hay muchos aquí que queremos verte bien.

Abrió la boca, inseguro de lo que podía responder a eso. No entendía qué tenía que ver con nada, pero la sonrisa de Luffy era demasiado grande, muy luminosa y le hacía _cosas._

Luffy lo miró y Law no supo qué hacer. Quería decir algo, _hacer algo._ Pero se sintió paralizado y un pánico que no conocía brotó en su pecho, abrumándolo. Luffy estaba ahí, parecía como si esperase _algo_ que él no sabía. O quizá sí sabía y por eso estaba entrando en pánico.

Luffy sonrió y se acercó. Lo abrazó con esa fuerza descomunal para su cuerpo pequeño y se alejó.

—Gracias por traerme, Torao —dijo a modo de saludo y salió del auto.

Lo vio agitar la mano y entrar a su casa.

Y él se quedó en el auto, aturdido y sin poder arrancar. Porque no había hecho _nada_ y Luffy decidió dejar ir ese momento.


	8. La nariz rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está dedicado a Daena por su insistencia en agregar ciertas cosas ♥ Gracias a todos por estar allí.  
> Pueden seguirme en [tumbrl](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anniedeodair) ♥

Había vuelto de un día largo y pesado del North Blue. El trabajo se intensificó por el poco personal, muchos estaban de licencias. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo estuvieron ahí también y los cuatro terminaron exhaustos, tomando más de tres cafés para mantenerse activos.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se quitó la ropa y se recostó en el sillón, cubriéndose con una manta. Apenas había tenido ganas de ponerse un pantalón para dormir mientras tomaba un té y miraba Grey's Anatomy.

En ese momento hubiera sido bueno tener un gato o un animal acompañándolo. Se lo imaginaba en sus pies, dándole calor a su cuerpo en ese departamento tan frío. Revisó su celular, leyendo los mensajes de sus amigos que también habían terminado demasiado cansados y ya estaban en sus casas. Se rió con la foto de Bepo tirado en su cama boca abajo.

Un mensaje de Luffy entró y la notificación tapó la foto de Bepo.

> [20/08 11:24 p. m.] Luffy: Torao!
> 
> Esto puede sonar extraño pero, estás en tu casa?
> 
> No puedo volver a mi casa ahora y estoy cerca de Flavence,
> 
> podría pasar por ahí?

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el texto y se incorporó revolviéndose el cabello. Se arrepentía de desear una mascota.

Luffy ya era suficiente problema.

> [20/08 11:30 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: ¿Dónde estás exactamente?
> 
> 📍 Ubicación
> 
> ¿Puedes llegar solo?
> 
> [20/08 11:32 p. m.] Luffy: El gps me guía, estoy a unas cuadras
> 
> Baja a abrirmee

Rodó los ojos y se levantó. Buscó una camiseta y se la puso mientras salía de su departamento. En la puerta miró en ambas direcciones y distinguió a un chico corriendo por la acera. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, pudo verle la cara e identificarlo.

—Al fin llegué —jadeó agitado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

Law frunció el ceño. Se adelantó y tomó el rostro de Luffy entre sus manos.

—¿Qué…? —Luffy lucía sorprendido, pero se quedó quieto cuando Law lo inspeccionó.

—Tienes la nariz rota —declaró soltandolo—. Y sangre en la cara, ¿qué te pasó?

Luffy se tocó las mejillas y miró sus dedos, apenas manchados con la sangre seca.

—No me había dado cuenta —murmuró sorprendido.

Law lo agarró de la capucha del buzo rojo que Luffy llevaba y lo arrastró adentro del edificio.

—Te la voy a tener que acomodar —masculló en el ascensor. No sería agradable para Luffy y no tenía anestesia en su casa.

Cuando entraron a su departamento, lo hizo sentar en una de las banquetas de la pequeña barra de su cocina. Buscó en el baño su botiquín, lleno de varias cosas que excedían los primeros auxilios. Aún así, no tenía jeringas de anestesia porque él no era un anestesista y no estaba tan loco como para intentarlo.

Sacó un gel anestésico y se lo aplicó con dos dedos en la nariz. Era de venta libre y claramente no sería suficiente, pero no tenía algo mejor. Luffy se dejó pacientemente y cuando terminó, lo agarró de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo.

—Te va a doler —espetó con la mirada más intensa que pudo— Respira y...

—Hazlo, Torao. No te preocupes —respondió Luffy aferrando sus manos a la mesada de la isla.

Law le puso un espéculo en la nariz para verla mejor e inclinó su rostro hacia atrás. Se acercó y vio la nariz por dentro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le quitó el espéculo y le puso la cabeza derecha. Aferró su mano en su tabique y la otra a su hombro para que no se mueva.

—Quédate quieto —susurró con concentración.

Contó hasta tres y dio el tirón.

¡Crack!

Luffy se estremeció y apretó las manos en la barra. Law también se había aferrado a su hombro con fuerza y lo soltó. Los ojos de Luffy habían reaccionado por instinto y uno le lloraba. Sacó una gasa de su botiquín para ponérsela en la nariz junto con una varilla que se la mantuviera recta.

—No te lo saques, ¿escuchaste?

Luffy asintió mientras él terminaba de pegársela. Luego se separó y miró su trabajo. Estaba bien. Iba a servir si la herida no era grave como él creía.

Se recostó contra la encimera de la cocina y cruzó los brazos.

—Ahora, empieza a hablar —espetó como una orden y Luffy frunció el ceño.

—No hables como Sabo —murmuró en voz baja a modo de berrinche—. No fue nada, golpeé a un par de tipos y también recibí un puñetazo. Nada del otro mundo.

—¿Esto te pasa muy a menudo? —preguntó consternado. Luffy alzó los hombros.

Quizá debería redefinir quién era Monkey D. Luffy para él.

—¿Por qué te peleaste y por qué no puedes volver a tu casa?

—No puedo volver y que Sabo me vea así, ¡me haría un escándalo! —exclamó con mucho énfasis. Law probablemente también lo hubiera hecho si fuera su hermano mayor—. Por eso vine aquí en primer lugar. Eres médico y podrías ver si tenía algo.

—Eso explica una parte, pero no por qué sucedió todo.

Luffy suspiró agotado y Law decidió darle un poco de espacio. Se dio la vuelta y puso agua a calentar para hacerle un café.

—También quería venir aquí por eso —respondió en voz baja. Parecía que le costaba decir lo que quería—. Hoy entrenamos con los chicos en el Kamabakka y a la salida llegó un chico. Se llamaba Leo, dijo que había hablado contigo hace unos meses.

Law se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos. Recordó al niño en su consultorio del Kamabakka. El pelo rubio y los ojos nerviosos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con cierta ansiedad—. ¿Por qué no vino antes?

—Dijo que necesita ayuda —siguió Luffy sin escucharlo—. Que hay gente que lo está presionando para que venda drogas.

Lo vio morderse los labios y Law creyó que Luffy tenía dificultades para contarle por las similitudes de su pasado.

—Está bajo órdenes de Bellamy —relató al final. Miró con seriedad a Law—. Un subordinado de Doflamingo que quedó libre cuando lo encarcelaron.

Se quedó quieto y casi no respiró. Doflamingo. Bellamy. Recordaba al hombre rubio, corpulento, idiota y despiadado. Y cerró los ojos repasando las imágenes de su infancia.

—¿Y qué pasó contigo?

Luffy desvió su mirada y quiso hacerse el desentendido.

—Nos quedamos con él hasta que se calmó y se lo llevó Sanji a su casa —le contó volviendo la vista—. Cuando salimos habían venido unos matones de Bellamy a buscarlo y les pateé el culo.

—Y te quebraron la nariz —espetó Law con desaprobación. Luffy giró los ojos.

—Lo importante es que Leo está a salvo.

—Pero no sabemos qué otros niños pueden estar atrapados como él. Bellamy no es como Doflamingo, es un idiota y no es para nada inteligente. Puede ser peligroso para ellos de otras formas.

Luffy lo miró con una intensidad que casi lo dio vuelta. Parecía como si quisiera hablarle con la determinación de su mirada.

—Lo sé —afirmó—. Y por eso le iremos a patear el culo a Bellamy y a todos los que lo sigan.

—Espera, no puedes hacer eso así nada más. Las cosas no se resuelven dando puñetazos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó alzando los hombros—. Es más fácil así.

—Porque puedes ir preso, idiota —Se llevó una mano a la frente y descansó exasperado—. Déjame pensar qué haremos.

Se detuvo un momento cuando recordó el agua y la sacó del fuego preparando un café. Él había tomado demasiados ese día, no quería seguir añadiendo capas de insomnio. Hizo un emparedado con un pan que había dejado Bepo el día anterior en su casa cuando almorzó con él, y se lo entregó a Luffy. Él no solía tener pan porque lo odiaba.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Luffy con una emoción desbordante—. Me moría de hambre.

Eso podía ser una exageración, seguramente había comido en el Kamabakka con Sanji.

¡Sanji!

—¿Sanji está solo en su casa? —preguntó alarmado—. Si hay gente de Bellamy tras el niño no es prudente que se queden solos.

Luffy negó con la cabeza y se tragó el gran bocado que no había terminado de masticar.

—No, Zoro se quedó con él por las dudas. Dijeron que me iban a llamar cualquier cosa y me mandaron aquí.

¿No había nadie que pudiera curarlo en el Kamabakka? Las franjas horarias del consultorio eran acotadas porque sólo eran tres haciéndose cargo de la parte de salud durante toda la semana, pero era peligroso que no hubiera un médico durante los talleres de actividades físicas como fútbol o kendo.

—Torao, no puedo volver a mi casa así —agregó Luffy señalando su nariz—. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Lo sabía. Desde el momento en que vio la herida de Luffy supo que si no quería que Sabo lo viera, al menos ese día, tendría que quedarse allí.

—Eso no va a sanar mañana —le advirtió—. No puedes sacártelo por unos días.

Luffy se tocó el vendaje y alzó los ojos.

—Está bien, ya encontraré algo que decirle…

Cuando terminó de comer Luffy se trasladó, sin permisos ni preguntas, al sillón donde antes había estado Law con su taza de café. La televisión aún seguía encendida y se recostó con la manta sobre él.

Suspiró mientras veía al chico ponerse como si fuera su casa y le arrojó a la cara una almohada que había sacado de su habitación

—Te puedo dar algo de ropa si quieres —sugirió pensando que no le gustaría que Luffy se pasee por su casa con la ropa con la anduvo en la calle todo el día, y con la que fue golpeado—. Tu buzo tiene un poco de sangre.

Luffy lo miró como si no se hubiese dado cuenta y se lo sacó. Debajo tenía una camiseta de mangas cortas que parecía más bien un pijama.

—Sólo un pantalón, creo que estará bien así.

Law buscó en sus cajones algún jogging o short que no le quedara demasiado largo pero sólo encontró un pantalón de deporte viejo que usaba cuando era más chico. Luffy no tuvo problemas y aunque parecía un poco más grande, no le quedó largo.

Se preparó un té y se sentó en el suelo, sobre su alfombra, con un brazo sobre el sillón donde Luffy tenía los pies. La mesita de café frente a él.

—¿Tampoco podías ir con Ace? —preguntó tomando su taza humeante con la mirada fija en las expresiones del chico.

Luffy escribía en su celular y lo puso sobre su pecho para ver a Law.

—Ace es peor que Sabo —respondió riendo—. Se pone loco con cualquier cosa que hago. Cuando era más chico y me peleaba a la salida del colegio siempre lo tenía que soportar a él dándome sermones mientras me curaba las heridas.

Law se rió, porque podía imaginar a Ace siendo sobreprotector con su hermano menor.

—¿Y Sabo?

Luffy se giró apoyándose sobre su costado para verlo mejor.

—Sabo es más tranquilo —le contó con una sonrisa—. Él intentaba convencer a Ace que me dejara en paz, pero los dos son muy protectores.

Había una duda que tenía con respecto a sus hermanos hacía un tiempo, desde aquel momento en que llevó a Luffy a su casa por primera vez y le contó su historia.

—¿Por qué se fue Ace de tu casa? —preguntó con cautela, intentando ver si era algo difícil para Luffy.

Y al parecer un poco lo era, porque no respondió rápidamente y se quedó pensando durantes unos segundos. Muy poco tiempo, pero para él parecía ser una inmensidad.

—Realmente… no estoy seguro —dijo al fin, volviendo la vista a Law, pero sus ojos seguían en el pasado, revisando su historia una y otra vez—. Lo único que me acuerdo es que se fue después de una pelea con Sabo y que las cosas entre ellos estuvieron muy mal durante bastante tiempo.

Le costaba trabajo imaginar a Sabo y Ace tan peleados como para hacer que uno de ellos abandonara la casa. Esos tres hermanos parecían quererse más que a nadie en el mundo y cuidar su relación como el único tesoro que les importaba. Además, recordaba a Sabo llevar a Ace acuestas durante la fiesta de Tama y su familia. Podría notar que se preocupaban y cuidaban.

—Ahora parece que todo está mejor, ¿no? El otro día se quedó a dormir en tu casa…

Luffy meditó en silencio y tomó su celular cuando vibró para ver un mensaje. Lo respondió con una sola mano.

—No sé bien qué pasó entre ellos —comentó con la vista en el celular—. Justo me escribió Sabo para preguntarme donde estaba. Le dije que me quedaré aquí esta noche.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿No le parecerá raro?

—¿Por qué? —Luffy lo miró desconcertado y Law se cubrió la cara.

—Nunca viniste antes a mi casa, Luffy-ya y de repente te quedas a dormir. No es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo raro pasa.

Luffy revisó su teléfono y le mostró el mensaje de Sabo.

> [21/08 01:15 a. m.] Sabo: ¿Torao?
> 
> Ah, sí, Law.
> 
> ¿Te pasó algo?, ¿estás bien?

—Te lo dije —espetó exasperado.

—Le digo que vine a planear algo del Kamabakka con algunos chicos más y que se me hizo tarde.

—¿Y te va a creer? —Law sonaba escéptico.

Luffy se alzó de hombros como si no le importara y dejó el celular a un lado del sillón.

—Entonces… —murmuró intentando recordar lo que habían estado hablando—. Ah, sí. Ace y Sabo. No sé bien qué pasó. Antes que Ace se mudara se estaban llevando realmente mal. Se peleaban todos los días y discutían por tonterías. Siempre que uno u otro llegaba tarde, se preguntaban mucho dónde habían estado. Yo pensaba que peleaban como si fueran una pareja casada, aunque no sé bien cómo es porque nunca viví con una, pero eso había dicho Nami.

Frunció el ceño al escucharlo, intentando imaginar a Sabo y Ace reclamándose cosas como si fueran los padres de Luffy y no dos hermanos que no tenían por qué discutir por cosas como esas.

—Un día, Ace hizo la maleta y le gritó que se iba a vivir con Shirohige así Sabo podía hacer lo que quisiera. Yo estaba ahí y… no me gustó. Nunca me gustaba verlos pelear, pero ese día parecía más serio. Como si en serio Ace se fuera a ir para siempre.

Pudo distinguir que ahí hablaba ese pequeño Luffy que vio a sus hermanos mayores pelear, quizá el único modelo de familia funcional que había tenido.

—Al final se fue y hace años que vive en lo de Shirohige, aunque ya no se lleva mal con Sabo. Pasan tiempo juntos y se queda a dormir en casa de vez en cuando, pero no parece querer volver.

Law tomó su té en silencio y lo dejó en la mesa de café frente a él mientras pensaba en eso.

—¿Recuerdas los motivos por los que se peleaban? —preguntó apoyándose un poco más en el sillón.

Luffy se mantuvo callado intentando pensar. Sus ojos fijos en la pared detrás de Law.

—Sólo me acuerdo esa vez que se fue. Ace le gritó que si tanto le molestaba a Sabo convivir con él se iba y le dejaba la casa para que él… hiciera lo que quisiera con… quienes quisiera.

No quería dar un diagnóstico de lo que les pasaba a las personas como si fuera un procedimiento médico, pero tenía una idea de lo que pudo pasar entre ellos, aunque no estaba seguro que Luffy se haya dado cuenta. El chico parecía despistado y más en esos temas.

—¿Qué crees que les haya sucedido? —Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando lo miró, supo que no podía evadir el tema.

Carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Tengo una idea, pero puede que no sea eso. Las personas se pelean por muchas causas y más si viven juntas.

—Sólo dilo, Torao.

Law gruñó y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tengo la sensación que quizá se sentían… atraídos el uno por el otro y no pudieron manejarlo.

Luffy frunció el ceño, aparentemente desconcertado.

—¿Atraídos? No entiendo.

Law bufó. Se sentó mejor en el suelo y lo miró. No quería ser él quién le hablara de esos temas al chico, pero le había preguntado su opinión y tampoco quería mentirle.

—Creo que Sabo y Ace se gustaban y no pudieron resolver sus problemas porque, al mismo tiempo, también eran hermanos y te tenían a ti. No son dos personas desconocidas, sino que tenían un vínculo anterior que quizá complicó lo que sentían.

¿Por qué él tenía que explicar eso si todas sus semi relaciones anteriores terminaron en fracasos? Y aunque lo dijera en plural, sólo había tenido una relación más o menos verdadera que podía llamar así. No era un experto en vínculos sentimentales, más bien había fracasado en casi todos ellos.

—¿Gustar como… gustar? —preguntó Luffy y sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera descubierto un secreto—. Oh…

Se quedó en silencio y Law pensó que quizá no fue una buena decisión meter esa idea en su cabeza. ¿Y si le disgustaba? Ahora tendría que lidiar con haberlo puesto contra sus hermanos.

—¿Te molesta?

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia él, Luffy se suavizó. Suspiró hondamente y comenzó a reír. Law frunció el ceño.

—Perdón —murmuró mientras se agarraba el estómago—. No lo había pensado, es que… nunca se me ocurrió que eso pudiera pasar. Pero no, no me molesta. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran y seguirán siendo mis hermanos por más que se quieran diferente.

Sonrió cálidamente al escucharlo, porque ¿cómo se le ocurrió que ese chico rayo de sol iba a odiar a sus hermanos simplemente por quererse?

—Quizá mejoraron su relación y por eso ahora se llevan bien —teorizó Law en voz alta.

—¡Seguro necesitan que yo les diga que está bien, que no me molesta! —exclamó emocionado.

—No creo que lo necesiten, pero seguramente ayuda —completó sonriendo.

Decidió levantarse y se llevó su taza a la cocina para lavarla.

—Iré a dormir, Luffy-ya, ya es muy tarde —Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y miró al chico arropado en su sillón—. Mañana hablaremos sobre qué vamos a hacer con Bellamy, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que ir al hospital al mediodía, ¿tú tienes algo que hacer?

Luffy negó y se estiró para dejar su celular en la mesa de café, al lado del recipiente lleno de monedas que Law coleccionaba.

—Tengo clases a la tarde, así que puedo salir contigo cuando te vayas.

—De acuerdo —Law se refregó los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Miró por última vez a Luffy y sonrió—. Qué descanses.

—¡Buenas noches, Torao!

Cuando se recostó en su cama y miró el techo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese chico en su living, durmiendo en su sillón. Ése que hacía dos meses era un desconocido y ahora se había colado en los resquicios de su vida.

.

.

.

Cuando se levantó, el sol ya había salido. La alarma de su celular lo despertó aunque él no podía mantenerse dormido muchas horas. Se levantó de su cama y salió a hacerse un café. Vio a Luffy durmiendo en el sillón, todo mal acomodado, casi cayéndose y con la manta tapando la mitad de su cuerpo. Le pareció gracioso.

Mientras ponía agua en la cocina y buscaba algo para acompañar su desayuno, leyó sus mensajes en el celular. Tenía algunos de sus amigos y del hospital, pero el que más le importaba era el de Sanji.

> [21/08 07:45 a. m.] Sanji Kamabakka: Hola Law, espero que estés bien.
> 
> Seguramente Luffy ya te contó algo de lo que pasó ayer.
> 
> Estamos con Leo y Zoro en mi casa.
> 
> Cuando puedas coordinamos para encontrarnos a ver qué hacemos.

Miró a Luffy en el sillón, durmiendo como si el mundo fuera a esperarlo siempre. Tenía que resolver ese asunto a su manera, porque si lo dejaba a Luffy seguramente haría un gran problema que pondría en peligro a todos.

> [21/08 08:56 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Buen día Sanji, recién leo tu mensaje.
> 
> Luffy está acá aún y me contó todo.
> 
> Hoy a la noche nos podemos reunir. Pueden venir a mi casa.
> 
> [21/08 09:01 a. m.] Sanji Kamabakka: Yo salgo tarde del trabajo y Zoro se va a quedar con Leo en mi casa mientras tanto, ¿podrían venir ustedes?
> 
> [21/08 09:05 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: De acuerdo.

El sonido del agua lo devolvió a la realidad y preparó dos cafés mientras buscaba algo que el muchacho del sofá pudiera devorar. Él estaba bien comiendo el onigiri que Bepo le había dejado.

—Luffy-ya —lo llamó, sentándose en el sillón donde deberían estar sus pies, que en realidad estaban casi en el suelo—. Despierta.

Empujó las piernas de Luffy con las suyas porque tenía ambas manos ocupadas con las tazas. El plato de comida estaba en la mesa de café.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró Luffy sin despertarse aún.

—Las nueve.

—Muy temprano —Se tapó la cabeza con la manta y lo ignoró.

—No es temprano, ¡levántate! —El chico no parecía querer ceder, así que dejó las tazas en la mesita y le puso un onigiri en la cara para ver si la comida lo hacía despertar.

—¿Hay comida? —preguntó saliendo de su refugio y Law giró los ojos.

—Levántate, hay café.

Luffy se incorporó de a poco, tomando el onigiri y tragándoselo como si fuera un perro muerto de hambre. Hizo una mueca cuando masticó y se tocó la nariz.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó observándole el parche.

—Un poco.

Law le pasó una taza de café y el chico subió sus piernas para cruzarlas sobre el sillón mientras un bostezo cruzaba su rostro. Tomó un sorbo cuidando sus movimientos y sujetando el parche en su nariz.

—¿Por qué despertamos tan temprano?, ¿no nos íbamos al mediodía?

—Sanji me escribió hace un rato —comentó mostrándole su celular y los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron con sorpresa—. Decidimos que nos vamos a reunir en su casa hoy a la noche para ver qué hacemos con el tema del chico.

Luffy acercó la taza a su boca y pensó detenidamente, aunque no estaba seguro qué tanto podía hacerlo.

—Yo salgo de cursar a las nueve de la noche, puedo ir después.

—¿Estás seguro que vas a ir así? —La herida de Luffy no era grave y estaba seguro que en unos días sanaría, pero era lógico que le doliera en ese momento.

—Es eso o ir a casa —respondió el chico terminando otro onigiri—. No quiero que Sabo me vea así.

Suspiró hondamente y sostuvo su cabeza con una mano.

—Tu universidad era la de Sabo, ¿no? —preguntó Law para estar seguro.

—Sí, la UGL.

Law había estudiado medicina en la UGL con Penguin, Shachi y Bepo. Ahí había conocido a Robin y Sabo en los congresos y dónde estudiaba actualmente Chopper también. La Universidad del Grand Line era la más importante y prestigiosa de la zona, además de ser pública y gratuita.

—El North Blue no está lejos de allí. Yo salgo un poco antes de las nueve si no hay ninguna emergencia. Voy con el auto, te paso a buscar y vamos a lo de Sanji.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ofreciendo eso, pero le parecía lo más práctico. Además le facilitaba a Luffy evitar a su hermano y proteger el pequeño secreto de la nariz rota.

—Oh, eso es genial Torao —exclamó Luffy con alegría—. La casa de Sanji es muy linda.

Lo único que sabía sobre el cocinero del Kamabakka era que vivía sólo hacía años en un departamento de la zona lujosa de la ciudad. Su familia era adinerada e importante pero él había cortado lazos con ellos y se había conseguido ese lugar trabajando en muchos restaurantes hasta que llegó al Baratie como jefe de cocina y mano derecha de su director, Zeff.

A veces pasaba un rato por el comedor del Kamabakka tomando un café con Sanji y Nami y habían hablado de la historia del cocinero. Le caía bien, era agradable y tranquilo; el tipo de persona con el que se sentía más cómodo porque no le obligaba a involucrarse demasiado.

Todo lo contrario al chico que estaba sentado en su sofá, devorando su comida y tomando el café recién hecho que él mismo le había preparado.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

—Lo único que te voy a aclarar es que no vamos a ir así nada más a ver a Bellamy y golpearlo —espetó Law mirando a Luffy con firmeza—. No somos matones como ellos. Cora-san dedicó mucho tiempo de su vida reuniendo evidencia para llevar a la justicia a esos hombres.

Luffy giró los ojos ofuscado.

—¡No vamos a estar años en esto, Torao! Así se resuelve más fácil.

—Basta, Luffy-ya, he tratado con esa gente desde que soy chico, sé cómo es mejor atraparlos.

El chico del fútbol soltó un bufido y se tapó la cara como si no quisiera escuchar más nada de su parte.

—Tengo un plan, pero lo vamos a discutir cuando estemos en lo de Sanji.

Se dio cuenta que Luffy quiso rebatirlo, pero su celular vibró y prefirió mirarlo.

—¿Sabo de nuevo? —preguntó Law levantándose. Tomó las dos tazas y el plato vacío de comida para lavarlos.

—No, mi papá.

Se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la cocina extrañado. ¿El padre de Luffy? Nunca había escuchado tal cosa ni sabía que el chico tenía uno. O una madre.

—No sabía que tenías padres.

—Supongo que todos tenemos —respondió Luffy. Mordía su dedo ansiosamente mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre sus piernas pegadas a su pecho.

—¿Algo malo?

Lo vio negar con la cabeza con los ojos sobre la pantalla.

—Me depositó dinero, como todos los meses.

Cada vez era más extraño, pero él no era quién para juzgar una familia poco convencional.

—¿No vive aquí?

Luffy levantó la vista del teléfono y lo miró.

—No estoy seguro, no sé dónde vive.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. No conocía muchas cosas del pasado y de la vida de Luffy, apenas sabía sobre su paso por Grey Terminal, sus hermanos y nada más. En cambio, Luffy sabía casi todo su historial traumático. No era justo.

Él también quería conocerlo un poco más.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó cuando volvió de la cocina y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, en el otro extremo.

—Es el líder de un movimiento… algo como… no me acuerdo el nombre, pero Sabo también es parte, aunque no lo conoce en persona, sólo sabe quién es.

—¿El Movimiento Socialista para la Liberación? —preguntó Law irguiendo una ceja. Recordaba que Sabo se lo había comentado en una de sus charlas en la universidad. El sociólogo, además de profesor, también militaba en esa organización política socialista.

—¡Esa, sí! Según me dijo el abuelo, Dragon es un líder importante del movimiento. No tengo muchos recuerdos suyos, vi algunas fotos viejas que tenemos en casa y sé que viví con él hasta los cinco, cuando se fue y me dejó a cargo del abuelo Garp que había adoptado a Ace y Sabo y nos dejó con Dadan, la mujer que nos crió a todos en Grey Terminal durante cuatro años.

Había algo que nunca terminaba de entender de la vida de Luffy y estaba enlazado a su pasado en Grey Terminal.

—Garp fue un militar importante, ¿por qué los dejó allí sabiendo lo difícil que es la vida en Grey Terminal?

—El abuelo conocía a Dadan hacía años. Ella tenía una banda criminal que hackeaba sistemas y cuando la atraparon le ofrecieron un acuerdo y que trabajara para el gobierno. Dadan aceptó pero siguió viviendo en Grey Terminal porque es su barrio —le contó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y no pareciera sacado de una película de acción de Bruce Willis o Criminal Minds—. Le pasaba dinero por hacerse cargo de nosotros tres.

—¿Y de Dragon cuando tuviste noticias por primera vez?

—No estoy seguro —meditó con un dedo sobre su mentón, pensando—. Creo que un año antes de irnos de Grey Terminal. Me llegó una tarjeta de crédito a lo de Dadan donde todos los meses recibía una transferencia a nombre de Dragon. Lo acepté porque lo necesitábamos. Dadan usaba el dinero de Garp para mantenernos, pero el de Dragon lo podíamos gastar para lo que queríamos nosotros tres.

—Tu vida parece una película estadounidense —comentó Law asombrado—. Esas que pasan por cable los domingos a la noche.

Luffy se rió a carcajadas.

—¿Y por qué ahora no viven con Garp si se habían mudado con él cuando los buscó de Grey Terminal?

—No me acuerdo —respondió Luffy recostándose contra el apoyabrazos con el ceño fruncido, cansado de pensar—. Se muda todo el tiempo porque lo cambian de ciudad en su trabajo. Creo que ahora vive en Sabaody.

No se imaginaba sin saber dónde estaba Corazón, aunque sí sin saber sobre Sengoku, pero le pareció extraño que haya tanta desconexión entre esos hombres con su eslabón genético. Luffy parecía bien con eso, después de todo, lo que consideraba indispensable eran sus hermanos y ellos estarían para él en cualquier circunstancia.

—Me voy a cambiar y en un rato pedimos algo para comer, ¿te parece?

Luffy asintió emocionado y comenzó a buscar deliverys en el celular.

Lo dejó allí mientras él buscaba ropa para quitarse su pijama. También tomó un buzo para él.

—Toma —lo llamó arrojándole la prenda—. Tu buzo está sucio con sangre, usa ese y luego me lo devuelves.

Luffy lo miró y sonrió.

—Es lindo —Se lo puso sobre su camiseta y se lo extendió—. Me queda un poco largo.

—Y eso que lo usaba cuando era adolescente. Me lo regaló Cora-san.

Recordaba el día que Cora-san lo llevó a una tienda de ropa a comprar casi todo un vestidor de nuevo. Se había dejado la mayoría de su ropa en la casa de Doflamingo. Comenzar de nuevo significó muchas cosas para Law.

El buzo amarillo le quedaba largo pero no grande. Luffy tenían una estructura de cuerpo similar. Law se quitó la camiseta que había usado para dormir y comenzó a ponerse la camisa que usaba debajo de la bata de doctor.

—¡Wow, wow, Torao!, ¡cuántos tatuajes! —gritó Luffy absolutamente sorprendido.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, con los brazos en el aire y la camisa entre ellos, antes de ponérsela del todo.

Luffy le había visto los tatuajes de la mano cuando se conocieron, el día del incendio de la casa de Tama cuando lo curó en el consultorio del Kamabakka. Le parecía sorprendente que no supiera sobre los que tenía en el pecho y la espalda, porque todas las personas que él consideraba cercanas conocías todos sus tatuajes y las historias de cada uno.

¿Luffy era una persona cercana?

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la camisa.

—Me los hice de adolescente —le contó mostrándole el tatuaje de su pecho a través de la abertura de la camisa. El enorme corazón ocupaba casi toda esa parte de piel.

Los ojos de Luffy parecían a punto de salirse. Podía notar que iba del corazón en el pecho a los corazones más pequeños en sus brazos.

—Muchos corazones —dijo asombrado.

—Fue cuando recién me mudé con Cora-san —Se puso rápidamente la camisa y se sentó al lado de Luffy—. ¿Tú no tienes tatuajes?

—No, sólo una gran cicatriz.

Law irguió la ceja, confundido y Luffy levantó el buzo para mostrarle la cicatriz en su pecho. Parecía una operación importante y una herida muy dolorosa.

—Me la hice hace unos años, en un accidente en auto con Ace, él quedó muy grave y estuvo internado unos meses hasta que se recuperó. ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Sabo!

Law abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero no podía. Estaba asombrado de la vida de ese chico.

—En serio creo que si prendo Space voy a ver tu vida en una película.

—Oh, lo siento Señor Dealer, ¿yo tengo que poner Netflix y ver _El patrón del mal_ para ver la tuya?

Unos segundos de silencio se asentaron entre ellos antes que Law soltara una carcajada con la mano agarrada al estómago.

—Eres un idiota, Luffy-ya.

—¡Tú empezaste! —gritó el chico haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño caprichoso—. No me sorprendería si dentro de un tiempo sale _El Joker, la historia oculta de Doflamingo Donquixote._ ¿Quién te gustaría que te interprete, Torao?

—¿Y a tí cuando hagan tu película sobre los tres niños hijos del militar que los dejó viviendo en la casa de una hacker en un barrio de emergencia?

Luffy se sentó cruzando las piernas y pareció pensarlo seriamente.

—Creo que me gustaría que Cavendish me interprete, ¡es un gran actor!

Law no estaba del todo enterado de las figuras del cine y el espectáculo, nunca prendía la televisión en esos canales y cuando la tenía encendida en los noticieros no le prestaba demasiada atención. Sin embargo, recordaba al actor de algunas películas bastante malas.

—¡Es rubio y de ojos claros, Luffy-ya! No tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo riéndose. Estaba muy tentado con la conversación tan absurda.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué te parece Gold Roger? —preguntó con ojos brillantes. Law volvió a reír.

—Tampoco, ese hombre es enorme y tiene bigote. No te veo muy parecido.

—Oh, pero sus películas son increíbles, ¿viste la de los piratas? Ace las odia.

—No me gustan mucho tampoco, suelo ver de otro tipo de películas.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó ofuscado.

—Ahora no me acuerdo específicamente, pero me gustan las de crímenes, enigmas y las históricas —Tomó su celular para pedir comida mientras conversaban—. Me gustaba una de del actor Sylvers Rayleigh. La veía con Cora-san siempre.

—Oh, ya sé, El Rey Oscuro, ¿verdad? a Sabo y a mí nos encantaba —exclamó casi saltando del sillón—. La veíamos todos los domingos cuando la pasaban en la televisión.

—Sí, esa me gustaba mucho. También la de Rio Poneglyph, creo que él hace una participación ahí.

Luffy movía la cabeza enérgicamente y Law rió al verlo actuar como un pequeño cachorrito.

—¿Quieres comer hamburguesas? —le preguntó viendo el menú—. Podemos pedirle al bar ese al que fuimos el otro día después del partido.

—Sí, el Bar de Makino, ¡tiene una comida muy rica! Aunque no tanto como la de Sanji.

Ordenó dos hamburguesas, la de Luffy era extra todo, con papas fritas y gaseosa.

—No suelo comer así, pero no tengo nada en casa, ni ganas de cocinar, así que por una vez puedo hacerlo. Pero tú te comerás el pan, yo no lo quiero.

—Vamos Torao, después de todo lo que pasaste, ¿te vas a preocupar por una hamburguesa?

La boca de Luffy parecía a punto de babear y Law giró los ojos negando, pero una sonrisa se filtró en sus labios.

—No te pases de listo —le advirtió con su tono de asesinato que solía usar con Shachi, Penguin y Bepo, pero él no se vio para nada amedrentado.

De repente tuvo ganas de fumar. La mención de sus antiguos vicios le traía esa añoranza que intentaba enterrar siempre que aparecía o reemplazarlo con cualquier cosa. Se sentía un poco ansioso con lo que Luffy le provocaba cuando estaban así, tan relajados uno al lado del otro, y sus ganas de fumar aparecían como si necesitara calmarse.

Cerró los ojos y procuró olvidar dónde había puesto los cigarrillos en caso de emergencia o desborde de estrés. Contó hasta cinco y cuando los abrió vio a Luffy jugando un juego en su celular, tirado en el sillón todo desacomodado y con la manta en cualquier lado.

La ansiedad bajó un poco y tuvo que sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de SaboAce porque es la otp de Daena. A cambio me dio un poco de Lawlu en su fanfic Dysphoria (ups, spoiler), tanto como se puede con un bebé Luffy.


	9. Las batallas de los héroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Uso de lenguaje inapropiado (?) y referencias a dubious-con.  
> Gracias Nicky por tus comentarios que incidieron la trama de este capítulo. Te amo ♥

El departamento de Sanji era grande y limpio. Olía a comida recién hecha en la cocina y a fragancia a flores en la sala de estar. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la universidad de Luffy y era un gran edificio. Era bonito, brillante y aséptico, pero Law prefería su departamento oscuro y frío con sus tres ambientes pequeños y su blanconcito.

—Toma, es ramen —Sanji le pasó un cuenco que despedía un aroma tentador. Lo rodeó con sus manos disfrutando su calor. 

La cocina de Sanji era enorme, parecía el lugar central de la casa, atiborrada de elementos perfectamente acomodados y con una gran isla en el medio donde fácilmente comían cinco personas. Law se había sentado en una banqueta y probaba el ramen con deleite, agradecido de esa cena después del día largo que había tenido desde que se despertó con Luffy en su casa hasta que lo pasó a buscar por la universidad luego de salir del hospital.

Zoro, Luffy y Leo, el niño que había desatado esa reunión, también estaban sentados alrededor de la isla comiendo. Sanji servía la comida y cuando terminó, se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina con su propio cuenco en la mano.

—¡Esto está delicioso, Sanji! —lo alabó Luffy con una sonrisa enorme.

Leo parecía avergonzado y miraba el cuenco frente a él sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Puedes comer —dijo Sanji mirándolo—. No te preocupes, ya has estado aquí todo el día.

El niño desvió los ojos y lo miró.

—Pero ya fueron muy amables conmigo y… no quiero abusar de su amabilidad.

Law lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Le hizo acordar a él cuando Corazón tenía actitudes que no podía comprender ni aceptar.

—Come —insistió Sanji —. Ya llegaste hasta acá, nadie va a morir de hambre en mi casa. 

Cuando logró que Leo comiera y todos terminaron sus cuencos, Sanji repartió unos postres de flan con crema y frutas. Apenas lo probó le pareció delicioso. Nada de pan en esa cena, fue perfecto.

—Ahora, hablemos —espetó Sanji mirando a Law—. ¿Quién es ese tal Bellamy? 

Leo se estremeció y Law sintió la mirada de Luffy sobre él. Carraspeó y tomó agua.

—Bellamy era un subordinado de Doflamingo —empezó a explicar y los ojos de todos cayeron sobre él.

—¿Doflamingo, el Joker? —preguntó Zoro.

——Sí —asintió mirando el flan frente a él—. Doflamingo dominaba el mercado de drogas en Grey Terminal y tenía una red extensa. Cuando lo arrestaron dejó un lugar vacío que otros traficantes intentaron monopolizar para vender drogas. Bellamy era insignificante para Doflamingo y no participaba de los grandes negocios que hacía, por eso no encontraron pruebas para meterlo preso y ahora debe querer hacerse con su lugar en el mercado negro.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es Bellamy? —cuestionó Sanji serio.

Law miró al niño y volvió la vista al cocinero.

—Es un idiota —dijo tajante pero apretó los dientes—. Doflamingo es muy inteligente y manejaba el negocio con cuidado. Si lo descubrieron fue porque alguien al interior de la organización lo… traicionó.

Odiaba pensar en Cora-san como un traidor a Doflamingo, porque en realidad nunca había sido parte de la organización criminal del Joker. Sólo era su hermano e intentaba que no se descontrolara demasiado. A la hora de la verdad, Cora-san eligió a Law y a Sengoku y no tuvo reparos para entregar a Doflamingo.

—Pero Bellamy se maneja con altanería y es descuidado. Actúa como si nada pudiera pasarle y trata mal a sus subordinados. Doflamingo era un hábil manipulador, no trataría mal a alguien que quiere tener de su lado, pero Bellamy no conoce de sutilezas.

Zoro y Sanji lo miraban intrigados y Law sabía por qué.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos? —preguntó Sanji al fin y Luffy pareció querer decir algo, pero Law no lo dejó.

Sonrió con cierta ironía, porque no podía creer que después de tantos años haya un chico como él, atrapado en la misma mafia, que necesitara de un hombre como Cora-san para salvarlo.

Y estaba dispuesto a serlo. A ser como Cora-san.

—Nunca podría olvidar —comenzó volviendo la vista a los dos hombres—, a los que fueron mi familia.

.

.

.

Después de las explicaciones pertinentes —ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces contó esa historia en los últimos días—, decidieron trazar unas líneas de acción para intentar desarticular la red de Bellamy.

La buena noticia era que Bellamy no se parecía a Doflamingo y Law estaba confiado en el éxito de su plan. Zoro, Sanji y Luffy habían participado diseñándolo, pero Luffy no parecía muy conforme con muchas cosas. Tuvo que recordarle varias veces que la idea no era golpear a nadie o terminaría con más que una nariz rota. Leo también aportó datos e información y entre todos iban a encargarse de eso intentando involucrar a la menor cantidad de gente posible.

Law conocía al nuevo Joker de sus días con Doflamingo, cuando Bellamy era otro subordinado más, un poco inútil y bastardeado por los altos mandos. No se llevaban bien, porque Law no apreciaba los constantes intentos de Bellamy de ganar los favores de Doflamingo. Siempre creyó que le faltaba dignidad y que no tenía que arrastrarse ante alguien que no volteaba ni una vez a mirarlo. 

—Yo voy a ir a hablar con Bellamy —explicó Law con un papel frente a él donde había dibujado todas las indicaciones que Leo le había dado sobre la base de Bellamy. La mansión de Doflamingo, en las afueras de Grey Terminal había sido incautada y vendida, así que la nueva sede era en el mismo barrio. 

Tan cerca del Kamabakka.

Se tornó personal para Zoro, Sanji y Luffy cuando se dieron cuenta que la gente del Kamabakka también podrían ser blancos para Bellamy. Y era importante erradicar a un sucesor auto proclamado de Doflamingo. 

—¿Qué vas a conseguir hablando con él, Torao? —insistió Luffy con el ceño fruncido. Le había devuelto su buzo amarillo que usó para dormir y ahora vestía el suyo, salpicado con un poco de sangre de su nariz—. Ellos saben que tú y Cora-san entregaron a Doflamingo, no te van a recibir bien.

—Pero también fui parte de la familia, Luffy-ya y ellos van a querer saber qué hago ahí.

—Bellamy no es Doflamingo, como tú dijiste —acotó Sanji mirándolo con cautela—. No te va a recibir como familia si piensa que por tu culpa se desarmó la red.

Law sonrió mirando su plato vacío.

—Gracias a lo que Cora-san hizo, Bellamy pudo llegar al lugar que tiene. Si no fuera por la denuncia contra Doflamingo, nunca hubiese podido ocupar su lugar. 

—No esperes que te lo agradezca —espetó Luffy cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que quieres hacer es difícil, ¿por qué no me dejas que le pateé el trasero?

—Porque, Luffy-ya, no quiero que seas tú el del problema legal. Somos civiles, no la policía, no podemos entrar y pelear con todos ellos.

El chico se mostró ofuscado. El parche en su nariz lo hacía lucir gracioso y pico amenazante, pero eso mismo era razón suficiente para no pelear.

—Iremos de refuerzo por si algo sale mal —intervino Zoro—. Intenta el plan A, habla con Bellamy y si consigues la información suficiente para incriminarlo, no haremos nada. Pero si llega a ponerse peligroso, estaremos ahí para patearles el trasero.

No se opuso, porque sabía que no había forma de cambiar la opinión de esos tres monstruos que hacían de su voluntad una montaña inamovible. Sabía que ante la más mínima duda, lo protegerían y ayudarían a salir ileso de allí. 

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, ya era parte de otra familia.

.

.

.

Sanji lo había dejado a unas cuadras de la guarida que usaba Bellamy. Le dijeron que estarían allí, que cualquier cosa los llamaran. Como si no se fueran a enterar si algo pasaba. Tenía micrófonos por toda su camisa, grabando cualquier sonido en busca de pruebas que incriminaran a Bellamy, pero también servía como apoyo para él, porque los tres lo estaban escuchando.

Que bueno que Sabo no estuvo en la casa cuando Luffy entró a buscar ese equipo de reportero que tenía guardado. No quería al hermano sobreprotector de Luffy encima suyo en ese momento.

Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente apoyado contra la pared. Cuando las bisagras rechinaron, se puso alerta. 

—Te dije que no vueltas hasta que no tengas el dinero, mocoso —espetó una voz ronca y conocida—. ¿Pero qué carajos…?

Bellamy estaba de pie en la puerta, con sus anteojos de sol puestos y lo miró con sorpresa y mezcla de desagrado. 

—¿Qué haces aquí, traidor? —escupió con desdén.

Law irguió una ceja y lo miró desafiante.

—Si no fuera por esa traición no estarías en el lugar en el que estás.

Bellamy sonrió aún más. Parecía enfermizo y sádico, pero Law conocía lo suficientemente bien a ese idiota como saber que no era del todo un peligro para él.

Porque tenía razón. Por Cora-san y él había logrado tener el monopolio de Doflamingo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Bellamy se hizo a un lado y Law no lo dudó.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, supo que había comenzando. Necesitaba recolectar esa información.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó Bellamy sentado en una cocina desvencijada. Sirvió un vaso de vino que no se veía muy apetitoso y se lo pasó a Law.

Él lo tomó sólo para mantener las apariencias, pero no probó un sorbo.

—Me enteré que hay un nuevo Joker en el barrio.

Bellamy sonrió sardónico.

—¿Así me llaman? —No podía ocultar lo encantado que parecía—. Qué puedo decir… lo estamos haciendo bien con los muchachos. Aunque sin los lujos que tenía Doflamingo.

Los subordinados de Bellamy estaban tomando o drogándose por los rincones de esa casa venida a menos. Inyectándose en el sillón con la goma espuma afuera o borrachos frente a la televisión encendida.

Sintió asco y, sobre todo, unas inmensas ganas de fumar. Y no le importó hacerlo en ese momento con tal de no recordar — _desear_ — todo lo que llegó a consumir por ese negocio.

—¿Mismo modus operandi? —preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su camisa negra—. Me llamó la atención cuando escuché rumores de niños traficando para un nuevo Joker. Supe que eras tú al instante.

Adularlo le daba náuseas, pero sabía que a Bellamy lo ponía hablador y contento. Y si seguía tomando ese vino barato y se emborrachaba, pronto sería más fácil obtener información. 

—Usamos lo mejor de Doflamingo —dijo con altanería, limpiándose los anillos de la mano en su camiseta—. Pero somos más inteligentes.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó escéptico—. ¿Cómo haces para mantener a los niños contigo entonces?

Bellamy sonrió casi sádico y Law temió su respuesta.

—Nuestros dealers saben que no pueden dejar de trabajar sino nadie obtiene su dinero —Se llevó la mano a la cintura y Law se estremeció—. Y acá no nos gusta perder dinero.

Doflamingo también era cruel y despiadado y no le temblaba la mano a la hora de castigar a los niños de su familia. Pero era manipulador y sabía cómo tener a los demás comiendo de su mano; cómo construir una red de personas a su alrededor. Bellamy lo hacía mediante el miedo.

—¿Y tú, por qué estás aquí, Law? —preguntó mirándolo con los ojos estrechados—. No esperaba recibir tu visita, ¿quieres volver al negocio?

Law cruzó sus piernas y apoyó el mentón sobre su mano.

—Soy un doctor recibido, no tengo problemas económicos —mencionó con su sonrisa confianza—. Pero creo que como ex parte de la familia y teniendo contactos con la policía, podría darles… una ayuda para quitarles el asedio que seguramente deben tener en el barrio.

La seguridad con la que hablaba estaba calculada hasta el mínimo detalle. Tenía su discurso planeado y lo dejaba salir con las pausas y las respiraciones calculadas.

—No me gustaría perder de vista este negocio —continuó dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo—. Cuando era chico no quería estar bajo las órdenes de Doflamingo, pero creo que ahora puedo ser muy útil con alguien… más a la altura.

Los ojos de Bellamy se estrecharon, pero Law sabía que el idiota no debería sospechar. Calculó los espacios de la casa, las salidas y cuántos hombres podrían abalanzarse si llegaba a tener un problema. No saldría muy bien de esa, por lo que mantener su fachada era crucial.

Bellamy se incorporó con una sonrisa segura y grande.

—¿Qué piensa Corazón? —preguntó con un tono juguetón que no le gustó nada—. ¿Está de acuerdo que su nene de papá vuelva a las drogas?

Law se levantó de la mesa y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—No es importante lo que él diga o piense —espetó más duramente de lo que le hubiese gustado—. Cora-san no tiene por qué saber qué hago, no vivimos juntos.

—Entonces, sígueme.

Miró hacia los costados intentando contar mentalmente cuántos hombres, habitaciones y armas veía por la casa. Un paso en falso y terminaría acribillado.

Bellamy lo llevó por un pasillo largo, con las paredes descascaradas y algunas puertas, dormitorios quizá, desde donde se escuchaban ruidos extraños. 

—Ahí duermen algunos de mis hombres —mencionó Bellamy con una sonrisa—. A esta hora deben estar ocupados con su recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho.

La sonrisa insinuante que le dio le provocó asco. Doflamingo también hacía eso. Conseguirles “damas de compañía” cuando hacían buenas ventas. Así lo llamaba él. Por negarse muchas veces, Law había recibido el apodo de “puto”. 

No es que le importara realmente, pero ahora tenía más miedo porque Bellamy no parecía conformarse con llamar a alguna trabajadora sexual. Y lo veía perfectamente capaz de forzar a mujeres del barrio. 

Empujó sus arcadas al final de su garganta y siguió al hombre hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde abrió una puerta y se corrió para mostrarle su interior.

—Esta es nuestra gran cocina —espetó con orgullo. 

Gran era una forma de decir. La cocina de droga estaba atiborrada de cosas y abarrotada en esa habitación. Las condiciones en que producían la droga no parecían muy buenas. Doflamingo cuidaba más esos detalles también. No vendía una droga de mala calidad.

Y él lo sabía porque la había consumido.

—Tus conocimientos científicos no nos vendrían nada mal —mencionó Bellamy mirando sus instrumentos—. Cuando éramos chicos, Doflamingo ponía mucha fe en tí. ¿Crees que puedes mejorar nuestra producción? Si haces eso, puedo darte una cantidad mejor de dinero.

Law miró los objetos y la materia prima e hizo un gesto de asco, pero procuró que no lo vea. Con Doflamingo había participado, aprendiendo de uno de los hombres cercanos al Joker, Trebol. Vio cómo la hacía y sabía cómo mejorarla.

—Estaba con Trébol cuando él lo hacía —comentó volviendo el rostro a Bellamy—. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

—Perfecto. Si te ocupas de mejorar la cocina y la producción, y nos evitas problemas con la polícia, creo que serías un buen socio. Doflamingo no te supo aprovechar, pero yo soy mucho mejor negociador, ¿no lo crees, Law?

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para poder sonreír, asintiendo con la confianza que tenía que aparentar.

—De acuerdo. Puedes venir en dos días, los proveedores nos traerán una gran carga de materia prima para que empecemos el trabajo en la cocina.

—¿El proveedor es el mismo de antes? —preguntó Law esperando que Bellamy lo mencionara.

—Sí, a pesar que no somos Doflamingo, Kaido sigue confiando en nosotros y continúa vendiéndonos.

Kaido era un peso muy pesado en el mercado de drogas. Traficaba con Doflamingo y muchas bandas menores. No sólo estaba en Grey Terminal sino en muchísimos barrios del país. 

Cuando lograron meter preso a Doflamingo, no pudieron encontrar pruebas contra Kaido o que lo relacionaran con él, pero ahora Bellamy lo estaba diciendo explícitamente.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Law volviendo a la sala—. En dos días puedo volver.

Bellamy se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina y tomó un trago del vino asqueroso que Law no quiso tocar.

Pero Bellamy no era tan bueno y en algún momento iba a empezar a molestar a Law para probarlo.

—¿Corazón no querrá volver al negocio ahora que su hermano mayor no está? —preguntó con el tono petulante como si estuviera diciendo un chiste—. Aunque quizá es por eso mismo que no quiere participar, ¿no?

Law sabía que sólo quería provocarlo, para confirmar su determinación de participar, pero odiaba cuando alguien hablaba mal de Corazón. Y sabía con qué iba a salir en ese momento.

—Sabes, siempre tuve curiosidad de algo —comenzó incorporándose y dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina con su sonrisa altanera—. Es un rumor tonto que circulaba entre los subordinados de Doflamingo. Seguro tú lo escuchaste…

Apretó sus dientes. Sí. Sabía. Le molestaba demasiado, pero no podía decir nada aún.

—Parece que se le escapó a uno de los altos mandos y cuando un subordinado lo escuchó, comenzó a dispersarse. Después todos lo supieron, pero nunca se confirmó.

—Dilo ya, Bellamy —escupió Law. Su voz sonaba peligrosamente enojada. Bellamy sonrió más.

—¿Sabes quién esparció el rumor? —preguntó viéndolo con una alegría fingida—. Esa persona seguramente sabe qué tan cierto es o no.

—¿De qué hablas? Explícate.

—Ja —Se rió como si disfrutara tener ese conocimiento que Law no poseía y comenzó a sacarlo de quicio—. El rumor que decía que entre Corazón y Doflamingo había… _algo más_ que esa hermandad que querían mostrar.

Apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada indignado. Claro que había escuchado ese rumor cuando era parte de la familia. Sabía lo que Bellamy acababa de decir. El rumor era que alguien, no se sabía quién, había escuchado una conversación entre Diamante, uno de los hombres de confianza de Doflamingo, y el Joker. Al parecer hablaban de Corazón de forma… vulgar. 

Lo trataban como una puta de Doflamingo.

Así hablaba Doflamingo de su hermano. La única persona que lo quiso de verdad alguna vez. 

—Eso es sólo un rumor —espetó Law sin mirarlo. Encendió otro cigarrillo.

Bellamy sonrió aún más.

—Yo escuché ese rumor, Law —dijo con su voz grave y el tono arrogante—. Yo escuché a Diamante y Doflamingo hablar de Corazón así y lo comenté con los otros.

Mostró sus dientes, con la sonrisa más despreciable del mundo y Law quiso arrancarle todos los dientes. 

—Eso no es verdad, Bellamy —gruñó—. Ellos son hermanos.

—Yo lo escuché hablando de Corazón como su puta, Law. Es hora de que aceptes lo que es ese padre tuyo. Una vulgar…

El puño llegó tan rápido que Bellamy no lo vio venir. Law se había criado entre esos matones, tenía muy claro cómo pelear y no le importó ninguna consecuencia. 

Cuando los hombres de Bellamy se le abalanzaron, Law se preparó para golpearlos a todos. Recibió golpes y sintió que le sangraba la boca o la nariz, no estaba seguro. Eran muchos y sabía que no iba a salir impoluto de ahí. Pero estaba preparado para eso. Y con la furia que tenía no le importaba llevarse lesiones si, en cambio, podía arruinarle la cara a Bellamy y sus matones.

No contó con que la puerta desvencijada de la casa cayera con las bisagras rotas y Luffy, Zoro y Sanji entraran a las patadas. 

No se dio cuenta que ellos habían irrumpido hasta que no los tuvo cerca, peleando a sus espaldas para que no lo mataran a golpes. Sanji lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta con tal de que soltara a Bellamy que tenía un ojo hinchado.

—Es suficiente Law, debemos salir de aquí —le gruñó mientras intentaba empujarlo hacia la puerta. 

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —lo escuchó gritar a Bellamy. El golpe en el ojo lo había aturdido y lanzaba puñetazos hacia diferentes lugares sin ver—. ¡Law, hijo de puta!, ¿para qué viniste, traidor?

Sintió que Sanji seguía tirando de él, alejándolo de la escena pero hizo fuerza para soltarse y volver. Tenía los ojos desencajados, quería romperle la cara a Bellamy como tuvo que haber hecho cuando eran parte de la familia Donquixote, antes que diera tantos problemas.

Alguien —algún secuaz de Bellamy— le asestó un golpe en la sien que casi lo noqueó. Se sintió mareado y sus ojos no podían enfocar bien. Sanji seguía abrazándolo por la espalda, como si tuviera miedo de soltarlo y que hiciera una locura.

Otro matón intentó golpear a Sanji pero fue derribado por Zoro. Lo alcanzó a ver de reojo, también había recibido golpes. Los hombres de Bellamy estaban drogados, en la decadencia absoluta. Se habían lanzado a atacarlos con las manos vacías y poca coordinación.

Eso pensó hasta que el sonido de un disparo resonó en la habitación seguido de un grito.

Sanji lo sacó de la casa y tiró de él hasta meterlo en su auto, estacionado en la esquina. Él se subió en el asiento del conductor y lo encendió.

—Quiero bajar, ¡déjame bajar! —espetó cuando bloqueó las puertas—. ¡Sanji-ya, déjame bajar, aún no terminé!

—Te quedas aquí, ¡tienes los micrófonos encima, no puedes arriesgar más!

En el fondo, Law siempre había decidido no creer en ese rumor. Cuando vivía con Cora-san aún lo recordaba y la imagen de su padre siendo usado por Doflamingo le revolvía las tripas. La había bloqueado creyéndola imposible. Pero no podía subestimar al hijo de puta de Doflamingo.

Ni tampoco a la determinación de Cora-san de llevarlo ante la justicia.

Incluso estuvo dispuesto a usar su cuerpo con tal de mantener a Doflamingo cerca de él.

Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y prender fuego ese lugar de mierda en el que se cocinaba la droga. 

¡Cora-san era su hermano! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su sangre?

Luffy y Zoro entraron al auto apresuradamente, arrojándose a los asientos de forma descuidada. Luffy se metió atrás con él y Zoro ni había terminado de cerrar la puerta, que Sanji desbloqueó antes, cuando el auto arrancó a toda velocidad para salir de allí.

Él seguía impactado y desencajado. Quería prender fuego todo, verlos arder en el infierno. Ni siquiera la cárcel era suficiente para las ansias de destrucción que sentía por Bellamy y hasta por Doflamingo.

—¡Torao, cálmate! —gritó Luffy sosteniendo sus hombros y obligándole a enfocar su visión en él—. Mírame, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Terminó, ya tienes lo que queríamos! Hay evidencia, están sus palabras y les pegamos, ¡tienes que calmarte!

Viniendo de él no confiaba mucho en sus palabras, pero respiró hondo porque no quería armar una escena allí.

—Bellamy es un hijo de puta —espetó Zoro—. Quiso enfurecerte con sus palabras. Ni siquiera sabes si fue él quien esparció ese rumor. 

Apretó sus manos sobre el jean que vestía y miró a Zoro. Alcanzó a ver sangre en su rostro. Se tocó el suyo y percibió los golpes y lastimaduras. Le habían partido el labio y le sangraba la nariz.

Se mordió los labios pensando cuántas cosas hizo su padre para protegerlo a él y a todos de ese monstruo. 

—Torao…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo para callarlo.

Cuando lo miró notó que Luffy se presionaba el costado, en su costilla, con ambas manos. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa? —exigió estirando las manos para tocarlo. Luffy retrocedió.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir y él entrecerró los ojos.

Luffy se sostenía y apretaba el costado como si hubiera sufrido un golpe. Y rechinaba los dientes.

—Luffy-ya, déjame revisarte —espetó enérgico y lo vio negar. 

—No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Me importa una mierda.

Nunca lo había tratado así, pero estaba alterado y preocupado por ese gesto. Temía que fuera algo malo. Se lanzó contra él y le arrebató las manos. Había sangre en su buzo y estaba seguro que no era la sangre reseca de su pelea la noche anterior.

—¿Qué es esto, Luffy-ya?, ¿te dispararon?

Zoro y Sanji se dieron vuelta al instante, mirando a Luffy con preocupación.

—¡Vuelve la maldita vista al frente! —le gritó Zoro al conductor del auto y Sanji tuvo que enderezarse—. Luffy, ¿qué carajo te hicieron?

El chico suspiró y levantó su buzo para mostrar su estómago. Law no perdió tiempo y sus manos frías y temblorosas le revisaron la herida.

—Es superficial —jadeó con alivio y tanteó apretando con los dedos. Luffy se quejó—. Lo siento, lo siento. En mi casa te puedo tratar. A todos.

Se sentía culpable por eso. Había perdido el control y todos habían terminado heridos. Por poco Luffy había evitado una bala. El disparo fue de Bellamy o sus matones y el grito de Luffy. Se sintió muy enojado y frustrado consigo mismo.

—Relájate, Torao. Estoy bien, no duele…

—No mientas —dijo en voz baja—. Quítate el buzo, haré un torniquete.

Por suerte no protestó y le entregó su buzo sin decir una palabra. Law aprovechó sus mangas largas para atarlo alrededor de la cintura de Luffy y presionar la tela contra la herida con fuerza. Lo oyó jadear y tomar aire pero no le importó. Era crucial que no perdiera sangre por ahí.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y suspiró. Se sentía completamente abatido y cansado, también como si hubiera fallado, pero Luffy dijo una verdad. Tenían lo que habían ido a buscar. 

Algo lo golpeó en el rostro y cuando miró hacia abajo vio un paquete de cigarrillos.

—Es mío —le contó Sanji con la vista fija en la ruta—. Los tuyos se cayeron allí. Fuma.

Law no cuestionó eso. Lo necesitaba. Prendió un cigarrillo y bajó un poco la ventana. 

Sintió la mirada preocupada de Luffy y bufó, pero no dijo nada más. Convenció a Sanji para que los llevara a su casa a buscar su botiquín y herramientas que tenía guardadas para curar a Luffy. Estuvo menos de dos minutos en su casa y bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con el auto e ir rumbo a lo de Sanji.

Leo se había quedado allí con Nami. Le habían pedido que lo cuidara mientras intentaban obtener la información de Bellamy.

—¿Qué rayos sucedió con ustedes? —gritó Nami cuando los vio entrar.

Su aspecto decía que habían vuelto de una pelea. Luffy medio desnudo, ensangrentado y con un parche en la nariz, Zoro y él con la cara golpeada y sangre reseca. 

Apenas entraron, Law se quitó los micrófonos y se encerró en el baño para lavarse las manos. Hacía mucho no estaba tan alterado y recordar eso lo desequilibró un poco. Se lavó la cara también y jadeó al sentir el dolor en las heridas. Limpió rápidamente la sangre seca en su labio y volvió. 

Escaneó el daño recibido por los demás. Zoro sólo tenía golpes como él, nada que unos días, analgésicos y hielo no pudieran solucionar. Sanji no había recibido daño. Luffy era el más herido. 

Cuando salió vio a Nami interrogándolos y Luffy intentando calmarla. Leo también parecía asustado mirando a los chicos heridos.

—Zoro-ya, ponte hielo en tu golpe. Aquí hay desinfectante y algodón. También anlagésicos —le entregó un botiquín y miró a Luffy con intensidad—. Tú, acuéstate en el sillón.

Luffy cumplió, por suerte. Le quitó el buzo y revisó su herida. No era grave, se mentalizó en eso. Él podía tratarla. 

—Tus hermanos van a matarme —murmuró entre dientes y oyó a Luffy reír—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Había sido algo brusco con él en el auto. Estaba muy tenso y alterado y no reaccionó bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no quería verlo sufrir ese dolor. 

—Estoy bien —Luffy sonreía y parecía ajeno a la situación, como si nada le afectara. Law sabía que estaba aguantando para no preocuparlo; que lo hacía por él.

No tenía todos los instrumentos necesario para tratarlo o hacerle una radiografía, como exigía el protocolo. Estaba nervioso porque no quería jugar con una herida así y menos con ese chico que había ido a patearle el culo a matones por él.

Sintió una mano caliente aferrada a su muñeca que lo distrajo y miró a Luffy.

—No pierdas la cabeza, Torao —dijo en voz baja pero clara—. Se que puedes, eres un cirujano. Puedes hacerlo.

Respiró e intentó calmarse. Claro que podía. Sabía cómo hacerlo. Y la mirada llena de confianza de su paciente lo animó más.

.

.

.

.

Luffy se quedó en la habitación de Sanji, recostado en su cama. Al principio no quiso y pataleó, pero Law y Sanji no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo en el sillón cuando había una cama cómoda y amplia. Su buzo estaba definitivamente arruinado y terminó usando una camiseta de Sanji que le quedaba un poco larga. Luffy aceptó todo con la condición que vayan a la habitación para charlar con él. 

Leo se quedó en la sala mirando la televisión y Nami apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, mirando al niño de vez en cuando y participando de la conversación con ellos. Law también se había puesto un hielo y curó su herida en el labio. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba seguro que tendría contusiones al día siguiente. Recordaría a Bellamy cada vez que se mirara al espejo los próximos días.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con Zoro y una computadora donde estaban bajando los audios. 

—Esto va a servir, Law —comentó Zoro mirándolo—. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Mientras él se curó en la cocina, ellos había escuchado los audios para comprobar que se oyera con claridad. La pelea había distorsionado un poco el sonido, pero incluso se escucharon los gritos y el disparo. No había querido participar ni escucharlos de nuevo porque estaba seguro que perdería el control nuevamente si oía a Bellamy hablar de su padre.

Aún seguía enojado y herido por ese momento. Quería volver y prender fuego esa casa. Pero la emergencia de Luffy lo había distraído y después de eso se encontró menos exaltado. Sanji preparó café y tener una taza caliente entre sus manos fue reconfortante.

Sintió la mirada de Luffy que lo obligó a despegar su vista del líquido oscuro. No conocía la forma en que lo miraba, como si quisiera decirle algo realmente importante y no supiera cómo. Luffy nunca hacía eso, no pensaba mucho antes de hablar. 

—Sanji dijo que no podemos llevarle esto a cualquier policía —comenzó con una cautela impropia en él, que era todo un torbellino—, porque muchos están aliados con las mafias. Pero yo conozco a unos policías, la división de Fujitora y Smoker, son amigos de mi abuelo, y personas de confianza. Pero… ¿quieres que recortemos los audios?

Law volvió la vista sobre la taza y suspiró. No quería entregar un secreto tan íntimo de Cora-san a la justicia. No porque pudiera traerle problemas; la causa de Doflamingo ya era vieja y ese rumor incomprobable, pero no quería que estuviera en manos de todo el mundo. 

Sin embargo, no alterar la cinta era importante para su credibilidad. 

—No —respondió carraspeando—. Está bien así. Cora-san lo entenderá.

—¿Por qué no hablas con él? —ofreció Luffy y señaló su celular en la cama—. Llámalo.

Se miró las manos y suspiró. Tenía los puños rojos de los golpes y no era el único. Pero no le importó en ese momento.

—Lo llamaré para avisarle, pero vamos a entregar esos audios.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Cora-san cuando salió al enorme balcón de la habitación de Sanji.

.

.

.

—¿¡Cómo no me avisaste, Law?!

El grito de su padre resonó a través de su oído y Law se tapó la cara.

—Lo hecho, hecho está Cora-san. Además yo me metí en este problema y no es Doflamingo al que fui a buscar, así que no tienes nada que ver con eso.

Lo escuchó resoplar y Law sonrió, enternecido porque se preocupara tanto por él.

—No me gusta que te expongas…

—Ya soy grande —lo interrumpió—. Tengo veintisiete años y es hora de que me haga cargo de ciertas cosas. Tenemos la evidencia y nadie salió herido.

Ellos al menos. Cora-san no tenía por qué saber eso.

—Luffy-ya dijo que tenía conocidos en la policía de parte de su abuelo. Sengoku debe saber quienes son. Es la división de Fujitora y su mano derecha Smoker.

—Sí. Son antiguos compañeros de Sengoku y Garp cuando trabajaban con la policía. Buena gente.

Carraspeó sabiendo que tenía que hacer el comentario.

—Ellos van a recibir los audios… sin alteraciones. Yo autoricé eso, pero…

—Lo sé, Law —El tono amable volvía a colarse por el teléfono y lo estremeció—. No me avergüenzo de nada de lo que hice para sacarte a ti y a todos los niños de allí. Sengoku lo sabe. Yo se lo conté.

Se tapó la boca con una mano y procuró no dejarse vencer por esa repentina sensación de hundimiento.

—Entonces ¿no te molesta que…?

Una risa vino del otro lado. 

—No —respondió con tranquilidad y afecto—. Lo que tuve que hacer no es un secreto, Law. Es mi mejor triunfo.

Cuando cortó esa llamada, no pudo volver a entrar por un rato largo. Las lágrimas que se le habían caído delataban su enorme amor por ese hombre que vendió todo de sí para salvar a los que más pudo.

Hasta su cuerpo.

Pero jamás su alma.

—¿Torao? —La voz de Luffy se coló en sus pensamientos y cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio en la cama, arropado con las mantas de pluma de Sanji.

Se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas y lo miró agotado. Zoro, Sanji y Nami no estaban ahí, seguramente lo habrían dejado para que descansara, pero Law seguía en el balcón hablando con su padre. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si a alguien le quedaban dudas de lo increíble que es Cora-san, hoy quedó demostrado que es un héroe —asintió mirándolo fijamente—. No te tienen que avergonzar las batallas de tus héroes, Torao. 

Se estremeció, porque las palabras de Luffy eran cálidas y parecían sacarlo de esos lugares oscuros conocidos donde ya había estado, despejando nieblas negras que se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió, muy poquito, pero lo hizo. Y eso fue todo lo que Luffy necesitó para regalarle su mueca de felicidad y franqueza. Esa increíble sonrisa de mil soles que sólo un chico como Luffy, después de haber tomado una bala por él, podía darle.


	10. Los libres y la bala

Corazón le puso una taza de té entre las manos y se sentó al lado suyo.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? —preguntó con su sonrisa típica y amable—. Sengoku también me llamó cuando se enteró que entregaron los audios. Me preguntó si estaba bien con eso.

Law se estremeció ante el recuerdo, pero Cora-san parecía tan cómodo y haciéndolo sentir bien de una forma que no podía comprender. Debería ser él quien lo abrazara por haber hecho todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

—Fuimos a la división de Fujitora y Smoker y los denunciamos. Ellos escucharon los audios con nosotros, nos tomaron la denuncia y le contamos de Leo —mencionó mirando el líquido en la taza. El calor le calentaba las manos y lo hacía sentir más tranquilo ante el recuerdo de algo tan movilizarte—. Ahora él tiene que declarar como testigo protegido, pero dejaron que se quedara en el hogar de Shirohige. Después del allanamiento en lo de Bellamy, todos los niños quedaron el el hogar. Cuando comience el juicio se los va a llamar para que testifiquen.

—¿Y qué pasó con Luffy? —preguntó su padre preocupado.

Por supuesto que luego de saber la travesía en la que se había metido su hijo, quiso ver a los amigos locos que lo habían seguido a ese lío. Incluso pretendió ir a lo de Sanji para agradecerle.

—Está en la casa de Sanji-ya, se va a quedar unos días —respondió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por eso. 

Si Luffy no fuera tan terco, podría haberlo llevado al North Blue a que lo trataran como correspondía. No había sido muy prudente montar una carnicería en la casa de Sanji. 

—¡¿En serio?! —Los ojos de Corazón se abrieron enormes y Law bufó—. ¿Y Garp o sus hermanos no lo saben?

—Luffy sólo vive con Sabo, y es el que más nota su ausencia. De todas formas, no les dijo lo de su herida.

Antes de irse de lo de Sanji para llevar los audios a la división de Fujitora y Smoker con Zoro, acordaron que Luffy se quedaría allí unos días. El chico no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran y de alguna forma los convenció para quedarse. Luffy era grande y podía moverse solo, además no era la primera vez que no volvía a su casa por varios días, según le dijeron, pero la relación con sus hermanos era muy estrecha y siempre se contaban todo.

—Lo tengo que ir a ver más tarde para comprobar sus heridas.

—¿Y qué dijeron en el Kamabakka? Imagino que Luffy no va a dar sus clases de fútbol, ¿no?

—Si fuera por él, seguramente —comentó Law con una sonrisa—. Luffy le contó a Ivan por teléfono. Después de todo él es su madrina, según dijo él. No sé, no entendí muy bien eso.

Law se lo habría cruzado en el Kamabakka ese día y el hombre se acercó a hablar con él. Todos parecían muy sobreprotectores de Luffy y él se sentía un poco responsable de lo que le había pasado. Iván se rió de sus dudas y le dijo que Luffy haría eso por todos los que quería. _Tomaría una bala por tí si le importas,_ había mencionado y Law se estremeció. 

Hicieron que se tomara una licencia en el Kamabakka y que Zoro, Sanji y Usopp dieran su taller, repartiéndose los tres días que Luffy lo daba.

—¿Te preocupa? —La voz de Corazón se filtró en su cabeza y lo miró sin saber qué decir.

—Un poco, quizá. Se recupera rápido, pero me preocupó al principio.

Corazón sonrió. Pasó la mano detrás del cuello de Law y lo trajo contra sí, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de él.

—Siento haber causado tanto sufrimiento —dijo en voz baja y a Law se le apretó el corazón—. Si no fuera por mi hermano todos ustedes…

Levantó su mano para abrazar su espalda y sintió que Corazón metía su cabeza en su cuello. Tembló entre sus brazos y Law se sintió tan débil.

—Cora-san —murmuró despacio—. No digas eso. No tienes la culpa ni la obligación de hacerte responsable de lo que hizo Doflamingo o Bellamy. Ellos también te causaron mucho sufrimiento a tí

Sintió algo cálido en su hombro y no tuvo que adivinar para saber que eran sus lágrimas. Corazón estaba llorando por todos esos años de aguante y empuje en los que tuvo que ser el más fuerte para soportar todo y lidiar con la crianza de Law. Ahora que ya estaba resuelto, después que el asunto de Bellamy removiera sus recuerdos viejos, podía dejar ir todo lo acumulado y liberarse un poco de la carga. 

—No sé qué haría sin tí —lo escuchó decir amortiguado por su camisa—.Si no tuviera un hijo me hubiese vuelto loco.

Law sonrió, acariciando suavemente la espalda de Corazón para calmarlo.

—Estoy aquí —dijo en voz baja—. Me salvaste Cora-san. Todo lo que hiciste tuvo un propósito y funcionó.

Corazón tomó aire rápidamente y lanzó una risa interrumpida por un jadeo.

—¡Estoy tan aliviado!

Él también. Eran libres de Doflamingo, Bellamy y cualquiera que quisiera tenerlos como esclavos nuevamente.

.

.

.

Tocó el timbre de Sanji y esperó pacientemente haciendo equilibrio con los cafés que llevaba encima.

—No tenías que comprar —mencionó el cocinero cuando le abrió.

—Pasé por una cafetería y traje para todos. Excepto para Luffy-ya.

—Él tiene jugo —dijo Sanji riendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, el calor le golpeó la cara y lo hizo sentir cómodo. Siempre estaba bien aclimatado y olía a perfume. Sanji cuidaba de su casa como si fuera su aspecto.

—Hola Law —Lo saludó Zoro sentando en la amplia cocina—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Vino Torao? —El grito de Luffy parecía salir de una de las habitaciones y rió—. ¡Quiero ir yo también!

—Tú te quedas ahí, Luffy —respondió Sanji girando los ojos. Lo vio sacar un vaso de la nevera y servirle jugo.

Law les dio el café a Zoro y Sanji y tomó un poco del suyo.

—Vamos a la habitación, sino Luffy no dejará de gritar.

Siguieron a Sanji por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con la sala y la cocina. El departamento tenía dos habitaciones, una de huéspedes, donde se estaba quedando Luffy, y la de Sanji. Ambas eran amplias y cómodas. 

—¡Hola Torao! —lo saludó Luffy desde la cama—. Estoy aburrido, ¿puedes darme el alta?

—Luffy-ya, sólo pasaron dos días —murmuró hastiado.

Se sentaron en unas sillas que Sanji había llevado allí antes y el cocinero le extendió el jugo.

—Toma —Luffy lo tomó con tanta felicidad como si fuera un niño.

—¿Puedo revisarte? —preguntó mirándolo con detenimiento.

El chico asintió, acomodándose mejor en la cama para destaparse. Law subió un poco la ropa que le prestó para mostrar el vendaje. Se lo quitó despacio, tratándolo con el cuidado que sabía darle a los cuerpos de sus pacientes.

La herida estaba bien, casi cerrada y sonrió satisfecho. Volvió a tratarlo y Luffy no se quejó. Los vendajes eran fáciles de hacer, le había enseñado a Luffy y por las dudas a Sanji. 

Retiró el vendaje en su nariz comprobó que ya estaba bien. Luffy tenía mucha suerte o una muy mala, pero sus dos heridas —ganadas en los últimos días— estaban bien y sanaban rápido.

—De todas maneras ya estás muy bien. Seguramente en dos días podría darte el alta —bromeó con una sonrisa mirando al chico. Luffy se rió y festejó.

—Que lástima que no pueda comer más la comida de Sanji.

—Se cura bastante rápido, ¿no? —preguntó Zoro y le dio un sorbo a su café. 

—Tiene una gran recuperación, sí. Pero la herida no fue grave. Soy cuidadoso por las dudas, pero no corrió gran peligro.

Sanji lo invitó a comer y él aceptó. El cocinero preparaba comidas deliciosas y no le haría mal quedarse un rato. Dejó que Luffy se levantara para ir con ellos a la sala. El chico se podía mover y no parecía llevar muy bien el confinamiento. Zoro lo acompañó al sillón y Luffy subió sus piernas, cruzándolas.

—No se te da bien esto de ser un enfermo, ¿no? —dijo Law con una sonrisa ladeada. Se sentó al lado de Luffy y Zoro frente a ellos, del otro lado de la mesa de café.

—Una vez se quebró un brazo y Sabo lo dejó encerrado en su habitación unos días para que no haga locuras —le contó Sanji poniéndose el delantal.

—Quería seguir jugando fútbol —agregó Zoro.

—¡Me había quebrado el brazo, no la pierna! —espetó Luffy como defensa.

Nada le sorprendía de ese chico. Con suerte se había quedado en lo de Sanji sin moverse demasiado.

—Law, ¿hablaste con tu padre? —preguntó Sanji desde la cocina, con una sartén en la mano.

—Lo vi ayer, hablamos de lo que pasó. Dijo que quiere acompañar a los chicos cuando tengan que testificar.

Corazón había dedicado gran parte de su vida, luego de escapar de Doflamingo, a participar en organizaciones sociales de adopción. Él sabía que, un poco, lo hacía porque se sintió culpable por todo lo que tuvo que permitir estando con Doflamingo.

—Él también va a tener que testificar de nuevo —acotó Zoro mirándolo con intensidad—. Le van a preguntar por las acusaciones de Bellamy. Tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —Se tocó la frente y suspiró—. Lo de Doflamingo es una causa cerrada, Cora-san ya ganó eso, pero quizá necesiten testimonios que confirmen todo lo que Bellamy dijo con respecto a la droga, los proveedores y cómo se hacían las cosas.

—Nosotros también tendremos que ir —acotó Luffy mirándolos a los dos—, y contar lo que vimos.

—¿Tu abuelo no supo nada? —preguntó Sanji desde la cocina—. Fujitoria y Smoker son amigos suyos, ¿no?

—Me llamó ayer y hablamos de eso. Sabo y Ace también lo saben. Lo único que no saben es esto —Se señaló el abdomen y volvió a la vista a ellos—. Insistieron para que vuelva a casa, pero les dije que me quedaría aquí para pensar qué hacer con ustedes.

Sanji volvió a la sala con una pequeña bandeja y unos tazones.

—Tomen, es sopa —Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita—. Para que se calienten antes de la comida.

Luffy se abalanzó con mucho gusto y sonrió. Law disfrutó el delicioso aroma que emanaba del tazón y lo caliente que se sentía entre sus dedos. 

—El abuelo va a mantenerse atento a todo esto también. Según me dijo, está en otra división, casi retirado, pero tiene un vínculo estrecho con Fujitora y Smoker. Habló con ellos y quiere saber qué va a pasar.

—Cuando hice la denuncia me dijeron que nos iban a citar a todos más adelante, cuando empezaran las audiencias y después del allanamiento a Bellamy —comentó Law.

—¿Fue antes de ayer, no? —preguntó Zoro y él asintió.

Desde el departamento de Fujitora lo habían notificado del allanamiento a Bellamy y Law se sintió complacido cuando lo vio en las noticias. Se llevaron a todos sus hombres y los niños habían sido tomados bajo tutela del Estado, pero se quedaron en lo de Shirohige. 

—Por suerte encontraron todo intacto —agregó él—. El idiota de Bellamy ni siquiera cambió las cosas. 

Sanji volvió con otra bandeja llena de cazuelas con comida. Parecía una paella y Luffy se desesperó apenas verla. Se sentaron los cuatro alrededor de la mesa de café. Sanji tenía un un comedor amplio donde podían sentarse, pero Luffy ya había sido depositado en el sillón y estaban todos cómodos allí. 

Sanji se prendió un cigarrillo mientras comían. 

—Law —lo llamó mordiendo suavemente la punta del cigarrillo—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

Irguió la ceja confundido y miró su reloj. No era tan tarde, podía volver a su casa. No llevó el auto porque pensó que sería un visita rápida.

—Hay lugar, si eso es lo que te preocupa —agregó el cocinero y él alzó la mirada—. En la habitación de huésped, donde está Luffy, hay una cama grande. Entran los dos. Sino este sillón también se hace cama.

No tuvo que mirar a Luffy para verlo moverse contento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, quédate Torao, vamos a ver una película más tarde, ¡y pedimos helado! 

Suspiró cansado, pero no le parecía tan mala idea. No había nada extraño en acceder, ¿verdad? Esos chicos se habían convertido en amigos en los últimos meses. Había estado con ellos en numerosos eventos, habían jugado al fútbol —a su pesar— y hasta lo acompañaron a golpearle la puerta a un mafioso.

—De acuerdo —cedió con una sonrisa suave—. Gracias, Sanji-ya.

Cuando terminaron la comida, y después que Luffy lamiera el plato dos veces, Zoro prendió la televisión y buscaron en Netflix. Al final Luffy eligió una película de terror que no parecía muy confiable. Sanji pidió helado y se amontonaron el sillón los cuatro con el pote abierto en la mesa de café y cada uno con una taza. 

—Ahora viene la parte donde le corta la cabeza —dijo Luffy con ojos brillantes.

—¡Luffy no spoilees! —gritó Sanji y se tapó la cara.

—Si ya la viste, ¿para qué la pones? —Zoro parecía indignado, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando la película tanto como Luffy.

—Ay, es re obvio, ¡agarró el machete! —Se defendió él.

—No entiendo por qué la chica lo va a buscar —murmuró él con curiosidad. La película era bastante mala, pero le hacía gracia las reacciones de Luffy y Zoro—. Está entrando al sótano donde la espera el… demonio, lo que sea.

—¡Yo también iría! —gritó Luffy y Zoro lo secundó con una sonrisa—. Si hay un demonio en mi casa, ¡iría para pegarle!

No esperó menos de él, sinceramente.

—Así como estás, al único que le puedes pegar es a Barney el dinosaurio —bromeó Sanji y Zoro largó una carcajada.

Fue gracioso ver a Luffy ofuscado, con las mejillas llenas de aire. Sanji y Zoro se burlaban un poco de su estado y si era honesto, le parecía divertido cuando lo hacían.

Zoro apagó la televisión cuando terminó la película y se estiró.

—¿Quieres dormir aquí? —preguntó Sanji y Law asintió.

Le pareció inapropiado dormir en la cama con Luffy. No supo por qué. Cuando se quedó a dormir en su casa no habían compartido la misma cama y sería extraño hacerlo ahora.

Sanji corrió la mesita de café y él y Zoro abrieron el sofá. Le dieron sábanas y una almohada y Sanji le prestó ropa para dormir.

—Mañana me voy temprano —comentó Law cuando salió del baño—. ¿Te despierto o…?

—No hace falta —dijo Sanji—. Puedes salir de aquí y abajo te abre el portero.

Cuando se fueron a dormir y apagaron todas las luces, se recostó y miró su celular un poco. Al final no había vuelto a su casa. Tendría que despertarse más temprano para pasar por allí a buscar su ropa del trabajo e ir a la clínica. Menos mal que se bañó antes de ir a lo Sanji, si no no tendría tiempo.

Le vibró el teléfono y miró con cierta sorpresa el mensaje de Luffy.

> [25/08 11:32 p. m.] Luffy: Estás dormido, Torao?
> 
> [25/08 11:33 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: No, Luffy-ya
> 
> ¿Qué pasa?
> 
> [25/08 11:33 p. m.] Luffy: No puedo dormir y estoy aburrido.
> 
> Zoro y Sanji hacen mucho ruido.

Sonrió mirando la pantalla. Él también había notado ciertas cosas entre ambos hombres y no le pasó desapercibido que Zoro se quedara a dormir también, en la habitación de Sanji. Recordó fugazmente los comentarios que solían hacer Nami, Vivi y Usopp y sonrió.

> [25/08 11:35 p. m.] Luffy: ¿Puedo ir allí?
> 
> No tengo sueño, quiero hablar un rato.
> 
> T[25/08 11:36 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Mejor no te muevas, Luffy-ya.
> 
> Yo voy.

Se levantó y dejó atrás su lugar cálido de las mantas. Siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes. La luz estaba encendida y entró sin tocar, moviendo suavemente la puerta para alertar a Luffy.

—Hola —lo escuchó decir en susurros. Se incorporó un poco para estar sentado—. ¿Te desperté?

—No, aún no me había dormido —respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se acercó un poco más para verlo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele?

—No, estoy bien —respondió riendo—. Me dolió más cuando me quebré.

Giró los ojos porque no podía comparar un balazo con eso. Aunque ambas eran lesiones importantes.

—Lo siento por eso —Las palabras salieron antes que pudiera detenerlas, pero no decía nada extraño o que no haya pensado antes—. En serio, si yo no hubiera perdido el control…

—Cállate, Torao —mencionó Luffy riéndo y Law lo miró—. No pasa nada. No fue tu culpa. Podría haberlo recibido cualquiera y, sinceramente, mejor que haya sido yo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y no supo qué decir. Luffy era un ser indescifrable muchas veces, y cuando le daba el privilegio de ver un poquito en su interior, se volvía aún más caleidoscópico.

—Tomaría una bala por cualquier amigo —dijo con seguridad y las palabras de Ivan resonaron en su mente. Sonrió. Lo conocía muy bien.

—Eso dijo Iván cuando lo vi ayer en el Kamabakka —respondió riéndose—. Que recibirías una bala por alguien que quieres.

Luffy lo miró detenidamente. No supo por qué lo hacía pero su mirada le transmitía mucha intensidad.

—Tiene razón —dijo en voz baja y él se estremeció.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Law sonrió ante un repentino recuerdo.

—Es curioso que siempre terminamos hablando hasta tarde.

Luffy se rió y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—En el campamento, en tu casa y aquí —enumeró con los dedos.

—En la fiesta del Kamabakka y los mensajes de texto —agregó él.

Muchas veces se había cuestionado la naturaleza de su relación con Luffy. Casi todas las personas que él conocía tenían una relación con Luffy y sus propias ideas de cómo era el chico. Siempre hablaban de él como una persona muy particular. Sus hermanos lo endiosaban, sus amigos se referían a él con mucho cariño e incluso Iván hablaba del niño torbellino como un sol de primavera.

Era divertido y extraño estar creando su propia versión de Luffy, que se alejara y conectara al mismo tiempo con los otros relatos sobre el chico del fútbol. Quizá la suya tuviera más que ver con esos momentos hilarantes y caóticos en los que Luffy había convertido todas sus interacciones. Pero también en los mensajes a la madrugada y las conversaciones profundas y sinceras al filo de la medianoche.

—Me gustan —retomó Luffy—, esos momentos contigo.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos despacio cuando el sol se filtró por la ventana. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir los rayos luminosos, en su habitación las persianas siempre permanecían cerradas y era un refugio oscuro. 

Se refregó sus ojos y alzó el brazo buscando el celular. No había sonado su alarma porque se levantó unos minutos más temprano. Se incorporó lentamente. Un cuerpo dormía a su lado con tranquilidad. Podía sentir su respiración tranquila y fuerte. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio tendido con la cara hacia el sol. ¿Cómo podía seguir durmiendo así?

Al final se había quedado a dormir en esa cama. Hablaron hasta tarde, de todas formas Law no podría dormirse más temprano, y sólo cuando Luffy se quedó dormido, él también intentó cerrar los ojos. El paso del tiempo con Luffy siempre era borroso, sin fronteras, como si trastocara todas las cosas que antes parecían tener racionalidad y las convirtiera en líquido que se escurre de las manos.

Fue en busca de su ropa en la sala y calentó un poco de café que Sanji había dejado la noche anterior. Ordenó el sillón vacío donde no durmió y desayunó rápido antes de irse. No escuchó las pisadas que venían desde el pasillo, sólo vio a Luffy cuando se recostó contra el marco.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.

No traía camisa y se veía su vendaje. La cicatriz en el pecho relucía contra el sol de la mañana. Lo había revisado antes de dormir y estaba bien. Era extraño, pero tenía una especie de obsesión con revisar su herida todo el tiempo.

—Ve a la cama, Luffy-ya —murmuró Law en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de despertar a alguien—. Nos vemos mañana, seguramente pase para ver la herida.

El chico sonrió pero no se fue. Se acercó un poco más a Law y tomó las llaves de la casa.

—Te abro.

—Pero no bajas —espetó Law autoritario—. No te muevas, ya mañana podrás volver a tu casa. Abajo está en portero, no te preocupes.

Luffy giró los ojos con evidente molestia pero su sonrisa traviesa parecía indicar que sabía que no se saldría con la suya esta vez. Le abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí, esperando que se fuera.

Había algo hilarante en todo ese momento. No supo bien qué. Pero era surreal estar en la casa de Sanji con Luffy vendado y sin camisa abriéndole la puerta para despedirlo. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. 

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche —La sonrisa de Luffy era grande y honesta. 

—No hay de qué, Luffy-ya.

Tuvo el impulso de levantar la mano y tocarlo, pero se reprimió. No supo —o quizá sí— de dónde vino eso y prefirió no pensarlo.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo en cambio y le dio la espalda en busca del ascensor.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más sentía trastocado todo lo que conocía. El chico de mar y tormenta había llegado para arrasarlo todo.


	11. Las manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey. Siempre quiero hacer esta aclaración y la olvido: las estaciones del año están cambiadas. ¡Fue sin querer! Yo quería mantener los meses en que las estaciones iban pasando en Japón (es decir, como en el hemisferio norte) pero cuando comencé a escribir el fanfic, lo olvidé. Y usé las estaciones del año como aquí en el hemisferio sur. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba casi toda la historia escrita y realmente iba a tener que cambiarla, así que... sí, lo siento, supongo

Para finales de septiembre el incidente ya había quedado atrás. Luffy se había recuperado a los pocos días y sólo durmió dos noches más en lo de Sanji antes de volver a su casa. No supo si Ace y Sabo finalmente se enteraron de su herida. De alguna forma tendrían que haber visto la cicatriz, pero Luffy nunca le contó si hubo repercusiones. Tampoco si les había dicho, por lo menos, de su nariz. Aunque, a luz de los acontecimientos, la nariz rota fue lo menos importante. Había vuelto a sus clases de fútbol en el Kamabakka más tarde, cuando Ivan y él autorizaron que podía hacer educación física normalmente. Después de todo había pasado un mes.

Estaba seguro que se lo cruzaría ese día en el Kamabakka. Law no solía ir los viernes, sus días de atención eran los lunes y jueves, pero Iván le había pedido cambiar el día porque tenía más horas en uno de los hospitales donde trabajaba.

Law sabía que Iván era un endocrinólogo reconocido y siempre lleno de trabajo. Además de dirigir el Kamabakka participaba en muchas organizaciones sociales, tenía su propio consultorio donde trabajaba con chicas y chicos que realizaban tratamientos hormonales y numerosos hospitales llenos de prestigio que le pagaban lo suficiente para que él pudiera dedicarse a las actividades sociales.

Además, según recordaba, el marido de Iván era un biólogo marino muy reconocido que dirigía la reserva natural de la ciudad. Eran una pareja particular, llenos de ocupaciones y trabajos. Sinceramente no sabía cómo hacían para manejarlo todo. Él con el North Blue y el Kamabakka ya tenía suficiente para su semana.

Tomó un sorbo de café mientras saludaba con la mano a Patty que guardaba sus cosas en la cocina del Kamabakka antes de irse. En el consultorio vio una nota que le dejó Ivan el día anterior con cosas que no llegó hacer. Cuando Law iba los jueves solía tener un gran caudal de gente en el consultorio porque era el primer día de la semana que abrían a la tarde.

Ahora los jueves le correspondían a Iván y en la nota le había dejado algunos asuntos pendientes. Sonrió mientras reconocía la prolija caligrafía del endocrinólogo. Antes era él quien le dejaba notas sobrecargado con todas las cosas que no había podido hacer. Ahora tendría que sufrir un poco estar de ese lado.

Le mandó un mensaje a Ace para ver cómo estaba Leo. Desde que denunciaron a Bellamy estuvo en contacto con el hogar de Shirohige, donde estaban los chicos. Leo se había hecho cercano a Ace y amigo de Tama. Luffy le prometió verlo y Law también quiso ir. Se alegraba que Shirohige estuviera ahí para esos chicos. Si un hogar como aquel hubiera existido cuando él era chico, no hubiese terminado en lo de Doflamingo.

Aunque eso lo acercó a Corazón. Él cumplió ese papel contenedor que lo sostuvo toda su vida.

Recordar a su padre trajo nuevamente esa conversación que tuvieron varias semanas antes. El incidente con Bellamy reveló secretos que Corazón hubiese preferido mantener ocultos y significó para Law desempolvar recuerdos y revivir de nuevo esos momentos tan negros de su pasado.

Corazón se implicó fuertemente cuando elevaron la denuncia contra Bellamy y acompañó a los niños a declarar. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro y él aún no fueron llamados y Corazón no tuvo que prestar declaraciones de nuevo, lo cual fue todo un alivio. Law estaba seguro que esto le hacía recordar su tiempo ayudando en varias organizaciones de adopción y hogares, cuando recién se habían mudado juntos.

Su celular le vibró en la mano. Ace le había mandado una foto de Leo con sus amigos en el hogar y sonrió. Se veía más relajado. Aún podía recordarlo en la casa de Sanji, todo asustado, sin poder creer que esa comida tan rica era también para él.

El golpe a la puerta lo sacó de las cavilaciones y se preparó para atender a los vecinos del barrio. Además, tenía las tareas que le quedaron pendiente a Iván. De todas formas, siempre podía dejarle alguna a Marco que se ocupaba de los sábados.

Escuchó gritos, cantos y vítores al final de su turno. Estaba cerrando el consultorio y ordenando los papeles cuando reconoció el sonido del patio del Kamabakka. El comedor estaba vacío y la sala donde practicaban kendo también. Por un momento se sintió descolocado, hasta que recordó el cambio de día con Iván.

Normalmente los jueves se cruzaba con Zoro y su taller de kendo. Los _shinai_ , o sables de bambú, estaban apilados en un rincón de su sala y todo estaba a oscuras. Los viernes Luffy entrenaba con su equipo de fútbol. Había vuelto hacía poco y según sabía los chicos se pusieron realmente felices de ver volver a su entrenador.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta trasera y miró a los chicos jugar. Tama fue la primera que lo vio y comenzó a saludarlo moviendo la mano efusivamente. Esa pequeña distracción le valió que uno de los chicos, sin querer, la barriera al suelo. Luffy inmediatamente tocó un silbato que tenía alrededor del cuello y corrió para socorrer a ambos.

—¿Están bien? —lo oyó preguntar—. ¿Qué pasó?

El niño, Momonosuke, se rascó la cabeza y miró a Tama con un gesto de disculpas.

—No quise tirarte, pensé que me estabas viendo —comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¡No te preocupes, Momo! Lo siento Luffy, es que vi al médico Law y quería saludarlo.

Luffy se levantó y se dio vuelta de una forma graciosa. Law pensó que se veía bastante como una publicidad de shampoo si su pelo fuera más largo.

—¡Oh, Torao! —gritó saludándolo.

No quiso acercarse para no interrumpir. Alzó una mano y lo saludó sin decir nada. Luffy volvió la vista a los chicos y miró si Tama se había lastimado. Tocó el silbato después de inspeccionarla y comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

—¿Se lastimó? —preguntó alarmado al ver que Tama no volvía al juego.

—Sólo un raspón —Tama le mostró su rodilla y se inclinó para verla.

—Te pondré una bandita adhesiva y algo de desinfectante —Alzó la vista para ver a Luffy—. Ya venimos.

Abrió de nuevo el consultorio y desinfectó la herida por las dudas. Sólo era un raspón, pero tenía que seguir las reglas. Tama no parecía adolorida y eso estaba bien. Cubrió la herida con una curita y volvieron.

—¡Mira, Luffy, tiene ositos! —dijo Tama contenta mostrándole a su entrenador los diseños de la curita.

Luffy parecía casi tan encantado como ella y Law pensó que era capaz de lastimarse para obtener una también.

Tama se sentó en el banco mirando el partido de sus amigos y vitoreando cuando hacían alguna jugada impresionante.

—No sabía que venías los viernes, Torao —mencionó Luffy sin dejar de mirar el juego—. Siempre está Iván.

—Me cambió el día porque tiene más horas en la clínica donde trabaja —Law se volvió a apoyar contra el marco de la puerta, a un lado de Luffy—. Normalmente me cruzo a Zoro-ya los jueves.

—Oh, el taller de kendo es genial. Siempre quiero participar, pero Zoro no me deja usar las katanas… —exclamó con una mueca graciosa.

—No son katanas de verdad, Luffy-ya —No pudo evitar reírse por el comportamiento tan infantil de Luffy, pero así eran siempre las cosas con él—. ¿Cómo está tu herida?, ¿te dolió?

El chico se miró el estómago y levantó la camiseta para ver la cicatriz. Le había quedado una línea en el costado, insignificante comparada con su cicatriz en el pecho. Estaba completamente curado.

—Estoy perfecto, no me duele.

—Podría recomendarte una crema para cicatrices —sugirió pensando que quizá el chico no querría tener otra marca en su piel. Aún se sentía un poco responsable por eso.

Luffy lo miró como si hubiese dicho una locura.

—¿Estás loco, Torao? ¡Es una cicatriz genial! Las estoy coleccionando —espetó volviendo a acomodarse su ropa y sonriendo como si mostrara una herida de guerra cual trofeo.

Law sonrió. No pudo evitar que la sensación tirara de sus labios hacia arriba. Negó con la cabeza y se quitó la preocupación de la mente. Luffy estaba perfecto.

—¡Oh, acabo de recordar algo! —gritó el chico y despegó la vista del partido durante un segundo—. El domingo tendremos una fiesta en la playa para celebrar que Kaya, la novia de Usopp, está en la ciudad.

Arqueó una ceja sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con él. No sabía que Usopp tuviera novia tampoco.

—Kaya vive en el campo, en un pueblo donde Usopp nació. Se conocen de pequeños y son novios a distancia, o algo así. No me quedó muy claro, pero lo importante es que viene a pasar unos días y Usopp organizó una fiesta de bienvenida en la playa para recibirla.

—¿En la playa?

—Sí, Usopp me dijo que te invitara. También pueden ir los chicos…

Luffy era malo recordando nombres, pero Law sabía que se refería a Penguin, Shachi y Bepo.

—¿Quieres ir? —preguntó Luffy mirándolo con una sonrisa entrañable.

—No me agradan las playas, Luffy-ya…

—¡Pero es una fiesta! Franky tiene una súper tienda de playa para la arena, con sillas y sombra. No tienes ni que pisarla si no quieres.

—Los chicos quizá tienen que ir al hospital a trabajar.

Si era honesto, no estaba seguro por qué se negaba. No le gustaba mucho la playa, el sol, la arena, pero tampoco tenía una alternativa mejor, como diez horas de trabajo ininterrumpido.

—Vamos, será divertido —insistió Luffy—. Dijiste que te gustaban las excursiones…

—En el bosque, Luffy-ya, no en la playa de la ciudad.

—¡Es como lo mismo! También habrá fogón, carne y canciones, tienes que venir.

Law suspiró, hastiado de la insistencia de Luffy, pero tampoco sin una excusa que lo respaldara. No es que odiaba la idea de ir, pero solía evitar los encuentros grandes de personas y todo lo que implicara la palabra fiesta. Excepto que fuera del Kamabakka.

—De acuerdo —cedió—. ¿A qué hora es?

—Empieza a las cuatro para poder meternos al mar, pero si quieres venir más tarde está bien. ¡avísale a los chicos, será genial que vayan! A Usopp le cayeron muy bien.

Sus amigos también la habían pasado bien cuando jugaron al partido de fútbol hacía dos meses. Parecía todo muy lejano, sobre todo con el incidente de Bellamy en el medio.

—Estuve pensando ir a lo de Shirohige a ver a Leo estos días —dijo sin darse cuenta. Sacó su teléfono y le mostró la foto—. Me la mandó Ace hoy.

Luffy inspeccionó la imagen y sonrió al ver al niño contento.

—También me gustaría ir, hace mucho no voy a ver a Ace —comentó devolviéndole su celular—. Ey, ey, ¡esperen, penal para el equipo rojo!

Luffy volvió la vista a los chicos y corrió al centro de la cancha. Sonrió mirándolo dar indicaciones, reírse con los niños y tirarse al suelo cuando Tama le dijo algo que aparentemente hizo reír a todos.

—Torao, ¿quieres jugar? —lo oyó preguntar con medio cuerpo volteado.

Arrugó el rostro y negó efusivamente.

—No, gracias —agregó y se sintió tentado de seguir—. Iré a hacerme un café.

Su horario había terminado, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, el Kamabakka le provocaba esa sensación linda en el pecho de querer quedarse siempre un rato más, aunque no hiciera nada y sólo estuviera sentado en el suelo de la cancha de fútbol viendo a los chicos jugar.

Aunque, sí era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no era ésa la única razón por la que se quedaba.

.

.

.

Apenas pisó la arena sintió que había cometido un error. Ya no hacía frío, el calor comenzaba a invadir de a poco los ambientes y el aire. Lo bueno de estar ahí era que no hacía un calor agobiante porque sumado a la playa hubiera sido insoportable para él.

Fue imposible no notar al grupo que buscaba. El ruido se sentía desde las afueras de la playa. Altoparlantes, una megatienda a las orillas del agua y gente corriendo de acá para allá.

—¡Esto es fantástico! —Le oyó decir a Shachi detrás suyo, con sus lentes de sol negro y el bañador, listo para saltar al agua.

—No te olvides del protector solar, Shachi —mencionó Bepo detrás con el pote en la mano, poniéndose sobre su piel que ya estaba toda embadurnada.

No podía culpado, Bepo era demasiado blanco y se preocupaba mucho por el cuidado de su piel. Shachi también debería, era médico y conocía los efectos del sol. Penguin era el punto medio, más relajado pero tampoco descuidado. Ya se había puesto protector antes de salir y caminaba con lentes de sol, pero a comparación de Shachi, aún llevaba una camiseta.

Law renegó mientras avanzaba entre la arena y sostuvo más fuerte la reposera que había llevado. Se la había dado Corazón cuando supo que iba a la playa, aunque él deseó no llevarla.

—¡Ahí está Usopp! —gritó Shachi alzando la mano cuando él se dio la vuelta. Estaba acompañado de una chica rubia, Law supuso que era su novia.

Shachi y Penguin se adelantaron y saludaron a Usopp y Kaya, si no recordaba mal. Cuando Bepo y él los alcanzaron, bajó la silla al suelo y les sonrió con amabilidad.

—Vaya, te quedan bien los anteojos, Law —Lo halagó Usopp—. Creo que no te había visto nunca tan informal.

Era verdad, porque nunca iba a la playa ni nada. En realidad, su vestimenta diaria era la bata del hospital o el ambo. Hacía pocos meses comenzó a salir más, la mayoría de las veces por el Kamabakka —como la fiesta de recaudación para Tama, las excursiones e incluso las salidas con sus compañeros— pero jamás iba a la playa.

—Ella es mi novia, Kaya —la presentó mirándola con una sonrisa entrañable y ella les sonrió a los cuatro.

—Gracias por venir. Usopp me sorprendió con esta fiesta —Kaya se veía contenta, su rostro estaba rosa, quizá por el sol o por la emoción.

—Bienvenida a la ciudad, ¡esperamos que la pases bien! —dijo Shachi con una sonrisa.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Bepo acomodándose su bolso y agregando más protector—. ¡Eres tan blanca!, ¿no quieres ponerte protector solar?

Kaya se rió de forma encantadora y negó diciendo que ya se había puesto. Les contó del pueblo de donde eran ella y Usopp, una zona rural alejada de la ciudad. Usopp había aprendido el oficio de carpintero con su padre allí, antes de mudarse.

—¿Ya llegaron todos? —preguntó Law mirando detrás de sus hombros. Reconoció a Ivan por ahí—. ¿Vinieron Ivan y Jinbe?

—Invité a todos los del Kamabakka. Marco, Patty y Carne tenían trabajo así que no pudieron venir.

Marco trabajaba en el North Blue como ellos. No se había dado cuenta que para que los cuatro estuvieran libres ese domingo era porque otros médicos estaban trabajando esas horas y Marco era uno de ellos.

—¡Oh, Torao! —El grito vino detrás de Usopp y distinguió a Luffy corriendo varios metros atrás hacia ellos—. ¡Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, vinieron!

Kaya abrió la boca sorprendida y lo miró.

—¿Eres Torao? —Sus ojos enormes se fijaron en él y Law no supo qué responder—. ¡Me han hablado mucho de tí!

Usopp se tocó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Luffy aún no los había alcanzado.

—Soy Law en realidad —mencionó serio, pero amable—. Luffy-ya me dice así.

—Oh, sí, es cierto, habla mucho de…

—¡Qué bueno que vinieron! —gritó Luffy cuando finalmente llegó. Se apoyó en sus rodillas respirando rápido—. Al final pensé que no ibas a venir.

—¡Luffy! —saludó Shachi—. ¡Esto es genial, no podíamos perdernoslo!

Luffy se rió fuerte y Usopp comenzó a caminar con Kaya más cerca del grupo. Los siguieron hasta el gran gazebo que Franky había llevado.

—¿En serio lo hizo Franky? —preguntó Law asombrado. Tenía una base de madera donde había sillas y una mesa—. ¿Cómo hizo para traerlo?

—Lo hizo en el taller de su casa —le contó Luffy emocionado—. Y vino en su autobús.

—¿Tiene un autobús?

—Sí, lo compró casi destruido en una chatarrería y lo restauró. Tardó unos años, pero es como una pequeña casa. ¡Robin y él viajan mucho ahí!

Le impactó un poco saber que no conocía casi nada a la gente con la que trabajaba en el Kamabakka. Después de saber que había restaurado un colectivo, ese gazebo no parecía tan extraño.

Dejó su silla en la base de madera y miró el mar. Nami, Sanji y Zoro estaban por ahí y lo saludaron también. Todos parecían sorprendidos de verlo y se emocionaron con sus amigos también. No entendía cómo podían quererlos tanto apenas conociéndolos, pero no se lo cuestionó demasiado.

Luffy lo arrastró hacia la orilla del agua donde estaban jugando un partido de voleibol con una red improvisada. Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Kaya y Chopper estaban ahí. Con sus amigos, él y Luffy completaron dos equipos para jugar.

—¿Las cosas contigo siempre son así? —dijo Law irónico. Luffy lo miro confundido—. Siempre jugando a algún deporte.

Lo vio sonreír cuando entendió y él giró los ojos.

—¡Así es más divertido!

No jugaron mucho, la arena era difícil y Law no estaba en estado físico para aguantar tanto como Luffy o Zoro que hacían sus deportes regularmente. Nami y Chopper también estaban agotados al rato.

Se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en su reposera. Había escogido bien su ropa, los pantalones cortos negros eran frescos y ahora tenía mucho calor después de jugar. Todos los demás estaban igual, y las chicas tenían sus trajes de baño o vestidos frescos.

—¡Wow, esto se puso _caliente_! —gritó Nami con un chiflido y comenzó a reír cuando Law la fulminó con la mirada—. No sabíamos que tenías más tatuajes aparte del de tus manos.

—Oh —murmuró Usopp asombrado mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor—. Son geniales, Law, se te ven muy bien.

—¿Te gustaría hacerte un tatuaje, Usopp? —preguntó Kaya mirándolo con asombro.

—No sé si tantos —comentó riendo—. Pero me gustaría uno alrededor del brazo, como un brazalete.

Usopp se tocó el antebrazo y le mostró el lugar a su novia.

—Eso es un montón de tinta —escuchó de parte de Zoro que le extendía una botella de cerveza.

—No, gracias —Alejó la botella y Zoro alzó los hombros, tomándola.

—¡Deben haber dolido mucho! —chilló Chopper mirando sus tatuajes con miedo.

—No tanto —respondió mirando al pequeño chico—. La parte del pecho dolió más.

—Aun así, están muy buenos —aseguró Usopp. La risa de Luffy interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Los tatuajes de Torao son geniales! —exclamó apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Usopp.

Nami se acercó a él con una cerveza en la mano.

—¿Ya lo habías visto, Luffy? —La chica irguió una ceja y miró a su amigo.

—¡Los vi el otro día, cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa!

Bueno. Eso sonó algo extraño, ¿Luffy se habría dado cuenta?

—¿Ah sí? —Nami sonrió y Law se tapó la cara avergonzado.

—Sí, cuando se quitó la…

—Luffy-ya, cállate —espetó dándose la vuelta.

Se sentó en el borde de la base de madera, hundiendo sus pies en la arena. A lo lejos vio a Luffy riéndose con Nami y la conversación de sus tatuajes pareció quedar atrás.

Gracias al cielo.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Law —La voz de Ivan se coló detrás suyo y se dio la vuelta. Estaba sentado bajo el gazebo con Jinbe.

—No iba a hacerlo, pero Luffy-ya me convenció —admitió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho no te veía Jinbe.

—Estuve trabajando mucho, no pude asistir a los eventos del Kamabakka.

—Pero el otro día te vi en el Noticiero Sekei dando una nota —comentó Law y Jinbe se rascó la cabeza.

—Me llamaron para hablar de la contaminación en las reservas.

Jinbe era un buen hombre y le agradaba. Las pocas veces que lo había visto hablaron de varias cosas, era tranquilo y muy inteligente.

—Luffy dijo que te había invitado, pero pensé que no ibas a venir —mencionó Jinbe.

—Creo que subestimamos el poder de convencimiento de nuestro chico —Ivan comenzó a reír.

—A veces me olvido que ustedes son los padrinos —comentó Law riéndose—. Luffy-ya tiene conexiones con todo el mundo.

Ivan se rió en voz alta y su marido lo miró con una sonrisa cálida, antes de dirigir sus ojos a hacia Luffy.

—Se curó muy rápido su herida, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jinbe con curiosidad y Law lo miró con duda.

—Eres un gran médico, Law —intervino Ivan y se volteó a ver a su marido—. Él curó a Luffy después del incidente.

—Le quedó una cicatriz igual —agregó él volviendo la mirada hacia Luffy que saltaba y jugaba en la orilla con Usopp y Chopper. Las marcas en su piel sin camisa se podían ver perfectamente.

—No parece molesto —dijo Jinbe—. Cuando llegamos me la mostró contento.

—Es un chico encantador —respondió Ivan acompañando la mirada de su marido—. Nos tiene enamorados a todos.

Law sintió que Ivan paseó su mirada por él con demasiada intensidad, pero quizá estaba exagerando.

—¡Torao, vamos al agua! —lo llamó Luffy a los gritos desde la orilla—. ¿Quieres venir?

Sintió la mano de Ivan detrás suyo en su hombro, empujándolo hacia adelante y lo miró sorprendido.

—Ve, no te preocupes por nosotros. Dos viejos pueden divertirse solos en la playa.

Avanzó unos pasos a trompicones y caminó el resto hasta llegar a Luffy. Sus amigos se habían metido en el agua también, Robin estaba parada en la orilla, con los pies sobre la arena, charlando con Sanji y riéndose.

—Ven, vamos —le insistió Luffy y lo agarró del brazo.

Le pasaron dos cosas extrañas en ese momento: le sorprendió la confianza con la que Luffy se movía con él, pero más que nada, le sorprendió no molestarse por eso y se dio cuenta que Luffy había logrado meterse entre sus filtros y alarmas para desactivar las alertas del contacto físico. Por eso ahora podía estar tocándolo y él no se sentía mal con eso.

Se metieron en el mar y se dio cuenta que había tenido calor jugando al voley porque el agua lo refrescó bastante. Luffy lo había dejado para tirarse sobre Zoro a molestarlo mientras Nami le tiraba agua a Vivi y a Usopp, que traía a Kaya sobre sus hombros. La chica reía fuerte, con una expresión de completa felicidad.

Se sintió un poco contagiado con toda esa alegría ahí. Sus propios amigos estaban riéndose con Franky e intentando ganar una carrera de velocidad. Comenzó a relejarse y dejar de pensar en todo lo que veía. La playa no era el lugar más cómodo y pensó que esas personas tampoco lo eran. Demasiado alegres y ruidosas. Pero encontró cierta paz estando allí, contemplando esa felicidad que, no sabía cómo, también se le pegaba.

Sus ojos se deslizaron varias veces, aunque intentó evitarlo, hacia Luffy, sus sonrisas y los gestos alegres que hacía con sus amigos y se encontró sonriendo ante las tonterías de ese chico. Las palabras recientes de Ivan aún resonaban en su cabeza y le dieron un pánico que no sabía que tenía.

Aunque sí. Sí sabía, pero poco a poco comenzaba a ver la luz en sus pensamientos y estaba siendo dolorosamente consciente de esas emociones.

Luffy cruzó la mirada con él y sonrió, nadando hacia su lugar con su risa fuerte y despreocupada.

—¡Torao, estás sonriendo! —le dijo arrojándole agua a la cara.

Law se cubrió, pero no pudo hacer nada con su sonrisa.

—Es un lindo día —dijo para evitar tener que responder algo más serio. Luffy no se dio cuenta de todas formas.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Nami detrás de ellos—. Vamos a comer algo, ¿quieren?

La sola mención de comida hizo que Luffy saliera disparado hacia la orilla y Law sonrió girando los ojos, pero también salió.

La tarde había caído, cuando ellos llegaron eran las seis y ahora que el sol comenzaba a irse, vio a Franky prender fuego en una parrilla pequeña. ¿También la había hecho? Ese hombre era increíble. Comenzaría a ir a su taller de carpintería también.

Había comida y Luffy estaba al lado de la parrilla mirando con los ojos exorbitados. Fue gracioso. Con el sol desapareciendo, comenzó a hacer frío y Law no fue el único que volvió a vestirse. Franky y Sanji, los encargados de la comida, repartieron los sandwiches de carne. Law le entregó el pan a Luffy, que lo miró expectante apenas le habían dado la comida.

También había snack y papas rústicas cortadas en bastones para agarrar. No había casi nadie ahora que era tan tarde y en esa parte de la playa estaban sólo ellos. Franky agarró su guitarra y cantó con Brook, que se había quedado bajo la sombra casi todo el día. Era un hombre grande, entendía que tenía que cuidarse, aunque a veces pensaba que Brook era más jovial que él.

Usopp y Kaya habían desaparecido, supuso que estarían teniendo un tiempo a solas, caminando en la playa. Law se dio cuenta que la escena se había vuelto romántica hasta en el mismo grupo. Ivan y Jinbe comían a un costado, hablando en voz baja y riéndose. Robin acompañaba a Franky, cantando con una sonrisa en sus labios. Nami y Vivi se habían sentado en el suelo con los pies sobre la arena. La cabeza de Vivi estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Nami. Incluso Zoro y Sanji compartían comida cerca de la parrilla.

Sus amigos estaban parados, comiendo y cantando casi abrazados. Bepo era el más tranquilo y sonrió al verlos tan felices. Fue una buena idea haberlos juntado con los del Kamabakka, nunca pensó que se iban a llevar tan bien.

Tomó una botella de agua de una heladera con bebidas que al parecer era de Jinbe y caminó sobre la arena hacia la orilla. Así la playa le gustaba. Casi vacía, con viento fresco sobre su rostro y agua fría en sus pies. Se sentía bien y el aire era puro y refrescante. La arena no le molestaba tanto ya.

Sintió unas pisadas de fondo y no tuvo que adivinar quién sería. Todo el día estuvo jugando con él. Todos esos meses, en realidad. Con miradas, gestos, entregando una confianza ciega y hasta arrastrándolo a locuras que él nunca habría hecho. Era obvio que estaría ahí para terminar con eso.

Sabía que Luffy estaba ahí porque ya era innegable lo que les pasaba. Y el chico no iba lento cuando quería algo.

—Torao, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó poniéndose a su lado. Law no dejó de mirar el agua.

—Nada, es lindo respirar el aire de mar.

—Pensé que no te gustaba —comentó Luffy sorprendido y Law sonrió, bajando un poco la mirada para verlo.

—De noche es distinto, es más tranquilo —Los ojos de Luffy brillaban mucho por el reflejo de la luna y el agua—. ¿Por qué viniste, Luffy-ya?

No pudo evitar deslizar sus ojos por el rostro del chico y ver cómo le temblaban los labios. Quizá su pregunta fue muy directa, tampoco quiso sonar así. Él también tenía miedo y no quería hablar del tema frontalmente.

—Es que no te ví por ningún lado —respondió rápidamente. Law sonrió suave, quitando esa carga del aire—. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

Irguió una ceja, pero no quiso interrogarlo y volvió a ver el mar.

—Me hubiese arrepentido si no venía —dijo simplemente y guardó una mano en sus pantalones cortos—. ¿Tú?

—¡Fue increíble! Me encanta venir a la playa y además Usopp está muy contento con Kaya, ¡me encanta verlo feliz!

Ese chico, tan lleno de buenos sentimientos, de deseos llenos de luz, con su energía desbordante, su lógica sin lógica, y sus toques que le removían cada pensamiento cuerdo, lo desarmaba.

Lo desarmaba completamente, como si estuviera desnudo en el mar y no pudiera hacer nada contra esa fuerza irrefrenable. Hacía unos meses pensó en él como un mar con olas de imprudencia y una tranquilidad hipnotizante, pero al mismo tiempo como una tormenta que podía romper todo a su paso. Y ese día sentía que había estado en lo cierto.

—También la pasé bien —respondió mirándolo y descubrió que Luffy veía el mar como él. Ese mar negro que la luna apenas divisaba. Ese mar que ahora le recordaba a él—. Gracias por invitarme Luffy-ya.

Lo vio girar el rostro y mirarlo a los ojos. Notó cierta duda, cosa que le sorprendió. El chico era revoltoso y exigente, tomaba lo que quería siempre y nunca dudaba. ¿Por qué ahora parecía tan dubitativo?

Sintió algo cálido en su mano, la que no tenía guardada, y se tensó. Era caliente y suave, pero también grande y fuerte.

La mano de Luffy.

Giró despacio el rostro para mirar sus manos unidas, cómo Luffy había agarrado la suya en una apretón suave y calentito. Luffy ya no lo miraba, sino que tenía la vista fija en ese mar oscuro.

Se estremeció, pero decidió ignorarlo y acompañar ese silencio. Movió su mano despacio, muy tranquilo, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de Luffy. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero tampoco podía excusarse en que lo hizo sin pensar.

Luffy apretó el agarre con sorpresa y se aferró mejor, como si le dijera que no pensaba soltarlo. Law sonrió ante esa idea.

—Gracias por haber venido, Torao —respondió Luffy. No había esperado que dijera algo más, pero estaba bien.

No hablaron sobre lo que estaba pasando allí, lo que se escondía detrás de las palabras y actos. No hacía falta. Los dos lo sabían y decidieron no ponerlo en palabras porque sus manos unidas lo habían hecho.

Y sí, Law tenía ese pánico guardado en su pecho queriendo estallar ante ese contacto que sentía tan íntimo, pero logró ahuyentarlo. Aunque sea un rato quería disfrutar de esa sensación cálida y maravillosa.

Quería disfrutar de ese mar con sabor a sol sobre la piel y dejarse arrastrar por la tormenta que Luffy provocaba en su interior.


	12. El corazón

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Estaba transpirado y el corazón le latía muy rápido. Una pesadilla lo había despertado más temprano de nuevo. Manoteó su teléfono de la mesa de luz y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Se tenía que levantar a las seis, pero ahora no podría dormir de nuevo. Siempre le sucedía así cuando se despertaba por pesadillas. Esa noche había sido el recuerdo de sus días en el tratamiento con las drogas, cuando recién se había mudado con Corazón.

Recordó estar en una cama ajena, con esos brazos, siempre demasiado calientes, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. No le gustaba cuando sus memorias de ese tiempo volvían en forma de pesadilla.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó un café negro para mantenerse lo suficientemente despierto y subsanar el poco sueño. Prendió la televisión y dejó Greys Anatomy de fondo. Aún era de noche y tenía casi una hora hasta que tuviera que irse al North Blue.

Volvió a pensar en sus dieciocho años, en las horas que pasó en el grupo de rehabilitación, las largas noches de insomnio —eso no había cambiado demasiado— y las aún peores de abstinencia, con las náuseas, los vómitos y la ansiedad.

Fue una época dura, pero logró sobrevivir por dos personas. Corazón era una. Y él otro... bueno, no lo recordaba tanto, a pesar de haber sido importante para él en esa etapa. Pero Law no había estado muy entero para afrontar una conexión humana que requiriera de tanto compromiso en ese momento.

Apretó la taza entre sus manos y se acurrucó en el sofá. ¿Por qué se acordaba de esto ahora? Hacía mucho no pensaba en él ni lo soñaba. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que le estaba pasando con Luffy, que removía sus sentimientos sobre el pasado? No tenía idea, pero quería dejar de sentirse así de indefenso ante algo que había pasado hacía tantos años y no podía controlar.

Pasó la hora ahí, sintiéndose pequeño en el sillón, tapado con una frazada y con la vista perdida, sin poder concentrarse en ese capítulo que había visto tantas veces. Cuando su celular sonó con la alarma a las seis, se estremeció. Aún tenía un rato hasta que tuviera que salir, pero le sorprendió haberse quedado absorto durante tanto tiempo.

Se frotó la cara con fuerza y dejó la taza en la mesada. Terminó de vestirse y arreglarse frente al espejo del baño. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor miró su celular y le sorprendió ver un mensaje de Luffy. Habían pasado dos días de la fiesta en la playa y no volvieron a hablar. Luffy no le escribió y Law, que no era el que iniciaba las conversaciones generalmente, tampoco lo hizo.

> [22/09 03:04 a. m.] Luffy: Torao, mira esta foto que nos sacó Nami
> 
> 📷 Foto

Se horrorizó al verla. Estaban ellos dos en la arena, era de noche y parecían solos en la orilla. Sabía qué momento había sido, cuando se agarraron las manos y se estremeció al pensarlo. ¿Por qué Nami había sacado esa foto? Por suerte no se veían bien sus manos, sólo que estaban uno al lado del otro contemplando el mar.

> [22/09 03:04 a. m.] Luffy: Me pareció linda
> 
> También le sacó unas a Usopp y Kaya
> 
> Y unas graciosas a Zoro.
> 
> 📷 Fotos

Revisó las imágenes y sonrió cuando vio la mirada de Usopp que parecía absolutamente encantado de tener a su novia ahí. Imaginaba que una relación a distancia sería difícil, pero ¿qué sabía él de relaciones?

En serio, ¿qué sabía él sobre eso? Su única relación había sido corta y extraña, en su peor momento de estabilidad emocional, probablemente. No tenía nada con qué compararlo. ¿Luffy acaso era una relación?, ¿qué era eso que tenía con ese chico inquieto que le mandaba mensajes a las tres de la mañana?

No respondió y prefirió guardar su teléfono y trabajar todo el día sin pensar en eso, ni el sueño ni en relaciones.

.

.

.

Se despertó gritando. Le dolía el cuerpo y estaba transpirado de nuevo. Sus manos se aferraron a la sábana y se dio cuenta que también temblaba. Eran las tres de la mañana según su teléfono y se quiso levantar para tomar algo de agua.

¿Por qué se sentía, de repente, con tanto miedo?

Caminó con pasos temblorosos hasta la cocina, pero apenas salió de la habitación se sintió mareado y las rodillas le fallaron. Ahí lo comprendió.

Tenía un ataque de pánico.

Hacía años que no tenía uno; que no sentía esa ansiedad. Desde los veinte, cuando le había agarrado el último. En esa época estaba terminando su tratamiento y ya estaba casi “recuperado” pero a veces le agarraban esos ataques de ansiedad. No entendía por qué en ese momento se sintió así.

Su línea de pensamiento se cortó cuando unas fuertes náuseas lo obligaron a correr al baño. Se aferró a la taza del retrete y vomitó lo que había comido antes de acostarse. La cabeza comenzó a latirle por la acción y se quedó quieto durante varios minutos allí. Cuando se sintió más estable, se replegó contra la puerta del baño y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza. El piso frío no le molestaba e intentó inhalar varias veces.

Se mentalizó que iba a poder. Ya había pasado esto, había estado en situaciones peores y realmente no tenía un motivo para estar así.

No lo tenía, ¿verdad?

El último mes había sido muy turbulento. Bellamy, el recuerdo de Doflamingo, Corazón, la burocracia judicial, los niños que usaban como dealers. La herida de Luffy. Todo le recordaba al pasado, al rostro de ese hombre diciéndole que lo había hecho bien, que era el mejor vendedor de su grupo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería esa imagen. No quería pensar en Doflamingo.

Tampoco en ese otro hombre, que se colaba de vez en cuando en sus recuerdos y ahora se le mezclaba todo. Las sensaciones que había experimentado en la cama de ese chico, el calor de su cuerpo y las sábanas sobre su piel venían a su mente con una fuerza irrefrenable.

Él no se merecía estar entre sus recuerdos de Doflamingo y Bellamy, nunca le había hecho nada malo. Al contrario. Pero había sucedido en esa época y estaba demasiado imbricado a su peor momento. Las arcadas le interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y lo hicieron vomitar de nuevo.

Cuando pudo volver a la cama, se cubrió hasta el cuello y no salió hasta el mediodía. Por suerte no tenía trabajo y no respondió ningún mensaje. Casi ni miró el teléfono.

Hacía días que no le contestaba a Luffy. Y él no dejaba de enviarle tonterías.

Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, pero no quería ni siquiera tomar ibuprofeno. Se había quedado muy paranoico después de la rehabilitación y más siendo médico.

Cerca de la una de la tarde se volvió a dormir, por fin.

Y en sus sueños, se mezclaron Doflamingo, Bellamy, él y Luffy.

.

.

.

Tenía ganas de cocinar ese día y dejar de comer conservas o ramen prefabricado. Puso un pescado a la plancha y tomó un vaso mientras miraba los mensajes de en su celular.

> [26/09 20:38 a. m.] Cora-san: Estoy cerca de tu departamento, ¿quieres que pase a verte?

Se apoyó contra la mesada de la cocina y le respondió con una sonrisa. Corazón tenía un gran instinto para mandarle mensajes cuando se sentía mal. No sabía cómo hacía, ¿será un instinto de padre? Tenía ganas de verlo; otra de sus habilidades era hacerlo sentir bien cuando estaba triste. Sacó un pescado más del freezer para él y pensó en hacer un poco de onigiri también.

Esos últimos días habían sido difíciles. Hasta sus amigos notaron el cambio en su actitud. Le habían dicho que los meses anteriores lo vieron feliz y que ahora parecía agotado y cansado. No dormía bien, se levantaba sudando y con náuseas. Como si tuviera los ataques de pánico que le agarraban a sus dieciochos, cuando Corazón tenía que ir hasta su habitación y ayudarlo a respirar adecuadamente.

La cabeza lo estaba matando y el insomnio estaba descontrolado. Era lógico que todos iban a ver su comportamiento tan diferente. Sobre todo, ese chico de mar y tormenta al que no le respondía desde hacía casi una semana. Luffy también dejó de mandarle mensajes y el viernes había pasado por su consultorio en el Kamabakka. Hablaron muy poco porque Law estaba atendiendo a una chica y cuando terminó su turno, se apresuró a salir lo más rápido que pudo, evitando al muchacho que comenzaba su clase de fútbol a esa hora.

_¿Se te rompió el celular?_ , le había preguntado Luffy y la duda en su voz, siempre tan alegre, lo hizo sentir muy mal consigo mismo. Sólo pudo decirle una tonta excusa, que estuvo demasiado ocupado en la semana y no pudo responder los mensajes de nadie.

Sí, claro. Ocupado vomitando en el retrete.

El timbre del departamento lo despertó y apagó el fuego. Casi se le quemaba su pescado. Corazón claramente notaría su falta de atención.

—¡Law! —gritó su padre cuando bajó a recibirlo. El hombre enorme, ya no sabía cuánto medía, lo abrazó y lo dejó pequeño en su pecho—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Law se rió suavemente, intentando disimular sus ojeras y concentrándose en lo contento que estaba de verlo. Que Corazón fuera a su departamento era un evento único. Siempre le parecía demasiado helado para él. Quizá decidió arriesgarse ahora que el invierno había pasado. De todas formas, se encargó de mantener caliente el ambiente.

—Wow, está cálido aquí —mencionó apenas entró—. ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

—Una vez que vienes y no voy a hacer que mueras de frío —comentó con sarcasmo. Volvió a la cocina para seguir preparando la comida—. Tengo pescado a la plancha y onigiri, como siempre.

Corazón se rió mientras se quitaba su bolso y lo dejaba colgado en el perchero de la puerta. Se acercó a la cocina con él y se sentó en la banqueta de la pequeña isla.

—¿Cómo has estado estos días? —lo oyó preguntar y se tensó, aunque logró disimularlo.

—Las ojeras siguen ahí, así que no estoy durmiendo mejor. Eso seguro —Intentó ser gracioso, pero Corazón lo conocía tan bien y sabía de todas sus tretas para desviar y ocultar información.

—Creo que esas ojeras están más pronunciadas —bromeó—. ¿Estuviste trabajando demasiado?

Le pasó un plato y sirvió jugo mientras preparaba la comida. Su padre era difícil de eludir, sobre todo con él. Sabía leerlo demasiado bien y era preocupante.

—Fue una semana estresante, pero por suerte terminó.

La comida distrajo el tema y Law suspiró. El pescado y los onigiris sabían muy bien; se felicitó internamente, aunque Corazón lo puso en palabras. Hablaron de Sengoku, le contó que se fue unos días de viaje al campo con Garp, _el abuelo de tu amigo Luffy_ , le recordó Corazón, y que habían comprado dulces y recuerdos para toda la familia.

—Me dijo que se pelearon por una camiseta en una feria artesanal. Al parecer querían la misma, pero al final la compró una mujer mientras discutían quién se la llevaba —Comenzó a reír y Law pensó que era algo gracioso de imaginar—. Al final tuvieron que pedir otras. Sengoku te trajo una con un lobo marino y Garp le compró una a Luffy con un monito. Me mandaron fotos y todo, ¿quieres ver?

Law abrió los ojos impresionado y negó. _Que sea una sorpresa mejor_ , le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. No quería usar camisetas casi gemelas con Luffy.

—Parece que también le compró a sus otros nietos, pero no recuerdo los animales de las suyas.

Cuando la comida se terminó, se desplazaron hacia el sofá y Law prendió la televisión. Estaban dando Emergencias bizarras en h&h y lo dejó de fondo mientras ellos tomaban algo caliente. Esa noche había refrescado, a pesar que la primavera había extendido sus dominios definitivamente.

—Te noto algo caído, ¿seguro que estás bien, Law?

Se mordió los labios y alzó sus piernas en el sillón para mirar a su padre. ¿Tenía sentido ocultarle algo al hombre que podía _sentir todo_ de él?

—Tuve una semana mala, eso es todo —intentó excusarse. Sus manos se aferraron a la taza caliente y la tomó para evitar hablar.

—Desde que eres chico siempre haces eso —Corazón se acercó un poco a él y alzó el brazo para acariciar su cabello con ternura—. Te repliegas en ti mismo y construyes muros. Pero sabes que no tienes que esconderte de mí. Quiero ser tu refugio, ahí donde nada pueda hacerte mal.

Le temblaron los labios mientras intentaba aguantar ese nudo en su pecho. Debía haber sabido que no tenía sentido esconderse de él, al fin y al cabo, sólo bastaban dos palabras de Corazón para derribar sus murallas. Vivir solo lo había hecho olvidar ese talento suyo.

—Creo que… —Sus manos apretaron fuertemente el pantalón que llevaba y miró a Corazón desgarrado—, quizá tuve un ataque de pánico hace unos días.

Corazón abrió los ojos sorprendido y Law quiso calmarlo.

—No fue grave, lo controlé yo solo y estuve bien. Simplemente tuve una semana mala por eso.

—Law, ¿cómo no me dijiste? No importa que sea grave o no, pero no tienes que pasar esto solo.

—No quería preocuparte —suspiró sintiéndose desbordado y Corazón tomó una de sus manos con cariño.

—Eres mi hijo, me interesa lo que te suceda, y más si es esto. ¿Qué más te estuvo pasando?

Se lo contó. Porque no tenía sentido guardar el secreto cuando le hacía bien hablar. Decirlo en voz alta, que alguien lo escuchara. Y Corazón guardó silencio y lo miró atento mientras él le revelaba lo que estuvo sintiendo en la semana. Los vómitos, la ansiedad y el miedo. Todo.

—Pero ¿fue así nada más?, ¿de repente? —preguntó cuando terminó de hablar. Negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que hay una razón —dijo en voz baja y evitó mirarlo—. Y me siento tan estúpido por eso, no puedo creer que una cosa así me desequilibre tanto.

—No digas eso, no seas cruel contigo. No importa que te parezca una tontería, si te afectó es importante para ti y hay que charlarlo.

Bufó y se mordió los labios. No tenía forma de huir de allí.

—El domingo pasado fui a la playa a una fiesta de… los chicos del Kamabakka —Corazón ya lo había mirado asombrado por la parte de la playa—. Estuvieron todos y también Luffy, el nieto de Garp.

Su padre asintió, animándolo a que continuara. Law tragó en seco. Le estaba costando mucho admitirlo.

—La pasé bien, me agradan todos en realidad, aunque sean muy ruidosos, pero… —La mirada llena de confianza y amor que su padre le daba era razón suficiente para poder decirlo, pero su miedo era admitirlo en voz alta y que se volviera real—, tuve un… _momento_ con alguien.

—¿Momento?, ¿a qué te refieres? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—A que creo que puedo tener _sentimientos_ por alguien —dijo la frase con algo de asco, como si la palabra y él no congeniaran bien.

Corazón abrió los ojos impresionado y Law giró los suyos. Dios, ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¡Oh, te gusta alguien!, eso es normal. Dime, ¿quién fue?

Por favor, tenía veintisiete años, no trece, ¿por qué se comportaba así?

—Si no te calmas, no te lo diré —amenazó con el gesto serio. Corazón intentó calmar su ansiedad—. Es… Luffy. El nieto de Garp.

Todo lo que su padre prometió fue olvidado en cuando Law dijo el nombre de Luffy, porque lo vio taparse la boca con ambas manos y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡¡Luffy!! —gritó en un susurro.

—¡Cora-san! No me hagas arrepentirme de haberlo dicho.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento —intentó disculparse—. Es sólo… no lo puedo creer, el chico parece tan diferente a ti.

—Garp y Sengoku son amigos y aun así son opuestos —dijo Law sin saber por qué lo aclaraba de todos modos.

—Oh, todos sabemos que Sengoku es Garp reprimido.

Su boca se frunció intentando contener la risa, pero no pudo. Corazón diciendo eso de su propio padre fue demasiado hilarante y lanzó la carcajada liberadora que le desprendió todas las preocupaciones y pesares que había tenido la última semana.

—De todas formas —siguió Corazón—. No quería decir que fuera raro o imposible, pero pensé que te costaba llevarte con las personas tan ruidosas y alegres. Ya suficiente tienes conmigo y tus amigos. Luffy es como eso a la décima potencia.

Siguió riendo porque era verdad. Luffy era revoltoso, como si tuviera toda la energía que Law no tenía, y claramente era muy diferente a él, pero…

—También somos parecidos en otros aspectos —agregó con la mirada perdida en algún punto—. Me contó su infancia y aunque no fue igual, tiene cosas… que puedo entender perfectamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Corazón. Ya no sabía ni qué decía.

—¿Por esto estuviste toda la semana así? —le preguntó con suavidad—. ¿No te gusta lo que sientes?

—No lo sé —admitió perdido—. Las relaciones que he tenido con las personas siempre fueron complejas. Incluso contigo. ¿Recuerdas que no te quería cuando nos conocimos?

Ambos se rieron, compartiendo esa memoria vieja de cuando Law era chico y aún no sabía de qué se trataba ser parte de la familia Donquixote.

—Y luego… bueno, mi relación con Kid no fue especialmente buena.

—Él no era malo, pero ambos estaban pasando por un momento difícil —agregó Corazón.

Eustass Kid. Aún lo recordaba. Un muchacho corpulento y pelirrojo, con una gran cicatriz en el rostro. Era una persona complicada de tratar, pero con él habían llegado a un cierto punto de entendimiento que… bueno. Law no lo definía como pareja, pero se acercaba.

—Estoy un poco confundido con eso. Pensé que las personas ya no se iban a meter tan profundamente dentro mío —Tocó su pecho con la mano y suspiró—. Estaba acostumbrado a ti y a los chicos, pero Luffy… es un nivel de confianza y compromiso diferente. Se te mete entre la piel sin que te des cuenta y eso… es un poco aterrador.

Corazón sonrió como si entendiera. Él siempre lo hacía. Lo miraba con sus ojos de padre, de amigo, del que estuvo ahí o entiende cómo se siente.

—¿Qué te parece si sacas una cita con el terapeuta?, ¿recuerdas cuando ibas?

Arrugó el ceño. Su época en el psicólogo fue acompañada del psiquiatra y los antidepresivos, además del tratamiento para mantenerse limpio. No era un buen recuerdo, precisamente.

—Se lo que estás pensando —agregó Corazón mirándolo con los ojos estrechos—. No hablo de volver a tomar pastillas ni nada. Sólo de ir al terapeuta de nuevo. Es el lugar para que puedas contar esto si no quieres revelarme a mí los detalles. Te hizo bien en su momento. Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró cansado. La conversación lo había dejado agotado, pero quizá tenía sentido reconsiderar lo que Corazón le había dicho. No le haría ningún daño ir, aunque un poco, en el fondo de su mente, sintiera eso como volver atrás.

Pero no lo era y lo sabía. Como profesional de la salud era consciente mejor que nadie que la salud mental era tan importante como la física, sino más. Y si estaba tan desbordado, no tenía sentido aguantarse eso a solas, sin poder charlarlo.

No se sentía lo suficientemente estable para volver a retomar el contacto con Luffy. Ese toque en la playa le había descalabrado la vida en cuestión de segundos; cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que le importaba ese chico y cuando admitió para sí mismo que era innegable cuánto lo estaba empezando a querer.

Una vez que se ordenara un poco mejor, podría volver a retomar sus emociones y quizá, si Luffy seguía ahí, podía hacer mejor las cosas.

.

.

.

A las dos de la mañana se despertó. No fue una pesadilla ni una sensación de ahogo, como venían siendo sus despertares estos últimos días. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiró. Quizá la presencia de su padre durmiendo a su lado ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad.

Un poco le decepcionaba no ser capaz de dominar eso por sí mismo y necesitar de Corazón como cuando tenía dieciocho años y dormía con él en sus peores noches. Pero al instante se recordaba que esa parte de él que quería controlarlo todo era la que se volvía loca cuando había algo fuera de lugar y la principal responsable de sus ataques. Después de todo, su desborde tenía que ver con no poder entregarse del todo a ese sentimiento hacia Luffy y la posibilidad, abrumadoramente concreta, que Luffy sintiera lo mismo.

Se hizo un café caliente mientras miraba el celular en busca de nada. Luffy no le escribía hacía unos días, cuando se hizo evidente que Law no estaba respondiendo como siempre y que, si podía evitarlo, lo hacía. ¿Qué pensaría? Después de ese domingo lleno de sol y sonrisas donde se tomaron las manos y él se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, Luffy seguramente creyó que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Y después Law decidió desaparecer una semana, ausentarse de su propia cabeza y evitar el contacto social hasta con la gente del Kamabakka. Luffy estaría, mínimamente, desconcertado.

Tenía que aceptar que Corazón estaba en lo cierto. No podía con su cabeza y si seguía así era evidente que muchas de sus noches serían en la compañía del retrete. No quería volver a eso. Había logrado estabilidad y se había hecho una coraza que lo protegía del mundo. Quizá ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido la mejor elección. Su muro protector estaba roto, Luffy había pasado a través de él y lo miró a los ojos como hacía mucho no lo miraban.

El problema era que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el muro roto y las defensas bajas. Y quizá todos esos años de terapia en su juventud no fueron para que se construyera una capa imperturbable, sino para aprender a confiar de nuevo. A dejar entrar más personas en su vida y aceptar que las cosas pueden y deben estar fuera de su control.

Suspiró frustrado. Era difícil aceptar eso, pero tampoco quería vivir entrando en crisis siempre que apareciera algo que no pudiera controlar. Luffy no era una cosa, era alguien que le había hecho bien desde que lo conoció, ¿por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar de su compañía?

> [27/09 03:13 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Hola Luffy-ya, ¿cómo estás?
> 
> Disculpame por no escribirte estos días. Fue una semana realmente dura.

No le sorprendió ver que el chico estaba en línea y sonrió cuando vio que escribía. Luffy era muy nocturno, aunque no lo pareciera. Le gustaba acostarse tarde y esa fue una de las razones por las que habían empezado a hablar seguido. Compartían la misma franja horaria.

> [27/09 03:14 a. m.] Luffy: Torao!
> 
> Hola
> 
> Estás bien? Necesitas hablar con alguien?

Sonrió ante el encanto del niño. Sus palabras siempre sinceras y amables. Era tan raro recibirlas sabiendo lo que sentía. Antes, estar con Luffy le causaba intriga, le divertía y también le parecía entrañable. Pero ahora era consciente de lo mucho que llegó a enraizarsele en las venas y era raro leerlo así.

> [27/09 03:16 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien.
> 
> Sólo quería agradecerte por haber estado ahí escuchándome varias veces.
> 
> [27/09 03:18 a. m.] Luffy: Qué dices, Torao
> 
> No tienes que agradecerme nada
> 
> Eres mi amigo, uno hace esas cosas por las personas que quiere

Luffy parecía tan despreocupado a la hora de compartir con los que consideraba amigos. Lo había visto ser así innumerables veces en detalles muy tontos. Siempre estaba haciendo cosas por el resto, poniendo en peligro su propia seguridad, siendo impulsivo y determinado.

Lo notó cuando lo vio con Tama en brazos, intentando salir de la casa en llamas. También cuando jugaba al fútbol y arbitraba para que todos se diviertan y nadie saliera herido. O cuando dejó que le rompieran la nariz para proteger a un niño. Y sobre todo cuando lo acompañó a meterse en la casa de un vendedor de drogas para rescatar a unos chicos y tomar una bala por él.

> [27/09 03:21 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: No soy una persona fácil de tratar.
> 
> Pero de alguna forma, contigo…
> 
> funciono.
> 
> [27/09 03:22 a. m.] Luffy: Me gusta eso
> 
> Estuve preocupado esta semana, pero Zoro me recomendó que no te persiguiera
> 
> Dijo que cuando estuvieras listo, vendrías
> 
> [27/09 03:15 a. m.] Trafalgar Law: Zoro-ya es muy inteligente.
> 
> No creo estar listo aún.
> 
> Pero no quería quedarme con la sensación de que te hería.
> 
> [27/09 03:13 a. m.] Luffy: No lo haces, Torao. Te entiendo
> 
> No soy muy paciente en general, pero puedo esperar
> 
> No me molesta hacerlo por tí

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesada de la isla y miró su taza. Estaban hablando casi por primera vez sin impedimentos, aunque no decían claramente qué les pasaba a ambos, pero Law sentía que Luffy lo sabía. No era idiota como muchos creían. O quizá sí, pero cuando se trataba de percibir los sentimientos de otros, Luffy era muy bueno. Al final guardó la taza en la heladera para cuando se despertara y volvió a la cama.

—¿Pasó algo? —murmuró Corazón con la voz ronca y enmarañada.

Law se metió adentro de las mantas y negó suavemente.

—Me levanté al baño, volvamos a dormir.

Corazón se quedó en silencio y lo oyó apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada, pero lo sintió despierto aún.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Si, no te preocupes —No sabía por qué susurraba, como si alguien fuera a despertarse cuando los dos ya lo estaban—. Gracias por quedarte.

Lo vio sonreír entre la oscuridad de la habitación y se le contagió el gesto.

—Soy tu padre, Law —lo escuchó decir—. Siempre me voy a quedar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sé que parece la relación dio un paso atrás, pero les juro que no. Tiene que ver con la perspectiva que elegí para contar a Law y cómo creo que es. Si bien esto se debería ver en el fanfic y no lo tendría que explicar (si no algo estoy haciendo mal) tengo ganas de hablar de eso y es mi fanfic, nadie me lo puede negar (? Jajajaja
> 
> Para mí Law es un personaje que sufrió muchas pérdidas durante toda su vida. Eso lo volvió nervioso, histérico y controlador. Pero no un sexy controlador Christian Grey (aunque a veces es divertido y sexy escribirlo así) sino del tipo de persona que controla todo lo que siente y que intenta reprimir cualquier emoción que se salga de lo "normal" para él. El control para Law es la tapa de una gran olla en ebullición que son sus sentimientos. Y el problema con Luffy es que él es quién destapó la olla y ahora todo se rebalsa. Law tiene que pasar por este proceso. Tiene que sufrir, tiene que llorar (ir a terapia también si lo necesita) y sentir el dolor que intenta tapar. Sólo atravesando los dolores que reprimió estará listo para poder amar. Y Luffy va a estar ahí, esperándolo. Se los prometo.


	13. El camino de ida

Corazón decidió instalarse en su departamento unos días. Al principio le había dicho que era porque en su casa estaban haciendo arreglos, pero Law se rió y lo cortó. No hacía falta mentirle para quedarse a acompañarlo. Él también quería tenerlo ahí. 

Era lindo volver del trabajo y ver a su padre tomando un café mientras veía un capítulo de Criminal Minds. Lo único que le prohibió fue cocinar, cortar verduras y prender el horno. Corazón no había nacido para las labores domésticas. Quizá su vocación para las plantas era lo único que hacía con maestría. Aunque varias veces se cortó con espinas y herramientas y Law tuvo que atenderlo. 

Al contrario de lo que pensó, tener a su padre en casa era muy reconfortante. No lo hizo sentir infantil, como si hubiera vuelto atrás. Realmente le gustaba compartir con él, trasnochar mirando películas malas del cable en el sillón, o contar sus monedas extranjeras en el jarro que decoraba su mesa de café. Fueron solo cinco días, pero los disfrutó como si fueran años. Le hizo pensar que tenía que ir más seguido a su casa y quedarse a dormir.

Hablaron mucho también. Corazón le contó cosas de Doflamingo que no sabía, situaciones por las que tuvo que pasar cuando aún vivían juntos. Lo escuchó todo, incluso lo vio llorar y fue movilizante. Durante su juventud nunca le había demostrado debilidad, se mantenía fuerte por él, para que Law siguiera en su tratamiento. Nunca lloró delante de él. Aunque no le gustaba verlo así, sentía que por fin estaba viendo las reacciones que no pudo tener en ese momento y contenerlo.

Corazón seguía acompañando a Leo y los demás chicos en las declaraciones ante la justicia. Después del allanamiento a Bellamy las pruebas eran evidentes. Law y Luffy irían como demandantes y tenían que presentarse a citaciones más adelante. Esperaba tener resueltos sus sentimientos con Luffy para ese momento porque no podía estar dando vueltas sobre lo mismo con algo tan importante encima.

Su padre se fue del departamento esa misma tarde, pero su presencia quedó impregnada en todos lados. Law nunca lo había visto echarse perfume, pero siempre dejaba todos los ambientes llenos de un aroma dulce, como si llevara su jardín botánico en la piel. Sonrió pensando en eso mientras cocinaba algo. Le había pedido una receta a Sanji para hacer un buen ramen casero sin tener que comprarlo prefabricado y estaba orgulloso con el resultado. Por ahora sabía muy bien

Dejó el teléfono sobre un frasco de galletitas alto y puso un documental de medicina mientras intentaba seguir los pasos de la receta escrita a mano rápidamente. La ventana de notificaciones aparecía constantemente y tapaba el video. No estaba seguro bien qué pasaba, pero por lo que alcanzó a leer, sus amigos se estaban quejando de su jefa. La directora del North Blue era una doctora muy reconocida, eminencia en el campo de la medicina. A Law le caía bien y la admiraba mucho, pero sabía que era muy exigente y que no todos podían seguirle el ritmo. 

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y tomó el celular para mirar los mensajes.

> [01/10 08:04 p. m.] Penguin: Extrañé a Marco hoy, él siempre calma a Kureha cuando se enoja con nosotros.
> 
> [01/10 08:04 p. m.] Shachi: No los shipean?
> 
> [01/10 08:05 p. m.] Penguin: Ay, Shachi, qué dices? ja ja
> 
> [01/10 08:05 p. m.] Bepo: Marco está casado!
> 
> Kureha también, su marido es el doctor Hiruluk, el del departamento de oncología.
> 
> [01/10 08:06 p. m.] Penguin: Marco está casado?
> 
> [01/10 08:06 p. m.] Shachi: Ese hombre es un misterio
> 
> [01/10 08:06 p. m.] Penguin: Cómo sabes eso, Bepo?
> 
> [05/10 08:06 p. m.] Bepo: Me pareció verlo con una mujer un día en la salida del hospital.

Se rió mirando la conversación de sus amigos. Cuando estaban en la sala de comidas y descanso del North Blue siempre intentaban adivinar cómo era la vida detrás de sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo aquellos que parecían tan lejanos, como la doctora Kureha. 

Sabían que Marco era su mano derecha y en quien más confiaba en su departamento. Según tenía entendido, Marco había sido alumno suyo cuando ella era profesora en la universidad de medicina. Law cursó su cátedra de medicina general, pero Kureha ya no era la docente y sólo daba la primera y última clase a todos los estudiantes.

> [01/10 08:08 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Dejen de quejarse y aprovechen que salieron del trabajo.
> 
> [01/10 08:08 p. m.] Bepo: Law!! Te extrañamos hoy
> 
> Mañana te toca?
> 
> [01/10 08:09 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Sí, Kureha me cambió el horario por una operación programada. 
> 
> [01/10 08:09 p. m.] Penguin: Qué haces, Law?
> 
> [01/10 08:10 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Cocinaba
> 
> Sanji-ya me pasó una receta de ramen.
> 
> [01/10 08:10 p. m.] Shachi: omg
> 
> Necesito ver eso

Sonrió intentando tomar una foto de su cocina y todo el despliegue que había hecho 

> [01/10 08:13 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: 📷 Foto
> 
> Si quieren, el fin de semana pueden venir a comer.
> 
> No prometo cocinar.
> 
> [01/10 08:13 p. m.] Bepo: Siiii!!
> 
> [01/10 08:13 p. m.] Penguin: En serio???
> 
> [01/10 08:14 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Qué exagerados.
> 
> Han venido muchas veces a mi casa.
> 
> [01/10 08:15 p. m.] Shachi: Últimamente has estado un poco…
> 
> distante.
> 
> [01/10 08:15 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Lo sé
> 
> Pero ya estoy mejor.
> 
> Gracias por estar ahí.
> 
> [01/10 08:16 p. m.] Bepo: Estamos contentos de que regreses, Law
> 
> [01/10 08:16 p. m.] Penguin: Te queremos
> 
> [01/10 08:17 p. m.] Shachi: Que no se te pase el ramen!

Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa de lado mientras los leía. Se sintió demasiado afortunado en ese momento, porque esos cuatro tontos, de los que muchas veces se quejó, eran su red de contención que durante la adolescencia y todo el período de la universidad, lo mantuvieron contenido y encaminado. 

Mientras le escribía, una notificación saltó indicándole un mensaje. Era Luffy. Se quedó mirando fijo la pantalla, pensando que no se habían vuelto a escribir desde esa noche hacía casi una semana cuando conversaron brevemente en la madrugada. 

> [01/10 08:20 p. m.] Luffy: Torao!
> 
> Sé que dije que no te molestaría tanto, pero
> 
> estoy cerca de tu casa, vine a comprar algo que Sabo me mandó por tu zona
> 
> te molesto si paso?
> 
> puedo volver si no quieres!
> 
> pero…
> 
> te extraño.

Se cubrió la cara con una mano y bufó. Luffy no sabía de paciencia, se lo había dicho antes. Cinco días habían sido demasiado para él. Pero Law se sentía mejor y de buen humor. Y también lo extrañaba. 

> [01/10 08:20 p. m.] Trafalgar Law: Luffy-ya
> 
> Estoy en casa haciendo ramen
> 
> Trae algo para tomar.

Se mordió los labios cuando lo vio responder con un sticker asombrado y no pudo evitar reírse. Dejó el teléfono a un lado y siguió preparando la comida porque ahora tenía que hacer un poco más. ¿Qué pasaba con las personas que quería que siempre llegaban cuando estaba cocinando? Quizá su vida se trataba de agregar un plato más a la mesa cuando pensó que sólo sería él. 

No era una mala idea.

Se puso un poco nervioso. Había visto poco a Luffy desde la fiesta en la playa. Se cruzaron en el Kamabakka pero no hablaron mucho y respetó su tiempo sin mandarle mensajes. Esa era la primera vez.

Y le había hecho un poco feliz.

Luffy le avisó por mensaje y cuando estuvo del otro lado de la puerta frente a porche del edificio sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido. La incertidumbre y sus propios deseos se mezclaban todo el tiempo. La tranquilidad que le daba verlo y la revolución que provocaba en él. El mar y la tormenta.

Abrió la puerta y la mirada de Luffy se encontró con la suya. El chico tenía su mochila roja colgada de un hombro y una campera de jean liviana. No sonrió al instante, aunque pudo ver por sus ojos que quería hacerlo.

—Hola —dijo Law aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Cómo estás?

Y sonrió. Las comisuras de sus labios se arrastraron hacia arriba, como si un hilo las tirara, mostrándole su verdadera expresión

—Hola, Torao —lo saludó entrando delante suyo—. Estoy bien, vine a buscar algo que Sabo compró por internet. Creo que es un nuevo micrófono o una grabadora, no sé muy bien.

Subieron por el ascensor mientras Luffy le contaba sobre sus hermanos. Él permaneció callado, disfrutando la incesante charla del chico. No admitiría que también la había extrañado.

—¡Mmm, que rico huele! —espetó apenas entraron al departamento—. ¡Traje jugo!

Sacó una botella de jugo y Law la puso dentro de su heladera. Sonrió al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba por la comida. Tan Luffy.

—Le pedí la receta a Sanji-ya.

—¿En serio? ¡Sanji es increíble! —Luffy se instaló alrededor de la cocina, casi sobre su olla y mirando el ramen con insistencia.

—No se va a cocinar más rápido porque lo mires así —bromeó Law con una sonrisa burlona—. Prepara la mesa si quieres, ya está.

—¡Entonces si sirvió mi mirada!

Sirvió los platos y se prepararon para comer en la mesada de la cocina. Law tenía dos cuencos bonitos donde sirvió y Luffy parecía a punto de devorárselo.

—Dios, esto está delicioso.

—Créditos a Sanji-ya

—No seas tonto —lo cortó Luffy sonriendo—. Éstas son tus manos de doctor siendo cocinero. ¡Créditos a Torao!

Se tapó la boca para reír mientras Luffy hacía payasadas con el ramen y sus palabras. Se sintió como si un gran peso, que llevaba días cargando, hubiera caído de sus hombros, dejándolo ligero. Estaba liviano, tranquilo. Despejado. Como un mar calmo que lo llevaba a la deriva, en búsqueda de la próxima aventura. 

Esa era la propiedad de mar de Luffy, de tranquilizarlo y hacerle ver lo feliz que era con él.

—¿Cómo estuviste estos días? —Se atrevió a preguntar y observó las reacciones del chico.

—Tuve un examen y un trabajo. Sabo me ayudó a estudiar y casi desapruebo, pero al final pasé —Lo decía como una gran victoria y le pareció gracioso verlo así.

Cuando él iba a la facultad, pasar raspando le parecía mediocre. Pero Luffy estaba contento y era un gran logro para él. Le hizo sentir pretencioso con sus exigencias antiguas, como si no entendiera qué era lo realmente importante, que era más que una calificación. 

—Veo que estuviste ocupado —mencionó sonriendo. 

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Luffy con cierto atisbo de duda—. Digo, ¿qué estuviste haciendo esta semana?

—Mucho trabajo y también estuve con Cora-san. Se quedó unos días aquí.

Luffy abrió los ojos enormemente y sonrió. Parecía feliz.

—¡Eso es increíble, Torao! Cora-san es genial.

Desde que desmantelaron la red de Bellamy, Luffy había quedado asombrado por Corazón. Todo lo que supo de él y cuando se vieron más tarde por el tema de Leo, hizo que lo tomara como un ídolo. Quizá como ese viajero extraño que Luffy conoció cuando vivía en Grey Terminal.

La cena pasó rápido porque Luffy devoró su plato y lo que quedaba como si fuera nada. Le propuso ver la televisión y ambos se desplazaron al sillón, donde estaban más cómodos. No se sentía tenso como pensó que estaría al principio. Fue natural y agradable compartir ese espacio con él. No fue ajeno. Luffy se sentía como si fuera _de ahí._

—¡Oh, dios, están dando Terminator, no cambies! —gritó Luffy cuando lo vio hacer zapping.

—Es una película malísima, Luffy-ya…

—¡La primera es increíble, qué dices! —Le arrebató el control y volvió al canal donde pasaban la película—. Amaba esta película cuando era chico. Dadan nos dejaba ver la televisión todo lo que queríamos y siempre la ponía cuando la estaban dando.

Se rió al imaginar a un pequeño Luffy luchando con sus hermanos por monopolizar la televisión y luego a los tres obnubilados con el Terminator diciendo sus frases icónicas. 

—¿Tú que veias de chico, Torao?

—Mmm miramos muchas series con Cora-san, pero eso fue más de grande.

—¿Cuándo se mudaron juntos, no? —preguntó Luffy con una mano en el mentón.

—Wow, cuanta memoria… —Lo vio girar los ojos y sonrió.

—No me olvido de cosas importantes, Torao —espetó haciendo un mohín—. Me contaste que te mudaste con él cuando tenías… 

—Dieciocho —completó—. Cuando escapamos de lo de Doflamingo.

Luffy subió las piernas sobre el sillón y se apoyó contra el reposabrazos mirando a Law con atención.

—Me dijiste que tuviste tu época mala ahí, ¿no? —Law casi podía verlo armar un rompecabezas de su vida en la cabeza y le pareció gracioso.

—Un poco, sí.

De fondo, la televisión mostraba al Terminator huyendo con Sarah y John Connor en una típica persecución de autos que fue relegada en ese momento. Luffy lo miraba con una sonrisa suave y sincera, como si lo instara a continuar.

—Ya sabes lo que sigue, Luffy-ya —Se apresuró a decir mirándolo desconcertado.

—Sí, sí, depresión, oscuridad, terror… ¡cuéntamelo tú!

Se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que estalló con una risa tonta. Se tapó la boca con la manga de su buzo. Los comentarios de Luffy era hilarantes y muchas veces lo desconcertaban, pero en esas ocasiones le causaban una risa genuina que lo relajaba. Se limpió una lágrima en la orilla de su ojo y le sonrió al chico sentado frente a él.

—No hay mucho que decir, en realidad —mencionó alzando los hombros.

Luffy se acercó hacia él, como si quisiera compartir el mismo espacio para escucharlo hablar de su pasado. 

—No me importa mucho el pasado de las personas, pero cuando me contaste el tuyo me sentí un poco reflejado —admitió y Law se mordió los labios.

—Sí, a mí me pasó igual —mencionó mirándolo—. Tuvimos infancias muy diferentes. A pesar de haber vivido en una casa llena de lujos como la de Doflamingo, no fui feliz. Y tú, que viviste en un barrio de emergencia con todas las dificultades que eso conlleva, tuviste una infancia mucho más feliz y alegre.

Luffy asintió, mirándolo con atención.

—Pero creo que los dos terminamos pensando igual porque estamos en el Kamabakka por los mismos motivos —meditó Luffy—. Siento que fuimos por caminos distintos pero parecidos que en algún momento se encontraron en un punto. 

—Sacamos las mismas conclusiones de dos situaciones diferentes…

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

Lo vio apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón y mirar la película que ya estaba en su fase final. El Terminator, Sarah y Jon estaban en la fábrica donde todas sus películas solían terminar. 

—Siempre lloraba con el final —le contó Luffy con la vista fija en la televisión—. Cuando el Terminator levanta el pulgar.

Se rió un poco a modo de burla, pero Luffy lo decía en serio. En esa anécdota pequeña, casi intrascendente, le estaba entregando una escena de su infancia que parecía significar mucho más que la película en sí. 

Volvió la vista para mirar también esos momentos finales. La luz de la pantalla los iluminó en medio del departamento oscuro y la noche avanzada. Se dejó absorber por esa estética noventera y la compañía de Luffy durante unos instantes en silencio. Un sutil toque lo hizo volver a la realidad. 

Luffy había apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro, con cuidado y tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sin cuestionárselo. Law no pudo evitar tensarse, sentirse expuesto de una forma absurda. Luffy lo notó y se alejó al instante. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla arrepentido. Había arruinado la construcción de un ambiente relajado.

—No estés tenso, Torao —dijo Luffy sorprendiéndole. Su voz era baja, parecía querer mantener el momento y no romper esa tranquilidad—. Yo… no voy a molestarte.

—No me molestas, Luffy-ya —se apresuró a decir.

—Pero no quiero obligarte a corresponder mi forma de ser.

Podía notar el conflicto de Luffy también. No parecía acostumbrado a esperar o ser paciente con otros. Desde que lo conoció le quedó claro que era el tipo de chico que iba por lo que quería sin dar lugar a un no por respuesta. Lejos del autoritarismo, Luffy conseguía sus metas con su personalidad encantadora y su habilidad natural para entender los sentimientos de los demás. 

Sin embargo, podía ver que con él era diferente. Luffy lo entendía y quería darle su espacio porque buscaba algo _diferente._ Era evidente que no se sentía cómodo tampoco y que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no sobrepasarse.

—No lo haces, lo siento —Se dio vuelta para verlo a los ojos y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Ya te había dicho que no soy una persona fácil. Me cuesta dejar entrar a otras personas en mi vida y tú llegaste de una forma extraña.

Recordó cuando conoció a Luffy. Le había parecido curioso finalmente encontrarse con ese chico que todo el mundo describía como loco, encantador y enérgico. Luffy era casi una leyenda entre sus conocidos y varios meses después, podía entender por qué. 

Law no acostumbraba a dejar entrar personas nuevas en su cotidianeidad y mucho menos de la forma en la que Luffy entró. El chico del fútbol prácticamente se arrojó por una ventana rota y se adueñó del lugar como si tomara una casa, obligándolo a replegarse hasta que se sintió asfixiado. 

Pero ahora él ya se adaptó a esa presencia invasora y estaba dispuesto a sentarse con él para sentar las reglas de convivencia.

—Además, no eres como mis amigos o mi papá —siguió Law sin despegar su mirada de Luffy—. Me costó darme cuenta, la semana pasada fue la prueba de eso, porque... la forma en que nos vinculamos me trajo problemas para entender nuestra relación.

Luffy pestañeó como si no entendiera del todo lo que quería decirle. Law sabía que no estaba siendo del todo claro. No esperó que la conversación se diera de esa forma ni tan pronto. No había podido pensar qué decir o cómo. Ni siquiera sabía que iban a tener esa charla.

—No entiendo, Torao —Luffy puso en palabras lo que su mirada ya denotaba—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Directo. Muy al estilo de Luffy. Miró sus piernas y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas. Respiró hondo.

—Muchas cosas —admitió sin mirarlo, pero se obligó a hacerlo para encontrar sus reacciones—. Tantas que no pude darme cuenta al instante y me costó mucho admitirlo.

Luffy lo miraba atento, parecía comprender sus palabras, o al menos su lenguaje paratextual. Podía ver sus pupilas seguir todos sus movimientos con las manos y su cuerpo.

—¿Nunca te pasó antes? —preguntó con curiosidad. Lo vio subir las piernas nuevamente el sillón y abrazarlas. 

—Una vez —admitió y pudo notar la sorpresa en Luffy—. Cuando tenía dieciocho.

El chico sonrió enormemente y Law irguió una ceja intrigado. 

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? 

—Porque hace un rato te pregunté por ese momento —respondió Luffy con un gesto de autosuficiencia—. ¡Yo sabía que había algo allí que no me contabas!

Se rió atónito y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabías —afirmó seguro. Luffy lanzó una carcajada.

—Pero había algo ahí, me di cuenta de eso.

—Cállate, ¿quieres que te cuente o no?

Hizo un gesto como si tuviera los labios sellados y Law giró los ojos.

—Fue hace mucho, en la rehabilitación —Luffy parecía querer hacerle muchas preguntas y fue muy graciosos verlo contenerse—. Me hice amigo de un chico que estaba allí también. Nos llevábamos bastante mal al principio. Era algo bravucón.

De nuevo recordó a Eustass Kid. El muchacho pelirrojo y con su expresión de haber pasado por los nueve infiernos. Conoció cada cicatriz y trauma de su cuerpo y alma y logró conectar con él más allá de una amistad y del sentimiento de atracción física.

—Pero un día a la salida del grupo de rehabilitación lo vi peleando con algunos chicos. Pensé que estaba metido en algo malo y lo ignoré, pero vi que había un niño en el suelo que los matones querían pegarle —Las imágenes de ese evento parecían lejanas y casi de película, pero las recordaba vívidas—. Estaba solo contra tres y decidí unirme porque… yo tampoco toleraba que actuaran así contra un niño.

En ese momento pensó en su hermana. Esa chica que no llegó a crecer ni pudo convertirse en adulta, cuyos sueños y esperanzas quedaron truncas desde muy chica. Y pensó que le hubiese gustado que alguien la defendiera si la atacaban.

—Lo habían herido y no pude irme después de haberlo visto —siguió contando—. Entre los dos los espantamos y ayudamos al niño. Desde ahí nos volvimos amigos y con el tiempo… un poco más.

—¿Fueron novios? —preguntó Luffy lleno de curiosidad.

—Creo que sí —meditó en voz alta, porque era algo que no tenía claro ni aún años después—. Éramos cercanos, nos entendíamos. Pasábamos por cosas parecidas. Él había sido criado en una situación complicada. Vivía en otro barrio muy pobre, su padre quedó preso por traficante y su mamá era adicta. Consumía desde los diez. 

Luffy no parecía sorprendido. Él sabía las situaciones que podía haber en los barrios más pobres. Había vivido ahí y se relacionaba en Grey Terminal desde hacía años. Muchos chicos crecían en contextos de consumo y en familias con múltiples problemáticas, con condiciones de vida muy vulnerables. Kid había sido uno de ellos, uno que intentó salir de ese estado e internarse voluntariamente.

—Él vivía solo en una pieza que alquilaba en una pensión —le siguió contando—. Cora-san lo conoció y le consiguió un trabajo como seguridad en las oficinas donde trabajaba en ese momento. Era chico, pero empezó a tener su dinero allí y salió de la pensión.

Corazón era amable con todos, pero sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las situaciones complicada por las que habían pasado algunas personas. Law nunca lo supo efectivamente, pero sospechaba que su padre vió en Kid un futuro posible de Law y quiso ayudarlo. Sabía el tipo de relación que tenía con él y eso lo motivó aún más.

—Recayó en el consumo algunas veces, pero siempre salía. Se internaba constantemente en granjas de rehabilitación y seguía yendo al grupo conmigo —continuó—. Con el dinero de su trabajo, logró estar mejor. Estuvimos… juntos un año o un poco más.

—¿Y qué pasó? 

Se mordió los labios y recordó. Nada grave. Pero aun así fue doloroso.

—Ambos éramos problemáticos. Nos entendíamos, pero también teníamos grandes peleas. Fue un momento malo para los dos, lleno de miedos y ataques de pánico. Su madre salió del centro de rehabilitación donde se había internado y él quería hacerse cargo de ella. No quería dejarla abandonada. Me pareció noble y lo entendí. 

Recordó cuando Kid se lo contó. Cuando se juntaron en su monoambiente, chiquito y viejo, pero mucho mejor que esa pieza desvencijada en la pensión. Fue el día de la ruptura y él lo aceptó.

—Me dijo que se iría con su madre a otro país. Que había conseguido un mejor trabajo. Él sabía mucho de mecánica, podía arreglar autos y motocicletas sin haber estudiado. Consiguió un trabajo por un contacto de la oficina donde trabajaba Cora-san. Le pagarían bien y quería alejar a su madre de la ciudad donde su papá estaba preso. Él se fue y yo lo acepté. 

Luffy lo miraba atentamente, siguiendo cada expresión y palabra. Law se había quedado sin aire hablando. No era un recuerdo que doliera ahora. Había pasado mucho y nunca tuvo en claro si fue un novio o no, pero no podía negar que Kid fue importante para él. 

—¿Nunca volviste a verlo? 

—Supe de él por el amigo de Cora-san que seguía en contacto con él. Dijo que estaba bien y que tenía un hijo. Me sorprendió mucho, pero me alegré.

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —preguntó Luffy de repente, mirándolo con absoluta seriedad. Law sonrió de lado y alzó los hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? No estoy seguro realmente —respondió mirando al aire—. Después de él, no estuve con nadie más ni me interesó. 

En esa época leyó mucho sobre sexualidad, intentando entender cuáles eran los sentimientos que tenía. Cuando empezó a estudiar medicina se obsesionó con entender todos los aspectos de la humanidad, considerando la sexualidad como uno de ellos. Después entendió que no tenía sentido intentar encontrar una categoría que lo definiera, porque siempre se iba a sentir desbordado de esas paredes que pretendían ser una estructura.

—Yo tampoco sé —mencionó Luffy—. Nunca me lo pregunté, eres la primera persona que me gusta así.

Law se quedó estupefacto y en silencio. Luffy no parecía darse cuenta qué lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera, como si sus palabras no tuvieran nada de extrañas. Como si no le hubiese dicho, literalmente, que le gustaba.

—¿Nunca… nadie te atrajo? —logró decir, carraspeando y sintiéndose muy tonto. Luffy negó.

—Según Nami y Usopp dicen que soy asexual, pero nunca entendí bien eso.

—Se supone que la asexualidad implica falta de atracción sexual por otro —intentó explicar—. Pero hay muchísimos grises y subgéneros. Hay asexuales que tienen sexo con sus parejas y lo disfrutan. Sólo no es el algo que busquen o que sea preponderante en sus vidas. 

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto, Torao? —preguntó Luffy obnubilado—. No se si me siento así, pero podría ser.

—Leí mucho sobre sexualidad después de salir con Eustass-ya —mencionó con una sonrisa nostálgica—. La asexualidad no significa que no te enamores o tengas un vínculo romántico fuerte ni tampoco que no tengas sexo, sino que éste no es central ni importante.

—Bueno, creo que así me siento, entonces.

—Pero dije lo mismo que antes, Luffy-ya —No pudo evitar reírse al ver el rostro desconcertado del chico.

—¿Y tú qué eres? 

Apoyó su mano contra el mentón y pensó.

—Me cuesta pensar que una categoría defina lo que creo que es particular en cada uno —respondió con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación, pensando—. Pero dentro de todo diría que lo que más se me acerca es la demisexualidad.

Luffy irguió las cejas y lo miró como si hubiese dicho una palabra de diccionario desconocida. Se rió de su rostro y lo vio hacer un mohín enfadado.

—Básicamente significa que se siente atracción sexual una vez que se creó un vínculo emocional profundo —explicó lentamente—. Es lo que siento que más describe mi manera de ser en ese aspecto.

—¡Es todo muy complicado, Torao! —gritó el chico y Law tuvo que reírse porque parecía un niño berrinchudo que no entendió la tarea—. ¿No es más fácil simplemente hacer lo que quieres con quién quieres?

Se quedó callado, porque un poco era lo que pensaba. Luffy no era tonto. Tenía otra forma de entender el mundo y las relaciones y ya se lo había demostrado infinitas veces.

—Pienso lo mismo, pero a muchas personas les ayudó a encontrar qué les gusta y con qué se sienten cómodos en un mundo que da por sentado que la heterosexualidad es la norma.

—¿Entonces crees que soy asexual y eso? —insistió curioso. 

—Si tengo que usar sí o sí las categorías diría que eres asexual demiromántico, aunque eso sólo lo sabes tú.

Luffy se tapó la cara e hizo gestos con la mano para desechar la idea.

—Olvídalo, no importa lo que soy —espetó riéndose, porque ya le causaba gracia—. Tampoco importa lo que tú eres. Sólo importamos nosotros, ahora mismo, estando bien juntos ¿no?

Sonrió de lado, porque era cierto. No tenía sentido pensar de más ni indagar las razones o negar esos sentimientos. Ya no podía. Ahora era tiempo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por ese mar.


	14. La muralla rota

El departamento estaba oscuro. La televisión apagada. La única luz era de una lámpara naranja en su habitación, que realzaba el color de piel de Luffy con más intensidad. Parecía dorado. 

Se habían desplazado hacia su cama cuando se hizo más tarde. Lo invitó a quedarse a dormir y no le ofreció el sillón nuevamente. No tenía sentido ya de todas formas. Luffy se recostó boca abajo, con los pies en alto como si fuera un niño que no puede quedarse quieto, con los codos apoyados en la cama. 

Law estaba de costado, mirando fascinado como las luces jugaban con su piel y el color negro intenso de sus ojos. Luffy hablaba un montón de cosas que él intentaba seguir. La conversación de la sexualidad fue interrumpida y retomada varias veces. Seguía sin entender y Law ya no le explicaba. No era importante, tampoco.

—¿Y qué crees que era Kid? —preguntó Luffy. Como siempre, curioso.

—Una vez hablamos de eso y dijo que era bisexual —Cuando se enfrentó a la mirada de Luffy giró los ojos—. Atracción sexual por ambos géneros. 

—Oh —musitó pero Law sabía que no había escuchado del todo—. ¿Y nunca te interesó nadie más?

Law lo pensó. Después de Eustass Kid se enfocó mucho en estudiar. Apenas dejó que Shachi, Penguin y Bepo ingresaran a su vida, pero nunca más se abrió a una relación como aquella, en la que hubiera tanta confianza y entrega.

Bueno. Hasta ahora. 

—No permití que las personas llegaran a importarme tanto de nuevo —respondió meditabundo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Tener personas importantes es lo mejor! —espetó sorprendido—. Significa que tienes muchos amigos que te quieren y que tú quieres.

Eso era muy típico de Luffy. Juntar todo el amor que pudiera recibir y más.

—Me cuesta, Luffy-ya. No me gusta estar rodeado de gente, ni ser el centro de atención. Prefiero que no me molesten y pasar desapercibido. En la adolescencia me daba mucha ansiedad eso.

—¿Cuando salías con Kid? 

Asintió recordando esos momentos. Fueron años difíciles, más allá de Kid.

—Sí. Ambos estábamos en rehabilitación y teníamos momentos de mucha ansiedad, abstinencia, ataques de pánico. Por eso era difícil tener… una relación o lo que sea.

Luffy apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas y siguió moviendo las piernas. Parecía tener mucha energía aún.

—¿Y esta semana? —preguntó de repente—. Me dijiste que fue dura, ¿te sentiste mal?

Meditó si debía decirle o no, no estaba seguro. Fueron días complicados y la razón tenía que ver con él. Pero podía ser sincero, ya se sentía un poco desnudo después de contarle tanto.

—Tuve… un episodio hace unos días, un ataque de pánico —le contó finalmente—. Me desperté después de una pesadilla.

Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido. Parecía realmente afectado por eso y Law sabía lo que el niño debía estar pensando. 

—No fue tu culpa —insistió para tranquilizarlo—. Hacía un tiempo sentía que era difícil controlar mis emociones y en esta semana simplemente se me acumuló demasiado.

El chico se quedó callado y lo miró detenidamente. Sabía que no estaría pensando qué decir, porque Luffy nunca hacía eso, pero sí que le estaba dando el espacio para que continuara. 

—Cora-san estuvo unos días aquí, me acompañó y me hizo sentir mejor —continuó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Me convenció de volver a terapia. 

—¿Antes habías ido?

—Sí, cuando estaba en rehabilitación. En ese momento Cora-san me sacó cita con el psiquiatra, tomaba antidepresivos e iba a terapia —Luffy parecía absorto en sus palabras, sorprendido quizá de conocer más en detalle esa parte de su vida—. Ahora me sugirió que volviera y quizá sea una buena idea.

—¿Y tienes que tomar pastillas de nuevo? —preguntó en voz baja, casi murmurando. Law negó.

—El psicólogo no puede recetarte eso, Luffy-ya.

Lo vio quedarse en silencio durante un rato y quiso saber qué pensaba. Luffy era indescifrable la mayoría de las veces, sorprendente e intrigante. Nunca sabía lo que iba hacer o decir. 

—Yo… pensé que te hacía bien —dijo después de unos segundos. Law lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Siempre te veías triste o cansado. Pensé que podría hacer que te divirtieras, que te abras conmigo. No quería arruinarlo. 

Se mordió los labios y miró el techo blanco. Los tonos anaranjados coloreaban toda la habitación como si fuese un atardecer artificial.

No lo conocía hacía mucho tiempo y sin embargo sabía que esa actitud era muy típica de él: empatizar con alguien que se siente mal y tratar de buscar una alternativa que lo haga sentir mejor. Luffy se cargaba a los hombros grandes responsabilidades.

—No me has hecho mal —le aclaró con seguridad—. Tu… existencia me puso sobre el rostro un montón de cosas de mí que no tenía resueltas y que me cuestan.

Luffy recuperó su sonrisa de ensueño y Law correspondió ese gesto.

—¿Extrañas a Kid? —preguntó después de unos instantes en silencio.

Law lo pensó. No es que no tuviera una respuesta, pero quería intentar entenderla por completo.

—No —resolvió—. En ese momento yo estaba tan mal que no tuve tiempo para extrañarlo. Y tapé todo eso con la universidad, la ansiedad y el tratamiento.

Lo reprimió mucho tiempo. A los veinte años tuvo su último ataque de pánico y ahora podía trazar que la angustia provenía de ahí. Kid se había ido hacía un año pero él recién en ese momento pudo exteriorizarlo.

—Hice mi duelo y no dolió más —mencionó mirando detenidamente el reflejo de la luz en su ventana—. Pasaron ocho años de eso, es una herida sanada.

Luffy meditó la información en silencio y también lo vio perderse en los tonos naranjas sobre la funda de la almohada. No dijo nada durante un montón de tiempo y Law pensó que se iba a quedar dormido antes.

—Pasaste por mucho, Torao —dijo finalmente—. No puedo cambiar el pasado y realmente no me importa, así que estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Se le secó la garganta y sintió un nudo. Era tan despreocupado con sus palabras y no tenía reparos en decir lo que sentía sin barreras. Todo lo opuesto a él, que escondía y tapaba sus sentimientos. Luffy los desnudaba, iluminandolo con la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo; dejar de soportar tanto.

—También a mí —mencionó con una sonrisa.

Luffy lo miró con sus ojos enormes y brillosos. Había una pregunta en ellos, que Law no estaba seguro de poder descifrar. O quizá sí, pero no quería arriesgarse a interpretarla mal. Lo miraba con duda y al mismo tiempo con una seguridad enorme que lo estremecía. 

El reloj de su mesa de luz daba las cinco de la mañana. Apenas una claridad comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana, interrumpiendo el atardecer artificial de la habitación. Los ojos negros de Luffy brillaban como dos pozos profundos que lo invitaban a _algo_ y Law no sabía cómo responder. 

Lo vio moverse en cámara lenta. Primero alzarse, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho de Law, y luego inclinarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Lo miraba desde ese lugar cómodo en su pecho y él se sintió indefenso, pero también infinitamente cálido.

Alzó la mano y no lo pensó mucho. Acarició un mechón de pelo que quería rebelarse contra el resto del cabello de Luffy. Con ese chico todo era ir contra la corriente. Siempre pensó que tenía que seguir un camino recto, sin mirar a los costados, sin tomar desvíos. Pero ahora Luffy le mostraba que vivir entre desvíos y cortadas, saliendo y entrado en diferentes caminos, era una vida más plena y libre.

El contacto hizo sonreír al chico del fútbol y verlo lo hizo feliz de una forma desconocida hasta ese momento. Luffy levantó su rostro de sus manos y se acercó más a él. Compartir la mirada tan de cerca fue una experiencia nueva y vibrante. Sus ojos calmaron su ansiedad, lo tranquilizaron.

Luffy inclinó su rostro y Law cerró los ojos. No fue premeditado ni tampoco lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue la reacción ante ese momento, un único segundo donde se dio cuenta lo que iba a pasar y se entregó absolutamente a eso.

Sintió los labios de Luffy y pensó que eran suaves y cálidos, como si todo su cuerpo desprendiera un calor reconfortante. Le recordó vagamente al sol en días de frío, cuando aparecía de repente en el cielo y acariciaba su piel. 

Su mano se aferró a la cintura de Luffy, porque estaba seguro que si no se sostenía iba a caerse. Era una sensación sumamente extraña la de caerse estando ya acostado, pero había un vértigo estacionado en sus huesos que le hacía creer que esa sensación era real.

Luffy nunca salió con nadie ni le gustó alguien particular. Law era la primera persona con la que compartía ese contacto deseándolo de una forma diferente y no podía sentirse más conmovido por eso. No porque pensara que era especial, ni porque le interesara vanagloriarse en ser quién provocó eso en Luffy. No. Lo que sentía era una conexión genuina y profunda entre los dos. 

Desde el principio hubo química, una interacción que trascendía todas las que habían tenido hasta ese momento. No porque fuera mejor, sino porque era diferente en todo sentido. Se habían entendido desde el primer contacto. Y, aunque no lo supieran, se habían anhelado desde entonces.

Guió su boca suavemente, intentando no ser brusco. Hacía años que no besaba y no sabía si Luffy lo había hecho antes tampoco. Mordió con cuidado su labio inferior y lo oyó respirar agitado, con sorpresa. Hubo tiempo para todo. Cuando la lengua ansiosa del chico hizo su aparición, ya llevaban conociendo sus labios hacía un rato. Law correspondió ese contacto y se aferró más al cuerpo sobre él, desparramado de forma caótica en su cama.

Las manos de Luffy estaban en su pecho y sus hombros, sosteniéndose de allí para mantenerse erguido sobre Law. Lo sentía sonreír entre esos besos y le pareció un momento surreal. Luffy se separó primero y lo miró, la sonrisa le llegaba hasta los ojos porque el brillo en sus pupilas negras iluminaba toda la habitación. Sus labios estaban rosados y se los lamió suavemente.

—No sabía que quería esto hasta que pasó —admitió riéndose. Law no pudo evitar reír con él.

Luffy hundió el rostro en su pecho intentando cortar su carcajada, pero fue imposible. Se rieron hasta asfixiarse de la alegría mientras el sol tenue de las seis de la mañana se hacía presente por completo. 

Lo vio alzar el rostro y apoyar su mentón sobre el pecho de Law mirándolo con las mejillas rojas de tanto reír y una mueca de felicidad en el rostro. Quizá él también se veía así. Nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan bien reír hasta que le doliera el estómago y no pudiera respirar. Luffy parecía saber mejor los poderes curativos de la risa porque lo miraba como si buscara volver a tentarlo.

—Eres un camino de ida —murmuró Law negando con la cabeza—. Y ya viajé demasiado para volver atrás.

.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió cosquillas en el rostro. La alarma sonaba con molestia y le taladraba la cabeza. Alzó la mano y manoteó el teléfono para desactivarla. No podía quedarse dormido, por más ganas que tuviera de seguir allí, en ese lugar caliente y suave. 

No había tenido malos sueños ni se había despertado con ansiedad y miedo. Quizá fue aún más tortuoso levantarse así, tan cómodo en ese lugar que tendría que abandonar. De reojo vio el cuerpo de Luffy acostado contra él. El chico se movía demasiado mientras dormía, casi como si estuviera despierto y lo desplazó varias veces hacia la esquina de la cama. Su cabello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y los brazos estaban desparramados por las sábanas. 

—Luffy-ya —murmuró con la voz ronca. Se refregó la cara con una mano y suspiró pesadamente mientras estiraba la otra para sacudir al chico del hombro—. Despierta, Luffy-ya.

Oyó un mohín y quejas pero no lo vio abrir los ojos. Law se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y se agarró la cabeza con una mano. Dormir poco siempre fue una característica suya, pero nunca se había sentido así de matado apenas despertar. Se había acostumbrado a esa sensación pero esa noche había dormido tan bien que no concebía despertar del todo.

—Luffy-ya —arremetió en sus intentos de hacerle abrir los ojos y sonrió cuando lo vio manotear al aire como si espantara una mosca—. Ya son las once, ¿no dijiste que tenías clases?

El chico gruñó y comenzó a despertar de forma aletargada. Primero llevó una mano a su rostro y se lo refregó.

—Quiero dormir más, Torao —dijo entre gruñidos con la voz ronca de la mañana—. Por favor, estaba tan cómodo.

—¿No quieres desayunar? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia y el chico se levantó como un resorte con el estómago rugiendo cual dragón. Se rió de él—. Qué básico eres, Luffy-ya.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas, no estoy viendo mi desayuno…

Estiró su cuerpo cuando pudo levantarse y manoteó algo de ropa. Primero tenía que ir al baño y después pensaría qué cocinar. No había pan en su casa, así que podía recurrir a algo más tradicional.

Cuando salió del baño se sintió mucho más despierto. Ya se había puesto la ropa que usaba debajo de la bata de médico. Dejó que Luffy ocupara el baño y él abrió su heladera pensando qué hacer. Terminó decidiéndose por arroz con un huevo arriba, una tortilla y un poco de takoyaki que había frizado en el congelador.

Luffy se sentó en la mesada y miró con la boca abierta todo el despliegue de Law. Giró los ojos porque casi podía sentir su baba y se rió mientras ponía el arroz y se lo entregaba en un cuenco con el huevo. Luffy comenzó a devorarlo al instante.

—Dios, eres terrible —se burló mirándolo comer como desaforado.

Cuando terminó de preparar todo el resto se sentó con él y le pasó más comida. 

—Wow, Torao, no sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—Me ofende que digas eso, has estado aquí antes y te he cocinado —respondió con una mueca enfadada y Luffy se rió.

—Bueno, pero esto es otra cosa. ¡Es un gran desayuno! 

Sonrió viéndolo comer. Parecía a gusto con eso y pensó que aquella escena era cotidiana y banal, pero entrañable. Recordó lo que sucedió durante la madrugada y no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia su arroz. No se sentía avergonzado, pero aún le revolvía muchas cosas que intentaba entender. 

Luffy era considerado y no sacó el tema, aunque supuso que era, también, porque para él no había sucedido nada extraño y lo tomó con más naturalidad. Lo vio con arroz pegado a su boca y se burló mientras Luffy intentaba lamerlo. 

No tenía mucho más que pensar. Se sentía bien y punto. 

Llegar a esa conclusión fue como quitarse un peso de encima. No había nada que pensar, que analizar, que reprimir. Luffy lo besó y con eso le dijo que estaba bien sentir lo que sentía.

—¿Qué pasa, Torao? —preguntó el chico y su rostro tenía una expresión muy graciosa.

—Tienes arroz por todos lados, eres un desastre —Le arrojó una servilleta para que se limpiara correctamente, pero Luffy era demasiado desordenado y caótico por naturaleza.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Law se colocó la bata y miró a Luffy.

—¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? —preguntó pensando que quizá el chico tenía que ir a otro lado. 

—Sí, tengo que buscar mis libros ahí y dejarle a Sabo su grabador. 

—¿Tienes clases, verdad? 

Asintió y se colgó su mochila listo para salir. Law agarró sus llaves y el celular y bajaron por el ascensor. Decidió usar su auto para llevar a Luffy a su casa y fueron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio.

Luffy estaba escuchando unos audios con el teléfono en el oído mientras Law manejaba y volvía a hacer ese camino conocido hasta su casa.

—La feria es el fin de semana —dijo Luffy al teléfono, grabando un audio—. La entrada es una contribución o un alimento no perecedero. Es en lo de Shirohige, según me dijo Ace tiene un parque enooorme.

Frunció el ceño porque no estaba seguro de qué hablaba el chico o con quién. Cuando cortó el audio le preguntó si era sobre el Kamabakka. Tenía miedo de haberse perdido algo en esa semana de oscuridad que había tenido.

—Es una feria para recaudar dinero para el hogar de Shirohige, estaba hablando con los chicos. 

—¿Este fin de semana? 

—Si, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó mirando su celular y lo vio apretar para grabar un audio—. ¡Ace, quiero dos entradas para la feria, iré con Torao!

Law irguió una ceja pero siguió mirando la calle. 

—¿No vas a esperar mi respuesta?, quizá tenía que ir a trabajar…

—¿Tienes que trabajar? —preguntó Luffy con seriedad.

—No, pero…

—Entonces también quieres.

La sonrisa radiante ante su desfachatez lo descolocó pero no fue contra él. Había aprendido que no tenía sentido ir contra ese mar.

—¿Hay que llevar un alimento no perecedero? 

—Eso o pagar la entrada, pero es una contribución así que pensé que podíamos hacer ambas cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Law entró al barrio de Luffy y buscó su casa mirando el mapa de su propio celular—. ¿Tus amigos van?

—¡Sí! Lo hablamos el otro día, cuando salimos del Kamabakka y fuimos a tomar una cerveza.

Seguramente había sido uno de esos días que Law estuvo deprimido en su casa o intentando salvar la mano de su padre cuando quiso cocinar para él.

—Te extrañé ese día —lanzó Luffy sonriendo suavemente y lo miró esperando una reacción. Law no supo qué decirle.

Estacionó con cuidado frente a la puerta de Luffy, pero el chico no se bajó.

—Todos estos días, en realidad —añadió—. No es lo mismo sin tí.

—Estuviste sin mí la mayor parte de tu vida en el Kamabakka, Luffy-ya —murmuró Law mirándolo escéptico.

—Pero ahora te conozco, Torao —expresó girando los ojos como si él no entendiera nada.

Se rió y el recuerdo de ese momento en la madrugada, cuando rieron tanto que les dolió el estómago, volvió a su mente con fuerza. Luffy también sonreía, como si supiera. Seguro que sabía.

—Ya no voy a desaparecer como estos días —Sentía la necesidad de aclarar eso, sobre todo a él—. Así que no tendrás que extrañar nada.

Luffy tomó su mochila y se preparó para salir. No pudo evitar tensarse; pensar que se acercaría para besarlo. Aún le costaba dar esas muestras de cariño, pero finalmente se bajó del auto y dio la vuelta.

Lo vio parado en la acera, con el sol sobre su cabeza y la mochila roja colgada de un hombro. Su sonrisa competía con ese clima primaveral y su cabello despeinado destellaba. Le sonrió y el chico también lo hizo. Luffy dio unos pasos y se inclinó sobre la ventana del auto, mirándolo de nuevo como la noche anterior.

Finalmente atrapó sus labios y no sintió pánico ni se tensó. Dejó que su mano acariciara con cuidado esa mejilla, deleitándose con el calor de su piel. Cuando se separaron, Luffy lucía aún más radiante.

—Nos vemos luego, Torao —gritó alejándose, con la mano levantada, siendo el Luffy de siempre.

Arrancó el auto rumbo al North Blue con una sensación ardiéndole en las entrañas. La de haber sido expuesto a la luz después de mucho tiempo oculto entre las sombras. La de navegar sin rumbo en un mar calmo y aventurero. 

Las murallas se habían roto, del otro lado había un sol enorme esperándolo. Y él quería ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: La primera parte del capítulo iba a ser parte del capítulo anterior, pero me quedó muy largo así que por eso quedó separado. Espero que hayan disfrutado el momento y les haya gustado el slow burn entre ambos. Estaba esperando este capítulo desde que empecé a subir este fanfic ♥. Ahora solo quedan cosas buenas...


	15. Las miradas

El hogar de Shirohige era grande. Una gran casona vieja pero bien mantenida y un parque amplio y cuidado. Según Ace, el viejo Shirohige vivió ahí en su infancia y cuando sus padres murieron adaptó el lugar para ser un hogar y rápidamente inició los trámites que lo convirtieron formalmente en una casa de acogida.

Todos los trabajadores del hogar que vivían ahí tenían trabajos formales, como Ace que, según le contó Luffy, era encargado en el hotel de lujo Sabaody porque tenía un gran manejo de varios idiomas. Marco también formaba parte del equipo de Shirohige, pero no vivía en el hogar por sus diversos trabajos. 

Caminó pasando por los puestos de madera que vendían comida, artesanías hechas por los chicos y otras cosas creadas en el hogar. Estaba esperando a Luffy, que aún no llegaba. El chico había comprado las entradas para los dos, pero él pasó de todas formas porque había llevado unos paquetes de alimento. 

—¡Law! —escuchó el grito de una niña y se dio la vuelta cuando vio a Tama correr hacia él

— ¿Cómo estás, Tama? —La niña sonrió contenta cuando la miró.

—¡Bien, bien! ¿Estás viendo las cosas que hicimos? —Señaló un sombrero del puesto—. Éste lo hice yo.

Lo agarró con cuidado y lo miró de cerca. Era un sombrero tejido de paja, como los que usaban los campesinos que cosechaban arroz. 

—Es muy lindo, ¿lo puedo comprar? —preguntó inclinándose un poco para mirarla. Tama se sonrojó emocionada y asintió con mucha energía—. Me lo llevo.

El chico que atendía el puesto, uno de los coordinadores del hogar, tomó su dinero y le envolvió el sombrero, pero Law dejó que Tama se lo colocara.

—¿Leo está por aquí? —le preguntó a la sonriente niña que lo miraba emocionada de verlo con su creación.

—¡Sí, ahí está!, ¡Leo! 

El chico jugaba en la mitad del parque y corrió hacia ellos cuando vio a Law.

—¡Law, viniste! —gritó emocionado y le mostró la misma felicidad que Tama—. ¿Luffy y los chicos?

—Aún no vinieron, pero no deben tardar mucho.

—¡Ese es el sombrero de Tama!, ¡es genial! —espetó asombrado. Tama se rió contenta—. Yo también hice una manualidad.

—Oh, ¿cuáles? —Leo le señaló una bufanda cosida y Law la tomó. Era muy suave—. Tama me enseñó a coser y se me dio muy bien, me hace sentir relajado.

Los hilos de la bufanda eran suaves y se separaban. Estaba cosido a dos agujas y era de estilo “infinito”, que se enrollaba en el cuello con dos vueltas. Le gustó el color amarillo y decidió comprarlo también. 

—Pero no me la pondré ahora porque hace calor —le dijo al chico que de todas maneras estaba contento de verlo con su prenda—. ¿Te gusta el hogar de Shirohige? 

Leo sonrió, caminando al lado de Tama y Law mientras recorrían los demás puestos.

—Sí, es lindo estar aquí —afirmó el chico—. Todos son agradables, hacemos tardes de juegos, hay comida todos los días. Shirohige es genial y jugamos al fútbol con Ace a veces.

Irguió una ceja con una sonrisa. Tama asentía a todo con el mismo entusiasmo. Esos chicos parecían muy fanáticos del fútbol, porque muchos de ellos iban al Kamabakka al equipo de Luffy. Ni hablar de esos hermanos fanáticos del deporte.

Se detuvo frente a un puesto de comida y miró las delicias que habían preparado los coordinadores del hogar. Según le dijo Luffy, Sanji también había querido ayudar. Había unas brochetas con dango y también takoyaki. Imaginó que a Luffy le gustaría eso.

—¿Quieren algo de comer? —le preguntó a los niños y ellos parecieron contentos. Les compró dos brochetas de dango y también takoyaki para Luffy.

—¡Toraooo! —el grito vino desde la puerta del hogar y Law se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa cuando lo vio avanzar hacia él.

Era sorprendente como el chico del fútbol aparecía siempre que había comida involucrada.

—Hola, Luffy-ya, pensé que ibas a venir más temprano —mencionó con una sonrisa burlona.

Luffy se rascó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, Sabo se retrasó un poco —dijo riendo. De fondo, vio al hermano de Luffy hablando con Ace y sonrió—. ¡Hola, Tama, Leo!, ¿cómo están?

Luffy abrazó a los dos niños y ellos parecían contentos de corresponder su afecto. Leo se había adaptado bien aunque aún se tensaba ante el contacto. Él mismo sabía que no era fácil. Leo tendría que recorrer su propio camino hasta aprender a aceptar una caricia con normalidad.

Le recordó a sí mismo un poco.

—Torao, ese sombrero lo hizo Tama, ¿verdad? —Luffy alzó sus manos y tocó el tejido de paja con una sonrisa—. En casa tengo uno, son geniales.

Tama parecía avergonzada pero muy contenta.

—También compré una bufanda de Leo —Law le mostró la tela y Luffy pareció asombrado.

—¡Es increíble!, ¡quiero una!

—¡Hice de varios colores! Hay una roja que te iría bien, Luffy —comentó Leo y el chico lo tomó del brazo para correr como loco al puesto. Tama los acompañó y Law no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos. 

Luffy compró la bufanda de Leo y se la puso en el cuello a pesar del clima cálido.

—¡Es muy suave! —murmuró con una sonrisa. 

—¡Tama, Sabo quiere verte! —La voz de Ace sonó a sus espaldas.

Cuando se dieron vuelta, Tama ya estaba lanzándose a sus brazos. Sabo le acarició la cabeza a la niña y Leo también parecía contento.

—Law, ¿viene hoy el señor Rosinante? —le preguntó el niño con una expresión esperanzada.

El señor Rosinante era una forma graciosa de llamar a su padre. Law sabía que ése era su nombre, pero se había acostumbrado a llamarlo Cora-san hacía años.

—Sí, va a venir más tarde —le respondió sonriendo.

Leo festejó y se quedó un rato con ellos hasta que volvió con el resto de sus amigos. Estaba feliz de haberlo visto, quería pasar por allí más seguido. Se daba cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacía estar allí y ver a esos niños.

—Torao, ¿qué hacías antes de que llegara?

Law le extendió el cartón con las bolas de takoyaki y Luffy pareció babear.

—Compraba cosas, pensé que tendrías hambre.

—Eres genial —espetó el chico la con adoración hacia la comida tatuada en los ojos. Tomó uno de los palillos y pinchó un takoyaki—. ¡Está delicioso!, ¡come también, Torao!

—Wow, compartes la comida conmigo, ¿es una propuesta, acaso?

—Qué exagerado —mencionó con las mejillas llenas de takoyaki. 

Law se llevó uno a la boca y sonrió. Realmente estaba sabroso. 

—Hace años no los veía tan bien —dijo Luffy de repente y Law siguió su mirada hasta sus hermanos.

Ace y Sabo estaban en una esquina del parque; Tama había vuelto a jugar con los niños. Los vio abrazarse, sin motivo ni razón, simplemente parecían hacerlo porque tenian ganas, confiados quizá en que nadie los vería.

—¿Lo habías notado antes o sólo ahora? 

Luffy alzó los hombros pero siguió mirándolos. Había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Escuché a Sabo hablar hasta tarde en su habitación durante varios días. Pensaba que estaba en llamadas con sus amigos, yo también las hago a veces, pero Tama me contó hoy que Ace también hablaba hasta la madrugada por teléfono en el jardín.

Los hermanos de Luffy conversaban cerca y se reían. Los dos tenían una sonrisa brillante en el rostro. Esa sonrisa propia de la familia, pensó Law, que la había visto en Luffy. Sabo lo tomó del brazo, con naturalidad y caminaron atravesando los puestos hasta la entrada de la casa. 

—Supongo que habrán arreglado todas sus diferencias, ¿no lo crees? —le preguntó al chico del fútbol, que volvió la mirada feliz.

—Realmente estoy contento —Law no pudo evitar sonreír por sus palabras. Se veía feliz y él sentía toda clase de cosas al verlo de ese modo—. Espero que nunca vuelvan a pelear de nuevo.

Los amigos de Luffy se acercaron detrás de ellos y los sorprendieron. Zoro, Nami, Vivi, Usopp y Sanji, que traía un delantal y parecía venir de cocinar, aparecieron con compras y comida en las manos.

—¡Hola chicos! —Luffy estaba contento de verlos—. ¡Oh, también compraron manualidades!

—Esta la hizo Momonosuke —mencionó Nami mostrándole un collar con inscripciones, parecía de estilo antiguo con jeroglíficos—. Le compré uno a Vivi también.

La chica le mostró el suyo que era azul y hacía juego con el naranja de Nami. Zoro también había comprado un sombrero de Tama. Luffy le había dicho que también era cercano a la niña.

—Los takoyaki están exquisitos —dijo Luffy metiéndose el último en la boca. Sanji sonrió.

—Los cocineros de aquí hacen un gran trabajo. Estuve ayudando un poco y la comida salió muy bien. 

—Dicen que más tarde van a tocar algo de música —mencionó Usopp—. Espero que Franky y Robin lleguen a tiempo.

—Brook y sus chicos del taller de música prepararon algo para hoy —agregó Vivi—. Me pidieron que cante con ellos.

—¡Que lindo! —Nami abrazó a su novia por los hombros y sonrió—. Y hablando de lindo, ¡felicitaciones Law!

Irguió una ceja sin entender y Luffy comenzó a reír bajo. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado. Todos sonreían con complicidad, como si supieran algo que él no.

—¡Por tu noviazgo con Luffy! —espetó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlesca.

Law sintió que se le helaba la sangre y miró al chico con interrogación. Luffy alzó sus hombros y se concentró en seguir comiendo los dangos de Usopp sin que lo note.

—¡Sí, es super adorable! —comentó Vivi con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ya era hora —acotó Zoro.

—Me sorprende que no sucediera antes… 

Miró a Sanji sin entender por qué dijo eso. ¿Antes?, ¿pensaban sobre ellos antes?

—En realidad todos quieren decir que estamos felices por ustedes —intentó Usopp con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Law miró al chico y tiró de su buzo como si fuera un cachorro.

—Pido prestado a Luffy-ya un segundo —espetó arrastrándolo hacia un lugar vacío del jardín.

Luffy lo siguió, atragantándose con los dangos como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que Law se detuvo.

—¿Les dijiste que somos novios? —preguntó mirándolo con seriedad. Luffy no parecía arrepentido, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—Sí, hoy antes de venir —dijo casualmente y Law sintió que le temblaba un ojo.

—¿Por qué?

Luffy lo miró sin entender, como si no concibiera las preguntas que le hacía.

—Porque lo somos, ¿por qué más?

—Nunca hablamos eso, Luffy-ya —espetó Law cansado. Luffy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Dijimos que nadie nos gustó como nos gustamos. Nos dimos un beso. Yo pensé que estaba claro —respondió de forma inocente—. ¿No quieres?

Law se quedó callado. No tenía una verdadera respuesta y en realidad, ¿no quería? Luffy tenía razón. Habían hablado sobre qué significaban para el otro. Estaba de acuerdo en que nunca sintieron eso por otra persona. Era claro que su relación era diferente y única y que estaba bien compartir ese contacto.

¿No era eso ser novios?

—Está bien —dijo resignado y Luffy se rió.

Desvió la mirada con un suspiro. No sabía por qué hizo ese escándalo. Debería haber considerado esa idea antes, además del hecho que Luffy nunca discutía nada con otras personas. Él resolvía y decidía. Era muy práctico.

Sintió un tirón en su camisa y de pronto se encontró inclinado. Luffy estaba en puntas de pie, besándolo. Lo tomó por sorpresa y entró en pánico, sobre todo por miradas indiscretas, pero nadie les prestaba atención y podía darse el lujo de relajarse. 

Cerró los ojos y pasó su brazo largo debajo del de Luffy, aferrándolo a su espalda. Respondió ese beso y acarició los labios de Luffy con tranquilidad, sin prisa. Cuando se separaron, el chico lo miró con una sonrisa contagiosa. Se sintió tentado y la besó rápidamente.

—Tonto, Torao —espetó Luffy y Law giró los ojos.

—Lo que digas, sigamos.

Caminó dejando atrás al chico que no dudó un segundo en correr detrás de él y exigir más comida. 

.

.

.

Brook se había acomodado en el gran jardín y los niños de su taller también estaban a su alrededor. Habían preparado algunas canciones y música con percusión corporal e incluso fabricaron instrumentos con cosas recicladas, como verdaderos luthiers. Brook era muy hábil y sabía cómo sacarle música a cualquier cosa.

Momonosuke estaba en el centro con un güiro, un instrumento raspador que habían hecho con una lata de pintura descartada y unas varillas de metal. Estaban tocando una cumbia y otros de los chicos golpeaban los tambores construidos con más latas. Vivi cantaba con un micrófono, Law no sabía que esa chica pudiera hacerlo tan bien. En el Kamabakka brindaba asistencia escolar a los chicos, pero tenía un talento para la música también.

La cumbia resonaba en todo el jardín y el ambiente era festivo. Law recordó la fiesta en el Kamabakka, hacía unos meses. No pudo evitar mirar a Tama que bailaba con otra niña y con Leo. Al final habían podido recuperar su casa. Los vecinos aportaron la mano de obra junto al padre de Tama que sabía de construcción y salvaron todo lo que pudieron de la edificación quemada. Según supo por Ivan, con el dinero recaudado en la fiesta compraron materiales y la reconstruyeron de a poco. Aún faltaba y no podían volver, pero pronto dejarían el hogar de Shirohige para rehabitar su casa.

Vio a Luffy intentando sacar a bailar a Zoro, pero el chico se negaba y le causó gracia. Sanji apareció con comida en las manos e hizo que Luffy olvidara el asunto, tirándose hacia esas brochetas de carne que parecían enloquecerlo. Él se había acercado a la puerta porque estaba esperando que Corazón llegara. Según el mensaje que le mandó estaba a unas calles, pero su padre era tan despistado que lo creía capaz de perderse. Prendió un cigarrillo para fumar unos instantes.

Ace y Sabo estaban bailando en medio de las personas en el jardín. El sol de la media tarde los bañaba mientras las manos de Ace parecían acoplarse perfectamente al cuerpo de su hermano de crianza. Parecían desinhibidos y despreocupados. Y al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, nadie los estaba mirando. Quizá todos ya supieran esa atracción tan evidente entre ambos. Supuso que habrían tenido miedo en sus épocas de peleas, como le contó Luffy, y que ese miedo había sido la principal razón para no vivir su relación. Quizá finalmente se dieron cuenta, como Law, que no tenía sentido temer a una mirada ajena. Nadie los miraba más que ellos mismos.

Y Law. Pero él lo hacía porque esa libertad desbordante que exhibían le recordaba a Luffy. Y ya había aprendido que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él se llevaría todas sus miradas.

—¡Law!

Vio a su padre caminando hacia él con una bolsa enorme. Irguió la ceja confundido. ¿Por qué Corazón cargaba un saco como si fuera Santa Claus?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó desconcertado.

Corazón se detuvo en la mesa improvisada de la entrada del hogar y saludó a uno de los coordinadores.

—Hola Izo, ¿cómo estás? —dijo amablemente y colocó la gran bolsa sobre la mesa—. Son alimentos.

Sonrió girando los ojos cuando entendió el misterio de la bolsa. Tenía que haberlo sabido, su padre siempre se tomaba en serio esas cosas.

—Rosinante, ¡tanto tiempo! —lo saludó Izo—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo vienen las audiencias del juicio de Bellamy?

Izo estaba encargado de otras áreas del hogar, Law casi nunca tuvo que tratar en primera persona con él, pero su padre tenía una relación más cercana con casi todos los coordinadores desde que trabajó como voluntario en las organizaciones sociales de adopción. Law se manejaba más con Ace y Marco.

—Bien, son agotadoras para ellos —respondió Corazón—. Muchos sufrieron cosas espantosas con Bellamy, otros son adictos también.

—Sí, varios van con Thatch tres veces a la semana a grupos de rehabilitación —mencionó Izo haciendo referencia a otro coordinador.

—Pero creo que les hace bien que alguien los acompañe y esté con ellos mientras declaran. Gestioné ese permiso para estar ahí y ellos me tomaron confianza —siguió contándole Corazón con una sonrisa. 

Cuando lo escuchaba hablar de esas cosas tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo. Y pareciera que lo llamó con el pensamiento porque giró el rostro y lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás Law? —le preguntó abrazando a su hijo por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia el interior del jardín.

—Bien, hace un rato compré algo de comida en uno de los puestos. Y este sombrero que hizo Tama.

Corazón lo miró y se rió.

—Te queda muy bien —Alzó la mano y tocó el tejido—. Yo también quiero uno.

Compraron algunas cosas para comer, algo dulce y café. Se sentaron a tomarlo en las mesas improvisadas entre los puestos de comida y artesanías, mirando el espectáculo de Brook.

—Ahí está Luffy —dijo Corazón como si él no lo supiera y Law miró al chico bailar con Nami—. ¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?

No le había dicho nada a Corazón. En realidad no se lo había contado a nadie. Si no fuera porque Luffy se lo dijo a sus amigos, probablemente nadie lo sabría. Miró a su padre sin saber cómo decirlo y pasó la mano por su rostro.

—¿Muy mal? —lo oyó preguntar y lo miró rápidamente.

—No, no. No es eso —se apresuró a responder—. No quiero que armes un escándalo con lo que voy a contarte.

Corazón lo miró intrigado y Law ya se arrepentía de lo que iba a decir.

—Hablamos con Luffy-ya después que te fuiste —comentó con cautela—, y ambos decidimos que estamos bien… saliendo.

Su padre pestañeó varias veces como si no entendiera. Law sabía que en realidad estaba procesando la información y que cuando lo hiciera…

—¡¿Luffy es tu novio?! —gritó con los ojos abiertos. La boca le llegaba al piso, estaba seguro de eso.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. 

—¿Por qué me rodeo de idiotas? —murmuró en voz baja pero Corazón lo oyó y se indignó.

—¡Ey!, ¡soy tu padre! —espetó como si ese fuera un argumento suficiente.

—¡Torao! —el grito de Luffy atravesó todo el jardín y Law se agarró la cabeza.

No estaba listo para este encuentro. No estaba listo para nada, en realidad.

—¡Cora-san! —Luffy había llegado hasta ellos. Traía una nueva comida en su mano y los miraba sonriendo—. ¡Viniste!

No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de su padre aunque luego sonrió amablemente hacia el chico.

—¿Cómo estás, Luffy? Siéntate con nosotros. 

—Muy bien, ¿cuándo llegaste? —Luffy se sentó al lado de Law y continuó comiendo.

—Recién llegué, ¿cómo estuviste? Hace poco vi a tu abuelo.

—¿En serio? —Luffy se veía sorprendido y curioso—. Me dijo Sabo que volvió de su viaje hace unos días. 

—Lo vi en la casa de mi padre, Sengoku —mencionó Corazón—. Me contaron del viaje, les compraron unas camisetas.

—¡Me contó! —gritó Luffy emocionado—. El abuelo me mandó una foto, la mía tiene un mono. También le mandó a Ace y Sabo.

—Sengoku le compró una con un lobo marino a Law.

Luffy lo miró con los ojos abiertos —como lo hizo Corazón hacía unos instantes— y sonrió emocionado.

—¡Tenemos que usarlas, Torao! —gritó el chico.

—Es una buena idea —acotó Corazón y él lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Luffy comenzó a hablar de su abuelo y Law se desconectó un rato probando ese pastel que había comprado con el café. Corazón se acopló tan bien a Luffy y los vio a los dos hablando animadamente como si se conocieran hacía años. No le sorprendía. Luffy no era el único con la poción mágica de hacerse querer.

—Luffy —Corazón cortó su propia charla y miró al chico con una sonrisa—. El martes es el cumpleaños de Law e iba a venir a comer a casa, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Law tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró ruidosamente. ¿A nadie le importaba su opinión en ese lugar?

—¿Es tu cumpleaños, Torao? —preguntó mirándolo sorprendido. Se incorporó para asentir— No me habías dicho…

—No festejo mi cumpleaños, Luffy-ya. Sólo voy a comer a lo de Cora-san.

—Me hubiese gustado saber, ¡quiero regalarte algo!

No iba a negar que la idea lo enternecía. Aunque la imagen de Luffy escogiendo un obsequio para él sólo podía terminar en algo caótico en su mente, le parecía agradable imaginarlo.

—No hace falta —intentó persuadirlo—. Aparentemente mi padre te invitó, así que si vienes, ese es un buen regalo.

—¡No lo acepto! Buscaré algo para tí, ya lo verás.

—Me imagino que puede ser —dijo con sarcasmo, burlándose de él—. Seguro traerás mucha carne y te la comerás tú.

—Es una buena idea —mencionó con la mano sobre su mentón—. Pero creo que buscaré otra cosa.

Corazón se reía de la escena y Law estrechó los ojos para advertirle que no se olvidaría de eso. 

—Prepararé onigiri y pescado a la plancha, a Law le encanta eso.

—¡Lo come todos los días! —gritó Luffy riendo.

—No come muy variado —agregó Corazón y él los miró indignado.

—Estoy aquí, ¿saben?

De fondo escucharon que Brook comenzó a tocar otro tema con los chicos y Luffy saltó del asiento.

—¡Esta es perfecta para bailar, vamos Torao! —Lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó fuera de las mesas, hacia el centro de la pista armada en el jardín.

—¡Espera, Luffy-ya, no…! 

Corazón se reía desde su asiento y Law juró venganza. Alguna sangrienta y maligna contra su padre.

Luffy comenzó a moverse delante de él. Bailaba siguiendo el ritmo y aunque no coordinaba muy bien, sabía moverse con naturalidad. Al chico del fútbol se le daba bien todo lo que fuera físico y tuviera que ver con poner el cuerpo. Los deportes, el entusiasmo, la parte práctica de su carrera. Estar en el Kamabakka, en los campamentos, en las fiestas, rescatando niñas de incendios, asaltando mafiosos. Recibiendo tiros.

En algún momento se encontró sonriendo. El cuerpo delante suyo lo obligó a seguir sus pasos y Law sintió que no era tan malo estar ahí. Recordó a Ace y Sabo, que ya habían desaparecido del centro de la pista, y su propia necesidad de ocultarse de las miradas ajenas cuando de la única mirada que huía era de la suya propia.

Y ahora no tenía que huír más. No podía hacerlo cuando la única mirada que quería sobre él, finalmente lo miraba.

—Luffy-ya —susurró sin estar seguro qué buscaba o si el chico lo escuchó.

Por supuesto, lo hizo.

—¿Sí? 

Law se inclinó. Su mano atrapó la cintura de Luffy y lo apretó contra él. Lo besó. Podía sentir el entusiasmo característico del chico del fútbol en la forma en que lo agarraba de la camisa y le respondía. Siempre enérgico, nunca dispuesto a detener ese empuje irrefrenable que lo hacía ser Luffy.

Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, reparó en esas dos personas recortadas entre la multitud que se besaban en vez de bailar. Sólo un hombre, sentado con su café en las mesas entre las tiendas de comida, los miraba con una sonrisa y un cigarrillo a punto de encender. 

La única mirada que necesitaba. Y sonreía. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Gracias a todos por leer y seguir acompañando esta historia. Es triste que sea el ante último capíutlo :c pero aún falta uno más ♥


	16. Los desvíos

Law estacionó el auto frente a la casa de Luffy. Tuvo que esquivar una camioneta y acomodarse más adelante porque había gente descargando cajas. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta que eso era en la casa de Luffy y le pareció extraño. ¿Por qué estaban entrando cajas a su casa?

—¡Law! 

Marco apareció detrás de la camioneta con una caja en la mano, parecía sorprendido de verlo.

—¿Marco? —preguntó girando el rostro, claramente tan desconcertado como él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy ayudando a Ace a mudarse —explicó señalando algunas cajas que había en la camioneta—. Vinimos con la camioneta de Izo cargando sus cosas.

Sus cejas se juntaron sin comprender.

—¡Pásenme otra! —gritó Luffy saliendo por la puerta—. ¡Ah, Torao!

Law sonrió al verlo. Lucía muy feliz y luminoso. Podía adivinar por qué; comenzaba a entender ese cuadro.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo el chico acercándose a ambos.

—¿Van a salir? —preguntó Marco y Luffy asintió.

—Íbamos a comer en lo de Cora-san —respondió sonriendo.

De la camioneta salieron Izo y Ace sosteniendo las que parecían las últimas cajas y las dejaron en el suelo. Sabo salió de la casa y apiló algunas cajas para levantarlas, cuando lo vio.

—Law, ¿cómo estás? —Izo y Ace miraron en su dirección y dejaron las cajas en el suelo para acercarse también.

—Bien, venía a buscar a Luffy-ya, ¿llegué en mal momento? 

Ace y Sabo se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa y Law no entendió del todo el significado que había tras el gesto. No se preocupó demasiado. Entendía que había secretos y códigos entre algunas personas. Miradas que sólo ellos dos entendían.

—Para nada —respondió Sabo con una sonrisa amable—. Ace se estaba mudando, pero Luffy casi rompió dos cajas frágiles así que mejor que te lo lleves.

—¡Ey, no había una etiqueta de frágil! —exclamó el chico para defenderse.

—¡Sí la había! —espetó Ace—. Pero la agarraste al revés.

—No es mi culpa si estaba dada vuelta…

Sabo y Marco se rieron divertidos e Izo negó con la cabeza. Él también los miró con una pequeña sonrisa. La pelea de Ace y Sabo había tenido a Luffy mal durante un tiempo y su relación complicada había sido difícil de afrontar para el chico que quería resolver todo con amor. Que sus dos hermanos volvieran a convivir con él, sin dramas de por medio, lo haría feliz sin dudas. 

Y eso lo hacía feliz a él.

—Haremos una cena de re-bienvenida para Ace más tarde, aunque Luffy no estará —mencionó Sabo con la mano sobre el mentón.

—Mañana comeremos juntos —Luffy no lucía desanimado por no estar esa noche, aunque Law se sintió un poco mal por apartarlo.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte, Luffy-ya…

—¿Estás bromeando?, ¡quiero comer en lo de Cora-san!

El impulso de ese chico fue gracioso y todos se rieron. La gente de Shirohige conocía a su padre perfectamente. Todos ponían esa sonrisa en su cara cuando hablaban de él.

—Así que dejarás tu cuarto vacío en lo de Shirohige —mencionó Law pensativo y Ace asintió.

—Más chicos entrarán en unos días y yo… —Su mirada se cruzó con Sabo y sonrió—, tengo una casa de todas formas.

—Voy a buscar mis cosas, Torao, ya vuelvo —dijo Luffy antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

Ace le siguió contando cómo estaban las cosas en lo de Shirohige y lo escuchó interesado. Al parecer Tama se mudaría en poco tiempo a su casa restaurada y algunos de los chicos y chicas estaban teniendo audiencias con posibles padres y madres adoptantes. Le alegró saber eso. Por el momento, Leo seguiría en el hogar. Iría a visitarlo pronto, Cora-san probablemente volvería y pensó aprovechar ese momento para acompañarlo.

No le pasó desapercibido que Izo tomara la mano de Marco durante un momento. Law no era entrometido, pero prestaba atención a los detalles y notó la conexión que había entre los dos hombres. Recordó la conversación por chat de sus amigos, cuando Bepo dijo que creía haber visto a Marco fuera del hospital con una mujer. Le causó gracia saber que en realidad siempre había sido Izo.

—Quería invitar a todos, pero la casa es chica —mencionó Ace mirando a Sabo con una sonrisa.

—Al final invitamos a nuestros amigos más cercanos —añadió Sabo—. E igual somos como veinte.

No le pasó inadvertido que aquello parecía como un festejo de oficialización de una relación. No pensó que lo fuera de todos modos, pero le pareció una iniciativa agradable y parecía hacerlos felices.

—¿Le avisaste a Kiku? —preguntó Ace de repente mirando a Izo—. La última vez que hablé con ella estaba haciendo el tratamiento hormonal, hace meses. 

—Estuvo muy metida en eso, pero cambió un montón —exclamó Izo con una sonrisa—. Ella está muy feliz.

—Kiku es la hermana de Izo —Ante la mirada desconcertada de Law, Marco comenzó a explicarle—. Se atendió con Ivan para hacer la transición, es una chica trans.

No le pareció extraño. Ivan era un endocrinólogo y sabía que gran parte de su trabajo en hospitales, clínicas e incluso en organizaciones sociales tenía que ver con tratamientos hormonales para personas trans. 

—Ivan es un gran profesional, seguramente la atendió bien.

—Ella está encantada, hoy va a venir, así que la verán espléndida —agregó su hermano con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Luffy volvió con una mochila y una bolsa grande. Parecía contento y sonreía enloquecido con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Qué tal si nos sacamos una foto? —preguntó casi gritando. 

Se acomodaron delante de la puerta, con cajas en las manos y sobre el suelo. Law quiso sacarla, porque no sentía que tuviera que participar de ese momento, pero Ace lo tomó del hombro y lo encajó entre él y Sabo.

—El novio de mi hermanito tiene que estar en la foto —dijo con una expresión alegre cuando Luffy se rió tapándose la cara. El chico alzó el brazo y contó hacia atrás con la cámara en modo selfie—. Pero si lo lastimas, te mato.

El susurro no le pasó inadvertido y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Luffy les mostró la foto y Ace salía con una sonrisa limpia, perfecta. Ningún rastro de lo que dijo estaba en su rostro.

—¡Vamos Torao, me muero de hambre! —Lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia el auto. 

—Nos vemos, que tengan una buena noche —saludó él antes de dejarse arrastrar por ese chico.

Cuando se metieron en el auto y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, Luffy suspiró con una sonrisa tonta y feliz.

—¿Estás contento? —le preguntó, aunque era obvio, mientras encendía el auto y salía de Goa.

Luffy miró la foto y le hizo zoom a sus caras.

—Hoy es un día especial, Torao —exclamó sonriendo—. Ace vuelve a vivir con nosotros y es tu cumpleaños.

Cruzaron la mirada fugazmente antes que tuviera que volver a ver el camino. Luffy parecía divertido y él bufó siguiéndole el juego.

—Pensé que lo ibas a decir allí, frente a todos —Luffy chasqueó la lengua y se mostró ofendido, cosa que le arrancó una carcajada.

—Tienes un mal concepto de mí, ¿lo sabes? —espetó con mala cara—. Me dijiste que no te gusta demasiado tu cumpleaños, no te iba a exponer.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante breve pero necesario para volver a abrirlos y sonreír. Miró a Luffy riéndose. 

—Eres un completo misterio, Luffy-ya.

El chico de mar y tormenta sonrió, mostrándole todos sus dientes y encías y Law no pudo más que verlo hermoso.

.

.

.

Cuando Corazón abrió la puerta su sonrisa era enorme. La representación de la felicidad. Se abalanzó hacia Law y lo abrazó con fuerza, casi dejándolo sin aire. 

—Cora-san, espera —jadeó buscando respirar y Luffy se rió de él—. No es gracioso, ¡ayúdame!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Law! —Su padre se separó de él y abrazó a Luffy con la misma efusividad, pero el chico respondió de igual forma.

El calor se adueñó definitivamente de la ciudad, pero la casa de Corazón seguía igual de caliente que cuando era invierno. Luffy se quitó su chaqueta fina y se quedó con una camiseta de mangas cortas. Law también tuvo que desvestirse un poco.

—Dios, papá ¿no te mueres de calor aquí? —espetó y Cora-san lo miró sonriendo. Siempre le gustaba cuando le decía así.

Luffy dejó sus cosas cerca de la puerta y entró en la cocina detrás de él, siguiendo el olor delicioso de la comida.

—¿Cocinaste tú, Cora-san? —preguntó obnubilado mirando toda la comida en la mesada. Law se rió.

—¿Dónde está tu brazo quebrado? —Irguió una ceja y Corazón lo miró ceñudo.

Lo vio girar los ojos y sonrió, sintiéndose ganador.

—Lo pedí en el delivery. Es uno que le gustaba a Law cuando era más chico. 

Solían pedir al mismo bar cuando no tenían ganas de cocinar, o de atender a Cora-san cuando se cortaba por intentar hacerlo. Las noches de su cumpleaños compraban allí y comían en el sillón mirando una serie.

—Law me dijo que te gusta la carne, así que compré hamburguesas y papas fritas también —Le mostró una tabla con la comida acomodada perfectamente y la boca de Luffy se abrió, casi comenzando a babear.

—Vamos a acomodarnos antes que Luffy-ya se coma la cocina.

Llevaron todo a la mesa de café en el living al lado del comedor y Corazón encendió el televisor. El sofá los abrazó a los tres con sus bandejas y tablas llenas de comida a rebosar. Corazón tenía papas fritas y un pescado a la plancha. Luffy su combo de hamburguesa con papas fritas y lleno de aderezo por todas partes y Law, en el medio, con su bandeja de onigiris, salsas y aderezos y dos pescados a la plancha. Quizá era demasiado, pero lucía delicioso.

—¿Qué vamos a ver? —preguntó Luffy ansioso y Law se rió.

—No creo que te guste.

Corazón puso un capítulo al azar de Dr. House y Luffy tiró la cabeza hacia atrás abucheando.

—Aburridoooo —gritó, aunque Law y Corazón se rieron de él.

De todas formas, la comida era tan emocionante que Luffy se olvidó del programa y se concentró en comer desaforadamente, llenándose de kétchup y salsa y abriendo la boca hasta lo imposible para comer esa hamburguesa triple.

—Dios, no entiendo nada, ¿qué tiene? —preguntó Luffy intentando seguir con atención la serie.

Cora-san, con sus pañuelos en la nariz y Law con su rostro de impasividad, siguieron con la vista atenta a la pantalla.

—Cáncer —respondieron los dos.

Luffy sonrió mirando de lado a Law. Se veía tan en su mundo absorbido por la ficción médica que no se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa del chico. Solo cuando terminó de comer y se limpió las manos con una servilleta, se percató de la mano de Luffy contra la suya.

Le recordó a ese día en la playa y sin dudarlo, la tomó.

Terminaron el capítulo en silencio, interrumpidos por Corazón sonándose la nariz o la respiración densa de Luffy que le indicaba que se había quedado dormido. No le molestaba eso. Era algo muy típico de él.

Se despertó cuando Corazón se levantó del sillón para ir al baño y lo vio refregarse los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿terminó ya?, ¿se curó?

Las preguntas atolondradas eran muy graciosas y Law sonrió mirando su rostro dormido. 

—Sí, terminó y sí. Se curó.

Corazón apareció con helado servido en vasos y se los pasó. Luffy recobró la energía al verlo. Comieron el postre charlando. Law nunca temió cómo sería la relación entre Cora-san y Luffy. Los conocía y sabía que ambos encajarían como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Aún no sabía cómo encajaba él, que siendo tan diferente se adaptaba a ambos de una manera asombrosa.

Se sobresaltó cuando Luffy sacudió su rodilla y se levantó bruscamente.

—Estuve esperando este momento toda la noche, ¡estoy tan emocionado!

Irguió una ceja sin entender, pero Luffy no se molestó en decirle nada. Simplemente se levantó y volvió con la bolsa enorme que le había visto recoger en su casa. Se la entregó con una sonrisa y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo con atención.

Law supo que era un regalo y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro de la gran bolsa de papel había un paquete. No era pesado, pero tampoco ligero. Lo desenvolvió despacio y lo primero que percibió fue la suavidad de una tela. Luego las pequeñas manchas marrones.

—Un sombrero…

Los ojos de Cora-san también se salieron de sus órbitas cuando lo vio. Él se sentía absorto pasando los dedos por el sombrero una y otra vez.

—Es… ¿cómo…? 

No tenía palabras y Luffy se rió al verlo conmocionado. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo? Era un sombrero casi idéntico al que lucía en sus fotos de la niñez; ese que Corazón le había regalado.

Hacía meses se lo contó a Luffy en una de sus primeras conversaciones por mensajes durante la madrugada. Luffy había dicho que tenían que conseguirle uno nuevo, pero Law lo creyó imposible.

—Compré la tela, Sabo me ayudó a elegirla —mencionó Luffy con una sonrisa—. Y contraté a la mejor artesana y el mejor tejedor para hacerlo.

Law cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y los labios mordidos. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de Leo y Tama sosteniendo sus productos en la feria de Shirohige. No había dudas.

—Trabajando juntos son más rápidos que cualquiera —agregó el chico.

El sombrero era diferente al de su niñez. Tenía una visera adelante y no era redondeando, pero la tela era casi la misma y el diseño era igual. Luffy lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza.

—Ahora los dos tenemos nuestros sombreros —murmuró contento.

—¡Luffy, esto es increíble! —Corazón seguía alrededor de Law mirando el sombrero atónito, lo tocaba sin creerlo y sentía la textura suave de la tela.

Law permaneció callado porque sintió que muchas cosas se le agolpaban en el pecho. No era solo el sombrero y el hecho que sea Luffy quién se lo regaló, sino que él sabía lo importante que eran para él los chicos y chicas del Kamabakka y de Shirohige. Se veía reflejado en ellos y era un gesto enorme tener algo hecho por sus manos.

Miró a su novio. La palabra se filtró en sus pensamientos y no la apartó. Sintió que se hacía amigo de ella cada vez más. Su mano tomó el rostro de Luffy, que parecía quedar pequeño entre sus dedos largos y tatuados. Luffy sonrió y su mueca se convirtió en sorpresa cuando tiró de su rostro para un beso.

Corazón sonrió sintiéndose espectador de un momento en el cual su hijo lo hizo partícipe. Después de todo, no había otra persona que lo conociera como su padre. Sabía sus desdichas, sus alegrías, las razones por las que se levantaba todos los días. Y ahora sabía esto.

Que no tenía más miedo, ni murallas. Ni para él, ni para Luffy.

.

.

.

Cuando entraron a su departamento, Luffy se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró al sofá con una sonrisa cansada.

—Dios, comí demasiado —jadeó con las manos en su estómago. Law giró los ojos.

—No te conviene comer tanto, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —exclamó buscando unas tazas—. Haré un té digestivo, lo vas a tomar.

Luffy rió con picardía y se extendió más en el sillón sonriendo. 

—Cora-san es increíble —susurró más para sí mismo, pero Law escuchó perfectamente y no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de cariño mientras servía agua caliente en las tazas.

Se acercó al sillón y Luffy le hizo un lugar, aunque colocó sus piernas sobre su regazo y se incorporó un poco más para poder tomar el té. El calor les reconfortó y comenzó a templar el ambiente.

—¿Estás contento de que Ace vuelva a vivir con ustedes? —preguntó mirando al chico desparramado a su lado. 

Luffy se corrió el cabello del rostro y sonrió, mostrándole su gesto increíblemente brillante.

—¡Estoy muy feliz!, quedamos en que mañana vamos a cenar juntos cuando vuelva.

El día siguiente sería un reto para ellos dos. A primera hora tenían audiencia en el juzgado de Dressrosa por Bellamy y después iban a ir al Kamabakka. Law tenía que llegar a las 9 pero por la audiencia atrasó el horario de consulta porque ni Marco ni Iván podían reemplazarlo. Estaría casi pegado a la hora de la comida, pero al menos brindaría atención. Luffy tenía su grupo de fútbol a las dos de la tarde y les convenía moverse juntos.

Aunque tenía la sensación de que a partir de ese momento empezarían a moverse juntos por otras cuestiones. ¿No era así con las parejas? 

—Mañana hay que levantarse temprano —advirtió mirando al chico con ojos amenazantes. 

No sabía por qué de todas formas. Él era el de los problemas de sueño.

—Tú pon la alarma, yo me levanto. 

Luffy se terminó su té y llevó ambas tazas a la cocina. Law decidió buscar su ropa de cama.

—¿Trajiste algo para dormir? —preguntó desde su habitación, cambiándose.

—Sí, en la mochila. También un cepillo de dientes.

Se quedó quieto, mirando la camiseta amarilla que tenía entre sus manos. Era una tontería, y sobre todo para él que siempre estuvo fuera de los clichés, pero el hecho que Luffy dejara su cepillo de dientes, sus cosas, que habitara sus ambientes, lo hizo sentir profundamente acompañado. Mucho menos solo de lo que siempre se sintió.

El chico del fútbol apareció cambiado con su camiseta roja y unos pantalones cortos, caminando en puntas de pie con sólo sus medias puestas. Se lanzó a la cama y cayó sentado.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó cuando terminó de cambiarse. Se deslizó en la cama al lado de Luffy y sonrió.

Estar cerca de él ya no le preocupaba ni lo hacía sentir ansioso o tenso. Ahora los rodeaba un aire de naturalidad, un ambiente doméstico y diario al que quería acostumbrarse.

—No tanto, aunque sí tengo algo de sueño.

Se miraron y Law se tomó el tiempo de detallar su rostro. El cabello negro, sus ojos grandes. Las pupilas ni se notaban por el color tan oscuro del iris. Sus propios ojos, entre el marrón y el dorado, sobresalían de su rostro normalmente oscuro, pero Luffy parecía más armonioso. Excepto por la cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo que le daba un aire excéntrico y misterioso. 

—¿Qué miras, Torao? —preguntó en voz baja mirándolo. Law se rió.

—Nada.

Alzó la mano para rodear la mejilla de Luffy y traerlo hacia él. El chico no se negó y cerró los ojos mientras el impulso lo guiaba a sus labios. Se había acostumbrado a esos gestos y muestras de cariño entre ellos.

Luffy le mordió el labio inferior y él abrió la boca para dejar pasar su lengua. Era cálida y suave y siempre lo invadía con una potencia increíble. Como era Luffy en general, invadiéndolo todo con la fuerza de tempestades. 

Su mano trepó por el pecho del chico y se agarró de su nuca, acariciándola distraídamente. Luffy se estremeció, al parecer le había dado cosquillas y no pudo evitar reírse entre los besos. Las manos de Luffy tampoco se quedaron quietas y vagaron por su pecho, como si acariciara los tatuajes sobre la camiseta que llevaba.

Había descubierto que no pensar tanto era bueno a veces. Con los ojos cerrados y entregado a besar, no había nada más en su cabeza que no fuera seguir haciendo lo que hacía. Luffy tampoco se apartó y sus manos viajeras lo tocaron con ansias de conocerlo más.

Lo estrechó cuando se hizo evidente que el beso se alargaría y se sintió aliviado cuando Luffy reaccionó positivamente, acercándose a su cuerpo y rodeando su cuello con ambas manos. Disfrutó las caricias en su cabello y hasta sus dedos inquietos tocándole las patillas. Parecía curioso con respecto a su cuerpo y a ese tipo de contacto y la conversación que habían tenido hacía días, cuando hablaron de la sexualidad de Luffy, volvió a reflotar en su mente.

Luffy parecía ser asexual y demiromántico, pero él tampoco se sentía reflejado en categorías que no terminaba de entender del todo. ¿Qué era Luffy sino alguien que se salía de todo control; de toda norma?

Se separó para tomar aire y ese fue el momento que Luffy necesitó para moverse. Law apenas se dio cuenta. Cuando abrió los ojos, el rostro del chico estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Su cuerpo sentado a horcajadas sobre el suyo.

El calor que desprendía Luffy podía llegar a ser adictivo y Law se relajó bajo su tacto. Cuando volvieron a besarse, sintió que podía derretirse bajo el toque suave y cálido de ese chico de veintidós años. Allí, en su habitación, a salvo de los monstruos y los esclavistas, se sentía inmune. 

Rodeó la espalda de Luffy y lo acarició suavemente sobre la camiseta, con cuidado y cuando lo sintió estremecerse y reír entre sus besos, comprobó que le había hecho cosquillas de nuevo. Su piel se erizaba debajo de la camiseta y pudo notarlo cuando se atrevió a meter una mano dentro y arañar suavemente con sus uñas. Luffy se movió como una serpiente, pero por el ruido que hizo contra su boca, pudo dilucidar que le gustó.

Él tampoco se quedó atrás. Las manos del chico eran ansiosas y llenas de una curiosidad característica de él. Las había cruzado detrás de su cuello, pero ahora también apretaba su camiseta entre los dedos y lo acariciaba con cuidado sobre la espalda. Law sabía que eso era demasiado, al menos para lo que venían haciendo.

—Luffy —alcanzó a decir, olvidándose del honorífico. El chico no pareció hacerle caso y se movió contra él. 

Lo que le provocó ese movimiento fue indescriptible. Se mordió los labios y ahogó un sonido que lo hubiese dejado muy expuesto. Luffy no parecía darse cuenta ni tampoco querer detenerse. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo besó.

Su mano se escapó de la espalda de Luffy y la aferró a su cabello, acariciándolo con cuidado mientras el chico lo besaba. Su respiración se estaba descontrolando y él sabía lo que eso significaba. No iba a negar que no lo estuviera deseando, que no quisiera que pasara, pero tenía ciertos temores con respecto a lo que Luffy quería de verdad, o si lo estaba haciendo para complacerlo.

Cuando Luffy mordió fuerte su piel no pudo evitar jadear. Ahí habría una marca dentro de un rato y esperaba que, para mañana, al menos, ya no estuviera. Sostuvo el cuerpo del chico por la espalda, como si tuviera que mantenerlo seguro sobre sus piernas mientras él se hundía en su cuello con intenciones desconocidas. Sin embargo, el balanceo suave de sus caderas tenía intenciones claramente definidas y le estaba costando resistirse a eso.

—Luffy —volvió a decir, probando como sonaba el nombre, casi como si se lo reservara así para esos momentos íntimos—. ¿Qué estás…?

El pequeño demonio arrastró sus caderas sobre las suyas, como si quisiera callarlo y Law se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pero de todas formas gimió. Respiraba pesadamente y Luffy también. Sus manos se habían trasladado a la cadera del chico y comenzó a guiarlo en ese movimiento tan suave e íntimo.

Era diferente a lo que él recordaba cómo intimidad. Con Kid, esos momentos estaban llenos de deseo irrefrenable, casi caótico y descontrolado. Luffy era todo lo contrario; era sensual y suave, como si tuviera un gatito refregándose en su regazo. 

Comenzó a pensar que la sexualidad era incluso más compleja como para afirmar que era única de cada persona. Quizá era única de cada relación. Kid había llegado en un momento muy particular de su vida, con una personalidad diametralmente distinta a la de Luffy, con otras historias y tragedias. Era lógico pensar que no se iba a vincular de la misma forma que con ese niño que, a pesar de vivir momentos duros y una infancia carenciada, había crecido lleno del amor de sus hermanos y sus amigos.

Era una nueva sexualidad para Law, llena de descubrimientos y nuevas sensaciones y no se esforzó más en detenerlo. Cuando Luffy se separó de su cuello y lo miró, vio claramente en sus pupilas los signos del deseo. Sus mejillas acaloradas, su respiración entrecortada. Él también se sentía igual y quería descubrir cómo era tener esa intimidad con él.

Se lamió los labios mientras sostenía las caderas de Luffy con ambas manos y continuaba dándole empuje para moverlas sobre él. Luffy se sostuvo de sus hombros e hincó sus rodillas en la cama para profundizar el contacto.

El sonido que salió de los labios de Luffy lo sobresaltó. Nunca lo había escuchado gemir, aunque tampoco tuvo esa duda, pero ahora que lo oía, no podía negar que le hacía _cosas._ Intentó respirar con normalidad, pero no podía engañar más a su cuerpo ni pretender que no se sentía excitado. Podía sentir a Luffy en las mismas condiciones y cuando el chico alzó el rostro para verlo, se encontró con sus mismos pensamientos en sus ojos.

—Torao —jadeó agitado y Law lo miró atentamente—. ¿Podemos… tocarnos?

Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, sin saber cómo hablar. No es que no tuviera una respuesta clara, pero había cosas que no sabía con respecto a Luffy, el sexo y el placer y necesitaba una hoja de ruta para saber cómo actuar.

—¿Alguna vez… —dijo con la voz ronca y más grave de lo normal—, lo has hecho tú solo?

Luffy asintió suavemente y él se sorprendió. Cuando hablaron de la sexualidad y estimaron que podía ser asexual —pese a que se negó a categorizarlo— su mente lo catalogó en esa etiqueta. Se daba cuenta ahora, cuando no podía concebir que el chico se haya masturbado antes. 

—De vez en cuando —respondió en voz baja, también más grave—. Cuando estoy solo y aburrido. Se siente bien. 

—¿Y qué… haces para eso? —Se sintió un idiota preguntando sin ser del todo claro—. Me refiero… ¿ves algún video o lees una revista?

Luffy negó y su rostro mostró desconcierto.

—No, sólo… me toco porque se siente bien.

No podía ser de otra forma con ese chico. No lo imaginaba mirando algún video erótico o leyendo esas revistas para adultos. Luffy tenía una cabeza extraña que funcionaba diferente al resto de personas que conocía. Era interesante notar cómo le pasaba también con esas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos toquemos? —repitió para estar seguro y Luffy asintió, serio en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Se mordió los labios, era extraño sentirse inseguro, pero toda la situación fue inesperada. Sin embargo, no era incómodo o desagradable. Deseaba la cercanía de Luffy, su tacto. 

—¿Quieres que yo lo haga por ti? —preguntó suavemente, acariciando su cabello con cuidado y mirando los ojos negros que brillaban como obsidianas. 

Luffy, como toda respuesta, se irguió para bajar un poco su pantalón. Law lo imitó, intentando arquearse y quitar su ropa mientras seguía sentado con Luffy sobre él. En la oscuridad no podían verse con claridad, solo su rostro y la forma de su cuerpo. Era el tacto el sentido privilegiado, el que podía percibir y conocer al otro. Desnudarse nunca fue sencillo, pero Law se sentía resguardado en la intimidad de esas paredes, de esa oscuridad y del tacto de Luffy.

Tanteó con cuidado hasta encontrar la erección del chico e intentó observar todos sus gestos a medida que lo acariciaba. Luffy jadeó y se mordió los labios, moviéndose nuevamente contra él mientras lo abarcaba con toda su mano y lo acariciaba a un ritmo constante pero suave.

Luffy parecía disfrutarlo, sus gestos y sonidos se lo demostraban y sonrió mirándolo. Le gustaba verlo así, tan entregado a ese momento de disfrute juntos. Se detuvo un instante y la mirada del chico lo penetró con sus ojos profundos como si le pidiera que no se detenga. Se rió bajito.

Tomó su propia erección e hizo uso de sus largos dedos para abarcar también la de Luffy y acariciarlos al mismo tiempo. El chico se estremeció y él también; la sensación de estar contra él, tan caliente y lleno de deseo, le caló hondo. Movió su mano y dejó que la otra sostuviera la cadera de Luffy para guiar sus movimientos contra él. Fueron despacio al principio. El vaivén de sus caderas y su mano al mismo ritmo los llevó a un éxtasis muy placentero.

Luffy jadeaba y se quejaba, a veces con el rostro abierto para él, entregado a que lo viera disfrutar, y otras escondido en su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel sensible. Él mismo estaba igual de descontrolado, sintiéndose al borde de dejar toda racionalidad para entregarse a la sensación de la erección de Luffy presionada tan cerca de la suya.

Las respiraciones, los jadeos, el movimiento, todo se aceleró y aumentó. Ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo ni lo que pasaba, el final estaba cerca y no tenía intenciones de detenerlo. Luffy se metió en su cuello y movió la cadera contra su mano. Él lo rodeó con su otro brazo y lo mantuvo ahí mientras sentía como el chico se desmoronaba en su pecho entre jadeos y gemidos. 

Y él, ante esa imagen, esa sensación, ese momento único e irrepetible en el que Luffy disfrutaba entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar dejarse ir también. Hundió su rostro en el cabello salvaje de su novio y respiró agitadamente. 

Se mantuvieron aferrados sin soltarse durante largos instantes. Luffy no asomó su rostro y Law acarició con cuidado su espalda con la nariz entre su cabello. Cuando finalmente se separaron, la sonrisa satisfecha de Luffy decía más que mil palabras.

—Somos un desastre —murmuró Law mirando su mano, pero la sonrisa en su boca se extendía cada vez más. 

Luffy se bajó de su regazo para dejarlo levantarse. Law buscó una toalla en el baño y se limpió. Dejó que el chico lo hiciera por sí mismo también y la arrojó al cesto de ropa sucia para meterse en la cama. 

No esperó que Luffy buscara su contacto, que lo abrazara por la espalda, hundiendo su cabeza entre los omóplatos. Era cálido y lo hizo sentir querido de una manera muy diferente a cómo solía experimentar con Corazón o sus amigos.

Sintió su respiración profunda y acarició suavemente la mano que le rodeaba el pecho, sintiendo a Luffy tan pequeño detrás suyo. Su respiración era profunda, seguramente se habría dormido.

—Torao —alcanzó a murmurar antes de dormirse. Law gruñó suavemente como respuesta—. Te amo.

Abrió los ojos y su mano se crispó contra la de Luffy, pero tardó tanto en responder que los primeros ronquidos se filtraron en sus oídos como la prueba suficiente que no tenía nada más que agregar.

Se mordió los labios y sonrió, sin poder creer lo que ese chico era capaz de hacer. Lo desestabilizaba hasta en esos momentos y siempre se salía con la suya. Estaba bien. Luffy no necesitaba una respuesta. La había sentido.

Cerró los ojos y decidió dormir. Con Luffy acuartelado en su espalda, los monstruos se lo pensarían dos veces antes de aparecerse en sus pesadillas.

.

.

.

En el quinto timbre del despertador, Law abrió los ojos. Buscó el celular a tientas y miró la hora. 

Diablos, era tan temprano, aún no había salido el sol y sólo quería seguir durmiendo.

Luffy ni se movió en su espalda, seguía pegado a él como un pulpo —o una garrapata— y no hizo acuse de recibo de la alarma. 

Se incorporó frotándose el rostro y movió a Luffy para despertarlo. Le costó horrores, pero cuando abrió los ojos y se ubicó, logró levantarlo.

—Compremos café, nos despertamos un poco más tarde —le dijo mientras se vestía. Luffy estaba cepillándose los dientes en el baño y gruñó demandando comida—. Compraré algo en el camino, no te preocupes.

Esa escena le recordó varias otras. ¿Cuántas veces se había despertado con Luffy reviviendo el mismo día? En el campamento, cuando se levantaron en la tienda y lo sobornó con comida para que despertara. En la casa de Sanji cuando tuvo que irse temprano a trabajar. En su propia casa, cuando se quedó a dormir en el sillón y cuando se dieron su primer beso. Siempre tuvo que mencionar la comida para que Luffy abandonara su refugio.

El chico del fútbol salió del baño con cara de dormido, la mochila al hombro y la sonrisa lagañosa. Law lo miró detenidamente, sin sentirse alarmado por pasar tanto tiempo revisando su rostro.

Se acercó y estiró su mano para abarcar la mejilla de Luffy. Presionó el pulgar sobre uno de sus ojos y lo refregó para limpiarlo. Luffy se quejó, pero no lo detuvo y él rió en voz baja.

—Vamos, muero de hambre —espetó con el estómago rugiéndole como un león.

Law tomó sus llaves, su celular y una mochila donde tenía papelería para la audiencia y documentos importantes. Cuando estuvieron en el auto, se aseguró de pasar por una estación de servicio para cargar combustible y compró un desayuno. Luffy revivió con solo verlo.

Mientras manejaba hacia Dressrosa, lo miró de reojo. Lleno de migas de su sándwich, con el café y el celular en la mano. Se había sacado las zapatillas y tenía una pierna sobre el asiento. 

Era el chico del que tanto le habían hablado, que nunca quiso conocer. Era el chico que llegó a su vida para arrasar con todo y mostrarle otra forma de vivir. 

—Luffy-ya —murmuró con la vista fija en la carretera que salía de la ciudad. Él lo miró mientras el amanecer extendía sus dominios a su espalda—. Yo también.

No fue necesario decir más. Lo vio sonreír y supo que entendió. Después de todo, Luffy era el chico más inteligente que había conocido, el que leía las emociones con una claridad impensada. 

Luffy fue un imprevisto que jamás podría haber predicho. Apareció de un día para el otro, con el rostro lleno de hollín y se metió en sus huesos, apretado contra su piel. Compartía sus sueños, su compromiso con el Kamabakka y su impulso por detener a mafiosos como Bellamy.

Y allí, manejando hacia esos destinos que conciliaban sus intereses y preocupaciones, con ese chico en el asiento de copiloto, se sintió seguro. Porque, aunque Luffy no pudiera guiarlo ni por dos calles y no tuviera la seguridad de llegar a salvo, ya no le importaba tener que tomar desvíos. 

No tenía sentido evitar lo impredecible; controlarlo todo. El desvío tenía sus riesgos, pero también una increíble ganancia. Como el chico a su lado, el desvío era libertad.

Y Law ya había estado preso lo suficiente. Ahora quería reconquistarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hay muchas cosas que quiero decir. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, el desarrollo y el final que tuvo. Esta historia significa mucho para mí porque tiene gran parte de mi pensamiento, experiencias y también experiencias de gente que quiero y admiro. Además, me dio la posibilidad de conocer personas increíbles en el fandom. Gracias al grupo de Discord de Strawheart crew por ser un apoyo y una fuente de diversión inagotable. A Daena por estar siempre conmigo y compartir esta locura juntas y a Chainedkura por tomarse el increíble trabajo de traducir este fanfic al inglés. Más personas pudieron leerlo gracias a él.   
> Gracias por acompañarme en este camino, me alegraron la cuarentena y me hicieron feliz pensando en Law y Luffy durante todos estos meses. ♥ 
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [tumbrl](https://anniedeodair.tumblr.com/) o [twitter](https://twitter.com/Melancolia_Azul) ♥


End file.
